


Quiero que me enseñes

by Penqueen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changki is the endgame, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kihyun is the main character, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, changki rise
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 113,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penqueen/pseuds/Penqueen
Summary: Kihyun se muda con su mejor amigo Minhyuk a un nuevo apartamento, fuera del campus universitario donde solían vivir. Kihyun no esperaba muchos cambios, no tenía nuevos planes. Lo único que quería era aprobar el tercer año de la carrera de medicina con buenas calificaciones, y que todo lo demás en su vida se mantuviera igual. Jamás esperó toparse con la persona que pondría su mundo de cabeza. Changkyun. A partir de Changkyun muchas cosas cambiarían, dándole a Kihyun una nueva oportunidad, para encontrarse a sí mismo y para ser mejor.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Naeun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenid♡ quien me esté leyendo, me llamo Bella, mucho gusto.  
> Esta historia la voy a ir escribiendo a medida que publico. Hay cosas que tengo pensadas y otras que no. La columna vertebral de esta historia es significativa para mi, espero poder traer todo lo que quiero traer. Es la primera vez que escribo aquí. Escribir me desestresa muchísimo, ojalá alguien pueda disfrutarlo conmigo.
> 
> Avisos: tengo nada de coreana, así que va a haber cosas en las que me voy a equivocar. Otra cosa, con el tema de las edades...: Intenté des-occidentalizar mi mente, pero me dio error al hacerlo. Así que las edades son a conteo occidental. El resto voy a intentar mantenerlo lo más pegado posible. (Tremendo desastre voy a hacer). /Nota mental: hacer un fic con mi país de referencia para la prox. 
> 
> Aguante el Changki. No se diga más. Penguin kisses for yall♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
  


No existe un solo tipo de familia, el concepto popular de familia se ha ido flexibilizando a lo largo del tiempo. Las familias no se limitan al modelo padre, madre e hijos. Roles como el de cabeza de familia y el ama de casa dejaron de definir la validez del grupo. Una familia donde los miembros no están relacionados por sangre no es «menos familia» que una formada por personas que sí comparten lazos de sangre. Y no siempre va a haber una madre; no siempre va a haber un padre; no siempre van a haber abuelos. 

Así lo entendía Kihyun. 

Lamentablemente, sus padres no creían lo mismo. Sus ideologías eran bastante conservadoras, muchos dirían: poco actualizadas. Kihyun aprendió a vivir con eso; si bien estaba en desacuerdo, es un hecho que no siempre se puede estar de acuerdo con otras personas. Kihyun aprendió a callarse y no discutir. Discutir con sus padres era como discutirle a la pared, una completa pérdida de su tiempo y energía.   
  
—Entiendo que quizás trabajar en una oficina no sea de tu interés, pero por lo menos deberías buscar un trabajo más serio, uno que ayude a tu futuro ¿me entiendes hijo? La cocina no es lugar para un hombre, Kihyun. —habló su padre muy duramente. 

Kihyun estaba más que cansado. Al siguiente día se mudaría con Minhyuk fuera del campus, por fin tenían el dinero para alquilar un apartamento fuera de la universidad. Aún así hizo el esfuerzo de sostenerle la mirada a su padre. Una parte de él se sentía culpable; culpable por preferir más de mil veces hornear pasteles y servir café a trabajar como el asistente de un CEO amigo de su padre. 

—Padre… Me gusta el trabajo en la panadería. Todos son muy amables. No es pesado y gano lo suficiente. No entiendo por qué buscar algo distinto, mi futuro está en el hospital. —respondió con calma—. Estoy enfocado en mis estudios, no quiero exigirme innecesariamente. 

Su padre pareció pensarlo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que suspiró resignado. De seguro también estaba cansado. Yoo Taeyoung solía estresarse muy fácilmente y Kihyun era a menudo uno los varios motivos de su estrés.  
Kihyun era el hijo menor del matrimonio de Taeyoung y Yoojin, el «niño mimado» de la familia y la sombra de su hermano mayor, Seunghyub. Seunghyub era perfecto —al menos eso aparentaba—, el hijo que toda familia desearía tener. Su hyung se había casado a los veinticuatro con una mujer muy hermosa y amable, a la fecha era padre de una niña de dos años, juntos eran la familia perfecta. En cuanto a la profesión de Seunghyub, él era abogado fiscal y le iba de maravilla. Kihyun por otro lado… 

—Todo lo que te digo lo digo por tu bien, hijo. —explicó Taeyoung estirando su brazo para dejar un suave apretón en el brazo de su hijo menor—. Por el momento no tienes esposa, ni tienes hijos; pero llegará el día en el que tengas que formar tu propia familia y deberás hacerte cargo de ellos. Será tu obligación, y para hacer eso tienes que estar preparado. Tu madre y yo te hemos formado para que crezcas correctamente y nada te falte. Sé que no nos vas a decepcionar. 

Kihyun esbozó una sonrisa genuina y asintió con la cabeza. Antes de irse palmeó el hombro de su padre. Kihyun quería ser ese hijo. Anhelaba algún día tener un buen puesto de trabajo y encontrar al amor de su vida. Le preocupaba bastante lo último. Todos en su familia se habían emparejado desde muy jóvenes. Sus padres dentro de poco cumplirían sus veintiséis años de casados. Taeyoung y Yoojin se conocieron a los quince. La historia de sus abuelos era similar, e incluso la historia su hyung… Seunghyub comenzó a salir con Yura a los diecisiete. Kihyun ya tenía veintiuno y solo había tenido una novia en su vida. Una novia que tuvo a los doce años. 

—Cada uno vive a su tiempo. Va a llegar cuando tenga que llegar, no te sientas mal por ello. —consoló Minhyuk. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados hombro con hombro en la alfombra de su nueva sala de estar.

Lee Minhyuk; veintiún años; estudiante de medicina con aspiraciones a ser pediatra; joven lleno de energía y expresivo; nacido en Gwangju.  
Minhyuk actuó muchas veces como su cable a tierra. Kihyun no podía estar más agradecido con su mejor amigo, aunque por timidez lo callaba. Ambos se habían conocido tan solo dos años atrás poco antes de empezar las clases. Kihyun había encontrado a Minhyuk «cocinando» en el dormitorio que ambos compartían —comenzaron a compartirlo a partir de ese día—. El inicio fue algo cómico. Kihyun recordaba hasta la fecha la cara de disgusto que hizo Minhyuk mientras observaba la larga nube de humo negro saliendo del sartén, el olor a quemado se hizo tan fuerte que tardó un buen rato en desaparecer. Kihyun quizás se hubiera puesto ansioso en otro contexto; en cambio hizo de aquella su oportunidad para ser amistoso. El intento fallido de Minhyuk en la cocina fue su carta blanca para poder entablar una conversación natural. 

La sonrisa de Minhyuk era capaz de borrar todo lo malo. Kihyun odiaba admitirlo, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de que esa sonrisa jamás se apagase. Minhyuk tenía sus días malos como todas las personas. No eran muchos, Kihyun podía perfectamente contarlos. Recordó la primera vez que vio a su amigo enojarse, su cara se puso roja como el color de un semáforo y el tono alegre y agudo de su voz se volvió grave y rasposo. Minhyuk daba todo, a veces por nada. Muchas veces Kihyun no entendía los sentimientos o emociones de Minhyuk; pero él hacía su mejor esfuerzo y su amigo lo notaba. 

—Ya lo sé, pero… Siento que a esta edad ya debería haber tenido alguna experiencia amorosa más madura… —insistió. 

Kihyun se sobresaltó al sentir un golpe fuerte. Levantó la mirada en dirección al origen del sonido y encontró el rostro frustrado de Minhyuk. 

—Si quieres conocer gente puedes salir conmigo. —propuso Minhyuk. Los flecos de cabello negro llegaban a cubrir gran parte de la cara de Minhyuk cuando este se inclinaba o bajaba la cabeza; aún así Kihyun fue capaz de distinguir el brillo tan característico en los ojos ajenos. 

—Sabes que no voy a fiestas. —recordó Kihyun.

—¿Y cómo quieres conocer gente si no sales? 

Minhyuk en varias ocasiones quiso llevarlo consigo. Solía salir todos los viernes en la noche, a veces sin haber hecho ningún plan en concreto. Curiosamente la pasaba mejor cuando no planificaba. Minhyuk iba donde lo llevara la corriente, dejándose sorprender por el desarrollo de las cosas dependiendo de las circunstancias. 

—¿Conocer a alguien en una fiesta y después qué? —preguntó Kihyun y con mucha razón. 

Minhyuk no supo qué decir. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó para seguir desempacando. 

—El viernes voy a salir, como siempre lo hago. Si quieres puedes unirte, sabes que estás más que invitado. —habló Minhyuk luego de un largo silencio—. Ki, si te soy sincero… con tu carácter y personalidad, te imagino teniendo pareja cuando te recibas, en el trabajo. Estudias y trabajas muy duro, todo te lo tomas con seriedad… No sé cómo no te cansas—. Minhyuk volcó toda su ropa sobre el sofá y comenzó a dividirla por color. Su ceño se fruncía queriendo reunir las palabras adecuadas. —Si en verdad te preocupa no tener novia vas a tener que esforzarte más y salir al mundo.

Kihyun sabía que Minhyuk tenía razón, pero no le gustaba la idea de cambiar. Su vida estaba organizada de cierta forma, un pequeño cambio alteraría esa forma. Hallaba paz en su rutina, en cumplir con sus horarios y respetar el orden de sus actividades; todo eso le causaba una enorme satisfacción. 

—¿Quién dijo que no me canso? —preguntó Kihyun, continuó hurgando en su bolso sin molestarse en levantar la vista. Sus manos fueron rápidas al encontrar lo que deseaba, con cuidado tomó su pequeña caja de música y con el mismo cuidado la llevó a su sitio: sobre la mesa de luz pegada a la lámpara. —No importa. Estoy bien así… No debería preocuparme de más. El momento se dará cuando tenga que darse. 

Minhyuk arqueó una ceja sin saber si las palabras de su amigo eran para él o simplemente estaba intentando autoconvencerse. No dijo nada mientras observaba a Kihyun colocar la caja sobre la mesa. En verdad no tenía pensado decir nada hasta que vio a Kihyun re-acomodando la caja de música por quinta vez. 

—Deja la caja como está. —regañó Minhyuk desde el lugar. 

—Se ve rara. Una de las patas está a punto de despegarse y por eso no se alinea a la base de la lámpara. —murmuró Kihyun en voz alta pero para sí mismo. 

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Minhyuk le lanzó una de sus ballenas de peluche. El muñeco impactó de lleno en la cabeza Kihyun y la risa de Minhyuk resonó en la habitación, nuevamente las preocupaciones desaparecieron. 

_«Estoy bien así. No necesito a nadie más»._

  
  


***  
  
  


Al siguiente día el par de amigos terminó de ordenar la casa. Kihyun suspiró de alivio, contento de ver todo limpio y organizado. Al principio pensó que les tomaría más tiempo. Ya hasta se había hecho la imagen mental: apilando parte de sus pertenencias en cajas de cartón junto a la puerta —lo que ocurrió la primera vez que se mudaron juntos—. Minhyuk ayudó más de lo esperado, no se lanzó sobre el sofá hasta poner cada cosa en su lugar. Kihyun agradeció la actitud de su amigo, y si bien ayudar a limpiar y ordenar era el deber de ambos —Minhyuk no le estaba haciendo ningún favor—, Kihyun decidió cocinar la comida favorita de Minhyuk esa mañana. La dejó en el estante que le correspondía a su compañero dentro de la heladera con un post-it color naranja pegado en la tapa.  
  


_«Come bien. Luego deja las cosas en el lavaplatos. Nos vemos en la facultad. —K».  
  
_

Minhyuk se pondría feliz al verlo. 

Kihyun le sonrió al espejo y se acomodó el flequillo y la ropa antes de salir. Aún hacía frío, la llegada de la primavera no parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina. Kihyun caminó al café-panadería con la bufanda de lana tapando tres cuartas partes de su cara, entró a White Sugar con los dedos de las manos y pies congelados. 

—¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, cariño? —preguntó una voz masculina desde el interior de la cocina. Kihyun dio un respingo. No pudo ver a nadie, pero sabía que se trataba de su jefe. 

—Lo siento, hyung. Me acabo de mudar al nuevo apartamento y queda más cerca que el campus. Lo olvidé por completo y por costumbre salí a la misma hora de siempre. 

Era la verdad. El campus de la universidad quedaba algo a contramano, en cambio su nuevo apartamento no. Era agradable tener un autobús que lo llevara directo al trabajo. Kihyun no tenía un coche ni pensaba tenerlo hasta terminar sus estudios, lo consideraba un gasto de dinero. Se conformaba con el transporte público. 

—¡Olvidé que ayer te mudabas! —exclamó Seokjin mientras rodeaba el mostrador— ¡Tendrías que habérmelo recordado! Debes estar cansado, podrías tomarte el día libre. 

Kihyun sonrió agradecido. 

—No es necesario… Ya terminamos de mover todo. Pude descansar bien, hyung. No hay de qué preocuparse. —respondió Kihyun con mucha tranquilidad. 

Una corriente de aire se coló por debajo de la puerta principal causándole escalofríos. Aún estaba amaneciendo, nubes grises cubrían el cielo siendo atravesadas por múltiples rayos de luz. Kihyun adoraba las madrugadas. El ruido de la ciudad se apagaba y solo así podía escuchar el crujido las de las hojas y el silbido de los pájaros. Silencio reinaba en el lugar... hasta que el sonido de algo rompiéndose retumbó en las paredes. Kihyun se sorprendió por segunda vez, se quedó mirando a Seokjin con horror. 

—Por el amor de Dios… —murmuró Seokjin con obvia exasperación—. Todos los días lo mismo… ¡Kim Namjoon! 

Kihyun se encogió y comenzó a buscar una salida. Una vez su jefe comenzaba a gritar no paraba. El rostro de Jin se ponía rojo y su cuerpo parecía agrandarse. 

—Kihyun, cielo —le habló Jin con dulzura— ¿Me harías el favor de colocar el burlete debajo de la puerta y encender la calefacción de aquí afuera? Voy a encargarme de nuestro lindo manager. 

La sonrisa de Jin daba mucho miedo. Kihyun asintió, una risita incómoda se escapó de su boca. 

—Gracias, Kihyun. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. 

Seokjin dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina hecho una furia, los gritos no tardaron en llegar. Kihyun se sintió mal por Namjoon, pero entendía la reacción de Seokjin. No era nada nuevo: Namjoon tiraba algo sin querer —por lo general intentando hacer algo bueno— y Seokjin enfurecía e iba en su búsqueda.  
Había algo lindo acerca de su jefe. Kihyun sabía que Jin se preocupaba más de lo que se enojaba. Namjoon también parecía saberlo. Cada vez que Seokjin explotaba, Namjoon lo escuchaba con mucha atención. Él sabía calmarlo más que nadie. El carácter de su jefe ahuyentaba a muchos; pero no tenía efecto en el manager. Namjoon sonreía casi que con ternura, intentando que Seokjin no lo viera. 

Dejando la pelea atrás, Kihyun dejó sus cosas en los lockers y amarró el delantal a su cintura, inmediatamente se puso lo que su jefe le pidió mientras escuchaba la radio a través de sus audífonos. Subió el volumen lo suficiente como para no escuchar la conversación. La curiosidad de Kihyun era poca, jamás le gustó escuchar conversaciones ajenas, consideraba que eso estaba mal. Estaba muy concentrado armando los pequeños centros de mesa y por tener el volumen alto no se percató de la llegada de una de sus compañeras. Naeun entró como un zombie, casi tropezando con el burlete de la puerta. 

—Kihyuuuuuuuuun. —lloriqueó Naeun intentando llamar su atención. 

Kihyun percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se quitó los auriculares en cuanto notó la presencia de Naeun. 

—Naeun-ah… Lo siento. No te escuché llegar. 

Por supuesto que Jin aún seguía gritando. Naeun miró con pánico el arco de entrada a la cocina. 

—¿Namjoon-oppa volvió a romper algo? —preguntó curiosa. 

—Sí… —confirmó Kihyun volviendo a lo suyo. 

—En verdad es muy torpe… Me da pena. Es obvio que no lo hace queriendo; pero siento que un día puede ganarse el despido. —continuó Naeun copiando el recorrido que había hecho Kihyun anteriormente. Salió del vestuario con su delantal y el cabello atado en una cola alta. 

—Bueno… A Jin-hyung no parece molestarle del todo. —respondió Kihyun a Naeun mientras le entregaba las llaves del almacén. 

Naeun frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta. Con llave en mano fue a abrir el almacén y chequear la despensa como diariamente lo hacía. 

—¿No parece molestarle del todo?, ¿no escuchas lo enojado que está? —preguntó Naeun cuando volvió al mostrador, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Kihyun como si temiera ser escuchada. 

—Pero ya van años y no lo despide…, además que siempre están juntos. —argumentó Kihyun—. ¿Alguna vez has visto al jefe sin Namjoon-hyung rondando a su alrededor? 

Naeun abrió la boca para decir algo pero pareció arrepentirse. 

—Ahora que lo mencionas… Sí, es verdad. Tienes razón. 

Claro que tenía razón, Seokjin y Namjoon eran inseparables y a Kihyun se le hacía tan raro. Ambos eran hombres cerca de los treinta solteros y atractivos. A esa edad Kihyun ya se imaginaba con una pareja, o más aún, casado; sin embargo sus hyungs no parecían tener apuro. Mientras que en el entorno de Kihyun la mayoría de la gente al rededor de los treinta sentaba cabeza, comenzaban a pensar en la idea de formar una familia o buscaban una cita, Seokjin y Namjoon llevaban a flote el negocio y pasaban casi todo el día juntos. 

—Es lindo eso… Tener a alguien que a pesar de tus defectos siga eligiendo formar parte de tu vida y quiera que formes parte de la suya. —reflexionó Naeun yendo a voltear el cartel de la puerta para que se leyera la palabra «abierto» desde fuera. 

—Lo es… —respondió Kihyun, de pronto se sintió triste. 

La voz de Jin se escuchó cada vez más fuerte, ambos Seokjin y Namjoon salieron de la cocina. Kihyun levantó la vista y saludó con una pequeña inclinación. 

—Kihyun, te voy a pedir que vayas al mercado a comprar estas cosas —Seokjin extendió una hoja de papel doblada— y que compres seis vasos altos de vidrio. Cierta persona rompió los que teníamos… 

Seokjin le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a Namjoon quien graciosamente se encogió. Parecía un perro regañado. Tanto Seokjin como Namjoon rodeaban el metro ochenta en altura. Namjoon era ligeramente más alto y su cuerpo era recto y delgado. Seokjin tenía una espalda envidiable y sus hombros se destacaban por lo ancho. Ver a Namjoon encogerse frente a Seokjin era causa de risa. 

Kihyun se rio y le dio ánimos a Namjoon cuando su jefe se distrajo. El manager sonrió y le guiñó un ojo dejándole saber que —como siempre— no se trataba de nada serio. 

—Lo siento, Jin. Prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez ¿sí? No te enojes, se te van a quedar las arrugas marcadas. —habló Namjoon con voz suave. 

—Y va a ser por tu culpa… —respondió Jin de manera tajante. 

Naeun dejó una palmaditas en el hombro de Namjoon y se internó en la cocina con una escoba y una pala. Él la siguió entre suspiros y con la cabeza baja. Allí quedó la cosa. Kihyun estudió la lista por arriba, haciendo una lista mental de los lugares a los que tendría que ir para conseguir aquello. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con Seokjin se puso rápidamente en marcha, de pasada sacando el cartel con los precios al pequeño jardín. 

Ese día terminó siendo un caos; pero volver al nuevo apartamento al final de la jornada junto a Minhyuk fue un placer muy merecido. No más dormitorios del campus. 

  
  


***

  
Después de tres largos días de estudio y trabajo llegó el tan ansiado viernes. Minhyuk salió de su habitación vestido en sus pantalones de cuero sintético y una camisa bordó de cuello redondo. Se estaba ajustando el chocker frente al espejo de la entrada hasta que vio a Kihyun salir de su habitación con una pila de libros de anatomía. 

—Kihyun. No me jodas. Por favor no. Este no puede ser mi mejor amigo. —dijo Minhyuk dramáticamente. 

—¿Qué? Tengo control en una semana. —respondió Kihyun con mucha seriedad.

Minhyuk se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. 

—Así que no vendrás conmigo. 

—No. Nunca dije que iría contigo. —replicó Kihyun organizando su material sobre la mesa ratona de la sala. 

—Me decepcionas pero no me sorprendes, pequeño hámster. —Minhyuk suspiró. 

Kihyun le lanzó un almohadón a su amigo, Minhyuk estaba esperando que lo hiciera; el almohadón fue fácilmente atajado y enviado de vuelta. 

—Cuídate y si necesitas algo me llamas. —despidió Kihyun mientras se ponía los lentes. 

—Sí, mamá. 

Kihyun le lanzó una mirada asesina. Minhyuk solo se carcajeó y le sacó la lengua. Lo último que Kihyun vio fue la sonrisa de su amigo. 

—Bueno, vamos allá. —murmuró para sí mismo. 

Kihyun se levantó para hacerse un café y agarrar un par de snacks. Volvió a la sala y se sentó en indio frente a la mesa ratona. Estaba acostumbrado a estudiar en la noche, acumulaba tareas aprovechando que tenía tiempo libre los fines de semana. Podía estudiar hasta tarde y luego ver una película y dormir. No tenía que preocuparse por madrugar. Los sábados y domingos trabajaba en la tarde y a veces los tenía libres. Las horas pasaron, la concentración del estudiante era de envidiar. No le costó ignorar los ruidos de los apartamentos vecinos. No es que las paredes fueran de papel; pero si ponían la música alta o golpeaban las puertas sí se escuchaba. Kihyun estaba muy tranquilo, dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se estiró en el lugar. Tenía hambre de comida —no sólo snacks—, así que hizo el amago de pararse. Kihyun por primera vez notó el par de ojos redondos que lo miraban fijamente a la distancia. 

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendido. 

Al haberse quitado los lentes Kihyun veía manchas borrosas. Reconoció el cuerpo y ojos de un animal pequeño de color gris. Se alertó al pensar que podía tratarse de una rata, una rata muy gorda. El pequeño animal se encorvó y su pelaje gris comenzó a erizarse con rapidez. Una larga cola comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en el aire. Kihyun se calmó al reconocer el animal. 

—¿Y tú cómo entraste aquí? Me asustaste. —se quejó Kihyun sin mover ni un solo dedo. 

Se trataba de un pequeño gatito atigrado de color gris. Las sombras y su miopía no le permitieron distinguir su color de ojos.  
Kihyun se acercó muy lentamente, el animal estaba asustado. Podía ver como la cola continuaba cortando el aire en un zigzag continuo, el pelaje ya se encontraba completamente erizado y lo único que le faltaba era sisear. 

—Ssssh… Está bien. —habló Kihyun en un tono bajo y dulce. Con cuidado se levantó y fue hasta la cocina a buscar algo que le pudiese dar. 

Kihyun volvió con un pequeño pedazo de queso duro, se acercó muy lentamente al animal y acercó el alimento para que pudiese olfatearlo. El pequeño gato pareció interesarse. 

—No te voy a hacer daño… Ahora que te veo mejor, mira que bonito eres. —susurró. 

Tomó unos minutos, pero Kihyun logró acariciar la cabeza del gato. Lo calmó con toda la paciencia del mundo. Una vez que lo tuvo cerca notó el collar rodeando su cuello, de él colgaba una pequeña chapita roja con el nombre «Yoshi» grabado en mayúsculas. 

—Tienes dueño… ¿Cómo es que entraste, pequeño? —preguntó al gato como si el pequeño animal le pudiera entender. 

Kihyun jugó con el gatito por un buen rato hasta que este se hubo calmado por completo. Eran las once de la noche cuando se abrigó hasta el cuello para salir. Con su vieja y querida beanie protegiéndole la cabeza del frío y la bolita de pelos en brazos, ronroneando y envuelta en una manta. Kihyun bajó hasta la planta baja en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar el dueño de la criatura. Había mucho ruido saliendo de los apartamentos. Al ser viernes en la noche todos salían a festejar o se relajaban con sus amigos en sus casas. La mayoría de las personas que rentaban por la zona eran estudiantes. El campus estaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.  
Kihyun llegó a la plata baja y en cuanto sintió el aire frío de la entrada quiso devolverse. Yoshi maulló, probablemente quería lo mismo que Kihyun: volver a su casa. 

—Buenas noches, muchacho. —saludó el portero desde su asiento. 

—Buenas noches, señor… —Kihyun devolvió el saludo—. Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta… 

—Claro. Dime. —respondió el portero con amabilidad. 

—¿Usted conoce el dueño de este gato? Se coló en mi departamento. —preguntó Kihyun. Con cuidado descubrió la cabecita de Yoshi, lo volvió a tapar en cuanto el portero pudo ver la chapa de identificación. 

—Mmm… No sabría decirte. —respondió el portero pensativo—. Lo que podemos hacer es…: dime cuál es tu piso y tu apartamento. Quizás el gato es de algún apartamento vecino. Los balcones están conectados… Yo aquí tengo la lista de los apartamentos con mascotas. ¿Te sirve si te digo cuál de tus vecinos cercanos tiene un gato? 

Kihyun sonrió y asintió agradecido. 

—Vivo en el 402. —dio a conocer Kihyun. 

El gatito se removió en sus brazos y Kihyun lo acarició decidido a encontrar su hogar. 

—Hay dos apartamentos con gatos a tu alrededor. El 404 y el 302. El 404 está en tu mismo piso, tienen dos gatos. El 302 es el apartamento que está justo debajo del que estás ocupando, también tienen dos gatos. —le informó el portero. 

Kihyun dio un rápido vistazo a la hora y dudó sobre qué hacer. Eran las once, para él ya era tarde; pero sabía que para otras personas no e incluso todo lo contrario, más aún tratándose de un viernes. Y si él personalmente perdiera a su mascota no le importaría la hora.

—Iré a ver si puedo encontrar la casa de este pequeñín. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. —agradeció Kihyun al portero con una sonrisa. 

—Oh, de nada muchacho. Espero haber sido de ayuda… Si encuentras al dueño por favor avísame. En caso de que no lo encuentres te recomiendo hablar cuando esté la encargada. 

Kihyun se despidió del portero y se subió en el ascensor. Probaría primero con el 404.

El 404 estaba en silencio. Kihyun no quiso poner no se atrevió a poner el oído contra la puerta, eso hubiera sido de mal gusto. Supo que la única forma de resolver aquello era llamando a la puerta, así que juntó un poco de coraje. Se sintió algo ansioso al tocar el timbre. Quizás sus vecinos estaban durmiendo. ¿Y si los despertaba y el gato no era de ellos? Era la única manera de encontrar el dueño de Yoshi. Kihyun presionó el botón con la campanita dibujada y esperó. Pasaron un par de minutos y cuando pensó que nadie le abriría sintió unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta. La puerta se abrió, un hombre alto y delgado la abrió completamente. Kihyun lo miró con terror, porque sí parecía haberlo despertado. Los rulos completamente despeinados formando un nido de pájaros; las ojeras oscuras; los ojos entrecerrados y labios inflamados. Todo apuntaba a que su supuesto vecino se había despertado recientemente. _«Joder, tiene hasta la marca de la almohada».  
_

—Buenas noches… Lo siento si te desperté. —Se disculpó antes que nada—. Esto... mi nombre es Kihyun, vivo en el 402. Me… me mudé muy recientemente y hoy me encontré a este gatito en mi sala… ¿De casualidad es tuyo? 

El hombre no respondió de inmediato, miró a Kihyun de pies a cabeza y luego se frotó los ojos con su antebrazo. 

—Hyungwon-ah. ¿Quién es? —Un segundo hombre se asomó por el marco de la puerta. Su rostro estaba serio; parecía molesto. _«Por el amor de Dios».  
_

Kihyun se quedó congelado en el lugar. El segundo hombre era… grande. Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura, pero su cuerpo era muy musculoso. Llevaba puesto un buzo con cuello de tortuga y la tela abrazaba los músculos de sus brazos y del pecho. Kihyun pensó que aquellos pectorales no lucían para nada amigables. 

—Ho… hola. Mi nombre es Kihyun; vivo en el 402; soy nuevo. Encontré este gato en mi sala y quería saber si de casualidad es de alguno de ustedes. —repitió Kihyun. Sus palabras fueron rápidas y algunas se quedaron atascadas en la punta de su lengua, salieron expulsadas de su boca en forma de balbuceos. 

—¿Eres nuevo? ¡Oh!, ¡bienvenido! No sabía que teníamos nuevo vecino. ¿Escuchaste Hyungwon-ah?

Kihyun dejó caer su mandíbula sorprendido, todo ocurrió muy rápido. El aspecto serio de su vecino se hizo añicos. Su cuerpo aún intimidaba; el hombre parecía una escultura griega; un Dios griego. Fue la nueva expresión ocupando su rostro y la forma en que miró a Kihyun lo que acabó derribando la primera impresión que se tuvo de él. Había mucha energía y alegría en esos ojos. Kihyun recordó a Minhyuk y en seguida se relajó, casi como por arte de magia. 

—Sí… Lo siento si los desperté…, es que me preocupa… Supongo que ustedes no son los dueños. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa culpable.

—No… Mis gatos Bomi y Yeoreum están adentro...; pero está bien, no te preocupes. Pensábamos salir. Y Hyungwon no tiene problemas para volver a dormir si así lo quiere. —El hombre se hizo un espacio entre el marco de la puerta y el tal «Hyungwon». El más alto tuvo que correrse y quedó básicamente atrapado entre su compañero y el marco. A Kihyun le costó no reírse—. Mi nombre es Hoseok, pero llámame Wonho. Así es como todos me conocen. —Wonho se presentó y de inmediato estiró su mano hacia Kihyun. 

—Mucho gusto. 

Kihyun aceptó el apretón con una sonrisa. 

—Yo soy Hyungwon. Hoseok y yo vivimos juntos desde hace años. No en estos apartamentos, llegamos aquí el año pasado. —habló de pronto Hyungwon, su voz fue ronca y baja pero clara como el agua.  
  
Kihyun notó a Hyungwon muy somnoliento, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría caer al piso o dormirse allí parado. Hyungwon a diferencia de el tal Wonho no parecía tener ni un músculo trabajado en el cuerpo. Su complexión era la de un modelo, quizás lo era. El contraste entre él y Wonho solo acentuaba su delgadez, parecía estar hasta los huesos. Y si bien su rostro estaba algo hinchado por las circunstancias, Hyungwon tenía lo necesario para modelar. Hyungwon se veía delicado y frágil, Kihyun se preocupó aún sin conocerlo. 

—De verdad lo siento. Si me disculpan, quiero ir a ver si con los vecinos de abajo tengo suerte. —Se excusó Kihyun, en verdad se sentía apenado—. Quizás podamos hablar un poco más otro día. Noto a Hyungwon-ssi muy cansado. —Kihyun señaló a Hyungwon con el dedo, el hombre estaba cabeceando con los ojos cerrados. 

Wonho rio y asintió. 

—Intercambiemos números. De todos modos siempre es bueno tener a los vecinos cercanos en tus contactos. —propuso Wonho. 

Kihyun se sintió aliviado. Todo había salido bien. Alegremente intercambió números con Wonho y se despidió. 

—Les deseo lo mejor. —Le dijo Wonho mientras acariciaba el lomo de Yoshi. 

Kihyun vio a Wonho entrar al departamento muy entusiasmado y con Hyungwon medio colgándose de su cuello. A Minhyuk le encantarían esos dos, y de seguro se sorprendería cuando Kihyun le contara sobre su pequeña aventura. Y así, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Minhyuk sobre «relaciones y socializar» se dirigió al ascensor, se sentía perezoso. No es que Kihyun fuera muy atlético. 

Solo le quedaba el 302. Los nervios volvieron. 

—Crucemos los dedos, Yoshi. 

***

A Kihyun se le activaron varias alarmas al ver a la persona parada frente a él. El chico era la definición de todo lo que su familia le enseñó que estaba mal. Se veía joven, su piel estaba cubierta en tatuajes y tenía varias perforaciones: en las orejas, ceja derecha y ombligo. Kihyun identificó los expansores en sus orejas, recordó cuando Minhyuk quiso hacerse algo similar pero su elección final fue un piercing en la lengua. Kihyun se sintió raro. Su razón le decía que no había nada de malo en los trazos de tinta, ni en los accesorios metálicos. No había nada malo en usar un crop top siendo hombre, ni pintarse las uñas de color negro. No había nada malo; pero le incomodaba a la vista y no sabía cómo borrar o transformar ese sentimiento. Kihyun sabía que no era positivo. 

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó el desconocido con voz grave. 

A Kihyun no le salió la voz. Se quedó observando cómo el otro se pasaba la mano por el cabello y se rascaba el abdomen. Sus acciones eran despreocupadas. Kihyun se sintió invisible. Abrió la boca para decir algo; pero era difícil cuando la mano del chico alcanzó la coronilla de su cabeza y todo su marcado abdomen quedó expuesto. Los tatuajes eran impresionantes, muy detallados y coloridos. Ninguno de ellos estaba suelto, eran un puzzle. Kihyun volvió a la realidad cuando vio los músculos contraerse y la tela bajar.

—¿Hola?—Volvió a hablar el desconocido. El chico agitó su mano frente a los ojos de Kihyun esperando así obtener una respuesta.

Debió haber notado la mirada de Kihyun. El chico empuñó las solapas de la bata violeta y cubrió su torso —bata que Kihyun había ignorado—, anudó el cinturón evitando que se abriera. 

—Dios. Lo siento. —Se disculpó Kihyun, soltando en proceso todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido. —Mi nombre es Kihyun. Vivo arriba. ¿Es este tu gato?

Las palabras de Kihyun fueron cortas y rápidas, así logró más o menos disfrazar el balbuceo. Pudo sentir el calor escalando su cuello gradualmente hasta alcanzar la punta de sus orejas. Cohibido bajó un poco la cabeza, porque sabía perfectamente que sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas; quizás tenía suerte y el otro lo pasaría por alto. En necesidad de acortar el tiempo, Kihyun se apresuró a descubrir la cabecita de Yoshi con cuidado de no molestar a la criatura y se lo mostró a su vecino. Yoshi ronroneaba felizmente hecho una bola. 

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¿Es Yoshi o Gucci? —preguntó el chico más nervioso. 

—Yoshi… —respondió Kihyun casi de inmediato. 

Kihyun levantó la vista para verle las expresiones. 

—Joder, Jooheon me va a matar. Ugh… Muchas gracias, Kihyun-ssi… —agradeció extendiendo los brazos para recibir al gato— Me llamo Changkyun y… 

Un sonido de algo rompiéndose salió del apartamento. Changkyun dejó caer los brazos y entró corriendo a su apartamento dejando a Kihyun plantado en la entrada con Yoshi aún en brazos. 

—¡Kihyun-ssi!, ¡por favor entra un momento, afuera hace frío! —exclamó Changkyun desde dentro. 

Kihyun dudó. No quería entrar, pero… entraría pero se iría rápido. No quiso pensarlo más. Vacilante cruzó la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas con cuidado. Su nariz se frunció de inmediato al percibir el olor a quemado y cigarro, decidió ignorarlo. Dejó sus zapatos junto a los que estaban allí y se calzó las zapatillas que pudo encontrar.

—Ven aquí pequeña bestia. No me hagas traer la escalera. —habló Changkyun al gato sobre uno de los armarios. 

A ojos de Kihyun la sala estaba hecha un desastre. Habían cosas tiradas en el piso, desde botes de ramen vacíos hasta prendas de ropa. Kihyun se sintió aún peor estando dentro del apartamento, no podía ver tantas cosas fuera de lugar. 

—¿Jooheon es tu compañero? —preguntó Kihyun intentando distraerse. 

—Sí. Salió de fiesta y me pidió que alimentara a sus gatos. —respondió Changkyun mientras intentaba bajar al gato del armario. El animal se echó para atrás, lo más lejos que pudo de Changkyun y siseó enojado. 

—Está asustado, no lo vas a poder bajar estando así. —dijo Kihyun—. Quizás deberías esperar que baje por su cuenta. 

Changkyun lo pensó y asintió. 

—Tienes razón… —Changkyun le dio la razón y caminó hacia él—. Tarde o temprano va a bajar. Más ahora que su hermano está de vuelta. 

Yoshi se removió en los brazos de Kihyun, como si supiera que estaban hablando de él.

—Son casi iguales. —observó Kihyun. 

—Sí. Jooheon los adoptó juntos. Él es Gucci… —Señaló al gato sobre el armario— Yoshi y Gucci fueron los últimos en ser adoptados. Son inseparables… Desde bebés. 

Kihyun sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Le agradaba saber que no los habían separado. Siempre quiso tener un gato, pero su madre era alérgica. Desde que comenzó a vivir por su cuenta —con Minhyuk— lo estuvo meditando, llegó a la conclusión de que era mucha responsabilidad para él. Vivía estudiando y trabajando. Las mascotas necesitan atención y cuidados. 

—Es lindo que sigan juntos. 

—Lo es. —concordó Changkyun.

Kihyun dejó a Yoshi en los brazos de Changkyun. Ya era hora de irse. No se se encontraba tan nervioso como en un principio; aún así sentía que no debía estar ahí. La incomodidad persistía y Kihyun no sabía qué hacer con eso. 

—Dijiste que vives arriba… Supongo que eres nuevo en el edificio. —Changkyun habló antes de que Kihyun pudiera hacerlo—. Déjame invitarte a un café o algo. 

_«Es casi medianoche, no».  
_

—Oh. ¡No es necesario! Yo… ya es tarde y no quiero molestar… —respondió Kihyun con nerviosismo, agitando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo—. Y sí… Me mudé con mi amigo hace algunos días. ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Changkyun sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Un par de hoyuelos aparecieron a los costados de su boca.

—La persona que solía vivir en el apartamento de arriba era una anciana muy agradable. —Comenzó explicando—. Ella ya está bastante mayor, así que su hijo mayor se la llevó a vivir con él. Estaban discutiendo la idea de encontrar una buena residencia para ella… Halmeoni parecía muy feliz de irse a vivir con su hijo… En fin. El apartamento quedó vacío. —Changkyun acunó a Yoshi y lo volvió a arropar con cuidado. —Por favor; solo si quieres y tienes tiempo por supuesto. Joo es el hombre más adorable del mundo; pero cuando se trata de sus hijos se vuelve otra persona. Hoy casi pierdo a uno de no ser por ti... ¡No digo tomar un café ahora!, sí es algo tarde… quizás mañana o… —Hizo una pausa un tanto larga. Changkyun se mostró pensativo, Kihyun pudo notar que el otro chico estaba pensando demasiado. El menor apretó los labios en una fina línea y miró a Kihyun a los ojos cuando dijo lo siguiente—. Me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras más, Kihyun-ssi. Ahora que somos vecinos... 

Kihyun jugó con sus dedos mientras escuchaba a Changkyun. Su vecino parecía un buen chico. Ante lo último Kihyun no supo qué decir, se sintió culpable sin tampoco saber por qué. El rubor volvió a instalarse en sus mejillas. No solía recibir atención o el interés de otras personas a excepción de sus familiares y de Minhyuk. Quizás se debía a que Kihyun acostumbraba a rechazar —sutilmente, no queriendo quedar mal ante los ojos ajenos— el contacto social afectivo y las interacciones largas, aquellas con el potencial de crear relaciones interpersonales. 

—Oh… Bueno. Un café siempre es bienvenido… —respondió Kihyun mientras se acomodaba el abrigo; un acto inconsciente para disfrazar su nerviosismo. Se encontraba algo inquieto—. y sí, después de todo somos vecinos. Es bueno saber al menos lo básico de la otra persona ¿No lo crees? 

Changkyun le regaló una gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. 

—Gracias por traer a Yoshi. —agradeció Changkyun nuevamente. 

Kihyun sonrió viendo como Changkyun acariciaba la cabeza del gato. Gucci —tal como Kihyun había previsto— saltó del armario al piso. El pequeño animal se echó a correr. Kihyun lo vio doblar en la cueva del pasillo y desaparecer tras la puerta de una de las habitaciones. 

—Bueno, Changkyun-sii. Yo me retiro. —anunció Kihyun aún incómodo con la vista. Necesitaba una charla urgente con Minhyuk. 

Changkyun lo guio hasta la puerta y lo despidió con Yoshi en brazos. Con una de sus manos tomó la patita de Yoshi y la movió imitando un saludo. Kihyun sonrió y devolvió el saludo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk somos todxs.

  
  


—¡Voy a morir! —exclamó Minhyuk desde el sofá. 

—Minhyuk, no vas a morir. Dices lo mismo todos los sábados de mañana. —respondió Kihyun mientras se acercaba con el desayuno en bandeja—. Hice Haejangguk para ti. 

La sonrisa de Minhyuk brillaba más que la luz del Sol. Min esperó a que Kihyun apoyara la sopa en la mesa y sirviera el resto del desayuno, solo así estaría fuera de peligro. Kihyun se vio inmovilizado en cuanto se enderezó, los brazos de su mejor amigo lo rodearon y estrujaron sus hombros con fuerza. Minhyuk dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Kihyun e inmediatamente lo envolvió con sus extremidades, se veía como una koala abrazando un árbol. No era la primera vez. Minhyuk abrazaría a Kihyun por detrás y apoyaría la mejilla contra el cuello de su amigo. Kihyun se quejó sin tener quejas reales. Ambos sonreían; aún si Kihyun intentaba librarse sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. 

—Eres el mejor. —agradeció Minhyuk balanceándose ligeramente. 

—Lo soy. —respondió Kihyun. 

Kihyun se deshizo de Minhyuk cuando este se puso muy meloso y comenzó a besarle las mejillas. Minhyuk ya sabía bloquear sus ataques, así que estuvieron unos cuantos minutos luchando como niños pequeños en el suelo de la sala. Ninguno de los dos esperaba a nadie y era muy raro escuchar que llamaran a la puerta. El sonido del timbre detuvo la pequeña «pelea», ambos quedaron extrañados. Minhyuk se sentó sobre el regazo de Kihyun y se quedó esperando a que el otro reaccionara. Kihyun frunció el ceño. 

El timbre volvió a sonar. 

—Ve tú. —susurró Minhyuk. 

—Bájate primero. 

Minhyuk estaba demasiado cómodo para notar su posición respecto a Kihyun. Dejó un último beso bastante ruidoso en la frente de Kihyun y huyó a tomar su sopa. 

—Espero que aún esté caliente. —murmuró Kihyun, limpiando la humedad del beso con la manga de su suéter. 

—Lo está. Gracias, Kiki. —respondió Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk le lanzó un beso volador antes de volver a devorar su sopa. Kihyun rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. 

—¡Kihyun! ¡No sabía si estabas despierto! —exclamó una voz muy animada— ¡compré pizza! No sé si ya has comido…; pero como ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, pensé que quizás podríamos hacerlo hoy… —Wonho le mostró la caja de pizza por la mirilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Quizás ya comiste… Oh, ¡no pasa nada si ya comiste puedo venir en otro momento! Wonnie dice que muchas veces suelo precipitarme…

—¿Alguien dijo pizza? —preguntó Minhyuk rápidamente poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la entrada. 

Minhyuk no dejó a Kihyun reaccionar, en su pijama de ballenas abrió la puerta. Wonho se vio claramente confundido. Minhyuk y él se miraron en silencio y Kihyun recordó que en ningún momento había mencionado a Minhyuk. 

—¿De qué es la pizza? Si tiene pepino no creo que podamos ser amigos. —dijo Minhyuk muy seriamente. 

Kihyun se golpeó la frente con la mano. 

—Ehhh…, solo tiene muzzarella. No sabía qué gustos así que… —respondió Wonho. 

Wonho tenía ojos de perrito mojado. Se veía realmente preocupado. Kihyun quiso patear a Minhyuk, así que eso hizo. Levantó y dobló la pierna lo suficiente para estirarla y golpear el trasero de su compañero. Su pantorrilla y empeine comenzaron a doler, pero valió la pena. 

—Estamos tomando el desayuno. Si quieres puedes pasar y resolvemos adentro. No está para quedarse en el pasillo. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa amable totalmente ignorando los gimoteos de Minhyuk. 

Wonho iba vestido con ropa deportiva. Su equipo era de color rojo, un rojo brillante que contrastaba con su piel. Wonho tenía la piel pálida, traslúcida en algunos sectores. Kihyun se le quedó viendo los brazos. Las venas saltaban a la vista, parecían salir de la piel, se veían como líneas finas y azules: estaban dentro de esa gama de colores. Lo que alguna vez se consideró sangre de la realeza: _«Sangre azul»._ Lo mismo ocurría en las manos. Se veían fuertes y masculinas. Kihyun se miró a sí mismo y terminó acomodando su ropa para no tener que verse la piel, y por lo tanto no tener que pensar en ello. 

—Oh… Está bien. Con permiso… —dijo Wonho educadamente. 

Kihyun tomó la muñeca de Minhyuk y lo arrastró consigo. Wonho los siguió como un cachorrito. Si bien los apartamentos lucían iguales en estructura, las pertenencias de Kihyun y Minhyuk debieron llamar su atención. Wonho dejó la pizza donde Kihyun le indicó y se fue a sentar al sofá individual. Los ojos del invitado bailaron por la habitación, su mirada se detuvo en las pinturas al óleo de Minhyuk y las fotos de Kihyun. 

—¿Son artistas? —preguntó Wonho con alegría. 

—No sé si artistas, pero nos gusta el arte. —respondió Kihyun. 

—Kihyun. ¿Por qué tenemos a un Adonis en nuestra sala? —preguntó Minhyuk con serenidad terminando de tomar su sopa. 

Wonho miró a Minhyuk y rio. 

—Creo que tu risa me acaba de dar diez años de vida… —comentó Minhyuk con los ojos como platos— Kihyun, ¿nos lo podemos quedar? 

Kihyun pellizcó el brazo de Minhyuk en su trayecto a la cocina, tuvo que retirarlo con rapidez para evitar ser mordido. Minhyuk falló y Kihyun escuchó el choque de los dientes. _«Estúpida piraña».  
_

—Jajajaja. Gracias. —respondió Wonho ignorando la interacción entre los compañeros de piso—. Kihyun vino ayer a casa y… ¿pudiste encontrar al dueño del gatito? —preguntó girándose en dirección a Kihyun.

Minhyuk frunció el ceño y abrió la boca no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. 

—Sí. Le pertenecía a uno de los inquilinos del 302. —respondió Kihyun mientras dividía la pizza y la acomodaba en un plato.

—Y yo tan inocente creyendo que te quedaste en casa a estudiar anatomía… —bufó Minhyuk, hablando en un tono más agudo que el habitual—. A menos que hayas… Wow. 

Kihyun se puso rojo. 

—Lee Minhyuk. Tengo un cuchillo en la mano. Cuidado con lo que dices… A veces me pregunto qué te pasa en la cabeza. —amenazó. 

Wonho los observó sin decir nada. En ningún momento dejó de sonreír o de interesarse por el lugar. Parecía una persona bastante dispersa e inocente. 

—¿Qué? Es el modelo perfecto, mira esos músculos. —Señaló Minhyuk con un puchero en los labios—. ¿Cuántas horas vas al gimnasio? Supongo que has estado trabajando en tu cuerpo por años. ¿Te han dicho que eres hermoso? 

—Wow! —exclamó Wonho. 

Las orejas de Wonho se tiñeron de rojo y a Kihyun se le cayó el cuchillo de la mano; el instrumento golpeó el piso al segundo. 

—¡¡Minhyuk!! —chilló Kihyun—. Minhyuk, por lo que más quieras, por favor cállate… Wonho lo siento mucho. 

—Ustedes dos son divertidos. Ehh… ¿Minhyuk? Gracias por el cumplido. —respondió Wonho rascándose la nuca. 

—No nos presentamos. Kihyun. No nos presentaste. Esto es terrible. —acusó Minhyuk con dramatismo—. Eres Wonho ¿verdad? —preguntó Minhyuk a lo que Wonho asintió con la cabeza. 

—La semana que viene no pienso cocinar para ti, me avergüenzas.

—Tú fuiste el que no acompañó a su mejor amigo y se dio un tour por la casa de los vecinos. 

—¡No fue porque quisiera!, ¡un gato entró por el balcón! —exclamó Kihyun con la pizza en manos—. ¡Me pregunto quién habrá dejado el balcón abierto con este frío! 

—¿Los vecinos? —Minhyuk respondió encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando las palmas de sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo una bandeja. Su expresión claramente decía: _«¿Qué?, es obvio».  
_

—¡Agh! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Los vecinos usan el balcón para fumar Minhyuk! 

—¡Y yo también! 

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Y ustedes hacen mucho que viven juntos?, parecen muy familiarizados el uno con el otro...—interrumpió Wonho al oler peligro. 

Wonho se levantó para ayudar a Kihyun, el plato se veía algo inestable y si Kihyun continuaba discutiendo la pizza terminaría en el piso de la sala, por lo que le quitó el plato de las manos y sonrió. 

—Esto no se queda aquí. Después vamos a hablar. —advirtió Kihyun a Minhyuk. Minhyuk rodó los ojos y se acercó a robar un pedazo de pizza. Wonho sin embargo no lo permitió, primero colocó el pedazo en una servilleta y luego entregó el pedazo personalmente. 

Kihyun y Minhyuk aprendieron algunas cosas de Wonho y viceversa. Wonho resultó ser entrenador personal en un club deportivo bastante popular. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, con ese físico Kihyun jamás podría haberlo sabido, para nada. Hyungwon estudiaba para ser diseñador de modas y a menudo modelaba; aunque últimamente se la pasaba durmiendo. Ambos se independizaron a la par y se fueron a vivir juntos, siempre supieron que serían compatibles, así que fue algo planeado. Wonho adoraba comer; pero Hyungwon comía poco y nada. A Wonho le gustaba mucho salir temprano a caminar y disfrutar la luz solar; Hyungwon huía del Sol como lo haría un vampiro, prefería salir de noche y en verano simplemente se sentaba en el balcón con una copa de vino. Wonho adoraba los animales, si fuera por él tendría más mascotas; pero no podía hacerse cargo de más. Kihyun ya lo sabía; pero Wonho tenía dos gatos. Wonho se quejó de que sus gatos preferían a Hyungwon; quizás se debía a que Hyungwon dormía por horas sin moverse.   
Minhyuk habló hasta por los codos, explicó a Wonho quienes eran, por qué se habían mudado y qué hacían. Wonho parecía muy interesado, así que Kihyun simplemente se quedó callado escuchando, rezando a que Minhyuk no dijera nada desubicado. No sería la primera vez. 

—¿Dijiste que cocinas? ¡Eso es genial!, ¡ni Hyungwon ni yo sabemos cocinamos bien! —preguntó Wonho con estrellas en los ojos. 

—Puedo cocinar. Soy bueno en la cocina. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa. 

—¿Puedes cocinar ramen? —Wonho formuló la pregunta casi al instante y Kihyun lo encontró tierno. 

—¡Claro! Es de las cosas más sencillas para hacer. 

—Oh…Me encantaría probarlo. —confesó Wonho. 

—Trae a Hyungwon la próxima vez y hago ramen para todos. —respondió Kihyun queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer a sus vecinos. 

—¡Claro! —exclamó Wonho feliz. 

—¿Wonho es tu nombre real? —preguntó Minhyuk mientras se levantaba para llevar el bowl de sopa a la pileta de la cocina. 

—¡Oh no! Mi nombre es Lee Hoseok, pero mis amigos me llaman Wonho. Es mi sobrenombre. —respondió Wonho siguiendo a Minhyuk con la mirada.

—Oh. Bonito nombre, bonito apodo. —respondió Minhyuk—. ¡Apodos! Como ya habrás escuchado: me llamo Lee Minhyuk. Llámame Minhyuk; Min; Minmonggie; Sunshine; Baby… Llámame como gustes. —Minhyuk dijo aquello y le guiñó un ojo para luego volver a sentarse, o mejor dicho dejarse caer en el sofá.

—No puedo fingir que no lo conozco. Esto es una mierda. —susurró Kihyun quien fue educadamente a recibir su porción de pizza. 

Wonho volvió a reír y por costumbre se tapó la boca. 

—No te tapes la boca cuando rías. ¡Es un delito! —exclamó Minhyuk. 

—¿Siempre eres así? —preguntó Wonho entre risas—. ¿Siempre es así? 

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Minhyuk—. ¿Maravilloso?

—¿Insufrible? —preguntó Kihyun al mismo tiempo ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Minhyuk. 

—¿Juguetón? —preguntó Wonho dando un mordisco a su pizza. 

—Ah… Sí. Espero que no te moleste. —respondió Minhyuk con una sonrisa. 

—No me molesta, solo me sorprendió. —aclaró Wonho. 

—También soy pegajoso. Me gusta ser afectuoso y que lo sean conmigo. —confesó Minhyuk—. Especialmente con amigos.... Quiero respetar el espacio personal de otras personas, sé que a mucha gente le desagrada esa parte de mi personalidad.

—Yo soy igual…, por eso entiendo lo que dices. No suele agradar, mi novia a menudo se queja de eso. —respondió Wonho. 

—¿Novia? 

—Novia. 

—Oh. 

Kihyun pateó la pantorrilla de Minhyuk. _«Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir»,_ pensó. Su amigo pudo leer la indirecta. 

—¿Por qué?, ¿le molesta que seas afectivo con tus amigos? —preguntó Minhyuk con genuino interés. 

—Minhyuk, no sé si deberías pregun… —empezó a decir Kihyun. 

—Oh, puedo responder. —cortó Wonho—. Llevo como tres años de novio..., de seguro la van a conocer si seguimos siendo vecinos —Wonho rio—. Soy transparente, es difícil no ver a través de mí… Yo no estoy en la cabeza de nadie y al haber cosas que no entiendo debo ser considerado; aún cuando no comparto o no termino de entender. Creo que esto último vale para todos. Solo quiero hacerla feliz sin dejar de ser yo, todos queremos caer bien; pero nos cuesta renunciar o sacrificar; que hay gente que lo hace y si es su decisión es respetable. Mi novia dice que ser cariñoso con otros es inapropiado cosa que a mí no me parece; de todos modos no me sorprende. No vivimos en una sociedad súper afectiva que digamos. ¿Cuántas veces te han llamado la atención por ser como eres? —Wonho dirigió la pregunta a Minhyuk. 

—Uff..., si supieras. Muchas personas se molestan, muchas de ellas ajenas a mí. Ya no les doy importancia. He tenido parejas que rechazaban eso mismo..., y bueno. Si estás conmigo, a menos que nos estemos conociendo, ya deberías saber como soy. También es responsabilidad del otro entender que hay cosas que son de uno y no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser porque no les guste, cabezas huecas. —respondió Minhyuk haciendo reír tanto a Wonho como a Kihyun. 

—Entiendo; aunque no sea mi caso. —habló Kihyun con suavidad—. No eres lector de mentes y todos tenemos diferencias. 

—Yep. Todo el mundo tiene sus diferencias… Esperar que una persona te comprenda naturalmente…, en muchos casos no es así. Y no está mal. Solo se trata de… hablarlo, ¿no? Se trate de quien sea. —Wonho hablaba con elocuencia y a Kihyun no le costaba empatizar con él. Se sentía identificado con sus palabras. 

—Entonces..., tu novia no entiende que seas pegajoso con otros. —siguió Minhyuk. 

—No. Creo que piensa que lo correcto sería solo ser afectivo con ella y con mi familia, hablo de mi nivel de afectivo. —respondió Wonho. 

—No entiendo. —dijo Kihyun casi que para sí mismo.

—El peor problema lo tiene con Hyungwon. A ella no le cae bien Wonnie, dice que somos demasiado cercanos. A Hyungwon lo conocí en la primaria, éramos unos niños. Es mi familia, la familia que yo elegí. 

—¿Piensas que te va a hacer elegir? —respondió Minhyuk.

—Eso no lo sé; pero no voy a dejar de lado a mi mejor amigo por mi novia. —dijo Wonho convencido. 

—No deberías. —Minhyuk se limpió las manos con una servilleta y tiró de una manta para cubrirse con ella. Su atención volvió de inmediato a Wonho. 

—Quizás es un poco egoísta de mi parte. —murmuró Wonho bajando la mirada. Wonho comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y Kihyun se preguntó por qué se sentiría culpable. 

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —Kihyun preguntó con cuidado—. No quiero simplemente opinar cuando nadie me preguntó; pero me gustaría decirte algo aunque sea un poco... ¿atrevido de mi parte?

Wonho lo miró y rio.

—Claro que sí, Kihyun.

Kihyun devolvió la sonrisa y reunió mentalmente lo que quería decir antes de soltarlo.

—No tiene por qué sentirte culpable. No tienes por qué complacer a todos en todo. Los sentimientos de las personas que amas importan; pero los tuyos también. Pedirle a alguien que te de todo no es razonable ni romántico, y si te sientes cómodo de cierta forma y no estás haciendo nada malo ¿cuál es el problema? Cuando algo me molesta intento no dejarlo pasar, porque puede que se haga más grande. Es bueno que lo hables. —Kihyun habló de corrido y nadie lo detuvo. Wonho se le quedó viendo sin saber qué decir y Minhyuk lucía sorprendido. 

—Tu inteligencia emocional a veces me pone de rodillas, Kihyun. —dijo Minhyuk con seriedad.   
  
—Vete a la mierda. 

—Jaja. Gracias por eso. Tienes razón. Tengo que hablarlo que ella... —Wonho agradeció a Kihyun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Minhyuk a Wonho. 

—Cumplí veintidós el primero de marzo. Nací en el 98’. —respondió Wonho—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? 

—¿Debería llamarte hyung? —se preguntó Minhyuk llevándose el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la barbilla.

—Minhyuk y yo somos de noviembre del 98’. De ahora en adelante eres Wonho-hyung para nosotros. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa. 

—¿Quién eres para decidir por mí? —preguntó Minhyuk ofendido. 

—Muchas veces tu fuente de alimento, así que cállate. Wonho-hyung lo merece. —respondió Kihyun. 

—Me callaré solo porque estoy de acuerdo. 

Wonho rio y fue Kihyun quien estuvo de acuerdo con Minhyuk. Su risa era refrescante.

—Chicos, lo siento por molestarlos con mis preocupaciones… A penas nos conocemos y ya les estoy hablando como si fueran viejos amigos.—se disculpó Wonho.  
  
—No es mo...—Kihyun comenzó a decir. 

—¡No te preocupes! Ahora me toca a mí, porque mientras ustedes se conocían, ¡yo conocí al amor de mi vida! —exclamó Minhyuk estirando sus brazos hacia el techo. 

Minhyuk comenzó a hablar sin parar y Wonho no tuvo problemas en escuchar su historia. Kihyun acostumbrado se buscó una manta y le llevó una a Wonho para que no pasase frío. Minhyuk duró una hora hablando. 

—Kihyun. —llamó Minhyuk.

—¿Qué pasa, Minhyuk? 

—¿Quién es Hyungwon? 

—… 

  
  
  


***

  
  


—¡Él! ¡Él es el amor de mi vida! —exclamó Minhyuk. 

Kihyun tuvo que voltearse para ver, no fue sorpresa que al girarse más de un par de ojos se detuvieran a verlo. Minhyuk no era especialmente sutil, sus movimientos eran amplios y bruscos. 

—¿El de buzo blanco?—preguntó Kihyun con resignación. Ya no le importaba si llamaban la atención o no. 

—Sí. El que está usando un cuello tortuga… ¿No es perfecto?

Kihyun quería opinar en ese sentido, pero no podía. Se obligó a abstraerse e hizo un rápido análisis. El hombre era atractivo sin duda alguna. No recordaba si Minhyuk tenía un «tipo ideal»; pero el físico del «amor de su vida» era digno de admiración. Por los logos en su bolso, se trataba de un estudiante de deportes, siendo más específicos: un nadador. Era grande de arriba; tenía hombros anchos; su cintura era delgada; su cuerpo era delgado. Le recordaba a Wonho; pero menos grueso, quizás en una versión más delicada. El nadador también era atractivo de cara. A Kihyun le llamó la atención los pómulos altos y los labios gruesos, de lejos no lograba ver bien sus ojos y mucho menos cuando los tenía entrecerrados a causa de la luz del Sol. Notó el color moreno de su piel, tenía una piel bonita sin discusión. 

—Es atractivo. —aceptó Kihyun. 

El hombre debió de sentirse observado, porque poco después hizo contacto visual con Kihyun. Su expresión era neutra, una de las más neutrales que Kihyun recordaba haber visto. 

—Genial. Se dio cuenta que lo estoy mirando. —comentó Kihyun sin emoción en la voz. 

—Aish. Está bien, Ki. Mira… —Minhyuk levantó una mano y la sacudió en el aire en dirección al nadador. 

Kihyun quiso golpear a su amigo, pero se contuvo. En cambio esperó la respuesta del desconocido, una que podría no llegar. No tuvo que esperar mucho, el nadador solo que se tardó unos segundos en responder. Manteniendo su inexpresividad devolvió el saludo a la distancia, parecía incómodo agitando su mano como un robot.

—Se ve súper entusiasmado. —bromeó Kihyun. 

—¡Es tierno! —se defendió Minhyuk.

—Al menos deberías preguntarle su nombre…

—Es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. —anunció Minhyuk recogiendo sus cosas sin despegar la vista del nadador. 

—¿Vamos a hacer? —preguntó Kihyun.

Kihyun fue arrastrado por Minhyuk. «¿Y cuándo no?». Ambos conocieron a Son Hyunwoo, al que todos llamaban Shownu. Supieron que era un año mayor y sí: se trataba de un nadador. Minhyuk parecía embobado; pero Minhyuk desde siempre fue enamoradizo. Kihyun quería saber si su amigo tenía oportunidad, no tenía forma de saber. No tenía un «gay radar», era pésimo para saber cuándo las personas estaban interesadas en ese sentido. Hace no mucho tiempo atrás no lo había creído un problema. Minhyuk fue quien le enseñó que la sexualidad tenía más de un camino. Todo era muy incómodo.

—Tienes una piel muy bonita. —elogió Minhyuk sin atreverse a tocarla. Kihyun le había advertido que no anduviese tocando lo que no era suyo a menos que la otra persona le diera el pie para hacerlo. 

—¿En serio? Gracias. —agradeció Shownu con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Kihyun no pudo entablar una conversación con Shownu, la mayoría de sus preguntas eran contestadas con monosílabos. En cambio Minhyuk lo encontró encantador, su amigo hablaba sin parar y Kihyun no sabía si a Shownu le molestaba o no, si le gustaba o no. Un misterio. Kihyun tenía ganas de zarandearlo, intentó que las ganas no se le notaran. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de huir, lo hizo. Kihyun dejó a Minhyuk con «el amor de su vida» y se fue a estudiar, después de todo tenían hora libre. No se sintió para nada culpable al abandonar a su amigo con Shownu, no es como si Minhyuk fuera a notar su ausencia, oh no. Quedarse allí era inútil y poco productivo, por no decir aburrido. Kihyun decidió dar la vuelta más larga, el atajo a la biblioteca estaba en la sombra. La luz del Sol se sentía bien en su piel. _«Vitamina D, Kihyun. Vitamina D»._ No supo porqué; pero ese día sus ojos se detuvieron en el estudio de tatuajes que quedaba en esa manzana. Kihyun se detuvo y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió: curiosidad. Kihyun quería entrar a ese lugar, pero sus pies no parecían querer moverse. Había una contradicción entre lo que quería y lo que le habían enseñado. Recordó cuando su padre lavó su brazo a la fuerza porque un amigo había dibujado algo en él, la esponja lastimó su piel y desde ese día no volvió a pintarse piel ni dejarse pintar. 

—Vamos. Ya no soy un niño...—Se recordó en voz alta. 

Kihyun caminó hasta el estudio cuando sus pies quisieron responder. El local era pequeño, la pared de fuera estaba pintada en negro, pero adentro era muy colorido. Un hombre joven lo recibió con una sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar.

—¡Bienvenido! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó el empleado. 

—Ho-hola. Eh. No. Me dio curiosidad y quise entrar a mirar. —explicó Kihyun. 

—¡Ah! ¿Te gustan los tatuajes? 

La pregunta era complicada y simple al mismo tiempo. _«No y si»._

—Duelen. —respondió Kihyun sin pensar. 

—Muchas veces las cosas bonitas duelen. El dolor no siempre es malo. 

—¿Por qué elegir que algo duela cuando puedes perfectamente evitarte el dolor? —preguntó Kihyun. 

—Eso es más fácil, pero no es divertido. El dolor es nuestro amigo. Te avisa cuando algo es peligroso y tienes que tener cuidado. Eso no significa que tengas que evitar ese algo a toda costa. Los tatuajes duelen cuando te los haces, dependiendo de tu umbral del dolor es la intensidad y por supuesto de la zona donde te elijas hacerlo…; pero una vez está hecho y si lo cuidas, es como tener una pintura en tu piel. 

El hombre se levantó la manga de la camiseta que llevaba puesta para mostrarle a Kihyun de lo que hablaba. A Kihyun se le formó un nudo en el estómago, era hermoso y a la vez tenía ganas de apartar la vista. Kihyun sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás. 

—Tuve una educación estricta. No tengo un buen recuerdo de los tatuajes.

—¡Ah! Perdón, perdón. Oye. Lo siento, hermano. —El hombre volvió a cubrirse para no incomodar a Kihyun—. Si algún día quieres venir a ver, sacarte de dudas…, puedes venir aquí. No te presiones. 

Kihyun agradeció a la persona y se retiró con un folleto del local. Kihyun recordó a Changkyun, probablemente la chispa de su curiosidad. Recordó que Changkyun le debía un café. En el folleto de publicidad había un diseño muy similar a uno de los que su vecino tenía dibujado en su estómago. 

—¿Debería llamarlo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo.

_«Pff… Buena suerte con eso, no tengo su número»._  
  


  
***

  
  


Como todo era de esperar, Kihyun no tuvo tiempo de ocio hasta sus días libres en esa semana: el miércoles y el jueves. Recibió una llamada de Seunghyub cuando estaba preparándose un té y horneando galletas. 

_—¿Cómo van las cosas por allí? Mamá me contó que hace poco más de una semana te terminaste de mudar con Minhyuk. —_ habló Seunghyub con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Al parecer Nana —su ahijada— estaba con él, se escuchaban ruidos y risillas de fondo.

—Sí, hyung. La verdad que fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya tenemos todos listo… —contó Kihyun poniendo el altavoz para no andar haciendo malabares con el aparato. 

— _¡Me alegra escucharlo! ¿Valió la pena?_ —Se escuchó un golpe sordo y una carcajada. _«Nana, ven a hablar con el tío Kihyun. Ven. Ven»,_ Seunghyub llamó. 

—Valió mucho la pena, hyung. No es que los dormitorios del Campus sean desagradables; pero las reglas son algo ugh… Hasta para mí. —confesó Kihyun. 

Una vez con el té en mano pudo sacar el altavoz y ponerse el teléfono celular al oído. Se rio al escuchar la vocecita de Nana preguntando por él. La voz de Seunghyub cambiaba muchísimo al hablar con las niñas —su hija y su ahijada—. Normalmente sonaba grave, profunda; pero con Nana y Jihyo se tornaba un poco más suave y aguda. Era enternecedor. Kihyun adoraba a los niños, deseaba tener su propia familia algún día. 

— _¡Tío! ¡¿Estás estudiando mucho?!_ —preguntó Nana. _«Linda, no grites. El tío te escucha...»,_ le susurró Seunghyub a la niña _.  
_

—¡Princesa! ¡Claro que sí! Tengo que estudiar mucho para ser doctor. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa.

_—¡Debe ser difícil! ¡El tío Kihyun es genial!  
_

Kihyun rio y dio un sorbo a su té. La charla con Nana no duró mucho. Le contó a Kihyun lo que había hecho en el jardín y que a Jihyo la había picado un insecto y lloró por mucho tiempo. Seunghyub de vez en cuando traducía. Cuando Kihyun retomó la conversación con su hyung su taza de té había quedado vacía, la dejó en la pileta y se quedó vigilando el horno mientras se actualizaba sobre la vida del otro. 

— _Nuestra niñera tiene al hijo en el hospital. Al parecer se cayó jugando y se lastimó la pierna._ —contó Seunghyub—. _El otro día queríamos salir con Yura, dentro de poco es nuestro aniversario, pero no hemos tenido tiempo. Encontrar a otra niñera de confianza… Sabes como es Yura con las niñeras y lo mañosa que es Hyo._

Yura era desconfiada en general, mucho más cuando tenía que ver con un hija de dos años. Kihyun no la culpaba, personalmente no podía ponerse en sus zapatos, quizás cuando fuera padre lo entendería. Jihyo por otro lado… 

—Hyung. Si es un día del fin de semana yo podría cuidarla. Jin-hyung puede darme el día libre y Hyo estaría con alguien de confianza. ¡Nos caemos bien! —Se ofreció Kihyun. 

— _¿En serio harías eso? ¿puedes tú solo?_ —preguntó Seunghyub sorprendido. 

—¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas la pasada Navidad? Ustedes fueron a hacer las compras, nuestros padres prepararon la comida y decoraron la sala… Ese día me quedé con Hyo por horas. Tienes una niña adorable. —respondió Kihyun—. ¿Está Yura-noona contigo? 

— _Eeeh. Sí, estamos por salir, pero ya te paso con ella._

Seunghyub le pasó el teléfono a Yura. Kihyun necesitaba hablar con ella directamente o aquello correría el peligro de convertirse en un teléfono descompuesto.

— _¡Kihyunnie! ¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó con dulzura. La voz de Yura sonó temblorosa, se notaba que andaba con prisas. 

—Bien noona… ¿Tú? —respondió Kihyun casi al instante. 

— _Bien, bien… Nos pedimos el día para ir a pasear._ —contó Yura con alegría. 

—Me alegro escuchar eso y espero que lo pasen genial… Noona. —llamó Kihyun— Estaba hablando con Seunghyub-hyung y… si algún fin de semana quieren salir los dos solos, pueden dejar a Hyo conmigo. Puedo cuidarla por unas horas y ella ya me conoce. Tú me conoces… Hyung me dijo lo que le pasó al hijo de tu niñera. —Kihyun intentó expresarse lo mejor posible. 

— _Oh… ¡Oh! Eso sí es una sorpresa…_ —dijo Yura—. _¿Crees que vas a poder? Digo… ¿Has cuidado niños antes?_ —preguntó. _«Él fue quien cuidó a Hyo la navidad pasada, mi amor»,_ Seunghyub le susurró a su esposa.

—Se me dan bien los niños y sí, yo cuidé a Hyo la Navidad pasada… Obviamente esto es solo una propuesta. —respondió Kihyun. 

— _Eso sería algo muy bonito de tu parte, Ki. Deja que los conversemos con tu hermano y mañana te digo. ¿Te parece?_ —Resolvió Yura—. _Siento que hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¡Quiero verte pronto, Ki!  
_

 _—_ Noona, también los extraño y quiero verlos… Disfruten su día. 

— _Ow. Gracias e igualmente, Ki. ¡Estamos en contacto!  
_

Veinte minutos después las galletas estuvieron hechas. Con cuidado las colocó en un envase y las dejó sobre la mesa. Tuvo que esperar a que se enfriaran para probarlas, aunque eso tardaría un rato. Kihyun tenía pensado ir a ver a Changkyun o al menos hacer el intento. No quería postergar el encuentro, incluso si Changkyun no se encontraba en casa. Llevar comida a sus vecinos se sentía un acto cliché y una excusa, porque lo eran. Kihyun sabía cocinar y parte de su trabajo era hornear dulces. Esperaba que a Changkyun y a Jooheon les gustase lo dulce. El pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza antes de preparar la masa, así que terminó haciendo dos tipos de galletas: dulces y saladas. _«Va a parecer que es estoy sobre esforzando»_ , pensó Kihyun. Y no era una mentira.  
Las galletas resultaron perfectas y Kihyun se sintió orgulloso. Decidido se puso una chaqueta, tomó las galletas y bajó las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo. No era un viernes en la noche, era un miércoles al mediodía. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio, como mucho se escuchaba el ruido de pasos lejanos o los sonidos que hacían las mascotas dentro de los apartamentos; probablemente sus dueños no estaban en casa. El silencio reducía las expectativas de Kihyun; pero tal como en la vez anterior no le quedó otro remedio que tocar el timbre y esperar a que alguien le abriera la puerta. 

—¿Hola? —preguntó alguien «no Changkyun» al otro lado de la puerta, por la voz muy probablemente se trataba de un hombre. 

—¡Hola! Soy Kihyun, vivo en el piso de arriba. Me preguntaba si está Changkyun.—Kihyun habló alto y claro.

—¿Dijiste Kihyun? —Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta.   
  
—¿De casualidad eres Jooheon? —inquirió Kihyun. 

—¿Changkyun te habló de mí? —preguntó Jooheon abriendo la puerta por completo. 

Jooheon estaba vestido con «ropa de casa». Una camisa de algodón blanca y unos cargos cortos color verde militar. Su pelo era ondulado y estaba despeinado, los mechones de color naranja pastel se cruzaban entre sí a diestra y siniestra. Aún así se veía bien. 

—Me dijo que compartían el apartamento y que tienes dos gatos a los que amas como hijos. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa. 

—Te dijo lo importante. —Jooheon devolvió la sonrisa. 

Jooheon era… lindo. Lindo como un niño. Tenía mejillas regordetas y cuando sonreía se le formaban un par de hoyuelos pronunciados a los costados de la boca. Sus labios tenían forma de corazón y sus ojos eran pequeños y brillantes. 

—El otro día hablamos y quedó en invitarme a un café, pero nos olvidamos de intercambiar números… —contó Kihyun. 

—Sí, lo sé. —respondió Jooheon de forma automática. 

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Kihyun. 

Jooheon dejó escapar una risa y se rascó la nuca. Estaba demasiado desvestido para la temperatura del pasillo y su piel comenzaba a erizarse. 

—Changkyun está trabajando. Si quieres te paso su número y le hablas… Quizás puedan hacer planes cuando salga. —propuso Jooheon. 

—Eso me gustaría. —respondió Kihyun. 

Jooheon se fue por unos momentos y volvió con el teléfono celular en la mano. No tomó más de un minuto. 

—Gracias Jooheon-ssi. 

—¡De nada! Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Jooheon. 

—¿Me veo viejo?—Kihyun sonrió enarcando una ceja—. Tengo veintiún años. 

—Soy un año menor. —respondió Jooheon—. ¿Puedo llamarte hyung? 

—Puedes llamarme hyung. —accedió Kihyun con una sonrisa. 

—Changkyun dijo que te mudaste con tu amigo. —Jooheon finalmente tomó uno de los abrigos del perchero y se lo colocó por encima de los hombros para no pasar frío innecesariamente. 

—Ah, sí, Minhyuk… —Kihyun miró a Jooheon de pies a cabeza y suspiró. 

—¿Hyung? —Jooheon rio.

—Toma estas galletas, las hornee yo. 

Kihyun no supo qué responder y recordó las galletas. Le tendió el táper a su vecino para que lo tomara. _«Ojalá le gusten»._ La cara que puso Jooheon al recibirlas le dio esperanzas. El rostro del menor se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad, fue entretenido de ver. Se iban a llevar bien. 

—Okay. Oh. Esto se ve bien. —comentó Jooheon echando un rápido vistazo a las galletas. 

—Lo están. Las probé antes de venir. —respondió Kihyun con orgullo—. Hice dulces y saladas por si las dudas. 

Jooheon sonrió y apretó el envase contra su pecho. 

—Jooheon…

—¿Sí, hyung? 

—El día que conozcas a Minhyuk, porque lo vas a conocer…, no te asustes. —advirtió Kihyun.

—Okay?  
  
Kihyun de pronto recordó el tipo ideal de Minhyuk. Lo tenía de pie frente a él. 

  
***

Kihyun le escribió a Changkyun. Jamás pensó que un par de líneas le tomarían tanto tiempo. Cada vez que una palabra no lo convencía borraba la oración entera y la re hacía, solo para decir lo mismo usando palabras distintas. Era estúpido. Había hecho eso mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor del sofá.   
  


Kihyun dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y se fue a buscar algo para hacer, le tocaba esperar, una espera que se sintió ridículamente larga, porque a Kihyun le costó distraerse. Cualquier pequeña notificación lo alertaría; Kihyun se levantaría y detendría toda actividad para chequear sus notificaciones. Changkyun respondió poco más de cuatro horas después. Kihyun se sintió extrañamente aliviado cuando eso sucedió. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie así. No chateaba con nadie. Chatear era mucho más fácil… Changkyun en persona había causado una fuerte impresión en él. La pantalla lo protegía de eso. Gracias a la pantalla podía responder como normalmente lo haría. _«Esto es estúpido»._

  
  


Kihyun se sorprendió cuando vio la foto. Se veía bien. _«Se ve bien...».  
_

  
  


Para cuando bloqueó su teléfono el corazón le latía rápido. No sabía qué lo había causado. Podría haber sido la conversación, las fotos, incluso la anticipación. Kihyun no lo sabía…, pero se sentía emocionado. Kihyun corrió a cambiarse y ponerse lo más presentable posible, para su suerte su pelo se veía bien ese día.  
  
—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Minhyuk. 

—Al supermercado. —mintió Kihyun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estoy de nuevo. Me inspiré y salió esto... Lo siento si hay errores.  
> Espero que les guste, a los pocos que me leen♡  
> (Tuve una situación intensa con las imágenes, pero creo que quedaron bien.)  
> Edit: SE DESAPARECEN DE VEZ EN CUANDO, si alguien tiene tips pls dígame.


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun quedó en reunirse con Changkyun en la planta baja. Los nervios de Kihyun no disminuyeron, iban en aumento. El estudiante de medicina creyó que el sentimiento se disolvería con el tiempo; creyó que se sentiría más tranquilo cuando se reuniera con Changkyun…; pero no fue el caso, en lo absoluto.  
  
Minhyuk estaba muy cansado para insistir, había pasado el día entero colgado a Shownu y atendiendo clases. Su energía había sido completamente drenada y quizás por eso no notó los correteos de Kihyun y lo bien arreglado que estaba para «ir al supermercado». Kihyun se había bañado en la tarde, así que lo único que hizo fue cambiarse y cubrirse las ojeras con una base en polvo perteneciente a su mejor amigo. Se colocó sus jeans favoritos y una hoodie color azul que él sabía que le quedaba bien.   
  
—¡Compra alcohol! —exclamó Minhyuk a Kihyun  
  
Kihyun se terminó de calzar los tenis y salió del apartamento sin responder a su compañero. La noche había caído y estaba aún más fresco.

Changkyun fue quien bajó primero. Kihyun salió del ascensor y lo encontró apoyado contra una de las columnas de la entrada con la cabeza baja. Su vecino ya no vestía la hoodie negra de la foto sino un conjunto deportivo gris oscuro. Changkyun parecía salido de un comercial de la marca «Puma», se veía bien.  
  
Kihyun tragó saliva antes de alzar la voz. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de él si lo vieran en esa situación? Reunirse con su vecino a tales horas por haber devuelto un gato parecía excesivo; aún así Kihyun deseaba que las cosas se dieran así. Kihyun sabía que su reunión con Changkyun era rara, muy inusual para él. Pocas veces participaba en reuniones sociales, de esas pocas veces la mayoría era por obligación. ¿Reunirse de a dos para ir a tomar algo?: No. ¿Quién lo hubiera esperado de él?, y menos con alguien como Changkyun. No había nada malo con Changkyun y al mismo tiempo todo estaba mal. No era la primera vez que Kihyun veía a alguien como Changkyun —en términos de apariencia—; pero sí era la primera vez que Kihyun se acercaba voluntariamente a una persona con un aspecto «alternativo». 

—Changkyun-ssi. —llamó Kihyun poniendo la mente en blanco y dejándose llevar por el ánimo previo. 

Changkyun levantó la cabeza al ser llamado. Un auricular acompañó el movimiento de la cabeza y el otro cayó y quedó colgando del fino cable. Kihyun no pudo evitar notar lo alta que tenía la música, arrugó la nariz en una expresión de dolor mostrando cierta compasión hacia los oídos de su vecino. 

—Kihyun-sii… ¿O debería llamarte hyung? ¿puedo llamarte hyung? —Changkyun saludó a Kihyun con una sonrisa mientras desconectaba los auriculares de su teléfono y los guardaba en el bolsillo. 

—Veo que hablaste con Jooheon. —observó Kihyun, se sintió algo abrumado pero por reflejo devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Sí. Me dijo que eres dos años mayor. —respondió Changkyun algo tímido. Había una graciosa discrepancia entre su actitud y el tono grave de su voz. A Kihyun le agradó su voz desde el primer día. 

—¿Dos? —preguntó Kihyun. _«¿Dos?»_  
  
Una familia entró al edificio y Kihyun se dio cuenta que estaban estorbando el paso. Quiso dárselo a entender a Changkyun con un par de gestos y al parecer funcionó. Changkyun formó una pequeña «o» con los labios y asintió con la cabeza en señal de haber entendido, juntos salieron a la calle. Era Changkyun quien debía guiar, así que Kihyun siguió sus pasos; sin embargo los pasos de Changkyun se detuvieron a un costado de la explanada del complejo de apartamentos.

—Nací en enero del 2001. —explicó Changkyun. 

Kihyun se sorprendió, realmente se sorprendió. 

—¿Tienes diecinueve años?—preguntó con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. 

Changkyun no se veía como un chico de su edad. Quizás eran los prejuicios de Kihyun…, quizás se había quedado corto al mirar. 

—Si…. ¿No lo parezco? —Changkyun frunció la nariz. 

Kihyun se permitió ser curioso, dio un paso al frente porque quería ver a Changkyun de cerca. Se vio obligado a dejar su querida zona de confort quedando a más o menos un metro de distancia, ni cerca ni lejos. Kihyun tragó la vergüenza, los nervios y dejó que su mirada vagase por el rostro del menor. _«Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a estar incómodo si planeo socializar con él».  
_  
Changkyun tenía algunos rasgos faciales fáciles de recordar, su rostro era ovalado y su piel blanca —no como la de Wonho, la piel de Changkyun era un poco más oscura—, los tatuajes la hacían verse más blanca de lo que era en realidad, le quitaban el tono dorado que naturalmente poseía. La tinta casi negra había tomado posesión de gran parte de su cuello, Kihyun reconoció algunas de las flores con apenas un toque de color, parecían haber sido pintadas con acuarelas. La otra cosa que se disfrazaban eran las cicatrices de acné, Changkyun tenía muchas y las cubría con maquillaje. Kihyun quería tocar la piel de Changkyun, lucía suave. Su boca parecía pequeña; pero Kihyun no estaba seguro de si realmente lo era o se trataba de la relación que tenía con el resto de su cara. Changkyun poseía una nariz pronunciada, grande. Y sus ojos…, sus ojos eran lo que a Kihyun le llamaba más la atención. _«¿Para qué tanto maquillaje?»_ , pensó. La sombra de ojos le daba un toque seductor a la mirada de Changkyun. El maquillaje; los tatuajes; el piercing en la ceja izquierda y las tantas perforaciones en las orejas… 

—No. Pensé que eras mayor. —respondió Kihyun con seriedad aún sin salir de su sorpresa. 

Changkyun rio. 

—Normalmente me dicen lo opuesto… Varios me han dicho que parezco un niño. 

—Deben de conocerte más. —respondió Kihyun. 

—Por mi cara…, me han dicho que parezco un niño debido a mi cara. —informó Changkyun. 

—No tienes cara de niño…. Supongo que esas personas y yo vemos las cosas de manera distinta, como todos en este mundo. En fin…, ¿a dónde piensas llevarme? —Kihyun se negaba a opinar sobre la cara del contrario; no lo haría ni en un millón de años. Lo último que quería hacer era decir algo fuera de lugar y ofender a Changkyun.

Los ojos de ambos estaban a la misma altura, medían casi lo mismo. En el caso de que existiera una diferencia entre la altura de Changkyun y la de Kihyun, esa diferencia no era rápidamente percibible. A Kihyun le gustaba eso, toda su vida lo habían molestado por ser pequeño. Lamentablemente para él no era cuestión de altura. La complexión de Kihyun era pequeña, mientras que Changkyun igual de delgado tenía más espalda y hombros más anchos; de seguro se ejercitaba en sus tiempos libres. 

—¿Prefieres que te lo diga o confías en mí y lo dejamos en una sorpresa? —preguntó Changkyun con una sonrisa amable. 

—No me gustan las sorpresas... —Kihyun lo confesó con sinceridad, a la vez intentando no sonar desagradable. Su voz fue suave y su tono apenado. 

—Oh… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, hyung?—preguntó Changkyun. 

—Supongo que no me gusta lo que no puedo controlar. —respondió esperando que esa respuesta no llevara a más preguntas, no deseaba meterse en una posición incómoda. 

—Suena complicado. —comentó Changkyun con el ceño fruncido, de seguro captando la indirecta—. Bueno, pensaba llevarte a mi cafetería favorita; aunque si quieres cenar podemos ir en busca un restaurante o un puesto de comida. 

—Mmm… Vayamos a cenar mejor. Ya es tarde, son casi las ocho. —respondió Kihyun sin tener que meditarlo. Se sentía valiente.

—Conozco un buen restaurante aquí a la vuelta. He ido varias veces con Jooheon y solemos hacer pedidos a domicilio casi todos los fines de semana. —ofreció Changkyun subiendo la cremallera de su chaqueta deportiva hasta arriba. 

—Vamos. —aprobó Kihyun asintiendo con la cabeza. 

Changkyun guio a Kihyun. El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue silencioso, caminaron uno al lado del otro a una distancia de medio metro sin dirigirse la palabra. No fue incómodo, al menos no lo fue para Kihyun quien aún no conocía la zona, su mirada —curiosa— fácilmente se perdía en los alrededores. Ya había pasado la «hora pico» y las calles estaban relativamente tranquilas. La mayoría de los vecinos se encontraban dentro de sus hogares debido a las temperaturas; el tiempo aún no era lo suficientemente atractivo, el invierno pronto acabaría y llegado el momento —dentro de pocas semanas— la temperatura sería más invitante. Changkyun por su parte tampoco parecía incómodo, ver a Kihyun en su propio mundo no pareció importarle, sus pasos eran lentos y firmes, todo el rato se mostró atento al ritmo de su compañía.

—Hyung. Es aquí. —Changkyun señaló un local mediano y muy iluminado, al menos por fuera. Se veía agradable y limpio. Las ventanas eran grandes, iban desde el piso hasta casi tocar el techo. 

—Se ve bonito. —comentó Kihyun asintiendo con la cabeza. 

El interior era muy lindo, estaba muy bien ambientado. Había cuerdas de luces blancas en todas las paredes, varias pizarras de corcho con polaroids de rostros sonrientes: rostros de los clientes. Las mesas y las sillas eran de madera amarillenta. Los manteles y cortinas parecían artesanales, por cómo se veían de seguro habían sido bordados a mano, sin duda se trataba de un trabajo exquisito. Había muchas plantas, muy bien cuidadas y pequeños floreros en todos los centros de mesa. La cocina estaba abierta, se podía ver a los cocineros y ayudantes yendo de un lado para el otro. Era cálido, familiar y simple. 

—La primera vez que vinimos aquí con Joo estaba lloviendo mucho. Llegamos empapados, nuestra ropa goteaba. —contó Changkyun mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas libres—. Los empleados nos dieron toallas para secarnos... Esperamos la comida junto a la estufa. Somos clientes regulares desde ese entonces.

Changkyun señaló la estufa a leña para que Kihyun la viera. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero daba el suficiente calor como para templar el aire. 

—Repito que se ve muy bonito… —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa. 

Kihyun había logrado deshacerse de casi todo su nerviosismo, ¿cómo?: poniendo la mente en blanco. Intento seguir haciendo lo mismo; pero estar cara a cara con Changkyun no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Era muy difícil ignorar su aspecto y Kihyun se sentía mal por su juicio, un juicio que debía cambiar. Era imposible no juzgar a Changkyun para mal. Kihyun intentó enfocarse en su cara, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que la comisura de sus labios se levantaban; pero sus ojos rápidamente bajaban al cuello del menor y a las manchas de tinta, o subían hasta el piercing en su ceja. 

—¿Tú estudias, hyung? —preguntó Changkyun. 

Una mesera se acercó antes de que Kihyun pudiera responder, dejó la carta con el menú y se retiró para dejarlos decidir.  
  
—Estudio y trabajo. Estoy en mi tercer año de facultad, estudio medicina. Trabajo a medio tiempo en una panadería-cafetería desde hace un par de años. —respondió Kihyun mientras estudiaban la carta por separado. 

—Oooh… —Changkyun se veía sorprendido. ¿No es mucha carga? Medicina es una carrera difícil. 

—No es tan terrible una vez que te acostumbras. Es solo tomarle el ritmo a las cosas. —explicó Kihyun con voz calmada. 

Changkyun no tenía tatuajes en las manos. Kihyun se quedó observando las uñas pintadas de negro, no todas estaban pintadas. Sí usaba un par de anillos y pulseras, pero nada más. Tenía manos bonitas a diferencia de Kihyun. _«Supongo que solo me falta acostumbrarme. Una vez que lo normalice no me haré este circo en la cabeza».  
_

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, hyung? —preguntó Changkyun para tomarlo en cuenta. 

—Pollo. —respondió Kihyun de manera automática. 

—¿Sólo pollo? —Changkyun rio.

—Sí, solo pollo. ¿Está mal? —Kihyun bajó la cabeza y siguió mirando en qué consistían los menús. 

—¡No, no! —exclamó Changkyun sacudiendo sus manos en señal de negación—. Pollo suena bien. ¿Por qué no pedimos pollo frito y papas? y una bebida… 

Kihyun levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual con Changkyun. 

—Okay... —asintió Kihyun. 

Changkyun fue el que hizo el pedido y pronto tuvieron el refresco en su mesa. Kihyun fue el encargado de tomar la botella de las manos de la mesera y servir el refresco en los vasos que les fueron otorgados. Changkyun hizo el ademán de querer ayudar; pero en cuanto vio que Kihyun se las estaba arreglando de maravilla retiró las manos y dejó que ambas cayeran sobre la mesa. La comida tampoco tardó en llegar. Tanto Kihyun como Changkyun estaban con hambre, al servirse la porción sus brazos se movieron en total sincronía, eso les permitió comenzar a comer. 

—Realmente te quiero agradecer por haber traído a Yoshi tan rápidamente. Espero no haber interferido con tus planes aquella noche. —habló Changkyun con una expresión blanda. 

—No es nada… Estaba estudiando y de repente me sentí observado, no es la gran cosa. No tengo mascotas; pero conozco a varias personas que sí tienen y sé que se preocupan mucho por ellas. No iba a ignorar eso. —Kihyun explicó lo más breve que pudo antes de dar un largo sorbo a su bebida. 

—¿Tu compañero de piso no estaba contigo?—preguntó Changkyun copiando las acciones de Kihyun. 

—Minhyuk sale todos los viernes de noche y a mi no me gusta salir… No salgo. Así que no, estaba solo. —Kihyun lanzó una mirada curiosa. ¿Tú no saliste con Jooheon? Me dijiste que se fue de fiesta. 

—Sí…, se fue a la casa de uno de sus amigos; pero a mí ese amigo en particular me cae mal así que… No es como si me hubieran invitado, el sentimiento es mutuo. —confió Changkyun. 

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Jooheon?, ¿qué es lo que hacen ustedes? —preguntó Kihyun sin saber qué respuesta esperar. 

—Somos amigos de la infancia, nuestras madres son amigas. Fuimos al kinder, a la primaria, a la escuela media y a la escuela superior juntos. Pasábamos mucho tiempo en la casa y la habitación del otro. Nuestras familias a menudo se reunían a cenar y bueno, luego estaba la iglesia… 

—¿La iglesia? —preguntó Kihyun apoyando los codos en la mesa, aún cuando sabía que no debía de hacerlo. 

—Nuestros padres son religiosos. Toda mi familia es súper religiosa. —contó Changkyun con una expresión algo rara, había más de una sola emoción cruzando su rostro. 

—¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿eres religioso? —Kihyun se aseguró de volver a servir bebida cuando Changkyun la acabó. 

—No soy practicante y no comparto varias de sus creencias; pero sí soy creyente. No soy ateo. A veces voy a la iglesia, lo hago solo o con Jooheon. Tengo recuerdos bonitos de las reuniones de jóvenes. 

—Las cosas no son blanco o negro, entiendo. —respondió Kihyun. 

—Jooheon va a la universidad y es estudiante de música. Trabaja como bartender en las noches. Yo tengo dos trabajos, soy aprendiz de tatuador y trabajo a medio tiempo en un ciber-café. —dijo Changkyun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Kihyun quedó pasmado. _«¿Cómo puede este hombre sonreír?»  
_

—Oh, pensé que estudiarías… —dijo sin pensar dando a conocer su primera reacción. 

Changkyun levantó una ceja y sin dejar de sonreír le contestó.

—Terminé la superior con Joo, pero no tengo dinero para pagar mis estudios terciarios. Digamos que no estoy en buenos términos con mis padres. —confesó Changkyun. 

—Lo siento… Se me escapó. —respondió Kihyun arrepentido. 

—¡Está bien! Es normal que te parezca raro, después de todo tengo solo diecinueve años. 

—Pero…¿te gustaría estudiar? —preguntó Kihyun un poco más confiado al notar que Changkyun estaba abierto a conversar sobre ello. 

—¡Sí quiero! Es algo que solo se lo dije a Joo… 

Changkyun se inclinó hacia Kihyun cubriendo el costado de su boca como si fuera a decirle un secreto, algo que nadie más debía escuchar. Kihyun le siguió el juego y también se inclinó hacia adelante. 

—Joo no es el único que quiere estudiar música… —susurró. 

Kihyun otra vez se sorprendió. 

—¿Quién lo diría?

—¿Verdad?—asintió Changkyun intentando limpiarse los dedos sin ensuciar su deportivo.

Kihyun sintió el impulso de ayudarlo; pero se frenó casi de inmediato. _«No te acerques demasiado»_. Kihyun frunció el ceño al escuchar sus propios pensamientos, no le gustaron, no los sintió como propios porque había algo diferente latiendo en su interior. Fue cuestión de pocos segundos, se dejó llevar por la imagen de Changkyun luchando con las mangas de su chaqueta. 

—Changkyun, quédate quieto un momento. —ordenó con suavidad. 

Changkyun se quedó viéndolo expectante y simplemente obedeció. Kihyun volvió a vaciar su mente y se concentró en doblar las mangas de la ropa. Sus dedos rozaron la piel del menor y por algún motivo se sintió íntimo; quizás se debía a la forma en la que estaba siendo observado. Changkyun miraba a Kihyun con afecto y Kihyun captó esa mirada por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos, inmediatamente intentó ignorar el efecto que tuvo en su piel; aún así no se detuvo y se concentró en terminar la tarea. Remangó la ropa con cuidado intentando que ambas mangas quedaran a la misma altura y los dobladillos del mismo ancho. Changkyun tenía tatuajes en los brazos, Kihyun estuvo a punto de tocarlos; pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo retiró la mano con rapidez, a los pocos segundos se llevó una sorpresa; se dio cuenta que físicamente extrañaba ese tacto insignificante, las yemas de sus dedos no dejaban de cosquillear. _«Debo sentirme muy solo»..._

—…Gracias, hyung… —susurró Changkyun mientras terminaba de limpiarse la grasa de los dedos. 

Kihyun le tendió más servilletas en caso de que las necesitara. 

—No es nada. 

—Hyung… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Changkyun finalmente dejó las servilletas a un lado. 

—Puedes… —respondió Kihyun con curiosidad mientras se llevaba el borde de su vaso a los labios. 

—¿Podría ser que te pongo incómodo? —Changkyun fue directo. 

Kihyun por supuesto se ahogó con la bebida y comenzó a toser, tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no escupir el líquido. Changkyun le devolvió las servilletas a Kihyun —las que poco antes le había dado— y dejó un par de palmaditas al costado de su brazo.

—Lo siento, hyung… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Changkyun preocupado. 

—Si… —Kihyun se las arregló para decir, su voz salió al ronca así que tosió un par de veces intentando limpiar su garganta. Por suerte un empleado había presenciado la escena de lejos y le trajo amablemente un vaso con agua. 

Kihyun recobró la compostura un par de minutos después e intentó pensar qué tanto debía responder. 

—Changkyun, dijiste que tu familia es muy religiosa. —comenzó diciendo. 

—Eso dije sí. 

—¿Tuviste una educación estricta? —preguntó Kihyun. 

—Sí…, la tuve. 

Changkyun parecía algo confundido; pero aún así respondía sin hacer preguntas. Había terminado de comer y parecía entretenido plegando una servilleta. 

—Pero decidiste diferenciarte, aún siendo joven. 

—No tenía otra opción…, jamás tuve opción.—comentó Changkyun mientras le sostenía la mirada. 

—Yo tampoco. Yo jamás consideré ir en contra de lo que me enseñaron, nunca pensé que eso fuera una opción. —respondió Kihyun—. No eres tú el que me incomoda, lo que de verdad me incomoda es lo que llevo dentro y me puede hacer sentir incómodo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Changkyun. Realmente quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que eso suceda. —Kihyun habló de corazón e intentó que ninguna de sus palabras resultara hiriente. 

—Oh… Yo pensé que quizás no te agradaba. —confesó Changkyun visiblemente sorprendido, no tardó nada en sonreír. 

—¿Tú piensas que estaría aquí si tú no me agradaras? —suspiró Kihyun negando con la cabeza. 

—Hyung, la gente es muy rara. —comentó Changkyun soltando una risita. 

Kihyun quería volver a escuchar la risa de Changkyun. La voz del menor era grave y melódica, la encontraba relajante. Era extraño, pero no incómodo. 

—¿Te parezco raro? —preguntó Kihyun terminando de comer y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Me pareces interesante. —respondió Changkyun casi al instante, por supuesto sin pensarlo. Changkyun no pareció inmutarse; pero Kihyun sintió calor en su rostro. 

—No creo que haya nada interesante en mí. —respondió Kihyun bajando la mirada con la excusa de limpiar sus manos. En realidad se había puesto tímido y no quería que el otro lo supiera. 

—Te sorprenderías… —susurró Changkyun. 

Kihyun se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar. 

—No nos conocemos…. A penas y me conoces. —razonó Kihyun y esta vez miró a Changkyun directamente a los ojos. 

—No necesito conocerte para estar interesado. Uno suele interesarse antes de conocer, luego puede perder el interés o se interesa aún más. Eres interesante, hyung. ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos? Me gustaría ser tu amigo. 

Changkyun era cálido y fácil de tratar. Changkyun pagó por la comida aún cuando Kihyun quiso poner algo de su parte. Cerca de las diez de la noche fueron a por algo dulce, se sentaron dentro de un café y siguieron conversando. No hablaron de nada «importante»; se preguntaron los gustos y los hobbies, compartieron un par de anécdotas graciosas con las que ambos pudieron identificarse. No sacaron el tema familia en ningún momento, ni hablaron del futuro. Changkyun hablaba del presente con mucho entusiasmo y Kihyun pronto comenzó a desear ser arrastrado. 

—También quiero ser tu amigo. 

***

—¡Yoo Kihyun!

Kihyun olvidó a Minhyuk por completo. Minhyuk se le lanzó encima antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el pasillo de entrada. 

—¿Estás bien?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué no contestabas el teléfono? —preguntó Minhyuk rápido y sin respirar—. ¡Dijiste que ibas al supermercado!, ¡¿a dónde fuiste?! 

Minhyuk ya se encontraba en pijama y con el pelo alborotado, parecía recién salido de la ducha. Su mejor amigo se veía claramente desorientado y no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo, era la primera vez que Kihyun volvía tan tarde entre semana; incluso los fines de semana solía llegar a las siete y no abandonaba el apartamento hasta la mañana siguiente. Kihyun era una persona de rutinas y constancia. Kihyun no se olvidaría de su celular ni dejaría a ninguno de sus conocidos en espera. 

—¡Minhyuk deja de gritarme y respira! —exclamó Kihyun empujando a su mejor amigo hacia dentro del apartamento—. Es tarde, vas a despertar a los vecinos, por favor vamos a dentro, ¿sí? 

Así fue como Kihyun terminó sentado en el sillón abrazando un cojín con Minhyuk frente a él parado de brazos cruzados. ¿Cómo aún no le había dicho nada a Minhyuk?, ¿qué le iba a decir? Una parte de él quería guardarse la información, por otro lado deseaba compartirla y sacar de adentro todo lo que había pensado y sentido los últimos días. 

—No quiero que grites. No quiero que enloquezcas ni hagas nada extremo. No quiero que hagas nada más que escucharme y decir lo que piensas. —dijo Kihyun con voz firme. 

Minhyuk parecía inalterable. Se veía enojado, estaba enojado. Minhyuk siempre sonreía, aunque fuera una pequeña mueca e incluso cuando abultaba los labios seguía sonriendo, pocas veces dejaba de sonreír. Verlo serio sin su sonrisa habitual fue raro, tan raro como Kihyun volviendo a casa un miércoles a las once y media de la noche. 

—Te escucho. 

—Okay...

Kihyun le contó absolutamente todo lo que recordaba, desde lo ocurrido hasta todo lo que había pensado y sentido. Minhyuk escuchó callado y serio, lo que ponía a Kihyun muy nervioso. Cuando Kihyun terminó de relatar su jornada se le había dormido la pierna lo que lo obligó a pararse. 

—En resumen… —Minhyuk dejó de estar en silencio—. Conociste a un chico de diecinueve años que vive exactamente en el apartamento que está debajo del nuestro, todo porque encontraste el gato de su amigo. Se llama Changkyun y es todo a lo que le huyes; pero quedaste en ser su amigo y volver a verlo. ¿Voy bien, Kihyun? 

—Mejor dicho imposible. —respondió Kihyun una vez se hubo estirado. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sofá esperando más de Minhyuk. 

—¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes? ¡Esto es oro!, ¡oro puro, Kihyun! —Minhyuk exclamó elevando ambos brazos y sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. 

—¡SSSH! —Kihyun mandó a callar tomando a Minhyuk por la muñeca lo atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Minhyuk soltó un grito al perder el equilibrio, cuando se cubrió la boca ya estaba sobre el regazo de Kihyun. Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que decidieron moverse. Minhyuk no se movió mucho. Kihyun dejó que Minhyuk se acurrucara sobre una de sus piernas, solo volvió a moverse para alcanzar una manta. 

—Te lo iba a contar, no sé por qué no lo hice. 

—No sabía que te gustaban menores… —bromeó Minhyuk recobrando su sonrisa, terminó ganándose un codazo. 

—No jodas con esas cosas. —retó Kihyun—. Minhyuk…, Changkyun es un buen chico. 

—¿Por qué no lo sería? —preguntó Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk estiró un poco el brazo para acariciar el cabello de Kihyun, era un hábito. Jugó con los mechones que cubrían la nuca de su amigo mientras planeaba qué decir. Kihyun se relajó casi al instante y se dejó hacer. 

—El Kihyun que conocí hace dos años no habría entrado a ese apartamento. El Kihyun que conocí hace dos años no habría aceptado la invitación de Changkyun a tomar un supuesto café. —susurró Minhyuk—. Creo que lo estás haciendo de maravilla, sé que te estás esforzando…, sé que aún no te perdonas haber herido a otras personas por miedo e ignorancia. Kihyun, has cambiado y vas a seguir cambiando, y para cambiar tienes que exponerte al mundo, yo ya te lo he dicho. 

—Tengo miedo. —confesó Kihyun abrazando sin pena a Minhyuk; era un día raro después de todo. 

—Está bien tener miedo. Solo no dejes que el miedo te controle y te quite la oportunidad de ser alguien distinto, alguien mejor. —respondió Minhyuk con una gran sonrisa. 

***

—Te veo de muy buen humor. —le dijo Jin en su descanso. 

Kihyun se sentía de buen humor. 

—Lo estoy, hyung. —Kihyun le sonrió a Jin mientras respondía los mensajes de Changkyun.   
  


—¿De casualidad conociste a alguien?—curioseó su jefe. Seokjin de a poco se fue acercando y alargando el cuello para ver. 

—Jinnie-hyung, no hagas eso. —Namjoon le llamó la atención desde el almacén. 

Seokjin se irguió y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. La pelea de miradas no tardó en comenzar, tanto Jin como Namjoon parecían entenderse sin la necesidad de gestualizar con las manos o la boca. Kihyun observaba todo esto con diversión sin decir ni una palabra, estaba tentado a abrir la cámara y grabarlos. 

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer saber? Pocas veces lo he visto así… ¡Tengo curiosidad! —verbalizó Jin sacudiendo su cuerpo hacia los lados y haciendo puchero. 

—¡Hyung! Agh… ¿Por qué eres así? —lloriqueó Namjoon tapándose la cara con una mano. 

—Así me amas, sh. —respondió Seokjin a Namjoon para luego darle la espalda y volver a encarar a Kihyun.

—¡No molestes a Kihyun! —chilló Namjoon volviendo a lo suyo.  
  


  
  


Kihyun sintió la vibración de su teléfono y se sorprendió al ver una nota de voz. Era el primer audio que Changkyun enviaba y por alguna razón se sintió nervioso. Se colocó los auriculares para escucharlo mejor y para que Jin no escuchara, su jefe parecía muy interesado en saber quién se encontraba al otro lado de la pequeña pantalla. 

_«¡Hyung! Espero que hayas tenido un buen día, sabía que estabas ocupado… Si llego a ser impertinente o inoportuno para ti, ¡por favor dime!…, solo así lo sabré. En fin… Ehh… Sí, acerca de mañana…, Joo y yo rentamos de vez en cuando un estudio de grabación, y hay un par de cosas que quiero grabar, cosas que estuve haciendo. El otro día pareciste interesado en eso y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo, hyung. No está lejos de donde vivimos y el dueño es una persona de confianza. Así podría mostrarte las cosas que hago y de verdad me gustaría saber qué piensas… Obviamente si no estás interesado o no puedes no pasa nada; pero si puedes y estás interesado en acompañarme, eso me haría feliz, hyung».  
_

Kihyun escuchó dos veces el audio, solo porque le gustaba la voz de Changkyun. Quería ir. Tenía trabajo para hacer en casa pero quería ir. Por primera vez hubo un cambio en sus prioridades.   
  
Changkyun no tenía los recursos para estudiar música dentro de la universidad, él continuó estudiando por su cuenta. Buscó material en internet y en varias bibliotecas, vio música en vivo de todo tipo y habló con muchos músicos. No era un estudio «formal»; pero se esforzaba como si lo fuera. No estudiaba por obligación, se notaba que lo hacía por pasión. Kihyun lo vio en sus ojos y sintió celos, celos y admiración. Changkyun había decidido convertir los muros en escaleras, y eso requería de cierta cabeza. Kihyun estaba muy interesado. Kihyun se dio cuenta que se estaba perdiendo de algo grande. 

El rostro se le iluminó, no quería pensar. Escribió antes de que su razón le arruinara el sueño, de todas formas no se arrepentiría.  
  


  
  


—¿Es bonita? —preguntó Seokjin pinchándole el globo.   
  


  
  


—¿Eh?.... ¿Quién es bonita? —preguntó Kihyun sin entender. 

—La chica con la que hablas, mi cielo. —dijo Jin señalando el teléfono de Kihyun con el dedo. 

—No estoy hablando con ninguna chica, hyung. —balbuceó Kihyun poniéndose en pie y acomodando su ropa. 

Seokjin lo miró confundido; pero poco después la confusión se esfumó y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Kihyun fue a prepararse un café y tomar una rosquilla, el estómago le estaba gruñendo y se le antojaba algo dulce. Cuando tocó volver al trabajo su jefe lo interceptó. 

—De quien se trate, cuida a esa persona. —habló Jin con una dona en la mano. 

***

  
  


—¿Yoongi? —preguntó Kihyun al ver una figura masculina familiar en la puerta de la panadería. 

—¿Kihyun?—el hombre se volteó hacia Kihyun.

Min Yoongi. Kihyun le sonrió con cariño y la sonrisa le fue devuelta. 

—Suga, estás aquí… ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Namjoon se acercó a Kihyun y Yoongi, no mucho después se les unió Jin. 

—Fuimos compañeros en la escuela media. —respondió Suga. 

Yoongi fue un amigo importante para Kihyun, estuvieron juntos por dos años hasta que ocurrió la tragedia. Yoongi vivía solo con su madre, ella murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando él tenía quince años. El familiar más cercano que servicios sociales pudo encontrar fue la abuela paterna residente en Daegu, Yoongi al ser menor de edad y no tener otro guardián cerca se tuvo que mudar con ella. Kihyun y Yoongi prometieron escribirse; pero con el tiempo los mensajes menguaron hasta desaparecer. Kihyun lo extrañó muchísimo, los primeros meses fueron horribles y todos los días se preguntaba si Yoongi estaba bien, si estaba comiendo y cuidando de su cuerpo correctamente. 

Kihyun observó a Yoongi de pies a cabeza. Seguía delgado —no tanto— y pálido. Seguía teniendo ojeras; pero sus ojos ya no estaban rojos. Había teñido su pelo de castaño, un castaño ceniza. Se veía delicado como un muñeco, aún cuando sus rasgos habían madurado. Se veía bien. Eso era todo lo que importaba. 

—Te ves bien. —dijo Kihyun dando un paso adelante para estar más cerca. 

—Igual tú. —Yoongi respondió con calma—. Dejaste de escribir. 

La voz de Yoongi rara vez cambiaba de tono, eso parecía no haber cambiado. Kihyun desechó la idea de descifrar las emociones del otro hombre teniendo la mirada como su único recurso. 

—Sí, cada vez nos respondíamos menos y un día dejé de escribir. Tú tampoco escribiste de vuelta. —respondió Kihyun. 

Le sostuvo la mirada a Yoongi, siempre tan difícil de leer. 

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, así que no tenía sentido seguir escribiendo. —respondió. 

Namjoon y Seokjin se habían apartado de Yoongi y Kihyun, miraron la situación desde lejos sin decir una palabra. Kihyun se olvidó de todo, tener a Yoongi en frente lo transportó a otra parte. 

—Lo siento, Yoon. Jamás me olvidé de ti. —respondió Kihyun incapaz de estarse quieto. 

—Está bien. Eso ya es pasado. —Yoongi bajó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el piso. 

_«La nostalgia es una perra».  
_

—¿Me dejas darte un abrazo? —Kihyun preguntó sin pensar. 

_«¿Me dejas darte un último abrazo?», Kihyun empuñó la manga del buzo de Yoongi para impedir que se alejara.  
  
_

—¿Aún sigues con eso? —preguntó Yoongi en voz baja.  
  
Yoongi levantó la mirada y para Kihyun fue como volver en el tiempo. Recordó al Yoongi con apariencia de esqueleto. Recordó lo difícil que fue verlo irse tan destruido, tan vulnerable. No pudo hacer nada, no pudo protegerlo. 

—Ven. 

_«Ven», llamó Yoongi estirando los brazos hacia el frente._ _  
__  
__Kihyun corrió y lo abrazó con ganas. Tenía miedo de romper a su amigo si lo estrujaba con fuerza. Yoongi lo abrazó de vuelta, muy débilmente. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien y que nunca lo perdería. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero solo se calló, ya no había más que decir.  
_

Kihyun se quedó en trance. Yoongi estiró los brazos hacia él, como había hecho aquella última vez. Le tomó unos segundos; pero sus pies terminaron por ceder. Los brazos de Yoongi lo rodearon con fuerza. _«Todo está bien, nunca me vas a perder»,_ la oración se repitió una y otra vez.

—Esta vez mantengamos el contacto. —dijo Yoongi. 

Kihyun y Yoongi se separaron a la misma vez y se sonrieron. 

—Prometo no ser el que deje de escribirte. —prometió Kihyun. 

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Namjoon boquiabierto. 

—Nada que debas saber. —respondió Yoongi.   
  
  


***

Kihyun llegó a hablar con Minhyuk. No había tenido tantas noticias en años, se sentía muy extraño. Minhyuk lo escuchó atentamente y también habló de su día. Minhyuk le contó que estaba teniendo problemas para entender biofísica y que un alumno de cuarto lo iba a ayudar con los temas más complicados de la primera unidad. Al parecer las cosas con Shownu iban bien; pero Minhyuk no tardó en darse cuenta que al nadador no le gustaban los hombres. Aún así Minhyuk siguió revoloteando alrededor de Shownu, le había tomado cariño en los pocos días que pasó cerca de él y estaba decidido en forjar una amistad sana y duradera. 

—Creo que este es tu año. —habló Minhyuk con la boca llena de pizza. 

—Traga primero, no seas grosero. 

—Ni síis grisiri. —Minhyuk se burló y le sacó la lengua.   
  
Minhyuk se fue de fiesta luego de cenar con Kihyun. Hacía una linda noche, quizás porque ambos estudiantes se encontraban de muy buen humor. Kihyun no lo sabía; pero esa noche durmió feliz, cayó dormido con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Despertó temprano en la mañana del sábado. La pequeña luz de su teléfono parpadeaba, cuando fue a revisarlo descubrió que tenía mensajes sin leer de Changkyun, Yoongi y su madre. Ver los tres chats consecutivos le sacó una risa, dejó los mensajes pendientes para cuando estuviera complemente despierto.  
  
Kihyun se levantó y fue a hacer el desayuno para él y Minhyuk, quien de seguro se encontraba muerto en su habitación. Guardó la comida de Minhyuk en la heladera porque no sabía a qué hora su amigo pensaba levantarse o simplemente cuándo despertaría. Kihyun al final se decidió y fue a chequear el estado de Minhyuk; en efecto estaba tirado muerto sobre la cama con la ropa puesta y oliendo a alcohol. Kihyun suspiró e hizo un espacio en la mesa de luz para el vaso con agua y los analgésicos. Tapó a Minhyuk con el acolchado y fue directo a servirse el desayuno. 

Solo sacó su teléfono cuando todo estuvo servido. Lo primero que hizo —por supuesto— fue llamar a su madre. Tenía una llamada perdida, era cosa de sentido común; no se necesitaba mucho para saber qué puede significar una llamada perdida de tu madre. 

Su madre respondió a su llamada al segundo tono. 

—Madre, ¿cómo estás? —habló con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. 

_—Kihyun, hijo._ —respondió su madre con tranquilidad—. _Estoy bien, aquí con tu padre. Tu hermano vino con Yura, pasaron un momento a saludar y nos comentaron que te ofreciste a cuidar de Jihyo._

—Sí. El aniversario de hyung y noona se acerca, el hijo de la niñera de Jihyo sufrió un accidente. —explicó Kihyun mientras se sentaba a desayunar—. Solo es por unas horas, puedo perfectamente cuidar de mi sobrina. 

_—Que bueno Kihyun. Eres un buen hermano. ¿Tienes todo lo necesario para cuidar a Jihyo?_ —Yoojin habló con cariño. 

—No es nada madre…. Estoy seguro que Seunghyub haría lo mismo por mí si tuviera hijos y quisiera salir a celebrar con mi esposa. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa—. Ya cuidé una vez de Jihyo y no me dio problemas, es una niña adorable. 

_—Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ambos. Siento que vas a ser un gran padre Kihyun, espero que pronto encuentres a la indicada._

—Espero lo mismo. 

_—¿La universidad bien?, ¿alguna noticia?_ —se interesó su madre. 

—Recién empiezo el semestre, madre…. Hasta ahora me ha ido más que bien. La gente de nuestra facultad es muy agradable. Un sunbae se ofreció a ayudar a Minhyuk en biofísica… 

_—Muy bien. Recuerden siempre respetar a sus mayores, tienen mucho que aprender.  
_

—Ah, madre…, hoy me encontré con Yoongi. —contó Kihyun. 

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea seguido por murmullos.

—¿Madre? —llamó Kihyun, por un momento pensó que se había cortado la llamada. 

_—¿El niño que perdió a su madre y se mudó a otra ciudad?_ —preguntó Yoojin como con cautela. 

—Sí, mi amigo de la escuela media. —confirmó Kihyun. 

_—Kihyun, no me entiendas mal._ —su madre comenzó a decir— _. Dijiste que lo volviste a encontrar, intenta no relacionarte con ese chico.  
_

Kihyun se quedó extrañado, su ceño se frunció y por momentos no supo qué decir. ¿Por qué su madre diría eso? ¿Veía a Yoongi como alguien peligroso? Yoongi jamás le había hecho daño a nadie; al contrario, siempre fue pacífico y callado. 

—¿Por qué dices eso, madre? Yoongi fue un buen amigo mío. —dijo manteniendo la calma. 

_—Escuché que dejó a su abuela sola. Él huyó de casa para estar con otro hombre más viejo que él, aún siendo menor. Varias veces fue arrestado por andar en la calle…. Kihyun, aléjate de ese chico por favor te lo pido.  
_

Las palabras de su madre no le cayeron nada bien, en seguida se excusó y cortó el teléfono. No quería pensar, si pensaba iba a cometer un error. Necesitaba olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar. _«Quiero que llegue la noche»._

_«Todo está bien, nunca me vas a perder»._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reina de las actualizaciones lentas. Espero que si hay alguien leyendo esto le guste, yo seguiré escribiendo y no dormirme tanto en los laureles. Mucho amor al que vea esta nota.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


¿Qué hacer cuando se siembra la duda? ¿Ignorarla sería dejarla germinar? Si no alimentaba esa duda esta no tendría la oportunidad de crecer, ¿verdad?  
Pensar en ello era agotador, dejarse llevar significaba enfrentar a otras personas, hacer preguntas incómodas y terminarse metiendo donde no debía. No tenía el derecho de preguntar cosas delicadas a un extraño, no un completo extraño, pero extraño al fin. Kihyun no había visto a Yoongi en seis años, años importantes. Kihyun ya no conocía a Yoongi, quizás una parte de él.  
  
No podía evitarlo, no quería quedarse en silencio y juzgarlo con su estúpida cabeza y sus estúpidos pensamientos. Kihyun se decidió a preguntarle; pero para eso debía verlo en persona. No iba a preguntar ese tipo de cosas por chat o por llamada, eso sería desubicado de su parte. No quería malentendidos, necesitaba mirarlo a la cara —a pesar de su inexpresividad— y escuchar su voz al hablar. Kihyun no confiaba en la correcta interpretación de sus palabras, más que nada por tener problemas de expresión verbal frente a ciertos temas y por su clara falta de delicadeza hacia lo que se estuviese tratando. Había una obvia contradicción entre lo que creía y quería creer, por eso buscaba apoyarse en su lenguaje corporal, solo así demostraría la veracidad de sus emociones. Yoongi sabría entenderlo mejor en persona. 

Le diría a Yoongi para juntarse; pero más adelante, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kihyun había hecho planes con otra persona, por primera vez en mucho tiempo saldría un sábado en la noche. No recordaba la última vez que había salido un fin de semana; probablemente fue con Minhyuk dos años atrás. 

—¡Kihyun! —exclamó Wonho en cuanto lo vio salir del dormitorio. 

Kihyun devolvió el saludo algo confundido, con el ceño fruncido inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, un gesto inconsciente que hacía cuando algo lo confundía o no le terminaba de cerrar.  
  
¿Qué hacía Wonho allí? Kihyun escaneó la sala con la mirada y también vio a Hyungwon sentado en el sofá individual con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos lánguidos pegados al cuerpo, su postura sin vida y sus largas y finas extremidades lo hacían parecer una marioneta de hilos. Hyungwon parecía estar al borde del sueño, mientras que Wonho se encontraba parado —se había parado solo para saludar a Kihyun—, rebosante de energía sonriendo como un niño pequeño.  
  
Minhyuk había invitado a los vecinos sin decir ni una palabra a Kihyun, de eso podía estar seguro. No había problema en que Wonho y Hyungwon estuvieran allí, de hecho Kihyun quería sentarse a pasar el rato con ellos; pero no podía. Kihyun sabía que Minhyuk no era el único culpable en el asunto, por eso no podía quejarse con Minhyuk, en primer lugar, porque Kihyun en ningún momento mencionó que había hecho planes con Changkyun para esa noche —sí le dijo que habían quedado en verse porque Changkyun quería mostrarle una cosa—. La comunicación entre los dos amigos estaba fallando esos últimos días, quizás se debía a los pequeños cambios que se estaban dando en la vida de Kihyun, porque Minhyuk seguía siendo el mismo.  
  
En ese momento Kihyun fue consciente de que había cosas que no le estaba contando a Minhyuk y no sabía por qué. Se tardó en contarle lo que había ocurrido el sábado y mintió cuando dijo que iría al supermercado en vez de decirle que se iba a ver con el vecino. Omitía trozos de información, no se había dado cuenta. Kihyun pensaba que estaba siendo completamente honesto con su mejor amigo respecto a su nuevo amigo; pero al parecer no era el caso. Había algo que no funcionaba, y Kihyun se sentía incómodo. Solo había pasado una semana, bastó para exponer algunas cosas que ni Kihyun ni Minhyuk sabían que estaban ahí. No es que hubiera pasado mucho, pero Kihyun sentía que esto era un comienzo, el comienzo de algo que lo iba a afectar tanto para bien como para mal. Minhyuk comenzaría a pensar lo mismo si Kihyun cambiaba su comportamiento. 

Kihyun buscó a Minhyuk con la mirada y pronto lo encontró, radiante usando la hoodie que había personalizado recientemente. 

—Hey, no sabía que iban a venir… —habló Kihyun por fin. 

—Oh, pensé que le habías dicho. —Wonho le habló a Minhyuk. 

—Eh…, la verdad es que me olvidé. —confesó Minhyuk con sinceridad—. Kihyun siempre está libre de todas formas. 

_«Que hermosa situación»._

—Dios, lo siento mucho, Kihyun. ¿Vinimos en un mal momento? —preguntó Wonho preocupado. Fue cómico ver cómo los ojos del mayor se agrandaron y cómo se cubrió la boca con los dedos de ambas manos. 

—No, hyung. No, no. Hyungwon y tú siempre son y serán bienvenidos. —aclaró Kihyun con una sonrisa. 

Wonho se calmó de inmediato. Hyungwon observó la situación en silencio, no parecía estar incómodo ni nada por el estilo. Hyungwon tenía una mirada suave y hasta dulce podría decirse. Kihyun cruzó miradas con él y no sintió la presión de intercambiar palabras, hablar por cortesía como pasaría con otros. Hyungwon le regaló una débil sonrisa y Kihyun por supuesto se la devolvió. 

—Es la primera vez que te veo usando ese buzo… —observó Minhyuk acercándose a Kihyun—. Kihyun, ¿estás usando delineador? —los ojos de Minhyuk se iluminaron, se veía genuinamente maravillado como si estuviera presenciando algo precioso—. Si solo hubiera sabido que traer nuevas visitas tendría este efecto, ¡lo habría hecho mucho antes! Sí vi bien, estás usando delineador. —confirmó Minhyuk cuando lo tuvo cerca. —¡Me gusta tu nuevo entusiasmo, Ki! 

—Minhyuk, tengo planes. De hecho estaba por salir…. No tenía idea que ustedes vendrían, lo siento chicos, de verdad quiero pasar un rato así con ustedes, lo siento mucho. —Kihyun habló a Minhyuk y luego se giró hacia Wonho y Hyungwon. 

Se sentía muy apenado, de haberle dicho a Minhyuk esto no hubiera pasado. 

—¡¿Salir?! —exclamó Minhyuk tomándolo por los hombros—. ¿A dónde?, ¿con quién? 

Kihyun se zafó del agarre como pudo y Wonho se acercó para ayudar a Minhyuk a controlar mejor sus reacciones. 

—Con Changkyun. Te enviaré un mensaje cuando venga de regreso. —respondió Kihyun sin querer dar mucha información.

—¡¿Ya?! —Minhyuk preguntó exaltado— Anoche cuando me dijiste que iban a salir pensé que hablabas de la semana que viene o algo así… 

Minhyuk estaba más curioso que nunca, y con razón. La presencia de Wonho y Hyungwon ayudó a Kihyun a escapar del río de preguntas, mentalmente les agradeció, ya luego los invitaría a comer.  
  
Wonho tomó a Minhyuk por los hombros e intentó calmarlo, para sorpresa de Kihyun, Minhyuk se calmó. ¿Quién podría resistirse a Wonho?, con su voz alegre y dulce, su sonrisa incandescente y su cuerpo de Atlantis. La respuesta les sorprenderá: nadie. Wonho era encantador de pies a cabeza, pero era su personalidad lo que lo hacía más querible.  
  
Kihyun sonrió con ternura observando la interacción entre su mejor amigo y Wonho, parecían haber tomado mucha confianza, se llevaban muy bien; mientras tanto Hyungwon se levantó de su asiento con pereza y caminó hasta donde estaban todos reunidos. 

—Te ves bien, Kihyun-ssi. No te preocupes, volveremos a juntarnos, después de todo vivimos al lado. —habló Hyungwon con la voz algo ronca.  
  
Wonho asintió con la cabeza muy animadamente.

—Lo siento de verdad, fue culpa mía y de Min. —respondió Kihyun pasándose la mano por la nuca. 

—Ve con tu nuevo amigo. Me lo tienes que presentar pronto. ¡Al menos pídele el Instagram o algo!, así tengo donde stalkear. ¿No tienes una foto? Tengo curiosidad, cuando hablamos no me mostraste ninguna foto, solo lo describiste. 

—No. —mintió descaradamente. No quería mostrarle las dos únicas fotos —selcas— que tenía de Changkyun, las dos fotos pertenecían a Kihyun exclusivamente. Sí, era irracional apropiarse tan celosamente de un par de archivos insignificantes —en teoría—; pero Changkyun se las había enviado a él. De insignificantes tenían muy poco, esto Kihyun no iba a admitirlo, ni internamente ni en voz alta.   
  
Un nudo se formó en su estómago y fue rápido en ignorarlo. Estaba siendo infantil, ¿y qué? No quería que Minhyuk se pasara de chismoso, solo eso, no había otra razón. Uno no va mostrando las fotos que otro le envía, ¿no? No sabía si a Changkyun le molestaría que lo hiciera…, por las dudas mejor no hacerlo. 

Kihyun inconscientemente había metido la mano en el bolsillo donde tenía el celular, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la carcasa, como si Minhyuk se lo fuese a quitar, lo cual era ridículo. 

—¿Y su imagen de perfil? —insistió Minhyuk, por el tono en el que formuló la pregunta se notaba que desconfiaba, hacía bien porque Kihyun no estaba siendo honesto. 

—Minhyuk, se me hace tarde. Te muestro una foto cuando vuelva. —respondió Kihyun queriendo sacárselo de encima. Realmente no quería que Minhyuk se metiera en esos momentos.  
  
En la cabeza de Kihyun tenía sentido. Confiaba muchísimo en Minhyuk, era fácil hablar con él. Minhyuk tenía un don natural para las relaciones sociales en general, era raro no sentirse cómodo a su lado, su presencia daba una sensación de familiaridad, aún si no lo conocías en lo absoluto.  
Minhyuk se interesaba por Kihyun y fue cuestión de tiempo para Kihyun, comenzó a abrirse poco después de que se conocieron, lo hizo de forma progresiva hasta desarrollar la confianza que hasta la fecha se tenían mutuamente. Kihyun siempre le contaría si algo estaba mal o algo bueno pasaba, se convirtió en parte de su rutina y viceversa. Kihyun disfrutaba hablando con Minhyuk, le gustaba compartir sus cosas y que el otro hiciera lo mismo; pero una cosa es compartir voluntariamente —sin forcejeos— y otra muy diferente es insistir sobre algo que el otro aún no está dispuesto a compartir. Minhyuk era muy curioso y muy chismoso, a menudo le costaba no meterse si se enteraba de algo. Kihyun encontraba muy difícil esconderle cosas; pero es que tampoco se había encontrado en la situación de querer o tener que esconder cosas, mucho menos mentir.

—Sabes que perfectamente puedo bajar e ir a verle la cara, ¿no? —preguntó Minhyuk rodando los ojos con molestia. 

—Min, te lo ruego…, cuando vuelva si quieres hablamos. —rogó Kihyun yendo a por su abrigo. 

—Kihyun, pocas veces me mientes o me ocultas cosas, actúas como si estuviera haciendo algo malo o que no deberías. —se explicó Minhyuk siguiendo a Kihyun en cada paso que daba. 

Hyungwon volvió a su bola y Wonho sencillamente no supo qué hacer, mediar entre Minhyuk y Kihyun era complicado. 

—Min. Quiero irme. Luego hablamos de esto, no quiero pelear. —respondió Kihyun, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. 

—Solo quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que sea… —Minhyuk bajó la voz para que los invitados no escucharan. 

Kihyun soltó un largo suspiro y fue a abrazar a su amigo. Rodeó la cintura de Minhyuk y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no quería molestar a su amigo ni mucho menos lastimarlo. 

Como era de esperar, Minhyuk no tardó en devolver el abrazo, el par de brazos cálidos y familiares envolvieron a Kihyun en un fuerte abrazo. Kihyun dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y como siempre apoyó la frente en el hombro izquierdo del contrario. 

—Minmonggie… quiero resolverlo solo, por esta vez. No dejaré de contarte las cosas, pero puede que me tarde, ¿okay? —dijo Kihyun casi que en un susurro. 

—Okay. —Minhyuk fue el primero en romper el abrazo; pero no lo rompió del todo, sus brazos se mostraron reacios a abandonar los hombros de Kihyun— Solo… no pienses mucho, Ki. Seguramente Changkyun no es tan diferente como piensas, es un adolescente de diecinueve viviendo solo con un amigo, fin. No tiene por qué ser más que eso.

_«Pero es más que eso».  
_

—Tienes razón. —Kihyun le dio la razón a Minhyuk, su ceño se frunció cuando escuchó la voz de sus propios pensamientos—. Yo no suelo salir con otras personas. Me cae bien, pero quizás no pueda ser su amigo. ¿Y si lo molesto con algún comentario o algo? 

—No. Pienses. Mucho. —respondió Minhyuk haciendo énfasis en cada palabra mientras presionaba el entrecejo de Kihyun con su dedo índice, gracias a eso el ceño de Kihyun dejó de estar fruncido. 

—Okay. Lo siento Min. 

Kihyun se despidió de todos. Se llevó un abrazo de cada uno y un beso en la mejilla de parte Minhyuk para «la buena suerte», lo que fuera eso. Kihyun se sintió algo culpable, pero sabía que de a poco las cosas se resolverían. Simplemente tendría que esforzarse por ser honesto, si la próxima vez la honestidad no le salía natural, simplemente se esforzaría por decir las cosas sin tener que mentir a su mejor amigo. Eso estaba mal, no necesitaba ese hábito en lo más mínimo. 

  
  


***

  
  


—Hui-hyung es productor, lo conocimos cuando nos mudamos aquí. Hay una tienda de vinilos aquí a la vuelta. Un día Joo y yo fuimos a buscar un vinilo en específico, Hui-hyung estaba allí comprando. ¡Nunca había entrado a una tienda de música tan desordenada! Es cierto que tienen un montón de vinilos, no les falta nada; pero… son montañas de vinilos y discos. Tenía mucho miedo, creí que si daba un paso en falso alguna de esas montañas caería… —Changkyun habló entre risas y con los ojos brillantes. 

Kihyun lo escuchaba callado y atento, quería que Changkyun continuara contando sus anécdotas, le gustaba escuchar su voz, mucho más cuando había entusiasmo en ella. Kihyun ya no sentía la misma incomodidad que al inicio, sí se sentía incómodo pero no de mala manera. Los tatuajes y perforaciones ya no eran causa desconcierto, de a poco se volvían parte de Changkyun sin dañar su imagen, como tenía que ser. La impresión negativa aún seguía ahí; pero cuanto más conocía a Changkyun más pequeña esta se hacía, cada vez había menos lugar para el rechazo o el disgusto, Kihyun sólo tenía pensamientos positivos hacia su vecino.

—La grabación suele tomar varias sesiones, al terminar se juntan todas las grabaciones individuales y se ensambla el sonido para que parezca que todo se grabó a la misma vez. También se suman otros elementos, los sintetizadores, tienes que ecualizar el sonido, ver la parte de volumen y encargarte de lo que distorsione el sonido. Hay que tener cuidado al mezclar... una vez eché a perder una grabación por tonto. —Changkyun quiso explicarle un poco a Kihyun sobre lo que iba a ver. 

Changkyun debió darse cuenta de algo porque su expresión cambió y paró en seco. Kihyun sin entender se acercó al menor con preocupación, al verlo detenerse en plena vía pública pensó que le había pasado algo malo. Changkyun lo miró con ojos de cordero y Kihyun se convirtió en un flan, casi que por instinto sus brazos se alzaron para atraerlo, por suerte no llegó a acercarse lo suficiente. 

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó Kihyun sintiéndose perdido. 

—¿Es aburrido? No has hablado desde que dejamos el complejo. 

—¿No?. ¿qué?, ¿por qué...? —Kihyun realmente no entendía nada. 

—Yo…. Perdón, no he dejado de hablar y… —Changkyun no terminó la frase. 

—Me gusta escucharte. Me hace sentir bien escucharte hablar de algo que te gusta mucho, se nota que esto es lo tuyo. No sé por qué te estás disculpando realmente. Si estoy callado es porque te estoy escuchando. 

Kihyun sonrió. Fue honesto y sincero, no había ningún velo que los separara y eso daba un poco de miedo. Changkyun no lo lastimaría. Changkyun devolvió la sonrisa, con hoyuelos y todo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz y tan a gusto? Kihyun lamentó no tener su cámara para fotografiar el momento, en cambio se quedó mirando y trató de juntar todas las piezas para en un futuro poder recordarlo mejor, con más detalles. 

—Gracias, hyung. —agradeció Changkyun, aún mantenía su sonrisa. 

—¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó Kihyun extrañado. 

Ambos retomaron su rumbo, Kihyun se limitó a seguir los pasos de Changkyun dado que era su guía, no debían de encontrarse lejos del estudio. 

—Por interesarte y venir conmigo al estudio. 

—No es nada, Changkyun. 

El estudio resultó ser un lugar muy bonito. La sala de control no era muy grande, las paredes eran de ladrillo color terracota, no habían decoraciones más que un par de luces cálidas y tenues. El equipamiento era tal como Changkyun lo había descrito, Kihyun intentó recordar los nombres y la función de los aparatos que veía para así poder seguir aprendiendo de su amigo. 

—¿Ese es el sintetizador? —preguntó Kihyun apuntando a dónde estaba un teclado junto a una larga serie de perillas. Había visto un par antes; pero nunca supo qué eran en verdad. 

—Sí, ese es el sintetizador. —respondió Changkyun mientras terminaba de prender las luces. 

—¡Kkung, llegaste! —exclamó un hombre desde la puerta. 

Kihyun se irguió y metió las mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón al no saber qué hacer con ellas. El espacio era desconocido y por lo tanto fuera de su zona de confort, quizás debió googlear información antes de ir allí. 

—Hui-hyung, él es Kihyun-hyung. —Changkyun presentó a Kihyun muy animadamente.

Kihyun esperaba que Hui fuera más mayor, un hombre viejo con canas, Changkyun no lo había especificado. Hui resultó ser un hombre joven, mayor que ellos pero aparentemente en sus veintes, atractivo como un modelo de revista. 

—Hola, Kihyun-ssi. Mi nombre es Lee Hwi Taek, pero todos me dicen Hui. Changkyun me habló un poco de ti, me dijo que ustedes son vecinos, ¿puede ser? —Hui se acercó hasta Kihyun y extendió su mano con la intención de saludarlo con un apretón. 

—Oh, hola, me alegra conocerlo. —respondió Kihyun limpiándose la mano en el buzo antes de aceptar el saludo—. Mi nombre es Yoo Kihyun, soy el nuevo vecino de Changkyun. 

Hui sonrió cordialmente y se distanció, no mucho después se unió a Changkyun y entre ambos prendieron todo lo que se tenía que prender. 

—Kihyun-hyung, ven y siéntate aquí, así te puedo mostrar cómo funciona esto. —Changkyun llamó. 

Kihyun se sentó en la silla de oficina y se relajó. Changkyun fiel a su palabra le mostró cómo funcionaban las cosas, algunas veces Hui completaba la información a lo que Kihyun asentía. Era interesante ver y entender cómo se hacía la música, lo complejo que era la adquisición de ese conocimiento y la expansión de la percepción musical.  
  
Changkyun fruncía el ceño al concentrarse, abultaba los labios y tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos, de haberse tratado de un sonido repetitivo Kihyun se habría molestado; pero no lo era, todo lo contrario, Changkyun no tamborileaba, tocaba de memoria, memoria muscular al parecer. Changkyun movía los dedos sobre la madera como si allí hubiera un teclado, no dejaba caer el dedo, hacía presión con la punta de la yema y a menudo pasaba el el dedo índice, medio y anular sobre el pulgar para moverse sobre el teclado imaginario. Kihyun observó ese gesto con interés, al parecer Changkyun no se había dado cuenta. Se preguntaba si dentro de la cabeza de Changkyun había una melodía sonando. ¿Qué clase de melodía sería? 

Un vidrio rectangular los separaba de la sala de captación, algo más grande que la sala de control, con micrófonos y algunos instrumentos musicales. Kihyun entró dentro solo un momento para ver cómo era de cerca. Las luces blancas cegaban, los focos emitían una luz muy intensa y calor, hacía calor allí dentro, ya de por sí habían encendido la calefacción de todos los espacios en uso.  
  
Changkyun contó que tenía un par de cosas grabadas, pero aún le faltaba una parte. El menor fue reuniendo lo necesario y cuando lo tuvo todo buscó ponerse cómodo, Kihyun lo observó quitarse la hoodie y quedarse solo con la camiseta negra de manga corta, los brazos tatuados quedaron al descubierto, las dos mangas de dibujos incompletas. A Kihyun lo incomodó un poco, pero tampoco le causó desagrado o rechazo, de todos modos apartó la mirada de la zona y se concentró en el rostro de Changkyun quien en ese momento se encontraba sacando una goma elástica del bolsillo de su abrigo, la usó como bandana para que los pelos de su cerquillo no estorbaran. Kihyun rio al ver el comportamiento rebelde de los mechones negros, Changkyun solo sacó la lengua y se fue a parar frente a uno de los micrófonos. 

—¿Ya le mostraste a Kihyun tus demos? —preguntó Hui chequeando que todo estuviera en orden pronto para grabar. 

—Lo haré una vez terminemos con esto. —respondió Changkyun con los ojos en Kihyun. —Kihyun-hyung, ¿podrías escucharme y decirme lo que piensas?

—Changkyun, no sé mucho de música… 

—No tienes que saber de música para sentirla. —respondió Changkyun alegremente mientras elongaba los brazos vaya a saber por qué, la visión de los músculos bien formados y las manchas de tinta estaba distrayendo a Kihyun. 

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Kihyun dijo rendido. 

—¿Estás listo Kkung?—preguntó Hui.

Changkyun solo asintió con una sonrisa. 

—Entonces aquí vamos. 

Kihyun cerró la puerta de la sala de grabación detrás de sí, fue a sentarse junto a Hui en la sala de control y esperó a que comenzaran con la labor. No iba a mentir que estaba algo nervioso, no sabía qué esperar de Changkyun; aún no había escuchado los demos del menor, lo único que había escuchado eran algunos fragmentos de música instrumental. 

Changkyun abrió la boca y comenzó a rapear, suave y ronco. 

Oh, qué gran error estar allí. Kihyun quiso cavar un hoyo en el piso y esconderse, la voz de Changkyun era… algo nuevo. Reconocía su tono de voz, era muy similar al que utilizaba al hablar solo que más profundo, no grave: profundo. Era extraño. No estaba cantando; pero ahí estaba la melodía, cada palabra se hundía en la piel de Kihyun y le provocaba escalofríos. La base no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, era como caer en espiral y cuando Kihyun quiso acordar su corazón se disparó. Lo que hacía Changkyun era hermoso.  
  
Al final no todo fue rap, Changkyun cantó unas líneas con su voz imposiblemente dulce y profunda. 

—¿Qué te pareció? —la voz de Hui lo sacó del ensueño. 

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Kihyun. 

Kihyun volvió a la realidad, se avergonzó un poco al notar que tenía la boca abierta; la cerró de inmediato y sonrió tratando de disfrazar su incomodidad, aunque fue algo tarde. 

—¿Te gustó? —Hui preguntó a Kihyun mientras garabateaba en una pequeña libreta, de seguro observaciones para Changkyun. 

—Él es bueno, ¿no? —Kihyun no tenía idea si se trataba de él y su afinidad con Changkyun o era algo en lo que todos podían concordar. 

—Lo es. Tiene talento y se esfuerza mucho. Creo que si estudiara música de manera formal llegaría muy lejos. —respondió Hui con una sonrisa cálida. 

—Conocí a Changkyun hace pocos días. —confesó Kihyun mientras veía a Changkyun sonreír desde el otro lado del vidrio—. No sé mucho de él, pero me da la impresión que si quiere hacer algo lo va a hacer. 

Kihyun se puso en pie cuando Changkyun le hizo gestos para que fuera. 

—Él es así. Tiene capacidad y determinación. Ese niño va a llegar lejos, recuerda lo que te digo. Me alegra que esté haciendo nuevos amigos, se nota que de verdad te interesa saber de su música, esto es algo muy importante para él. —Hui le dijo, ahora más seriamente. 

—Me alegra haberlo encontrado, siento que algún día podremos llegar a ser grandes amigos. —respondió Kihyun con sinceridad.  
  


***

  
  
—¿En serio te gustó? —preguntó Changkyun mientras caminaban de vuelta a los departamentos. 

—Sí, aunque me hubiera gustado escuchar tus demos en el estudio, el sistema de audio es genial. —se quejó Kihyun. 

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero pensándolo bien quiero que las escuches por tu cuenta y luego me digas qué te parecen. Es distinto escuchar algo solo a escuchar estando acompañado. —explicó Changkyun.

Kihyun hizo un mohín en dirección a Changkyun y se cruzó de brazos sin decir más nada. 

—¡Hyung!, podemos volver otro día y utilizar los equipos… ¡Hagamos esto! —exclamó y se detuvo tirando del brazo de Kihyun para que no continuara caminando—. Cenemos juntos y a la vuelta te presto mis auriculares con cancelación de ruido para que escuches los demos. ¿Te parece? 

A Kihyun se le nubló la mente. ¿Cómo funcionaba su relación con Changkyun? Luego de esa semana no estaría tan libre, tendría que cuidar de su sobrina un día, visitar a sus padres, hacer un ensayo para una materia de facultad y cubrir el turno de Eun porque su madre cumplía años, sin mencionar que tenía que ver a Yoongi en algún momento. No podría ver a Changkyun la siguiente semana, quizás a la mitad de la otra. 

—Vamos, aprovechando que estoy libre. —respondió Kihyun haciéndose el ofendido y esquivando la mirada. 

—¿Vas a estar muy ocupado? —preguntó Changkyun ladeando el rostro para ver mejor a Kihyun. 

—Estaba pensando que en las próximas dos semanas estaré ocupado. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… —Kihyun respondió y soltó un largo suspiro. 

—Si en algún momento necesitas algo solo tienes que mandarme un mensaje, llamarme o bajar a nuestro apartamento, ¿sí? —Changkyun tironeó de la tela del abrigo de Kihyun para que este lo mirara. 

—Okay. —respondió Kihyun.

Kihyun cenó con Changkyun por segunda vez esa semana, por un rato se olvidó de todo y solo disfrutó de la compañía que el otro hombre ofrecía. Cuanto más hablaba más se interesaba, una pregunta llevaba a otra y no podía parar, preguntó todo lo que se le vino a la mente y consideró apropiado. Changkyun respondía animadamente y devolvía la pregunta que había recibido. 

—¿Harás especialización como Minhyuk-ssi? —preguntó Changkyun, él ya había terminado su comida. 

—No lo sé, quiero ser doctor; pero no sé si quiero especializarme. —respondió Kihyun jugando con el sorbete de su bebida. 

—Oh, así que es así… ¿Siempre quisiste estudiar medicina? —Changkyun continuó con el interrogatorio. 

El negocio donde se encontraban comenzaba a ponerse algo ruidoso, un grupo grande de gente cruzó la puerta de entrada, la combinación entre el los gritos y la música complicó la escucha, Kihyun apenas logró escuchar la última pregunta que Changkyun había formulado.  
El primero en actuar fue Changkyun, se paró de golpe y puso su silla junto a la de Kihyun, despreocupado se dejó caer en su asiento y volvió a repetir la pregunta; esta vez su voz se escuchó muy claramente, muy cerca del oído de Kihyun. Ya de por sí se encontraban cerca; sin embargo Changkyun pasó un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Kihyun, cruzando las piernas se había inclinado para hablarle al oído. 

—¿Siempre quisiste estudiar lo que estudias ahora, hyung? —preguntó con su voz imposiblemente grave. 

A Kihyun le dio escalofríos y no se atrevió a voltear porque sabía que la cara de Changkyun estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, no se iba a voltear. 

—No…, comencé a querer estudiar medicina cuando tenía dieciséis. —respondió y luego dio un sorbo a su bebida, intentaba no concentrarse en lo cerca que estaba Changkyun de su cuerpo. 

—¿Antes de eso no sabías lo que querías hacer? —Changkyun volvió a tamborilear los dedos, solo que Kihyun podía sentir el roce del movimiento contra su hombro derecho. 

—Mi primer sueño fue ser fotógrafo. —confesó Kihyun, sabía que Changkyun no lo juzgaría por eso. 

—¿Fotógrafo?, ¿sabes tomar fotos, hyung? —preguntó Changkyun con genuino interés, o eso daba a entender su voz. 

—Ja, ja. Changkyun, todos saben tomar fotos. —respondió Kihyun. 

Kihyun bajó la cabeza y observó su vaso vacío, podía sentir la mirada del menor en su piel y el calor que emanaba al estar tan cerca. Los dedos de Changkyun lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso, pero de nuevo: no en el mal sentido. Las orejas de Kihyun se calentaron y Kihyun agradeció traer puesta su beanie gris, no quería que Changkyun viera su sonrojo, las puntas de sus orejas se volvían de color rojo cada vez que se avergonzaba.

—Sí me entendiste, hyung. Fotografía como arte. —Changkyun explicó. 

Kihyun se animó a ladear un poco la cabeza en dirección al menor, quería verlo. Changkyun estaba cerca, tal como lo habían indicado sus otros sentidos. Kihyun se esforzó por hacer contacto visual y encontrar una posición cómoda en la que pudiera conversar y no perderse de ese lenguaje. 

—Hoy en día es mi hobby. Compré una buena cámara con mi primer sueldo, antes usaba las de mi familia. Me ha gustado sacar fotos desde que tengo consciencia de vida. —Kihyun le regaló una sonrisa a Changkyun, él escuchaba callado y con respeto, se notaba que le importaba lo que Kihyun le estaba contando, lo que Kihyun tuviera para decir. 

—¿Nunca pensaste en estudiar fotografía en la universidad? —preguntó Changkyun por fin deteniendo el tamborileo. 

—La fotografía no me iba a dar para comer. Necesito una vida estable, y no me considero alguien valiente como para arriesgarme de esa forma. —Kihyun habló con un poco de tristeza, ya se había dado por vencido muchos años atrás. 

—¿Ni aunque se trate de algo que amas? —la voz de Changkyun se apagó un poco y su expresión ensombreció. 

—El amor no lo es todo en la vida. 

Kihyun se sintió amargo y algo roto. Se preguntó si había decepcionado a Changkyun, fallado a su imagen o algo así. Buscó la mirada de Changkyun y la encontró, serena y compasiva, llena de interrogantes. 

—No hay nada más bonito que hacer algo que amas. —susurró Changkyun con los ojos brillantes. 

—Concuerdo contigo. Aún hago lo que amo, solo que no todos los días. No puedo quejarme porque es mi decisión… Y no es que me desagrade lo que estudio, me gusta.

La mano de Changkyun volvió a rozar su hombro y Kihyun se preguntó si el otro lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Seguía estando cerca, como mucho a veinte centímetros.  
  
Kihyun pudo observar muy claramente cuando un mechón de pelo cayó sobre los ojos de Changkyun. Pasaron los segundos y por alguna razón Changkyun no hizo nada para apartarlo, aún cuando los cabellos estorbaban su visión; fue entonces cuando Kihyun no pudo soportarlo más. Ni siquiera podía ver los ojos de su amigo correctamente, con ese pensamiento y la intención de apartar el dichoso mechón de pelo, Kihyun levantó su mano; pero la detuvo antes de que tocara la frente de Changkyun, casi como esperando recibir el consentimiento del otro para poder hacerlo, quizás fue la duda.

Changkyun se quedó quieto, observando la mano de Kihyun como si fuera un objeto extraño. Changkyun desde el comienzo demostró ser de los dos el más rápido en reaccionar, no le tomó mucho entender el gesto, se movió un poco hacia adelante sin necesidad de hacer más que eso. La mano de Kihyun chocó suavemente contra el rostro de su amigo, algo dubitativo acarició la piel ajena con la yema de sus dedos. Los mechones negros se enroscaron en su índice y dedo medio, Kihyun los barrió hacia un lado y obedientes se dejaron llevar.

—Gracias, hyung. —murmuró Changkyun grave y bajo. Kihyun no lo escuchó; pero pudo leer sus labios a la perfección. 

A Kihyun le estaba temblando mucho la mano, aún tenía la mano en el rostro de Changkyun, suspendida junto a la ceja derecha. Tendría que haber preguntado antes de tocar nada; pero su mano se movió involuntariamente, como si tuviera vida propia. El impulso lo llevó a tocar el piercing metálico, pasó los dedos por sobre las dos bolitas plateadas ejerciendo un mínimo de presión, le daba un poco de cosa. Changkyun no parecía ni tranquilo ni intranquilo, dejó que Kihyun lo tocara sin decir ni una palabra. 

—¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? —preguntó Kihyun cometiendo el error de bajar la mirada a los ojos de Changkyun. 

—A los dieciséis. —respondió el menor. 

Changkyun tenía algo raro en la mirada, algo que Kihyun no pudo distinguir y no sabía si quería distinguir. Bajó la mano con miedo, miedo vaya a saber a qué. Una vez tocó a Changkyun quería volver a tocarlo, nuevamente lo mismo: no entendía por qué y no sabía si quería saber. 

—Eras un niño… —comentó Kihyun.

Automáticamente pensó en los padres de Changkyun, pero no iba a preguntar. No era idiota para saber que ese tema no lo tenía que tocar a menos que Changkyun quisiera compartirlo con él. 

—Siempre me gustaron. Los músicos que escuchaba empezaron a usarlos, también los tatuajes. Había personas en mi escuela media que tenían perforaciones… 

—¿Cuál fue tu primera perforación?, ¿los aretes? —preguntó Kihyun. 

—Sí… —Changkyun ladeó la cabeza y con un dedo señaló la perforación en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha—. Me la hice cuando cumplí trece. 

Kihyun intentó no hacer caras; pero debió haber hecho alguna porque fue muy obvio el cambio en el lenguaje no verbal de Changkyun. El menor había dejado de mirarlo, se sentó encorvado con una mueca por sonrisa mientras que jugaba con los anillos de una de sus manos.

—¿Te la hiciste tú? —inquirió Kihyun dudando que otro se la hubiera hecho. 

—Jooheon, con un alfiler. —respondió bajo pero audible. 

—¿No te dolió? —preguntó Kihyun con pena. 

—El pinchazo solamente..., realmente me gustan los accesorios y tal, así que cuando pude comenzar a usarlos fui feliz. Siento que es parte de mí, ¿sabes? No hace ningún daño y cuando me veo al espejo me siento mejor con lo que veo. Lo mismo con los tatuajes, empecé a tatuarme hace dos años, es costoso y algunos sí duelen; pero cada vez que me veo al espejo y veo que mi cuerpo está lleno de colores soy feliz porque me pertenece. Mis tatuajes los diseño yo mismo y tienen un sentido simbólico. Cuando algo va mal y mis pensamientos se vuelven turbios, las imágenes y las palabras me devuelven a tierra, solo necesito algo impreso que de vez en cuando me recuerde lo que es importante para mí y qué sentido tiene lo que he elegido vivir. ¿No… no es rebeldía? Sé que me veo mal ante muchos, porque soy joven y ni los tatuajes ni las perforaciones son bien vistos. Así soy feliz, y soy yo el encargado de que eso pase, todos tenemos nuestro camino a la felicidad, y yo soy feliz de verme así. 

No hubo ni dos segundos de silencio entre los dos, porque Kihyun contestó automáticamente. 

—Changkyun, así eres perfecto y no tienes que justificarte conmigo. Quieres ser tú, no pretendes, tampoco intentas ser algo que no eres. Tienes todo el derecho a defender eso, mientras que tus acciones no le hagan daño a nadie. Tu cuerpo es tuyo y cumples con todas las responsabilidades que cumple un adulto. Se que todo esto tú lo sabes... Gracias por compartirme estas cosas. 

Kihyun respondió lo que tuvo que responder, porque realmente lo pensaba y porque Changkyun no merecía que nadie comentara sobre su apariencia como si supieran algo de él. Ni que estuviera mal todo aquello. Las palabras de Changkyun le llegaron al corazón, realmente. No había otra forma para ponerlo o describirlo, aún no tenía la confianza suficiente como para no calcular tanto lo que decían o acrecentar el contacto físico. Si se hubiese tratado de Minhyuk ya estaría abrazándolo. 

—Oh… Hyung. Eres mucho más considerado de lo que piensas. —declaró Changkyun con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. 

Se veía lindo. 

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kihyun algo confundido. 

—No voy a decir que todos, porque hay excepciones y quitando a Jooheon…, las personas con las que me he relacionado siempre comentan mi apariencia, me hacen las típicas preguntas: por qué me los hice, cómo es que mis padres me dejaron, si me voy a arrepentir, qué voy a hacer cuando tenga un trabajo, me preguntan si no soy muy joven para verme así… Me han hecho muchas preguntas y en ningún momento nadie me preguntó si estaba bien preguntar por mi apariencia. Cuando algo está a la vista la mayoría piensa que está en su derecho a comentarlo, como si eso fuera una exhibición y la invitación fuera libre. —Changkyun se acercó un poco más para explicar y no tener que elevar la voz, Kihyun ayudó inclinándose un poco hacia el costado.

—No es algo que se pueda ignorar, cosas como los tatuajes llaman la atención. ¿No te gusta que te pregunten sobre tus tatuajes en lo absoluto? —Kihyun quería estar seguro de qué temas podía tocar y cuáles no. 

—Oh, no. No me refiero a… No cuesta responder cuando alguien pregunta si duelen o hace cuánto me los hice, o cuánto me costaron y a dónde fui. Tampoco es difícil contestar qué significan o si pienso hacerme un nuevo tatuaje. Esas preguntas son preguntas moderadas y correctas para un extraño o conocido. Preguntar más allá es preguntar sobre tu vida, ya no son solo tatuajes, y las preguntas suelen ser negativas… Tú me lo dijiste el miércoles de hecho. Hyung, aún si soy joven no te has tomado la libertad de criticarme o retarme. Las cosas que me preguntas es porque quieres conocerme. 

Kihyun se mantuvo asintiendo con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba atento y que entendía lo que escuchaba. 

—Entiendo… Creo que hay gente más empática y tolerante que otra. Hay personas que aunque te juzguen no son malas personas. Todos tenemos procesos por atravesar y… hay que dar oportunidades a lo que es diferente y dejar un rato nuestra burbuja. 

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes. —respondió Changkyun casi al instante con estrellas en los ojos. 

—No. Es bueno habernos conocido ahora. —dijo Kihyun completamente convencido—. Yo no te hubiera gustado antes. 

—Lo dudo mucho. —Changkyun lo dijo muy convencido. 

Kihyun solo sonrió, al principio algo incómodo; pero luego su sonrisa se convirtió en una real, porque era difícil no sonreír cuando Changkyun sonreía. Kihyun sabía que los hoyuelos del menor terminarían convirtiéndose en su perdición. Changkyun se veía muy tierno cada vez que los pequeños huequitos aparecían a los costados de su boca; quizás por un golpe de suerte Changkyun no se enteraría. 

La salida llegó a su fin, Kihyun y Changkyun volvieron al apartamento entre juegos y risas. Changkyun llevó a Kihyun a su apartamento para prestarle los auriculares, la sala tenía un aspecto muy similar al de la semana anterior, cosa que a Kihyun no le sorprendía.  
Jooheon estaba ahí, hecho una bola en el sofá con una manta polar cubriéndole el cuerpo a excepción de las manos; las manos las estaba necesitando para jugar al FIFA. No se extrañó al ver a Kihyun; quizás Changkyun ya le había dicho que iban a salir. Jooheon pausó el juego y se acercó a saludar. 

—Hyung, algún día podrías venir a cenar o algo. —le dijo Jooheon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Changkyun había ido a buscar los auriculares y al parecer la tarea no estaba yendo muy bien. 

—O ustedes pueden venir. Sinceramente, Minhyuk quiere conocer a Changkyun. —comentó Kihyun.

—Oh… Sí, sí. Coordinemos algo para este mes. 

Antes de que Kihyun pudiera responder Changkyun salió alegre de su habitación, victorioso agitó los cascos sobre su cabeza. 

—¿Nos vemos pronto? —preguntó Jooheon. 

—Nos vemos pronto. —afirmó Kihyun. 

El sábado terminó muy rápido para gusto de Kihyun, las horas se sintieron como una sola; pero eso era bueno, significaba que la había pasado bien.   
Changkyun le entregó un pendrive con los demos y los auriculares. Kihyun observó los dos objetos de cerca antes de guardarlos, los sostuvo con mucho cuidado porque temía romperlos «absurdo»; por supuesto se apresuró y agradeció el lindo gesto de todo corazón. A la hora de separarse notó que Changkyun vacilaba, se balanceaba ligeramente sobre los talones como no sabiendo qué hacer. 

—Gracias por haber venido, la pasé muy bien. Las dos veces que pasamos el rato juntos el tiempo se fue volando. —Changkyun confesó, aún si parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. 

Kihyun no pudo evitar sonreír, porque se sentía exactamente igual que su amigo y eso le hacía feliz. 

—También la pasé muy bien. —dijo Kihyun en voz baja pero audible. 

—¿Te veré pronto? —preguntó Changkyun no mucho después.

Kihyun tuvo que hacerse un esquema en la cabeza y es que dudaba mucho de que eso fuera posible. 

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Justo te conocí en una de mis semanas relativamente libres, van variando. De lo que estoy seguro es que encontraremos el hueco para vernos; pero esta próxima semana va ser imposible…Tú también tienes un horario apretado… 

Kihyun se sintió algo desanimado al pensarlo, realmente quería volver a coincidir pronto. 

—Supongo que se verá en la marcha. —concluyó Changkyun. 

—Sí. 

Ambos se miraron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se quería ir. Kihyun dio un paso hacia atrás justo cuando Changkyun extendió los brazos en su dirección. ¿Pensaba abrazarlo? Kihyun no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando; pero ni le dio tiempo a analizar la escena, Changkyun ya había bajado los brazos. 

—Te seguiré mensajeando entonces. Si puedes escuchar los demos, cuando tengas tiempo…, me gustaría saber tu opinión la próxima vez que nos veamos. —habló Changkyun mirando el piso y rascándose la nuca. 

—Intentaré escucharlo cuando esté tranquilo, así le doy la atención que merece. Prometo escucharlo y decirte mi opinión cuando te vuelva a ver cara a cara. —prometió Kihyun. 

Changkyun volvió a su apartamento y Kihyun entró al suyo. Hyungwon y Wonho aún seguían allí, solo que Hyungwon estaba dormido en el sofá con las piernas colgando del reposabrazos y Minhyuk y Wonho estaban cantando… ¿karaoke? 

—¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA?, ¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO DIGAAA? YO SOY ASÍ, Y ASÍ SERÉ, ¡NUNCA CAMBIARÉEEEEEE! 

Minhyuk cantando borracho era todo un espectáculo. 

—Alaska no por favor. 

Ni Wonho ni Minhyuk notaron su llegada. Kihyun aprovechó y se escabulló, corriendo el riesgo de ser atrapado despertó a Hyungwon y arrastrando lo llevó a su dormitorio. Si Wonho y Minhyuk morían no sería su culpa. 

—¡QUIZÁ LA CULPA ES MÍA, POR NO SEGUIR LA NORMA!, ¡YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE, PARA CAMBIAR AHOORA!

Kihyun cerró la puerta y santo remedio. Hyungwon se quedó con la cama, suspiró al tocar el colchón, envuelto en sábanas y frazadas cayó inconsciente. Kihyun se hizo una cama improvisada en el piso, una vez dio todas las vueltas necesarias se fue a acostar. 

  
  


***

  
  
  


Tal como Kihyun predijo la semana del diecinueve fue un caos. 

Kihyun pasó una ridícula cantidad de horas en las salas de estudio por un único ensayo. Su frustración aumentó cuando empezó a recibir algunas calificaciones y si bien estaban lejos de ser inaceptables, no eran lo que solían ser. Entendible, ¿no? Cada año se volvía más complejo, más difícil. La carrera de medicina tomaba tiempo, mucho tiempo. Kihyun varias veces se planteó dejar el trabajo y ser estudiante a tiempo completo, después de todo sus padres lo apoyarían al cien por ciento; pero no solo se trataba del dinero. Kihyun realmente disfrutaba trabajar donde trabajaba, y aunque absorbía tiempo y esfuerzo, era su espacio. 

Esa semana en específico le tocó trabajar todos los días a excepción del viernes, el viernes era el aniversario de Seunghyub y Yura, su hermano cayó con su sobrina a las cinco de la tarde. No le había dado tiempo ni a respirar; pero no era algo nuevo. 

Salió bien. Incluso Minhyuk se quedó para ayudar y Minhyuk siempre fue muy bueno con los niños. Tenía un ángel completamente innato, Kihyun lo admiraba y envidiaba un poco. Minhyuk estaba hecho para eso y seguramente se convertiría en un gran pediatra. Los niños simplemente confiaban en él, lo escuchaban y se pegaban a él como garrapatas. Jihyo no fue la excepción, cuando su hermano volvió la niña no se quería ir. Seunghyub quedó sorprendido y agradeció tanto a Kihyun como a Minhyuk por haberla cuidado.   
  
Kihyun al final sí habló con Yoongi y quedaron en verse el veintisiete, fue en parte gracias a Eun que tomó el turno de ese día, así compensando el turno del sábado en la tarde, el cual Kihyun cubrió para que ella pasara el día con su madre. 

  
  
  


—¿Llegaste hace mucho? —Yoongi preguntó a Kihyun en cuanto lo tuvo en frente. 

Kihyun negó con la cabeza; solo había esperado cinco minutos, tanto él y Yoongi eran personas puntuales. 

—No, llegué hace poco. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la heladería del parque?—respondió Kihyun. 

—¿No hace frío para tomar helado?

—Nunca es mal momento para tomar helado, no seas ridículo. —bromeó Kihyun. 

Yoongi sonrió y se echó a caminar, esa fue su respuesta y bastó para que Kihyun lo siguiera. Ambos recorrieron un camino muy familiar, pocas cosas habían cambiado, la nostalgia comenzó a emerger lentamente.  
El camino a la heladería fue corto, Kihyun incluso lo sintió más corto que en el pasado. Yoongi empujó la puerta del pequeño negocio primero dejando pasar a Kihyun, no llegaron a dar ni tres pasos cuando la dueña los recibió con un grito. 

—¿Kihyun?, ¿Yoongi? —llamó la mujer mayor rodeando el mostrador y yendo al encuentro de los recién llegados. 

El par de empleados atendiendo se quedaron algo sorprendidos, el movimiento en la heladería se detuvo por completo. Tampoco es que hubiera mucha gente, solo se veía a una persona ensimismada en un rincón comiendo helado en cesta.

—Ajumma. —saludó Yoongi. 

La mujer los abrazó con fuerza a los dos y poco después comenzó a bombardearlos con preguntas. Yoongi intentó resumir por los dos y Kihyun agradeció, quizás fue el shock; pero las palabras no le salían, así que se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

—Estás muy callado. —observó Yoongi poco después de haberse sentado.

—Es solo que…, esto me trae muchos recuerdos. No pensé que volvería a pisar este lugar, jamás pensé que volvería contigo. —confesó Kihyun con los ojos en su helado. 

—Ya veo. —respondió Yoongi. 

Por un rato estuvieron en absoluto silencio, un silencio que no se sintió incómodo; los silencios con Yoongi nunca se sintieron incómodos. Kihyun disfrutaba la presencia de su viejo amigo y cada tanto levantaba la mirada para verle la cara, ver cuánto había cambiado, parecía el mismo; pero por supuesto que no era el mismo. ¿Podrían volver a ser amigos? No sabía qué clase de amistad podría establecer con él. 

—Estás pensando demasiado. —habló Yoongi de la nada. 

—¿Cómo?—Kihyun arqueó una ceja sin entender. 

—Estás frunciendo mucho los labios. —explicó Yoongi señalando los labios de Kihyun con el dedo—. Cuando haces eso, juntas las cejas y miras hacia abajo es porque hay algo te está molestando y no dejas de darle vueltas. Al menos es lo que recuerdo, no creo que haya cambiado. 

—En realidad… —Kihyun vaciló un poco— hay cosas que quiero preguntarte. 

Kihyun levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Yoongi. Su amigo parecía tranquilo, como siempre.

—¿Qué te detiene? Te escucho. 

Kihyun jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos y tras soltar un largo suspiro decidió que quería ser cien por ciento sincero con el otro. 

—¿Si fuiste a vivir con tu abuela? —preguntó no sabiendo bien por dónde empezar para salir de dudas. 

—Sí. Servicios me llevó a vivir con mi abuela paterna. —respondió Yoongi con aire desinteresado. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo viviste con ella? —Kihyun siguió preguntando, en todo momento estudiando a Yoongi; no quería molestar. 

—Mmm... alrededor de dos años. 

—¿Dos años? —Kihyun dejó el helado a un costado porque estaba muy nervioso, sus dedos tiritaban y no de frío—. Tú te fuiste con quince…, ¿viviste con tu abuela hasta los diecisiete? 

—Ajá. 

—¿Por qué?, ¿a dónde fuiste? —preguntó Kihyun acercándose cada vez más al meollo. 

Yoongi pareció alarmarse un poco, o al menos eso pareció, su semblante dejó de ser el mismo. Yoongi ya no se veía desinteresado, todo lo contrario. Quizás se preguntaría por qué estaba siendo interrogado, no sería raro sospechar de Kihyun. 

—Me vine para aquí. 

—¿Y tu abuela? —insistió Kihyun no queriendo cruzar la línea; pero ya había quedado expuesto, así que mejor ir hasta el final. 

—Ella se quedó en Daegu. 

—En ese entonces eras menor, Yoon. —Kihyun se acercó un poco más a la mesa, hasta que el borde presionó su estómago, le molestaba que hubiera una mesa de por medio. 

—Tuve muchos problemas con ella, prefería vivir en la calle. Mi abuela me odia, no me puede ver. Cuando me fui no me buscó, no denunció, nada de eso. Conocí a alguien que me ayudó a poner mi vida en orden, me dio trabajo aquí en la capital. —Yoongi explicó concreto y al pie, dejó a Kihyun casi sin dudas. 

—Lo siento mucho, debí haber estado ahí para ti. —se lamentó Kihyun. 

Yoongi estiró su brazo y le tomó de la mano. Las manos de Yoongi solían ser más huesudas, pocas veces usaba accesorios; ahora cada uno de sus dedos tenía un anillo como mínimo. 

—Tienes las manos congeladas y estás temblando. —dijo Yoongi en voz baja. 

Kihyun quiso retirar la mano; pero Yoongi no lo dejó, se dedicó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Kihyun con el dedo pulgar. Ese pequeño gesto consiguió calmar a Kihyun, los nervios no se disolvieron del todo pero disminuyeron; aunque no pudo combatir aquella desagradable sensación que se retorcía en su estómago consumiendo una pequeña parte del aire que respiraba, o así se sentía. 

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Kihyun, sintió el nudo en la garganta y la humedad en los ojos. ¿Por qué iba a llorar?

—Hey, ¿por qué te disculpas? Ki. Mírame. —esta vez Yoongi lo tomó de ambas manos y se inclinó hacia adelante acortando distancias. Kihyun hizo caso y miró a Yoongi a los ojos, se sentía avergonzado y había algo que dolía, algo que llevaba guardado y no sabía qué. 

—El otro día estaba hablando con mi madre y le conté que te había vuelto a ver. Ella me dijo que me alejara de ti porque se había enterado por otros que habías abandonado a tu abuela, que aún siendo menor te habías marchado con un hombre mayor y que varias veces te arrestaron por andar en la calle. Yo no le creí y me molesté; pero hay una parte de mí, tóxica, despreciable, y… juro que nunca quise pensar mal de ti ni dudar de tu persona —Kihyun sintió el calor de las lágrimas al caer, inevitablemente su voz se volvió cada vez más nasal, lloró e hizo el mayor esfuerzo para que las palabras no le salieran entrecortadas; pero fue todo un fracaso—. Yo te quise muchísimo, y mientras tú sufrías y yo soy un imbécil. Dios, lo siento mucho Yoon… 

Yoongi rodeó la mesa a la velocidad de un rayo. Kihyun abrazó a Yoongi con fuerza y se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Olvidaron completamente dónde estaban, nada más existía en ese momento. Kihyun ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando específicamente, había demasiados sentimientos y la mezcla se convirtió en algo turbio. No podía soportarlo, viejas cicatrices se volvían a abrir; pero al menos estaba con Yoon y lo tenía entre sus brazos, al menos le quedaba eso. 

—Está bien, Ki. Shh, hiciste lo correcto en venir conmigo. Tranquilo. Estoy aquí. Respira… —Yoongi habló bajo y le acarició el pelo con delicadeza. 

—Lo siento mucho, Yoon… —lloró Kihyun sin poder detenerse. 

—Está bien, Ki. Está bien. Lo hiciste bien. 

Para cuando se calmó la dueña le trajo una taza de chocolate caliente como las de antes, la mujer no preguntó nada, solo lo reconfortó como pudo. Kihyun quedó con los ojos y labios rojos e hinchados, incluso lavándose la cara no consiguió que pasara desapercibido. 

—Puedo quedarme un rato más, no quiero que estés solo. —le dijo Yoongi en el camino de vuelta. 

—Está bien, Yoon. Puedo ir a una cafetería y hacer un poco de tiempo hasta que se me arregle un poco la cara. —respondió Kihyun. 

No quería volver así, Minhyuk estaba en casa; él le dijo que estaría allí y que lo esperaría para jugar juntos. 

—No quiero dejarte solo, Ki. No quiero que estés solo en estos momentos, no es buena idea. —Yoongi insistió. Yoongi tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Tomados de la mano se fueron a una cafetería y allí se quedaron hablando de tonterías esperando a que la hinchazón en los ojos Kihyun disminuyera un poco y que el color rojizo contorneando sus labios se fuera. Yoongi puso toda su atención en él y no la desvió en ningún momento, tampoco dejó ir su mano, incluso cuando empezaron a sudar y Kihyun no podía dejar de temblar. 

—Escríbeme si necesitas algo. Dentro de poco es el evento de inauguración del bar del que te hablé. Mi amigo decidió hacer una fiesta, hay canilla libre y va a haber un pequeño show, invitó a varios músicos underground. ¿Tienes tiempo? —dijo Yoongi. 

Yoongi lo acompañó hasta su edificio, así que decidieron despedirse cerca de la entrada para evitar el viento frío. 

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó Kihyun.

—Este sábado. ¿Dos de mayo? Ya estamos en mayo. —informó Yoongi. 

—Mmm…, es que tengo que estudiar, Yoon. —se excusó Kihyun formando un puchero. 

—Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren al parecer. —murmuró Yoongi con una sonrisa ladeada—. A ver, ¿te molesta andar en moto? 

La pregunta de Yoongi lo descolocó un poco pero de todas formas negó con la cabeza en respuesta. 

—Tengo la moto en el taller. Sabes que yo no tomo. Ven conmigo y cuando quieras te vas. Serán solo unas pocas horas… —le dijo Yoongi. 

Kihyun no sabía decir que no. No sabía decir que no. 

—Okay. Luego avísame la hora a la que vayas a venir. 

—Bien. 

Kihyun dio un paso hacia adelante y abrazó a Yoongi, se sintió cálido y seguro. Kihyun no supo por qué o cómo hizo la conexión; pero alguien más se le vino a la mente: Changkyun. Kihyun se separó algo confundido, pero así como vino lo dejó pasar.  
  
—Odio verte llorar. —Yoongi dijo antes de marchar.

Kihyun solo lo miró sin saber qué decir y se quedó quieto cuando lo vio acercarse. Yoongi le dejó un beso en la mejilla —no se sintió como el de Minhyuk— y con una débil sonrisa tomó rumbo a la calle. 

_«Demasiado por hoy»._ Kihyun ya era incapaz de pensar. 

Minhyuk lo recibió muy animadamente, no se enteró que Kihyun había llorado; la cara de Kihyun había vuelto a la normalidad a no ser por el color de su nariz —siendo más específicos: la punta— y sus orejas, las tenía coloradas por el frío. Minhyuk no preguntó cuando notó que su amigo estaba más mimoso de lo normal, ambos jugaron en sus respectivas laptops uno al lado del otro, hasta que las ganas de comer atacaron y ambos se fueron a buscar un tentempié. 

Llegó la noche y Kihyun se estaba preparando para meterse en la cama cuando lo recordó: los demos. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y tenía tiempo, así que se subió a la cama con la laptop, el pendrive y los auriculares dispuesto a escuchar las pistas. Hacía un par de días que no hablaba con Changkyun en lo absoluto, para lo poco que lo conocía lo extrañaba.

Luego de conectar todo se enroscó entre las mantas hasta convertirse en un burrito. Por supuesto que se las apañó para ponerse los auriculares, lo único que quedó expuesto fueron sus manos, por eso las tenía congeladas; pero eso era mal menor. Una vez estuvo cómodo se puso a abrir los archivos y decidió que los escucharía uno por uno y no en lista; sino no le daría tiempo a procesar. 

Kihyun suspiró contento y con la mano congelada le dio un toque al touchpad así comenzando a reproducir el primer archivo de audio: _«No te culparé»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Nunca sé a quién le hablo; pero si hay alguien ahí buenísimo. La cosa es así. Mi forma de escribir está cambiando un poco, no sé si para mejor o para peor. El capítulo es más largo que los otros. Warning: Yoongi va a estar de lapa por un rato, pero aquí el end game es el Changki, así que chill. Estoy intentando hacer un slow burn sin perderme ni llorar inconsistencias. Mis actualizaciones son muy lentas; pero escribo cuando tengo tiempo y me inspiro. Un abrazo y beso para todos, fuerza y muchos éxitos!!


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


▶️  _«no te culparé.mp3»_

_Peligroso es el que ve y decide ignorar por no saber qué hacer_

_Sube a una cuerda floja, no hay retorno y mucho tiene que perder_

_Él se queja: «nadie me lo dijo, yo soy víctima, dejadme ir»_

_La fuerza que empleaste al retroceder, es la misma que otro emplea al ascender  
  
_

Un piano comenzó a sonar, las notas sonaron limpias y pulidas. Los auriculares con cancelación de ruido hacían que las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles variaciones de intensidad entre un sonido y otro fueran claramente audibles. Kihyun cerró los ojos y comenzó a relacionar los sonidos con colores; aún si la introducción fue algo breve —no duró más de diez segundos—, fueron muchos los colores que le vinieron a la mente.   
Hasta allí todo estaba bien; pero Kihyun sabía anticipadamente que la voz de Changkyun lo iba a conmover mucho. Se tensó sin poder evitarlo, esperando un baldazo de agua o algo similar.  
  
Eso fue lo que obtuvo.  
  
La voz de Changkyun se sumó al piano cantando la melodía. Kihyun se quedó tieso y su respiración se tornó más lenta, intentó captar cada nota, sonido y palabra; pero tal como le pasaba con el creador, las emociones abrumaron a Kihyun.  
La letra; la letra lo estaba matando, porque la letra era él. Changkyun no estaba hablando de él, ellos ni siquiera se habían conocido cuando Changkyun le dio letra a la canción. Kihyun se sintió desnudo, inseguro; se sintió expuesto a una verdad que no podía y ya no quería negar. Kihyun era un cobarde, más de una vez huyó de los problemas y dejó personas atrás, personas que no merecía. Tendría que haber sido más valiente en su momento, tenía que ser más valiente sin importar qué.   
  


_Yo nunca te culparé, si quieres dejarme es mejor que te marches_

_Solo te pido el favor, no lastimes a otros, aleja a tus demonios_

_Eres un cobarde, crees tenerlo todo y las excusas se te dan muy bien, pero yo no te culparé  
  
_

Comenzó a pensar si acercarse a Changkyun había sido una buena idea. ¿Qué pasaría si lo llegase a lastimar? Changkyun no era un conejillo de indias como para que Kihyun probase tener más coraje. Kihyun ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder, solo sabía que tenía muchas ganas de intentarlo. Estaba desesperado, estaba encerrado en una burbuja de la que se había apropiado, ahora se preguntaba: ¿Cómo deshacerse de esa burbuja? No es como si algo se pudiera reconstruir de la noche a la mañana, tomaría tiempo y esfuerzo y un montón de equivocaciones.  
Changkyun cantaba con seguridad; pero había algo de dolor en cada línea. Kihyun no quería equivocarse con Changkyun, porque Changkyun ya había pasado por otros «Kihyunes» y mal le había ido al parecer.  
  
El primer demo terminó y Kihyun pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. No esperó que su corazón se calmase, actuó sin pensar, por impulso, con el corazón exaltado y las manos muy temblorosas le dio _play_ al segundo demo nombrado _«de sol a sol.mp3»._ _  
__  
_Mientras el archivo se abría Kihyun se fijó que había una carpeta, carpeta que inicialmente había pensado vacía; no estaba vacía, contenía notas de texto: las letras de las canciones. Changkyun había usado el bloc de notas para pasar en limpio la letra de ambos demos; pero lo que en verdad robó la atención de Kihyun fueron las anotaciones que le siguieron. Eran bosquejos de lo que antes fue o intentó ser la letra, fotos tomadas a un cuaderno físico, con palabras escritas a puño y letra. No cerró la ventana con el texto, la dejó a un lado para luego leer con atención, porque allí se encontraba el proceso y las distintas ideas que habían llevado a Changkyun escribir lo que escribió.

Kihyun alejó la mano del teclado y guardó su brazo bajo las mantas. La música comenzó a sonar, quiso cerrar los ojos; así su escucha se agudizaría. Se sentía sediento, sediento por saber más, por entender más, no había otra forma de explicarlo. Como no sabía qué esperar se encontraba nervioso, respiró profundo y se abrió para recibir la primera estrofa.   
  


_Salir al alba y no volver hasta que acabe el día_

_Muchos no tienen remedio, la excepción yo no sería_

_Si cuento las vigilias, dedos me faltarían_

_Si pienso cuánto descanso, sé que me deprimiría_

_Pero sé que esto es lo que me ha tocado_

_Y también sé que muy mal no la paso_

_No desagradeceré, pero no me conformaré_

_Yo solo estoy de paso  
  
_

El segundo demo no le resultó tan chocante, el tema cambió y la música se volvió un poco más… ¿alegre? La letra y la melodía no parecían concordar, la letra por sí sola le supo un poco amarga, en contraste con los sonidos la letra oscurecía mucho más. Kihyun no supo si lo que había en la voz de Changkyun era amargura, su canto era alegre, podía incluso imaginarlo cantando con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. ¿Sarcasmo?; quizás.  
  


_De sol a sol rezo por ti y por mi_

_Por un buen futuro y los soles que están por venir_

_De sol a sol voy y lucho por vivir_

_La vida es solo una, me niego a no dar todo de mi  
_ _  
_

El estribillo respondió a las estrofas. La música se volvió más suave; pero también se agregaron nuevos sonidos —muchos—, sonidos suaves que al enlazarse creaban una base armónica compleja con armónicos sólidos. Kihyun sonrió y sintió la necesidad de abrazar, de haber tenido a Changkyun a su lado lo habría abrazado, sin darle lugar a las dudas; pero como no era el caso se conformó con la ballena que le había robado a Minhyuk, es que estaba cómoda.  
  
La música se detuvo; sin embargo su mente continuó cantando. Kihyun decidió no quitarse los auriculares inmediatamente en caso de querer escuchar los demos una vez más.  
El silencio que experimentó fue ruidoso, sus pensamientos eran los creadores del ruido y no parecía que se fueran a callar pronto. Por eso y porque realmente le había gustado la música de Changkyun volvió a escuchar ambos demos, esta vez en una lista de reproducción en bucle.   
  
Leyó las notas que antes había dejado abiertas a un lado. Empezó con la letra de _«No te culparé»_ , queriendo respetar el orden que sin querer había creado en el inicio. Kihyun sabía que se iba a poner mal, porque se conocía bien. ¿De qué sirve lamentarse por las cosas del pasado? Es muy simple: el pasado construye para bien o para mal. Habían cosas que le habían quedado por construir, y sí o sí tenía que ver su pasado para poder construirlas. Preocuparse está bien; mientras que la carga de esa preocupación no sea lo suficientemente pesada como para hacer que te hundas; palabras de Lee Minhyuk, señoras y señores.   
  


* * *

__ **_ve_ **

**_Peligroso es el que y decide_** _~~negar~~ _**_→ignorar_** _dejar ir dar la espalda_ ~~ _disfrazar?_~~ __

__ ~~_porque_ ~~ ~~_da miedo_ ~~ ~~_¿pretender?_ ~~ _No._

 __ ~~_Camina en una_ ~~ **_sube a una cuerda floja_ ** _rechazo_

 **_mucho que perder_ ** _.... precipicio / miedo a caer huida – miedo -_ **_no saber  
qué hacer_ **

_¿Acaso no sabías que te ibas a caer? Subiste a voluntad, yo no te dije que lo hicieras .._ _  
_ ** _No te obligué a subir, no te obligo a quedarte._** **_Si no quieres estar conmigo mejor será  
que te marches.   
_**_No te tengo atrapado..._ ** _yo no te hice nada_** _ni te convertí en nada._ _  
_ ** _No me haré responsable de tus_** ~~_problemas no son mis_~~ **_demonios_**

 _Tu miedo e indecisión me hieren  
_ ~~ _Tonto no eres._~~ _ ~~Si lo sabes entonces por qué? nunca hubo oportunidad...  
~~ ~~no calculaste bien la altura, te cegaste solo. Egoísmo.~~  
_ ** _  
No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver._** ~~ _Está bien._~~ _No.  
  
_ _Si no puedes siquiera ser sincero contigo mismo, ¿por qué lo serías conmigo?  
_ ** _No puedo culparte_** _~~por no amarme ¿quién sabe?, ya no importa.~~ _

* * *

  
Se trataba de una historia de amor, ¿hacia quién? Un viejo amor.

La caligrafía de Changkyun era poco legible; Kihyun tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para entender lo que había allí escrito, en especial las partes que fueron tachadas. Las palabras cargaban sentimientos complejos y más de un significado, por más que el borrador añadiera más información, desarrollara lo que fue comprimido en un verso; por más que algunas anotaciones fueran impulsivas y carecieran de filtros; había algo mucho más grande detrás de cada pensamiento y de cada acción. 

Kihyun siguió leyendo hasta que comenzaron a pesarle los párpados. Las anotaciones de «De Sol a Sol» ya no estaban dirigidas a nadie en particular, eran pensamientos introspectivos. Contaban un poco de quién era Changkyun, el Changkyun adulto. Kihyun leyó y analizó las anotaciones con cuidado, su mente se llenó de muchos escenarios —escenas donde Changkyun trabajaba a medio tiempo, estudiaba para terminar el secundario; escenas de Changkyun llegando muy tarde a casa— hasta que ya no pudo pensar más. Al llegar a la última línea se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejar ir el touchpad.  
  
La música siguió sonando; Kihyun no quiso ponerle fin. Entre bostezos colocó la laptop en su mesa de luz para que no le estorbara y se acomodó para dormir.  
La voz de Changkyun lo siguió hasta el mundo de los sueños. Kihyun soñó que estaba acostado bajo el árbol donde siempre se sentaba a estudiar —dentro del predio de la universidad—. Se sentía cálido, corría un viento precioso y la hierba era suave como el algodón. Changkyun estaba tumbado a su lado tarareando una canción, a veces paraba para hablar o reír. Kihyun rio con él sin saber de qué se estaba riendo. No necesitaba nada más. _«Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre»._

Kihyun descansó muy bien. En ningún momento se sacó los auriculares, así que durmió escuchando la voz de Changkyun. Se sentía relajante. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


  
  
—¡Esas fotos se ven increíbles!, ¡¿están planeando ir a algún lado?! —Naeun preguntó encantada. 

Era martes en la panadería y todos se habían reunido alrededor de una de las mesas del centro del local. Jin llevaba un buen rato deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla de la tablet, concentrado no era muy hablador. Naeun estaba sentada al lado de Seokjin; mientras que Namjoon y Kihyun se quedaron de pie.  
Kihyun no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando dado que recién había llegado, decidió rodear la mesa y simplemente preguntarle a Namjoon manteniendo un bajo tono de voz. Jin se veía demasiado inmerso en su tarea como para responder y a Eun le faltaba muy poco para quedarse colgada del cuello de Jin. 

—Vamos a aprovechar el fin de semana largo. Jin y yo necesitamos vacaciones, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que nos fuimos de vacaciones. —respondió Namjoon en su tono habitual.

—¡Oye!, ¡Tierra a Seokjin! —Naeun sacudió los hombros de Jin queriendo recibir un poco de su atención. 

Jin despegó la mirada de la pantalla y se giró para ver a su empleada. 

—¿Oye?, ¿Seokjin? ¿Quién te dio el permiso para ser informal conmigo mocosa insolente? —preguntó Jin sin una gota de enfado en su sistema.

—Solo así me haces caso. —se quejó Eun—. Si me hicieras caso no tendría la necesidad de... ¡Auch! —Jin pellizcó el brazo de Naeun haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y diera un paso atrás. 

—¡Aigoo!, ¡aigoo! Te comportas como una bebé. —dijo Jin con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Mientras Naeun continuó quejándose, Seokjin dejó la tablet aún encendida sobre la mesa y procedió a desperezarse. El mayor se veía cansado; pero alegre, había un cierto brillo especial en sus ojos. Kihyun podía notarlo y no pudo evitar alegrarse también.  
Seokjin volvió a enderezarse, su pelo estaba desordenado y esponjoso, los lentes se le estaban por caer, ya llevaba rato con el puente en la punta de la nariz. Namjoon se aproximó a Jin y él mismo le sacó los lentes, tiró con cuidado de las varillas de la montura y los dejó sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, cariño. —agradeció Jin con una sonrisa. 

Kihyun notó el rubor en las mejillas de su jefe, observó a Namjoon sentarse junto a Jin y sonreír como no le sonreía a nadie. _«¿Y si Jin-hyung y Namjoon-hyung son pareja?»_ , pensó Kihyun. Si lo pensaba bien, muchas cosas cobrarían sentido. ¿Cómo recién se le ocurría?, ¿cómo recién lo veía? Quizás se estaba equivocando; pero estaría atento. _«En serio, Kihyun. En serio.»  
_

—Este hombre me va a llevar a Gyeonggi-do. Nunca fuimos y tiene lugares muy lindo… ¡Namjoon! —exclamó Jin, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso—, ¡quiero ir al Herb Island Light Festival! 

—¿Dónde quedaba eso? —Namjoon tomó la tablet y comenzó a ver las fotos y los artículos que Seokjin había estado mirando pocos minutos atrás. 

—¡En Pocheon! —respondió Jin muy animado. 

—Espero que pasen muy lindo y obtengan el descanso que merecen. —habló Kihyun. 

—Awww. Gracias, Kihyunnie. —agradeció Jin—. ¿Por qué sigues ahí parado?, ven a sentarte aquí. ¡Tú también! —le chilló a Naeun. 

Jin les habló de los puntos turísticos de Gyeonggi-do tal como lo habría hecho un verdadero promotor de turismo. Seokjin tenía muy buena labia, convencía a otros con facilidad; aún si Naeun y Kihyun conocían perfectamente las habilidades de su jefe, cuando comenzaron a ser lentamente arrastrados por las palabras del mayor les fue imposible no sorprenderse; terminaron los dos con ganas de ir. 

—Tengo una idea… —anunció Eun cuando todos se callaron.  
  
Jin, Namjoon y Kihyun la miraron expectantes. 

—¿Y si más adelante en el año organizamos un pequeño viaje juntos?; en agosto por ejemplo. Podríamos ir un par de días a la playa. —propuso Naeun. 

—Podríamos cerrar por unos días y coordinar algo entre todos… —Namjoon pareció de acuerdo con la idea. 

—Es una buena idea si todos están de acuerdo… —opinó Jin mirando en dirección a Kihyun. 

_«Un viaje con mis compañeros de trabajo...»_ Sería la primera vez y a Kihyun la mera idea le hacía muchísima ilusión. Jin, Namjoon, Naeun y sus otros dos compañeros funcionaban como una segunda familia para él; aún si no era tan cercano a los últimos dos —sus horas de trabajo sencillamente no coincidían—, Nami y Jihoon siempre estuvieron ahí para él. 

—A mí me encantaría. Sería bueno si Jihoon y Nami dicen que sí. 

—¡Sé que Nami va a decir que sí! —exclamó Naeun con mucho ánimo. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, a Jihoon lo he visto muy poco últimamente… —comentó Kihyun con aire desanimado.  
  
Era extraño porque solían cruzarse mucho en el pasado, siempre intercambiaban un par palabras en el cambio de turno. Eso ya no sucedía porque Jihoon se iba corriendo justo al terminar su turno, cuando Kihyun quiso preguntar la respuesta de su compañero fue muy vaga así que decidió no insistir, por las dudas. De todas formas, él y Jihoon no solían compartir sus problemas entre sí. 

—Jihoon me ha pedido reducir sus horas de trabajo por problemas personales. Se ha estado yendo antes. Por el momento las cosas funcionan bien, así que lo importante es que nos enfoquemos en lo bueno. Pensar en ir juntos a la playa es algo bueno. —dijo Jin con calma. 

—Exactamente. —apoyó Namjoon—. Tiremos la idea en el chat grupal y esperemos a saber qué piensan los otros. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo podemos marcar una fecha que nos quede bien a todos, planificar juntos…, sería muy divertido. —Namjoon dijo lo último sonriente y logró contagiar la sonrisa al resto. 

—¡Woah!, ¡sería nuestro primer viaje juntos! —Naeun se paró y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. 

—Pero ahora déjenme, Gyeonggi-do me espera. —Jin volvió a colocarse los lentes y reclamó la tablet a Namjoon. 

—Uff, más les vale enviar fotos y traernos un souvenir. —exigió Naeun. 

***

  
  
  


Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando la madre de Kihyun lo llamó para que fuera a almorzar con ella. A Kihyun le pareció muy extraño, puesto que su madre rara vez lo invitaba a comer sin que su padre estuviera presente, además que siempre le avisaba con un día —o más— de anticipación. Su madre jamás fue una persona espontánea, por lo normal era calculadora y se aseguraba que todo fuera perfecto. Aún si a Kihyun le resultó muy raro, por supuesto aceptó la invitación; aunque tenía clase, tomó la decisión de no ir. Había algo en el tono de voz de su madre que no lo dejó muy tranquilo. Si lo llamaba de la nada es porque algo pasaba, sin importar qué.

Yoojin lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa. Kihyun abrazó a su madre y la siguió hasta el comedor. Todo parecía normal hasta ese momento. Su madre le preguntó cómo estaba, qué tal le estaba yendo en los estudios y en el trabajo. Preguntó por el apartamento, por Minhyuk y si estaban siendo capaces de cubrir los gastos cómodamente. Kihyun respondió a cada una de esas preguntas e incluso mencionó que había conocido a los vecinos y todos eran muy amables. Por supuesto no entró en detalle ni los describió, porque estaba seguro que su madre no aprobaría a Changkyun. 

—¿Yoongi y tú volvieron a hablar? —interrogó su madre mientras colocaba verduras en su bowl de arroz. Parecía no querer mirarlo a los ojos y Kihyun entendió que el tema la ponía incómoda. _«¿Si te sientes incómoda para qué hablar de ello?».  
_

—Sí. Me reuní con él y le pregunté sobre las cosas que me dijiste. —respondió Kihyun con total sinceridad, porque no había hecho nada malo o fuera de lugar. 

—¿No me digas?, todos son malentendidos. —dijo Yoojin. Las palabras se escucharon amargas. 

—Lo dices como si no fuera posible de creer. 

—¿Tú le creíste? Kihyun…, a veces puedes ser muy ingenuo. ¿Crees que alguien admitiría esa clase de rumores? —preguntó su madre al fin atreviéndose a levantar la mirada. 

—Madre, tú misma lo acabas de decir, son rumores. Obviamente hay cosas que son verdad; pero confío en él cuando me dice que también hay muchas que fueron inventadas. Yoongi es mi amigo, y si nadie se preocupa en acercarse y preguntar, es porque en realidad no les interesa en lo más mínimo. Solo los involucrados saben qué pasó y uno como espectador puede creer lo que quiere; pero no está bien propagar rumores solo porque una tarde se aburrieron y no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer o de la que ocuparse. No entiendo por qué hablan sobre la vida de alguien que no les interesa en lo más mínimo. —Kihyun soltó todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho, habló seguro y con voz firme, en ningún momento bajó la mirada. 

—¡Kihyun! —Yoojin miró a su hijo con sorpresa—. Las cosas se dicen por algo. Por eso es importante tener una buena reputación, si no te preocupas por tu imagen terminarás siendo un marginado como tu «amigo». ¿Qué clase de vida quieres tener? Juntarte con personas que tienen un historial manchado solo te va a traer cosas negativas. No importa si lo que dicen de él es verdad o no, no cambia el hecho de que él es un rechazado social y vive como tal. 

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso crees todas las cosas que te dicen? ¿Reputación?, ¿imagen? Hablas como si fuéramos mejor que otros. Yo no voy a juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, no me importa qué digan de esa persona, eso es muy irrelevante. ¿Por qué tengo que esforzarme por agradar y complacer a otros para tener una vida digna? ¡No es mi responsabilidad hacerme cargo de sus cabezas cuadradas y vacías! Yoongi es una víctima de los que necesitan rebajar a los otros para sentirse más poderosos. Yo no me voy a dejar usar por nadie, y no voy a dejar que ni tú, madre, ni nadie, hable mal de Yoongi en mi cara. No me interesa lo que tengas para decir sobre esto, no pienso hablar más del tema porque en serio que me estoy enfadando y no quiero decir nada de lo que me vaya a arrepentir. Mi vida es mía, yo decido a quién dejo entrar y a quién no, y a quien no le guste pues será su problema. 

Kihyun jamás en su vida le había levantado la voz a su madre. Se sentía furioso como nunca antes, de golpe se levantó de la silla y dio un paso al costado con toda la intención de irse a su piso a comer galletas y ver un capítulo de Good Doctor. No contaba con que su madre se iba a echar a llorar. 

—Nunca te he escuchado hablar así. Nunca me hablaste así. —Yoojin puso los codos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza como queriendo esconderse—. Desde que te fuiste de casa no has dejado de cambiar, solías ser atento y obediente, siempre me respetaste a mí y a mis palabras…, no sé en quién te estás convirtiendo, Kihyun; pero no quiero perder a mi hijo. 

Era la segunda vez que la veía llorar; normalmente no se permitía llorar. Kihyun quedó en shock, intentando procesar las palabras de su madre.

—Mamá… —llamó Kihyun. 

De a poco fue acercándose a ella, cuando la tuvo al lado la abrazó y le acarició el brazo. Quizás había sido muy duro con sus palabras. Obviamente Kihyun había cambiado, él creía que para bien. Odiaba ver sufrir a su madre; pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Kihyun sabía que el cambio significaba resistencia, sabía que nada de esto iba a ser fácil; pero lo más importante: Kihyun sabía que tenía que permanecer firme, de lo contrario no avanzaría.   
  
—Mamá, quiero que me escuches con atención, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? 

El llanto de Yoojin solo había empeorado, incapaz de hablar asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos cambiamos. No me iba a quedar en los diecinueve. Crecí mamá y sigo siendo tu hijo. Sabes que te amo mucho a ti y a papá; pero tienes que entender que hay ciertas cosas en las que nos diferenciamos. No soy hyung. Soy Kihyun… y Kihyun es así. No debí haber levantado mi voz, lo siento mamá, no tengo excusas. No voy a retirar lo que dije porque es lo que pienso y soy un adulto. Espero que podamos entendernos y no nos lastimemos entre nosotros. Ya no seré tu niño atento y obediente, seré tu niño terco y desafiante; pero nunca dejaré de ser tu hijo. Y mamá, solo espera, sé que te haré sentir orgullosa. Confía en mí. Te amo mucho mamá, lo siento por haberte gritado. 

Yoojin al rato logró calmarse, cuando las lágrimas cesaron se puso en pie y abrazó a Kihyun con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, porque algo estaba pasando. Kihyun seguía pensando que algo andaba mal y no tenía nada que ver con él. 

—Entiendo. —respondió Yoojin en cuanto recuperó la voz—. No volveré a tocar el tema. No quiero pelear. Lo que te voy a pedir es que por favor no dejes que tu padre se entere de estas cosas. 

—Lo sé. —respondió Kihyun muy consciente de lo que pasaría si llegara a convertirse en la razón del disgusto de su padre—. Mamá… 

—¿Mmh? 

—Tengo algo que preguntarte; pero primero limpiemos esto. 

Kihyun ayudó a recoger la mesa y entre ambos lavaron los platos. La actividad trajo recuerdos lejanos, donde Kihyun no alcanzaba el fregadero, lavaba parado sobre un banquito. Yoojin le había enseñado a cocinar y limpiar —a pesar de las quejas de Taeyoung— a muy temprana edad. Solía enseñarle con juegos, a veces competían a ver quién limpiaba mejor la vajilla o quién hacía más rápido la cama. 

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual me llamaste? Siento que algo no está bien. —Kihyun y Yoojin se sentaron en el sofá, ambos con una taza de té en las manos. Kihyun preguntó directamente lo que quería saber, no quería andarse con vueltas. 

—Estoy cansada. El otro día tuve una pelea bastante fea con tu padre. Yo quería que el problema se quedara entre nosotros dos; pero esto de no tener con quién hablarlo me está consumiendo. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Taeyoung me trata como si estuviera loca. Kihyun, yo no estoy loca. —confesó Yoojin con el rostro abatido. 

—¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes a nadie? —preguntó Kihyun. Su madre tenía muchas amistades. Es normal acudir a un amigo cuando algo va mal. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

—No quiero que nadie sepa esto. Me temo que no confío lo suficiente en nadie como para compartir este tipo de cosas… La única persona en la que pude pensar es en ti, hijo. Mi intención no es que pienses mal de tu padre, tampoco quiero molestarte cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer. 

Yoojin y Kihyun siempre mantuvieron una buena relación, con los años se volvieron más cercanos. Seunghyub solía acaparar toda la atención de sus padres y tampoco se habían dado cambios significativos con el tiempo, el hecho seguía igual; pero aplicado a la vida de dos hombres adultos. Tanto Yoojin como Taeyoung desde el comienzo se involucraron más en la vida de su hijo mayor, quizás no era tan bueno para Seunghyub como parecía. Kihyun varias veces razonó la situación de ambos. Cuando era muy niño la desigualdad le dolía y hasta llegó a envidiar y rechazar a Seunghyub por el trato prioritario que recibía; pero Kihyun creció, fue entonces cuando pudo notar que su hermano no contaba con las mismas libertades. Cuando Kihyun se equivocaba los castigos no eran tan duros; cuando se equivocaba Seunghyub ardía Troya. Kihyun podría haber sido menos correcto, podría haberse revelado para recibir más atención; de todos modos no la hubiera obtenido. Kihyun lo pensó; pero su personalidad era muy distinta, y si lo iban a notar que fuera por algo bueno.  
  
Yoojin se dio cuenta, cuando Kihyun cumplió los quince. Kihyun jamás supo por qué se dio así; pero poco después de su cumpleaños su madre comenzó a preguntar más. Ya no eran sólo tareas domésticas, compartir los horarios de comida y leer juntos los domingos. Yoojin empezó a saber de la vida de Kihyun en mitad de la escuela media, de lo que le pasaba a diario, de sus amigos e intereses. Kihyun escuchaba historias de su madre, con los años se tornaron más serias; normal, siendo que dejó de ser un niño. Yoojin y Kihyun se volvieron confidentes, lo que hablaban no se lo decían ni a Seunghyub, ni a Taeyoung, ni a su abuela; a nadie. Así estaba bien y Kihyun se sintió satisfecho. En cierto punto de su vida comenzó a compadecer a Seunghyub; pero el mayor parecía ya haberse acomodado y lo llevaba muy bien. La costumbre hizo que la dinámica familiar se mantuviera firme, aún habiendo fallas en su red. 

—¿Puedo saber qué sucedió? —Kihyun dio un sorbo al té y se movió un poco para así quedar más cerca de su madre. 

No importaba cuán diferentes eran, Kihyun quería creer que ambos siempre estarían el uno para el otro. Se preocupaba mucho por su madre y si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla lo haría. 

—Taeyoung me ha estado ocultando cosas. —su madre parecía dudar si contarle o no. 

Kihyun asintió con la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra, esperó callado a que la mujer continuara relatando. Yoojin permaneció en silencio un par de segundos antes de seguir con lo que estaba diciendo, con el tiempo la duda desaparecería. 

—El otro día cuando fui a poner a lavar la ropa encontré un papel en el bolsillo de una de las chaquetas, un recibo de un restaurante en Gangnam. No es raro que tu padre acuda a reuniones de negocios; pero ese día él me había dicho que iba a hacer horas extra en la oficina, me dijo que no lo esperara para cenar. —contó Yoojin. Se la notaba nerviosa y con pena, a Kihyun le dolió verla así. 

—¿Y qué hiciste?, ¿hablaste con él? —preguntó Kihyun. 

—Sí lo hice. Lo enfrenté, le mostré que había encontrado el recibo y de lo único que lo acusé fue de haberme mentido; porque me mintió, él me mintió diciéndome lo de las horas extras.

—No se lo tomó bien, ¿verdad? —Kihyun ya podía imaginarse la escena de sus padres gritando. 

—No. Automáticamente se puso a la defensiva, me hizo sentir culpable por «dudar» de él. Yo jamás dudé de él. Solo descubrí que me mintió y quería saber por qué me había mentido. Es todo. —explicó Yoojin, apenas había tocado el té; pero se mantuvo revolviendo la infusión todo el rato.

—¿Pasó hace mucho?—Kihyun pensó que ese dato era importante. 

—No. Fue este lunes. No he hablado con él desde entonces, intercambiamos monosílabos y no me ve a los ojos. 

Kihyun no supo qué decir. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Kihyun conocía muy bien a su padre. Taeyoung era un hombre frío y muy reservado, hasta con su propia familia. Sin importar su carácter arisco todos en la familia lo amaban. Taeyoung jamás actuó como un mal padre, solo tenía algunas actitudes bastante duras; pero se debía a que su forma de pensar era cerrada e inflexible. Todos tienen defectos; ese era el de su padre. 

—Mamá…, papá y tú han estado juntos desde los quince, ¿no es así? —Kihyun razonó. 

—Sí, hijo. —afirmó Yoojin, por fin dando un pequeño trago a su té.

—Esta no es la primera vez que pelean. ¿Recuerdas cuando casi se separan? Seunghyub y yo estábamos convencidos de que pasaría…; pero de alguna forma ustedes encontraron el equilibrio una vez más. —dijo Kihyun con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa—. No me cabe duda que ustedes se quieren mucho y valoran su matrimonio. Creo que vas a encontrar la solución pronto; pero no dejes que corra el tiempo, lo único que va a pasar es que tu malestar crezca. Sabes que voy a estar para ti siempre que me necesites y yo pueda. Además, de nuevo, tú sabes muy bien cómo tratar con papá, eres la mejor en eso. —Kihyun dejó su taza de té a un lado y fue a abrazar a su madre. 

—Gracias por escucharme, Kihyun-ah. Sabía que me escucharías y me darías un poco de paz mental… —Yoojin abrazó a su hijo de vuelta y sonrió—. Cuando encuentres a la chica indicada recuerda lo que siempre te digo… 

—El amor no siempre es suficiente. —recordó Kihyun. 

_«Se necesita más que amor para hacer que las cosas funcionen, las relaciones no giran únicamente entorno al amor, existen otros intereses, asuntos más lógicos que mantienen a las personas unidas cuando el amor no es suficiente. El amor salva del vacío; pero no de la ruina»,_ eso creía Kihyun y no porque se lo hubiera dicho su madre, él lo supo mucho antes de eso. «¿Por qué si se aman no pueden estar juntos?»; «no es el momento». «¿Por qué terminaron?»; «él no pudo darle lo que ella quería». «¿Por qué sigue con ella si la relación dejó de funcionar hace mucho tiempo?»; «según él es porque aún la ama». Existían cientos de casos así, en los que no importaba cuánto amor hubiera entre las personas, ellos serían incapaces de mantener una relación sana y estable. Kihyun lo sabía, porque lo presenció muchas veces y lo vivió un par de veces. Ojalá el amor hubiera bastado, todos serían más felices. 

El almuerzo con su madre terminó sorprendentemente bien. Kihyun se fue porque tenía que trabajar, prometió a su madre que la llamaría y dejó en claro que en el caso que llegara a pasar algo él estaría para ella, que no debía dudar en buscarlo. Yoojin se quedó visiblemente más tranquila, pidió que saludara a Seokjin de su parte y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Kihyun también se quedó más tranquilo. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Estaba por tomarse unos minutos de descanso cuando Minhyuk lo llamó. Kihyun tuvo que mantener el auricular lejos de su oído porque su amigo se mantuvo todo el tiempo hablando muy alto, casi al borde de gritar. Minhyuk y sus pulmones.  
  
Al parecer Minhyuk saldría esa noche con Yongsun y sus amigos. Kihyun agradeció el aviso, así no prepararía cena para dos. Siempre ocurría que del jueves en adelante el refrigerador quedaba casi vacío, esos días tocaba cocinar y Kihyun —a diferencia de Minhyuk— rechazaba la comida instantánea, a menos que no hubiese otra opción. 

— _¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?, a todos les caes muy bien._ —Minhyuk intentó convencerlo por última vez. 

—No, Min. Voy a quedarme en casa y… —Kihyun quedó callado por unos segundos—. Creo que voy a hablar con Changkyun. 

— _¿Changkyun? ¡Si me acabas de decir que te vas a quedar en casa, Kihyun!_ —exclamó Minhyuk. 

—Sí, le voy a preguntar si quiere venir. —decidió Kihyun. 

— _Es porque no voy a estar, ¿verdad?_ —Minhyuk preguntó con la voz de alguien que acababa de ser traicionado. 

—No, es porque hace dos semanas que no lo veo y prometí que le daría mi opinión sobre algo que compartió conmigo. De todas formas lo vas a conocer pronto, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije lo de la cena? Estas semanas han sido un caos para todos…; pero creo que para la semana que viene o la otra puede salir algo. —Kihyun dio su argumento. Nada de lo que dijo fue mentira, así eran las cosas. 

— _… Bueno. Te voy a creer, suenas convincente. Ammm… entonces te dejo tranquilo con tus cosas, solo te llamaba para esto. ¿Necesitas que haga algo?  
_

—No, no, está bien Min. Igual no sé si él está libre, espero que sí. 

— _¡Buena suerte, bebé!_ —se despidió Minhyuk. 

—¡No me llames así! —se quejó Kihyun antes de colgar la llamada. 

_«Ojalá esté libre, quiero verlo»_ , pensó Kihyun mientras entraba al chat y comenzaba a escribir. Si no preguntaba jamás lo sabría. Podría invitarlo a cenar o a ver una película, eso sería lindo. Extrañaba a Changkyun, las dos semanas se sintieron como tres; la percepción del tiempo tiende a alargarse cuando estás ocupado. 

  
  


Se suponía que una vez que los planes estuvieran hechos toda ansiedad se iría, ya no sería un problema, todo estaría resuelto. Ya Changkyun le había dicho que sí, no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Já, si claro, fue todo lo contrario a lo que Kihyun esperaba. Como anfitrión quería que todo estuviese en orden y nada faltara. 

Intentó no volver a mensajear a Changkyun, eso expondría su exceso de entusiasmo. No es que quisiera verse «genial» frente al menor; pero sí, quería impresionar. ¿Para qué?, Kihyun no sabía de dónde salía toda esa necesidad de demostrar su lado bueno, le importaba lo que Changkyun pensara de él, qué irónico. 

No pudo concentrarse en clase. ¡No pudo! Su mente estaba en otro lado. Varias veces tuvo que preguntar a su compañera de banco por dónde iban, con mucha suerte y ayuda sus apuntes alcanzaron un cierto grado de decencia. _«Joder, concéntrate, luego te va a ir mal»_. 

Fue volver y su ansiedad tocó el cielo. Minhyuk lo dejó solo con sus nervios, Kihyun estaba insoportable. Al final sí le mandó un mensaje a Changkyun. Resulta que mientras limpiaba la cocina descubrió una reserva importante de harina en el fondo de su despensa, de seguro compraron pensando que no quedaba cuando en realidad había paquetes escondidos. « _¿Se le antojará comer pizza?_ », Kihyun se preguntó a sí mismo. Así fue como terminó grabando un audio explicando la situación. Changkyun —para suerte de Kihyun— le devolvió el audio bastante rápido, sonó contento con la idea. 

La casa quedó más que limpia. Kihyun preparó la masa de la pizza y la puso a leudar en el mesón de la cocina. Todo parecía bien. Todo estaba bien. Faltaba una hora, hora que Kihyun aprovechó para ir a ducharse y vestirse bien. Minhyuk se reía desde lejos, siempre manteniendo una distancia de tres metros como mínimo.   
  
—¿El sábado vas a salir con Yoongi? —Minhyuk preguntó de la nada. 

—Ajá. En eso quedamos. ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres venir? —respondió Kihyun mientras se cubría las ojeras con corrector. 

—No, ya tengo planes; pero… Voy a teñirme y hay un 2x1 en tintas fantasía, ¿te gustaría decirle adiós a ese marrón por un rato? —propuso Minhyuk. 

Kihyun se enderezó y giró para ver a su amigo. La oferta era inusual, porque Minhyuk sabía su problema con los cambios. ¿Y si su pelo se arruinaba?, ¿qué haría si le quedaba mal?, ¿qué le dirían sus padres? Muchas preguntas e inseguridades. 

—Siempre te gustó mi pelo teñido. —agregó Minhyuk—. Creo que un cambio te haría bien, ¿no lo crees?

—Puede ser…, ¿me lo harías tú? —preguntó Kihyun. 

A Minhyuk se le iluminaron los ojos. 

—¡¿Eso es un sí?! —Minhyuk chilló sorprendido. 

Minhyuk por primera vez en la tarde acortó la distancia entre ambos. Kihyun intentó esquivar las enormes manos de Minhyuk como pudo, ambas se dirigían a su pelo recién peinado. 

—¡Fuera!, ¡me vas a despeinar! —se quejó Kihyun. 

Hubo un breve intercambio de manotazos; pero pronto llegó a su fin dado que Minhyuk también tenía que arreglarse, en su caso para salir. Por poco Kihyun pensó que era viernes. ¿Volvería a tener un fin de semana como los de antes?, no lo sabía. Si lo pensaba bien, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto; aunque Kihyun tenía la sensación de que sí había habido un gran cambio, un cambio que empezó con Changkyun. 

Changkyun. 

El timbre sonó y tanto Kihyun como Minhyuk detuvieron sus actividades. Kihyun corrió hacia la puerta, corrió; pero Minhyuk estaba más cerca, él fue el que abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la camisa mal abotonada. _«Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar»,_ pensó Kihyun. Lo había previsto y aún así no había hecho nada para detenerlo; quizás se sentía culpable por las veces que le ocultó cosas a Minhyuk, y la vez que le mintió.  
  
Kihyun no pudo ver a Changkyun hasta que Minhyuk lo invitó a pasar. Lo había extrañado, a él, a sus ojos expresivos, su nariz grande, como apretaba los labios al sonreír y sus hoyuelos. Allí estaba, vistiendo una sudadera beige de cuello redondo sobre una camiseta blanca de manga larga, los tatuajes saltaban a la vista más de lo normal a causa del contraste que había entre el negro de la tinta y el beige de la tela. Changkyun llevaba puestos unos jeans de color negro un tanto ajustados, el pantalón le abrazaba las piernas a la perfección, eran más delgadas de lo que Kihyun recordaba. No se había fijado, o mejor dicho, no le había hecho caso al atractivo de Changkyun, ni de cuerpo ni de cara.   
  
—Hyung. —Changkyun saludó a Kihyun. 

A Kihyun le costó un poco reaccionar, tener a Minhyuk allí mirando tampoco ayudaba en nada. Cuando por fin pudo sonreír ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Changkyun pareció notarlo; pero no alcanzó a preguntar porque Minhyuk comenzó con sus preguntitas. 

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que ser lindo es un requisito para vivir aquí. ¿Qué sucede con los inquilinos? Kihyun, ¿no crees que te salteaste algunos adjetivos al describírmelo? —Minhyuk examinó a Changkyun de pies a cabeza sin sentir vergüenza alguna, dando pequeños pasos al frente se metió sin previo aviso en el espacio personal de su vecino. Minhyuk se detuvo cuando la distancia entre ambos fue menor a un metro. 

—¡Oye! —gritó Kihyun.

Kihyun fue muy rápido; le quitó el tiempo de reacción a su mejor amigo. En cuestión de dos segundos se acercó donde estaban los otros, y ni bien alcanzó la distancia suficiente tomó a Minhyuk por el brazo y con fuerza lo atrajo. Minhyuk se tambaleó hacia atrás sorprendido, chilló buscando algo de lo que agarrarse; pero Kihyun se aseguró de atraparlo, no lo iba a dejar caer. 

—¿Por qué demonios eres así? Otra vez lo mismo, ¿no te cansas? —se quejó Kihyun con la cara roja. 

—¡Lo pregunto en serio! —se defendió Minhyuk. El amigo de Kihyun aún tenía sus ojos en Changkyun.

—No lo sé, es posible. Teniendo en cuenta que ustedes también son inquilinos… —habló Changkyun, no parecía incómodo o asustado y en el caso que lo estuviera, ¿quién se atrevería a culparlo?—. Me refiero a eso del requisito.

Kihyun no entendió al principio. Minhyuk se separó de Kihyun, y cuando Kihyun giró la cabeza buscando ver las expresiones de Minhyuk resultó más obvio que él sí había sido capaz de entender lo que Changkyun había dicho. Kihyun miró a Changkyun buscando algún tipo de pista o explicación, lo que encontró fue una sonrisa traviesa, eso lo ayudó a terminar de unir cabos. 

—Otro más que quiero adoptar. —declaró Minhyuk con una sonrisa más brillante que la luz del Sol. 

—Dios. Basta. Vete. —dijo Kihyun a Minhyuk. 

Kihyun seguía con la cara roja, así que fue brevemente al baño y se refrescó el cuello. Le habría gustado lavarse la cara; pero recordó que tenía maquillaje puesto y no el que era a prueba de agua.  
  
Changkyun parecía muy contento. Kihyun sintió felicidad, una felicidad que solo experimentaba en situaciones muy puntuales. El sentimiento era maravilloso, algo cálido se removía en su pecho; el calor se expandía al resto de su cuerpo en forma de ondas u olas, haciéndolo sentir más vivo. Kihyun lo pensaba como un burbujeo agradable, no encontraba otra forma para describir la sensación nacida en la boca de su estómago, sentía cosquillas; pero no eran cosquillas realmente, era algo inquieto; no por el malestar sino por la emoción. Se sentía con energía, motivación, de pronto todo parecía más bonito, sonreía y reía más, se sentía libre. Se sentía libre de penas y dolores, porque no había lugar para tal cosa cuando tienes todo lo que quieres y necesitas a tu alcance. 

—¿Minhyuk se fue? —preguntó Kihyun, observando como Changkyun aún estaba parado, inmóvil en mitad de la sala. Nuevamente no se lo veía incómodo; al contrario, se veía más que relajado, como lo estaría en su propia casa—. Lo siento, sigues ahí parado... ¿quieres que te muestre un poco alrededor?; aunque sé que la disposición de nuestros apartamentos es la misma…. ¡Ah! Después hay que ir a comprar bebidas, ¿trajiste un abrigo o...?

Changkyun no traía nada en la mano. Los únicos objetos a la vista eran el IPhone —en realidad lo que se veía era el protector de plástico violeta con diseño abstracto—, y los auriculares colgando del cuello de la sudadera. 

—Minhyuk-ssi se fue sí. —Changkyun comenzó a responder—. Me encantaría que me muestres el lugar, hyung. Nuestros apartamentos no se parecen en nada, ¿recuerdas cómo luce mi sala? —el menor rio un poco avergonzado—. Dejé mi abrigo y mi mochila junto a la puerta, como dijiste que iríamos al supermercado juntos… 

—Oh… ¿Trajiste mochila? Puedes traerla aquí adentro y dejarla donde quieras, así tienes tus cosas a mano. Si es por la billetera, solo llévala en el bolsillo o yo te la llevo. —Kihyun se acercó a Changkyun porque sí, porque se quería acercar. Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazar al otro hombre, le faltaban muy pocas para hacerlo; pero no podía hacer algo así de la nada. _«Lo abrazas cuando tengas una razón para hacerlo, fin»._  
  
 _«¿Se necesita una razón para hacer algo?, ¿qué tan importante es tener una razón?»,_ Kihyun se respondió a sí mismo mientras Changkyun fue a recoger sus pertenencias. La mochila Blankof terminó apoyada contra el sofá, poco después Changkyun se acercó con un abrigo largo y negro en los brazos, al parecer estaba esperando a que Kihyun diera la orden. 

—¿Me muestras y vamos al supermercado juntos? —preguntó Changkyun.

Changkyun era tierno. No hacía aegyo —al menos no aún—; pero no era necesario. Solo había que verlo con los ojos iluminados, con el cabello alborotado, y los mechones azabaches cayendo en desorden sobre su frente. Changkyun sonreía sin mostrar los dientes y las líneas de expresión se acentuaban, también los hoyuelos. Kihyun supo que iba a tener serios problemas en el futuro, esperaba que Changkyun no tomara provecho de aquello. 

—Ven aquí. Déjame mostrarte un poco dónde tenemos las cosas. —dijo Kihyun. 

No tomó mucho tiempo, porque no había mucho para mostrar en verdad; al menos no de la casa. Changkyun se impresionó con la limpieza, incluso halagó a Kihyun por ello. Kihyun se sintió más que satisfecho, después de todo, él había pasado más de una hora limpiando para la ocasión. Las pinturas y fotografías también fueron razón de elogio, Kihyun no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la tercera vez que su vecino le dijo lo increíble que se veían sus fotografías.  
  
Fueron al supermercado juntos, al principio con la única intención de comprar bebidas; pero al ver una góndola con dulces en descuento los planes cambiaron. Changkyun dejó a Kihyun por unos segundos y volvió abrazando un paquete enorme de pop corn; causó muchas risas, y de no ser porque una mujer mayor se acercó para hacerles una pregunta, Kihyun habría tomado una foto del menor con su teléfono.  
  
Changkyun pagó por todo, alegando que Kihyun había puesto la mayoría de los ingredientes para la pizza, cosa que era cierto. Volvieron al apartamento con refrescos, soju, porque cerveza ya había en la casa cortesía de Minhyuk, el pop corn que daba para alimentar a un ejército y algunos ingredientes más, específicamente para hacer la salsa y agregados. 

—Quiero cocinar contigo, hyung. ¿Me dejas hacer la salsa? —preguntó Changkyun ya estando de vuelta. 

—¿Sí cocinas entonces?—preguntó Kihyun un poco sorprendido, aún si él fue quien lo propuso; quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrado, llevaba dos años viviendo con alguien que solo «cocinaba» en el microondas, no tocaba la cocina.

—Claro que sí, hyung. —Changkyun rio—. Al independizarme joven tuve que aprender. Normalmente soy yo el que cocina en casa, Joo sabe cocinar; pero como le gusta más mi comida solo lo hace cuando yo no puedo hacerlo o estoy muy cansado como para ponerme a cocinar. —contó Changkyun. 

—¡Oh!, lo siento Changkyun-ah. No quise asumir nada, lo que pasa es que Minhyuk es un flojo y nunca cocina. Él se encarga de la lavandería, y supuestamente del resto de la limpieza…, agh. 

—Entiendo. No te preocupes, hyung. —Changkyun tranquilizó a Kihyun con una sonrisa—. ¿Hace cuánto aprendiste a cocinar, hyung? —preguntó poco después. 

Changkyun se remangó las mangas de la sudadera y camiseta dejando sus dos antebrazos a la vista. Kihyun no lo había notado, porque Changkyun había estado en todo momento con los brazos tapados, la sudadera le quedaba grande, y por eso las mangas le quedaban largas, la tela alcanzaba a cubrirle la mitad de la mano. Changkyun tenía la mano izquierda vendada, no un gran vendaje; pero estaba vendada y no muy prolijamente. 

Kihyun no pensó muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo o si al otro hombre le resultaría molesta su intrusión, por instinto se acercó y con cuidado tomó el brazo de Changkyun, quería inspeccionarlo, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? 

—¿Estás lastimado?, ¿qué te sucedió? —preguntó Kihyun con genuina preocupación. 

—Eh… no es nada, hyung. —Changkyun le sacó importancia—. Estaba en el trabajo, un compañero sin querer volcó su café. En seguida lo puse bajo agua fría, en serio que no es nada. 

Changkyun no rechazó a Kihyun, se quedó quieto e incluso dejó que el mayor quitara la venda. Kihyun no supo si creerle o no, había algo en la voz de Changkyun…, algo que Kihyun no iba a adivinar porque aún había mucho que no sabía de su nuevo amigo. Mucho menos le creyó cuando al descubrir la venda se encontró con una quemadura seria. Changkyun tenía la muñeca teñida de rojo e incluso se le había formado una ampolla. 

Estuvo a punto de gritarle; pero se contuvo. No podía hacer eso, sería excesivo. Changkyun no dijo ni una palabra y Kihyun decidió tomar su ejemplo; aún así lo fulminó con la mirada por haberle mentido. 

—Es una quemadura de primer grado. ¿Te pusiste crema para quemaduras o algún parche? —Kihyun intentó mantener la paciencia. 

—No… La he lavado mucho. En unas semanas ya no estará. —respondió Changkyun en voz baja. 

Leer a Changkyun resultó ser tarea imposible, un imposible al que Kihyun no estaba acostumbrado. No era como Yoongi; no adoptó cara de póker ni intentó disfrazar las emociones. La cara de Changkyun era muy, muy expresiva; todo lo contrario a Yoongi, el polo opuesto. La cantidad de expresiones, emociones que Changkyun mostraba, hacía que su lectura fuera difícil y confusa. Se sentía confuso buscar una respuesta donde hay mucho. 

¿Se iba a echar a llorar? Los ojos de Changkyun parecían vidriosos; pero no era el caso. A Kihyun le iba a explotar la cabeza, así que hizo lo que había estado queriendo hacer desde que lo vio llegar; Kihyun abrazó a Changkyun.  
  
—¿Me dejas cuidarte esa mano y ya nos ponemos a preparar la cena? —Kihyun susurró la pregunta. 

Se sentía seguro de sí mismo, no sabía de dónde nacía esa seguridad; pero gracias a Dios que las cosas se dieron así. Al principio Changkyun se quedó de piedra, Kihyun se pegó al cuerpo de Changkyun y lo abrazó por los hombros. ¿Y si no lo abrazaba de vuelta?, ¿y si arruinaba todo? Quizás se estaba involucrando demasiado, tendría que poner un pare a su relación de amistad. Kihyun no quería, él quería ser abrazado de vuelta, quería ser una persona de confianza, de esas que uno busca cuando tiene un mal día y cuando recibe una gran noticia. Hacía calor, un calor agradable, en parte era Changkyun, el menor era una estufa en comparación a Kihyun. Kihyun era una persona friolenta y el torso de Changkyun se sentía como una gran bolsa térmica, una muy cómoda. Por otro lado, el interior de Kihyun seguía burbujeando, cálido y vivo.   
  
El tiempo pareció detenerse, la eterna espera llegó a su fin cuando Changkyun dio señales de vida y en vez de apartar a Kihyun, lo abrazó por la cintura. Kihyun no notó tensión en su cuerpo hasta que sintió la presión de los brazos del menor en los costados de su abdomen, en ese momento toda preocupación e inseguridad se fue lejos y del alivio dejó caer parte de su peso sobre Changkyun, lo que no pareció ser molestia. Changkyun sostuvo a Kihyun con fuerza, los brazos se fueron cerrando centímetro a centímetro hasta quedar completamente enroscados en la cintura de Kihyun. 

—Okay. —Changkyun le respondió al oído. Kihyun recordó la primera vez que escuchó los demos, terminó durmiendo con los auriculares puestos, se sintió similar; solo que ahora tenía el origen de la hermosa voz allí, en sus brazos. 

—Sígueme al baño, Changkyun-ah. 

Kihyun rompió el abrazo porque tuvo que romperlo, no iba a permitir que el menor pasara ni un minuto más con la mano en ese estado; tenía que ser atendido. Changkyun lo siguió de cerca y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro para no molestarlo mientras que Kihyun buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios en una de las gavetas. Kihyun soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando encontró la cajita y efectivamente tenía lo necesario para tratar la herida.

Changkyun no le quitó los ojos de encima, le confío a Kihyun su mano temblorosa y dejó que el mayor hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Kihyun limpió la quemadura muy gentilmente con agua y jabón, con muchísimo cuidado frotó la ampolla, lo que menos quería era romperla y que la lastimaduras corriera riesgo de infección. La prevención era uno de los pilares más importantes en la salud, todos saben o deberían saber que prevenir es mejor que curar. Kihyun y Minhyuk lo sabían muy bien, mucho más al ser estudiantes de medicina, así que se aseguraban de tener el botiquín bien equipado.

Kihyun se fijó qué ungüentos para quemaduras tenía guardados en la caja y decidió usar el cicatrizante. Odiaba ver la mano de Changkyun así, y debía doler, porque cuando estaba aplicando el ungüento sobre la piel enrojecida pudo distinguir el sonido de un suspiro. 

Volvieron a la cocina para retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes. Kihyun cambió la venda de Changkyun y entendió que su amigo la usaba más que nada para no rascarse. Changkyun explicó que a veces se olvidaba que tenía la mano quemada y se rascaba, varias veces casi se rompió la ampolla. 

—Changkyun-ah. ¿Por qué no mejor solo me haces compañía y dejas esa mano quieta? —Kihyun se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a organizar las cosas. 

—Quiero ayudar, hyung…, al menos deja que corte yo. —Changkyun intentó negociar. 

Kihyun terminó aceptando; pero se mantuvo supervisando de cerca los movimientos de Changkyun. Le advirtió que se alejara del fuego y por lo tanto de la sartén, no lo dejó acercarse y esta vez se mantuvo firme, incluso ignoró los pucheros del menor; aún si Changkyun parecía apañárselas por su cuenta, no le haría mal proteger su mano y dejar que Kihyun se encargara de la mayor parte. 

Kihyun descubrió que Changkyun era ambidiestro y sus reflejos eran muy buenos, eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad. Entre los dos acabaron rápido, más rápido de lo que Kihyun había estimado. Si lo pensaba tenía sentido, los dos cocinaban a diario y la práctica se notaba. La pizza quedó haciéndose en el horno; de mientras Kihyun fue a arreglar el sofá para que pudieran sentarse cómodamente. 

Changkyun se encargó de conectar los dispositivos para ver una película en la pantalla grande de la sala. Por un rato puso música, y hablaron de los géneros musicales y los artistas que le gustaban a cada uno, por lo visto tenían varios gustos en común y un par que no compartían, lo que hacía las cosas más interesantes. También pasaron un rato en silencio, no del tipo incómodo; Changkyun tarareaba en el sofá mientras Kihyun sacaba la pizza del horno. 

La cena se sirvió en la mesa ratona. Kihyun le dio a Changkyun un cojín para que estuviera más cómodo, se sentaron a lo indio en el piso. Changkyun se veía feliz, estaba sonriendo mucho y Kihyun adoraba verlo así. No hubo necesidad de cuestionar nada, estaba muy bien acompañado y la pizza les quedó espectacular, acompañarla con soju fue una muy buena decisión. 

—Hyung, ¿qué te parecieron mis demos? —preguntó Changkyun, luchando con un hilo de mozzarella a punto de caerse. 

—Uhm... —Kihyun intentó reunir las palabras correctas para explicar lo que había sentido— no encuentro una palabra que pueda definir... ¿genuino?, no. Yo aún no te conozco del todo; pero creo que si te conociese, al escuchar tu música te habría reconocido. ¿Me explico? —hizo una pausa esperando recibir algún tipo de respuesta, continuó luego que vio a Changkyun asentir con la cabeza—. Es como crudo, como algo que está desnudo, es personal. No sé si interpreté bien; pero se trata de ti, por lo que es muy tuyo. Y cuentas historias, historias que te pertenecen, y eso es lo que lo hace profundo. Convertiste algo complejo en una canción, lo sacaste a la luz. —gestualizó con las manos. Las palabras le quedaron cortas, quizás por reflejo fue que añadió los movimientos. Kihyun se sentía nervioso al ser observado tan intensamente, los ojos oscuros y expresivos de su amigo lo ponían algo ansioso—. La música es hermosa…, amé las dos composiciones. La de «De Sol a Sol» me llamó un poco la atención, porque la letra y la música al principio parecen decir cosas distintas. De todos modos te admiro, porque hay que trabajar mucho para poder procesar las cosas y entenderlas. Puedo ver con claridad que das mucho de ti en lo que haces, y que tu música lleva el reflejo de quién eres y dónde estás. Quiero seguir escuchando, creo que pude conocer una parte importante de ti solo con escuchar dos demos. No me imagino el día que hagas un álbum. 

Silencio. Changkyun de nuevo lo miró con esa cara llena de vida, y Kihyun de nuevo no supo qué pensar o hacer. _«¿Habré dicho algo que no debía?»_ , Kihyun se preguntó a sí mismo. No quería entrar en pánico, así que simplemente se atrevió a romper el silencio. 

—Changkyun-ah, ¿dije algo que no debía? —preguntó Kihyun. 

—No, hyung. Es solo…, cada vez me siento más feliz de haberte conocido. 

La respuesta de Changkyun le robó el aire. Kihyun se puso rojo y decidió ahogar los nervios con un shot de soju. 

—Hyung… —Changkyun lo llamó. Hubo una pequeña variación en su tono de voz, era obvio que Changkyun estaba conteniendo la risa. 

Kihyun se ventiló con una servilleta, incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos. 

—¿Ajá? —Kihyun se forzó a levantar la mirada. 

—¿Te da vergüenza que te diga que me alegra haberte conocido?   
  
—Un poco. —admitió Kihyun. Cubrirse la cara ya no tenía caso, Changkyun podía ver perfectamente el color de su rostro, y de seguro había notado que Kihyun tenía la mala manía de morderse los labios una y otra vez cuando estaba nervioso.

—No pensé que me fueras a dar una devolución tan completa… —explicó Changkyun—. No sé qué estaba esperando; pero no esto. Esto es mucho mejor. Muchas gracias por haber dedicado tu tiempo a escuchar, por apreciar lo que hago y creer en mí. Es todo lo que necesito, hyung. 

—Creo que tienes mucho potencial, y me pareces una muy linda persona…, también me alegro de haberte conocido. Siento que desde que te conocí empecé a esforzarme más en lo que quiero. —Kihyun habló con timidez; pero fue muy sincero. No quería dejar nada sin decir, si quería decir algo lo iba a hacer, evitaría los malentendidos. 

—Gracias, hyung…. Espero que podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos. —respondió Changkyun con una gran sonrisa, mostrando dientes y todo. 

—No tengo duda que así va a ser. Creo que conectamos. Hay personas con las que simplemente uno conecta; aún sin conocerlas. —dijo Kihyun ya sintiéndose más tranquilo. 

—También creo que conectamos. —Changkyun le pasó una rebanada de pizza sobre una servilleta; aún quedaba pizza por devorar. Kihyun no se hizo esperar, tan pronto recibió la comida se la llevó a la boca. Había que comer mientras estuviese caliente. 

—Changkyun-ah. —llamó Kihyun una vez terminó de comer—. No sé si es una pregunta muy personal; pero…, en «No te culparé» le estás hablando a alguien… ¿esa persona existe? 

Changkyun miró a Kihyun en silencio, tardó unos segundos en responder; pero finalmente lo hizo. 

—Sí, esa persona existe. —Changkyun no parecía ni alegre ni triste, resignado quizás sí—. Digamos que hubo una persona que quise mucho, yo pensé que estábamos en el mismo barco y resultó que esa persona se arrepintió. No creo que fue conmigo, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, entiendo que quizás esa persona no pudo aceptarse a ella misma y por eso dio un paso al costado. Aceptarse a uno mismo puede ser difícil y puede dar mucho miedo, así que no puedo culparla por haberse alejado. No podemos obligar a nadie a enfrentar cosas si ellos no están preparados. —Changkyun habló con seriedad, no había tristeza en su voz, había pura aceptación—. A decir verdad, no siempre hay que esperar a estar preparado. Para algunas cosas no se necesita tanta preparación, si no te arriesgas a dar un paso hacia adelante, corres el riesgo de quedarte parado por el resto de tu vida. 

—¿Seguro tienes diecinueve? —preguntó Kihyun con la boca semiabierta luego de haber quedado unos cuantos segundos en silencio. 

Changkyun rio y sin fuerza empujó el brazo de Kihyun. 

—Si quieres te muestro mi DNI. —ofreció Changkyun en broma. 

—A ver esa cartera. —Kihyun respondió entre risas queriendo seguirle el juego—. Primero acabemos con esto, la confirmación de identidad puede esperar. 

Changkyun estuvo de acuerdo. 

Cuando terminaron de comer Kihyun recogió todo y lo dejó en la pileta, luego lo lavaría. Changkyun quiso ayudar; pero Kihyun lo obligó a quedarse en el sofá, el otro obedeció haciéndose un lugar en el lado izquierdo del mueble.  
  
Al final Kihyun tuvo razón, el demo se trataba sobre un viejo amor. ¿Su primer amor?, ¿hace cuánto habría pasado? Kihyun parecía una señora chusma, tenía muchas preguntas, y no se las iba a hacer a Changkyun, porque eso sería de locos. Además, ¿a él qué le importaba? A Kihyun no le tenía por qué importar; pero todo lo relacionado con Changkyun llamaba su atención. 

—¿Qué quieres ver? —Changkyun consultó con Kihyun. 

Los dos se acomodaron en el sofá con el alcohol y las palomitas a mano. Changkyun le mostró la página de Netflix a Kihyun y juntos buscaron una película que quisieran ver. Kihyun se sintió atraído por el calor que Changkyun irradiaba, por poco se acurrucaba contra el brazo de su amigo. Al menor no pareció molestarle, hasta se acomodó para encajar mejor. 

Luego de un buen rato de indecisión pusieron una película de ciencia ficción poco conocida. Ni Changkyun ni Kihyun eran espectadores del tipo hablador, ni bien comenzó la película los dos miraron la pantalla en silencio, los únicos sonidos era el de la televisión y el ruido de las palomitas. No habrían intercambiado ni una sola palabra de no haber sido por Changkyun. Kihyun vio cómo se rascaba la venda. 

—Changkyun. No te rasques la venda. —regañó Kihyun soltando el bowl con las palomitas. 

—Pero pica mucho. —Changkyun se quejó como se quejaría un niño. 

—Dame la mano. —Kihyun extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba. Changkyun pareció dudar, más de una vez Kihyun flexionó los dedos con insistencia.

—Okay. —Changkyun le dio la mano vendada y Kihyun se la quedó. No había otra forma para explicarlo. Así el menor ya no estaría rasca que te rasca. 

—De verdad pica mucho. 

Changkyun se removió incómodo, al parecer la picazón sí lo estaba molestando. Kihyun decidió remover la venda y dejarla a un lado, con las manos limpias frotó la piel sana alrededor de la quemadura; quizás así la cosa se aliviaría un poco. Y sí, funcionó. Changkyun soltó un suspiro y con confianza se acomodó colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kihyun. 

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Kihyun. 

—Mhn. —Changkyun suspiró satisfecho.

Kihyun no pudo concentrarse mucho en la película, tenía a Changkyun muy cerca, como cuando Minhyuk se ponía pegajoso. A Kihyun no le molestaba ni lo agobiaba, por el contrario se sentía bien, muy bien. No quería que la película terminase más. El calor de Changkyun no se comparaba al calor de una manta, y su olor —Changkyun no parecía usar perfume, y no lo necesitaba— era increíblemente agradable. Kihyun sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y por el momento lo dejó ser, disfrutó de la sensación que producía estar en paz un jueves a las diez de la noche, con el estómago lleno, acurrucado junto a alguien especial. 

Por supuesto la película llegó a su fin y Kihyun de ninguna manera quería moverse. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta que Changkyun no estaba respondiendo. Kihyun ladeó la cabeza para verlo y lo encontró durmiendo como un angelito. 

Changkyun era hermoso, eso ya no se discutía. Debía ser igual de hermoso sin maquillaje, Kihyun intentó imaginarlo. La piel de Changkyun parecía suave, estando a pocos centímetros pudo ver las pequeñas marcas que había dejado el acné y que Changkyun se esforzaba por tapar. También notó las capas de corrector sobre las ojeras, eran grandes, de seguro se debía a la falta de sueño. Los ojos de Kihyun recorrieron la forma de las cejas; los párpados perfectamente delineados; el largo de la nariz; hasta llegar a los labios de Changkyun.  
  
 _«Debe de ser por el alcohol»_ , pensó Kihyun al inicio. Kihyun sabía que no era a causa del alcohol, tan idiota no era. Y lejos de lo esperado, no se culpó; de todos modos eran solo pensamientos. _«¿Cómo se sentirá besarlo?»_ , pensó. Kihyun intentó hacerse la idea, intentando recordar las veces que había besado en el pasado. Besar a un chico no puede ser diferente a besar a una chica, ¿no?  
Besar a Changkyun se sentiría cálido, Kihyun apostaba su cámara a que sus besos serían igual de cálidos que sus abrazos o más, de seguro lo eran más. ¿A qué sabría?, eso ya no tenía ni idea, y tampoco planeaba descubrirlo, todo era hipotético.

Los párpados de Changkyun temblaron y eso fue suficiente para que Kihyun apartara la vista; aún si seguía sin moverse. 

—¿Hyung? —habló Changkyun con la voz ronca y muy grave. Kihyun sintió escalofríos al escucharla. 

—¿Sí? —respondió Kihyun. 

—¿Hace cuánto terminó la película? —preguntó el menor. 

Kihyun pensó que Changkyun se enderezaría; pero se quedó quieto al igual que él.

—Hace un rato. —Kihyun fue sincero, había estado un buen rato sin moverse mirando la cara dormida de Changkyun. Si lo ponía de esa forma sonaba muy creepy. 

—¿Es muy tarde? —preguntó Changkyun. 

Kihyun aún sostenía la mano lastimada de Changkyun, y tiempo atrás había dejado de frotarla. No estaba seguro de quién lo inició; pero él y Changkyun habían estado tomados de la mano desde mucho antes que acabara la película. 

—Dentro de poco van a ser las once. —Kihyun mantuvo la voz baja.

Changkyun frotó su mejilla contra el hombro de Kihyun como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Parecía tranquilo y feliz, o eso era lo que demostraba. Kihyun sintió una gran ternura, quería apretujarlo y besarlo en las mejillas.

—No me quiero ir. —susurró Changkyun, bajo pero audible.

—Siempre te puedes quedar. Tengo un futón en mi cuarto. —Kihyun dejó la oferta en el aire. Changkyun perfectamente podía subir a su apartamento y dormir en su propia cama; pero si él quería Kihyun estaría más que encantado de cederle un espacio en su habitación. 

—¿No sería molesto? 

—No, Changkyun-ah. Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras y el tiempo que quieras. También si algún día necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, puedes venir. 

—Me gusta mucho estar contigo. —Changkyun confesó con dulzura, había suavizado la voz. 

Changkyun fue el primero en moverse; se sentó en el sofá correctamente y procedió a estirarse, aún sin soltar la mano de Kihyun.

—Me gusta mucho estar contigo. —repitió Kihyun.

Changkyun decidió quedarse a dormir, así que Kihyun no tuvo más remedio que enviarle un mensaje a Minhyuk para que a la mañana siguiente no se sorprendiera; no quería sorprender a su mejor amigo de esa forma.  
  
La última persona que había dormido con él en su habitación había sido Hyungwon, y eso sirvió de ayuda a Kihyun, porque desde ese día las cosas le habían quedado a mano. Buscó entre su ropa alguna camiseta holgada y pantalones de pijama, esperaba que a Changkyun le entraran, después de todo —a primera vista— parecían vestir talles similares; aunque existía una notoria diferencia en el ancho de hombros.  
  
Changkyun luego de una mini rabieta se fue a remover el maquillaje. Kihyun le dio la ropa de pijama, un cepillo de dientes nuevo y una toalla limpia. También volvió a ayudarlo con la quemadura, solo que esta vez no colocó venda. «No te rasques, déjalo un rato así. Tu ampolla no está rota, no necesitas la venda realmente, en la mañana te la volvemos a poner», le dijo Kihyun. 

Changkyun era hermoso sin maquillaje, no daba lugar a discusión; pero el menor no parecía estar de acuerdo con Kihyun. No es que Kihyun lo hubiera verbalizado, pudo notar que Changkyun bajaba la cabeza más de lo normal, y una vez que se acostó en la cama de Kihyun —Kihyun de ninguna manera iba dejar que su amigo durmiera en el piso; el invitado por ley se llevaba la cama— enterró la mitad de la cara entre las sábanas recién cambiadas.

—Me gustan tus ojos, es la primera vez que te veo en persona sin maquillaje. —Kihyun decidió hacerlo verbal, vaya a saber por qué. En realidad, le gustaba mucho la confianza de Changkyun y verlo tan… inseguro, se sentía raro, algo simplemente no encajaba. 

—Mi nariz hace que mis ojos y mis labios se vean más pequeños. Mi piel está llena de marcas y huecos, y sin maquillaje me veo como un mapache, tengo las ojeras grandes y oscuras. —Changkyun habló en voz baja. 

Kihyun apagó la luz y se acercó a la cama para arropar a Changkyun, porque quería y porque podía. Una vez satisfecho se fue a acostar, el futón no era igual de cómodo que la cama; pero estaba lejos de ser incómodo. 

—A mí me gusta tu cara…, también las proporciones de tu cara. —confesó Kihyun sin vacilar—. Y no eres menos lindo por cicatrices o tus ojeras. 

—Lo estás diciendo solo para que me sienta bien. 

Muy pocas cosas se distinguían en la penumbra, mucho menos con visión pobre. Los ojos de Kihyun no terminaban de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, igualmente hizo el esfuerzo y buscó los ojos de Changkyun; encontró uno. 

—Si no me quieres creer es tu problema. A mis ojos, así eres perfecto. —Kihyun lo decía en serio, muy en serio. 

Changkyun no respondió y no tenía por qué. Lo último que Kihyun oyó de él fue un «buenas noches, hyung». 

—Buenas noches, Changkyun-ah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Este capítulo quedó largo y siento que me volví un poco densa. Necesito sí o sí desarrollar con ganas el personaje de Kihyun, porque quiero que lo entiendan antes que llegue el nudo de la historia, que aún falta mucho; pero se los tiro como dato. Así que, el aumento de texto se debe a eso. Quiero que el personaje principal tenga aún más voz. 
> 
> Agradezco el apoyo que me ha llegado de distintas partes y a la Wonheena♡ que siempre me banca y me lee incluso cuando no había empezado a narrar. Besos de pingüino a todes!♡♡ 
> 
> (Después me voy a mandar una editada general; pero no hoy. Llego a editar una cosa más y exploto. Espero que el formato vaya bien).


	6. Chapter 6

Es lindo no tener que madrugar, despertarte tarde un día de semana, uno de esos días en los que normalmente no puedes ignorar la alarma, porque tienes que levantarte temprano a estudiar o trabajar. El viernes primero de mayo no había ni una alarma, las luces se apagaron a la medianoche y no se volvieron a encender. Kihyun se despertó a las seis de la mañana, por costumbre nada más; pero vio algo que lo sacó del estado de alerta, del «me tengo que levantar porque sino voy a llegar tarde a clase». Vio la luz tenue entrando por las rendijas de la persiana, y a Changkyun durmiendo no muy lejos, plácido, angelical, con los labios entreabiertos y medio cuerpo destapado, la mano derecha le colgaba fuera de la cama. Kihyun observó eso y se sintió feliz, aliviado y cómodo. No le costó volver a conciliar el sueño, solo se puso de costado y tras darle una última mirada a Changkyun se durmió.

Resultó ser que Changkyun dormía como una roca, y murmuraba en sueños. El reloj marcaba las nueve y el menor no se había movido ni un centímetro, Kihyun podía dar fe de ello. Esta vez Kihyun no se volvió a dormir porque ya había tenido descanso suficiente, así que se levantó y desarmó el futón. Le dio cosa abrir la persiana así como así; pero sí abrió un poco el vidrio de la ventana para que corriera aire dentro de la habitación. 

Mala idea mirar a Changkyun de cerca. Dios que era bonito. Kihyun se permitía pensar y sentir cada vez más, de a poco fue descubriendo cosas nuevas, algunas de ellas fáciles de entender y otras no tanto. Lo que le pasaba con Changkyun era algo que Kihyun no entendía, porque siendo honestos, no lo había vivido antes. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cada vez se volvía más y más raro, y Kihyun temía que la cosa se le fuera de las manos, porque era una posibilidad, perder el control siempre es una posibilidad. _«¿Siquiera tengo control de algo en este asunto?»_ , Kihyun no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era lo que estaba sintiendo, sus pensamientos no eran del todo fiables, los creía turbios; aunque no todos, la mayoría de sus pensamientos no lo eran en un principio, cuando aún no habían sido contaminados por la razón. Un ejemplo, el siguiente pensamiento: _«Ojalá esto se vuelva a repetir»_ . Un pensamiento genuino, crudo. Kihyun quería que aquello que habían compartido perdurara en el tiempo, o que el tiempo se detuviera, más lo primero que lo último, porque había muchas cosas que quería hacer con Changkyun, sería tonto solo quedarse con unas pocas. Changkyun tenía mucho para dar, y Kihyun sabía que él personalmente también tenía mucho que ofrecer.  
  
Changkyun estaba ahí tirado, enredado en mantas y sábanas, hecho una bola de calor, sin darse cuenta de nada. Kihyun solo podía verlo y pensar que quería más. No sabía lo que quería. _«Fenomenal»_. Y no lo quería consultar con su mejor amigo, porque sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta. Kihyun recordó la frase escrita en las notas de Changkyun, en las de «No te culparé». No podía estar más de acuerdo, «no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver». En ese momento Kihyun tomó consciencia de lo que pasaba. Él aún no quería ver, así que iba a permanecer ciego hasta que él lo quisiera. Algún día tendría que sacarse la venda, no es como si fuera a estar ciego toda la vida. 

Kihyun no era idiota. Solo estaba esquivando. Una muy, muy pequeña parte de él, deseaba estar equivocado. No había nada raro entre él y Changkyun. A Kihyun le gustaba cuidar de los otros, y Changkyun tenía algo que hacía que Kihyun quisiera protegerlo. No era tan complicado. _«Debe confundirte el hecho de que no lo conoces hace mucho y ya te sientes cercano a él».  
_  
¿Iba a despertarlo o no? _«Oye, ¿piensas mirarlo por el resto del día?»,_ pensó para sí mismo. _«Es que se ve tan...»  
_

Kihyun se mantuvo un buen rato indeciso, no sabiendo si despertarlo o no. Changkyun se veía muy bien como estaba; sería una pena despertarlo, muy posiblemente estaría cometiendo un delito. Kihyun se sentía culpable con tan solo pensarlo, interrumpir ese estado de paz sería algo doloroso, y su objetivo no era disturbar; sin embargo optó por despertar al menor, quizás con motivos egoístas. 

—Changkyun-ah. —llamó.

—¿Mhn?—Changkyun respondió sin mover un solo pelo.

—Son las nueve, ¿quieres que desayunemos juntos? —preguntó Kihyun con dulzura.

Changkyun lejos de responder se acostó boca abajo y enterró la cara en la almohada. A Kihyun se le hizo imposible no reírse, no pensó que iba obtener esa clase de respuesta, y la que obtuvo la encontró muy tierna. Quizás debía parar y dejarlo seguir durmiendo, Changkyun se estaba resistiendo, ni siquiera había abierto un ojo; pero Kihyun ya había tomado una decisión, así que siguió insistiendo, no iba a retroceder luego de todo el debate mental por el cuál había pasado.

—Changkyun-aaah. —Kihyun lo volvió a llamar, con la diferencia que esta vez se acercó para picarlo con un dedo. Pinchó con su dedo índice las costillas del menor varias veces, esta vez buscaba obtener una reacción diferente. 

Changkyun se retorció un poco, hizo evidente que sentía las cosquillas y no era indiferente, aún así continuó ignorando a Kihyun. 

—¿Me vas a dejar solo en el desayuno? —se quejó Kihyun.  
No sabía si Changkyun estaba escuchando, si es que podía escuchar medio dormido. Lo dijo en modo de broma, o quiso creer que estaba de broma, pero la realidad era distinta. Kihyun quería que Changkyun se levantara para pasar un rato juntos, porque no sabía qué iba a pasar en la tarde o en la noche. Luego de eso no sabía cuándo volverían a verse y la interrogante lo ponía ansioso, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. 

—Eso es chantaje emocional. —gruñó Changkyun, de nuevo con esa voz grave y ronca, parecía tener una vibración subarmónica, el rango que a veces alcanzaba era absurdo, y Kihyun estaba maravillado cada vez que la oía. El menor ladeó un poco la cabeza para hablar, por fin descubriendo su cara, y como estaba previsto seguía sin abrir los ojos; pero su expresión ya no era serena, Changkyun estaba frunciendo el ceño y abultando los labios. 

—Oh, así que sí me estás escuchando. —habló Kihyun. 

Kihyun decidió ir y sentarse en la cama, encontró un hueco en el borde, al costado estaba la cadera de Changkyun. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso y por un momento consideró simplemente reclamar un espacio en la cama y volverse a dormir. Estaba calentito, podía sentir ese calor intenso poco familiar en su zona media, el mismo calor que había sentido ayer. Changkyun se movió un poco y giró para «ver» a Kihyun, en realidad solo fue capaz de abrir un ojo y el pelo se lo tapó. 

—Buenos días, hyung. —susurró Changkyun. Seguía sin moverse. 

—Si no te vas a levantar hazme un espacio. —Kihyun se atrevió a decir. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no se guardaría las cosas e intentaría actuar con honestidad. 

Changkyun parpadeó algo confundido, seguro que por ser atrapado con la guardia baja. Kihyun no sabía qué esperar, así que se quedó viendo a Changkyun. No analizó, no leyó, no pensó. Miró a Changkyun en silencio, hasta que el menor se dignó a tomar una decisión. No era tan difícil, solo tenía que levantarse o correrse de lugar. Changkyun decidió rodar hacia un lado, el lado de la pared, haciendo el esfuerzo mínimo hasta en eso. Kihyun se subió a la cama y ocupó el espacio que el otro le había cedido, lo abrazó el calor, el olor de Changkyun y el de las sábanas recién lavadas. El olor de Changkyun se había mezclado con el del suavizante textil, el último que habían comprado tenía olor a lavanda, olía bien y Kihyun no contuvo el suspiro de satisfacción. 

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Kihyun en voz baja. 

—Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. —Changkyun se giró para encararlo y a Kihyun casi se le saltó la térmica. Claro que iban a estar cerca, su cama era de una sola plaza, no como Minhyuk que tenía una cama de plaza y media. 

—Me alegro, Changkyun-ah… —respondió Kihyun. Incapaz de mantener sus manos alejadas del otro hombre; una mano viajó hasta el pelo de Changkyun, los mechones eran suaves, aún si las hebras eran gruesas. Con confianza arregló los mechones del menor para poder verlo mejor a los ojos, después que logró su cometido, en vez de retirar la mano, se dedicó a jugar con las pequeñas tiras de cabello negro, así tan casual como sonaba—. Ayer cuando dije que puedes venir y quedarte cuando quieras y cuanto tiempo quieras…, lo decía en serio. Siempre que quieras venir aquí lo puedes hacer. Solo ten en cuenta que soy algo mandón… 

Changkyun se pegó a Kihyun, lo abrazó como un niño pequeño abrazaría a su peluche favorito. Kihyun no se sorprendió, porque él lo invitó a hacerlo, aunque fue de forma indirecta. No se necesitaba un manual para entender que una vez se abre la puerta del contacto físico el terreno se tantea hasta encontrar un límite en común, en todas las relaciones es así. Así como hay personas muy toquetonas, hay otras que no les gusta la cercanía física o lo toman hasta cierto punto. Kihyun y Minhyuk tenían sus reglas, porque a veces Minhyuk se pasaba y Kihyun se molestaba. 

Los abrazos de Changkyun se sentían bien, más que bien. Kihyun se concentró en el calor corporal que estaba robando; la subida y bajada del pecho de Changkyun; el cosquilleo de la respiración, pausada y constante contra su piel. No solo en las sensaciones causadas en la piel, también puso atención a los sonidos que Changkyun hacía al inhalar y exhalar, por la nariz y por la boca, expulsando aire tibio y aliento caliente. El menor tenía la punta de la nariz apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, en uno de los dos lugares donde se unen el cuello y el hombro. Por su parte, Kihyun continuó acariciando la cabeza del menor y no dudó en acercarse más. No cerró los ojos, se quedó observando la escena y se obligó a tomar consciencia de las cosas que pasaban. Tenía que poner un poco de cabeza y no cabeza para reprimir. Sin pensarlo estiró la mano que tenía libre y delineó con los dedos un tatuaje largo que Changkyun tenía en el brazo, parecían enredaderas; pero a la vez eran algo más. Algunos dibujos, como aquel, eran un tanto surrealistas, quizás más adelante se atrevería a preguntar, por el momento tocó la piel coloreada y se dedicó a crear una serie de patrones con los dedos, los repitió varias veces hasta que se cansó. 

—Eres como una estufa. —murmuró Kihyun, su voz apenas audible; pero Changkyun estaba tan cerca que era imposible que no escuchara. 

—Es bueno en invierno, en el verano es un problema; me cuesta mucho dormir en los días más calurosos. —contó Changkyun. Tampoco estaba durmiendo. Kihyun ya lo sabía por cómo el cuerpo del menor reaccionaba a los mimos, al parecer le gustaban. 

—Debe ser molesto… Me cuesta entenderlo, porque no suelo pasarla bien en invierno. No me gusta el frío. Odio que se me congelen las manos al punto de no sentir los dedos, muchas veces se me forman sabañones. No puedo estar sin guantes de lana. 

—La primavera es algo fría; pero ya nos estamos acercando a los días lindos. —respondió Changkyun. 

Tenía razón, faltaba poco para cambiar las mantas y sacar la ropa de verano, dentro de poco podrían volver a sentarse juntos a tomar cerveza en el balcón. Minhyuk duplicaría las salidas sociales, y Kihyun se daría empachos de helado cada dos semanas. 

—Vayamos a algún lugar en verano. —dijo Kihyun.  
Se preguntaba si Jin y Namjoon estaban disfrutando Gyeonggi-do. _«¿Habrán ido al festival de luces?»,_ Kihyun también quería ir a un lugar así, quería dejar Seúl un rato, alquilar un coche e irse con Minhyuk y sus amigos a pasear. ¿Sería mucho pedir? Y sacaría muchas fotos, esta vez haría un álbum, y se crearía un Instagram específicamente para eso, así callaría a Minhyuk de una vez por todas. 

—¿Nosotros?, ¿tú y yo?, ¿quién? —Changkyun aún se encontraba medio dormido, más que hablar balbuceó, de todas formas se hizo entender.  
  
Kihyun no respondió inmediatamente, se paró a pensar, tuvo que pararse a pensar, porque la propuesta fue cien por ciento espontánea, carente de lógica, ni siquiera él sabía a quién iba a dirigida. Quizás la propuesta no era una propuesta en sí, sino un pensamiento que se había escapado, que debería haberse quedado dentro de su cabeza. 

—No lo sé… Contigo seguro. —respondió Kihyun, quizás algo tarde. 

Changkyun no dio una respuesta verbal, lo que hizo fue subir una pierna y pasarla por encima de las piernas de Kihyun, tranquilo, natural, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, siguió pegándose hasta acabar con el espacio que los separaba. Kihyun se sintió pieza de un puzzle, encajaban perfectamente y porque era Changkyun eso estaba bien; aunque si lo ponía nervioso estar tan cerca. Changkyun no lo hacía incómodo o raro, era natural. Así pertenecían y los cuerpos de ambos parecían sentirlo. Kihyun se quedó quieto; pero no estaba tenso, siguió abrazando y acariciando a Changkyun, incluso bajó la cabeza y pegó el costado de su cara contra la del menor para estar más cerca, como si eso hubiera sido posible. 

—No más de media hora. —avisó Kihyun sabiendo que así no iba a poder dormir

—Yes, sir. —gruñó Changkyun.

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  


El desayuno se postergó hasta las diez y media, cosa insólita. Minhyuk los esperaba fuera de la habitación, sentado de forma extraña en una de las sillas junto a la mesa donde normalmente comían. Minhyuk no parecía haber dormido mucho, la cara de muerto en vida lo delataba, seguramente había vuelto al apartamento de día y no de madrugada. Era obvio que necesitaba dormir, una buena ducha de agua caliente y a la cama; pero el muy bobo se había puesto a jugar con su celular, de seguro no se había movido en horas. Minhyuk normalmente mostraba un corto lapso de atención, los videojuegos y la pintura eran sus dos excepciones. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, podía pasar toda una tarde y él ahí, con la cabeza en otro lado, un completo zombie. Y tan zombie estaría que cuando Changkyun cruzó al baño Minhyuk ni lo notó. 

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?, ¿tomaste algo para la resaca? —Kihyun se acercó a Minhyuk, pacientemente esperó a que su amigo dejara el teléfono a un lado.

—¡Ki! —chilló Minhyuk. Se levantó demasiado rápido y terminó en los brazos de su amigo. Suerte que Kihyun ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, con práctica lo ayudó a estabilizarse. Minhyuk comenzó a gimotear sin venir a cuento y volvió a colgarse de Kihyun, solo que a diferencia de la vez anterior, sí fue con intención. 

—Hueles a alcohol. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no la pasaste bien? —interrogó Kihyun.

Kihyun cedió ante Minhyuk; cargó con su mono araña personal hasta la cocina, sin problemas ignoró el peso en su espalda y se puso a calentar el desayuno para Changkyun y para él. Minhyuk estuvo callado por un buen rato, lo cual no era raro cuando tenía resaca.

—Quiero Haejangguk y un analgésico. —Minhyuk rompió el silencio cuando Kihyun terminó de servir la mesa. Se despegó de Kihyun y se fue a sentar donde antes lo había estado. 

—Los analgésicos te los puedo dar. El Haejangguk será para la próxima. No tengo ganas de cocinar y hay comida en la hela... —respondió Kihyun. ¿Minhyuk le estaba haciendo una rabieta? Sí, efectivamente. Minhyuk no sonreía, ni por cerca, las comisuras de su boca habían bajado, apretaba los labios y en consecuencia el labio inferior sobresalía sobre el superior. Los ojos le brillaban distinto y estaba frunciendo el ceño; Minhyuk le estaba haciendo una rabieta—. Minhyuk... no me estarás celando, ¿verdad? 

—Siempre me has mimado en mis resacas. La única que te saltaste fue porque estabas enfermo y a penas podías contigo mismo… Me alegra mucho que tengas un nuevo amigo, pero… ¿te vas a olvidar de mi? —Minhyuk habló con seriedad, se creía lo que estaba diciendo. 

—Minhyuk…, joder, ¿pasó algo? Lo pregunto en serio. —Kihyun vio que Minhyuk había bajado la cabeza, en ese tipo de situaciones el contacto visual no debía romperse. En vez de forzar al otro a levantar la cabeza, caminó hacia Minhyuk y se hincó de rodillas frente a él, buscó pacíficamente la mirada de su amigo y cuando la encontró se sintió más tranquilo—. Sabes muy bien que nadie te va a reemplazar, Minmonggie. No sabía que valorabas tanto mi gesto…. Lo siento, Min. —La voz de Kihyun fue suave y dulce, tomó las manos de Minhyuk y acarició los nudillos. 

—Me peleé con Luda. Me dijo que no quiere ser más mi amiga. —confesó Minhyuk poco después. 

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Kihyun, estaba extrañado. Minhyuk y Luda eran viejos amigos. 

—Dice que coqueteé con su novio. —respondió Minhyuk. 

—¿Qué carajos?, ¡¿quién le metió esa mierda en la cabeza?! 

Kihyun se paró de un salto, completamente indignado. Minhyuk jamás se metería con la pareja de un amigo, eso era impensable, no había ni que conocerlo bien para saberlo. Siempre correcto y respetuoso. Minhyuk siempre dándolo todo por los demás y recibiendo mierda. A Kihyun le hervía la sangre cuando lastimaban a Minhyuk, a todo aquel que hubiese osado ponerle una mano encima a su mejor amigo, quería cortarlos en pedazos a todos ellos, cada uno de ellos. 

—Su novio es un manipulador, hijo de puta. —resumió Minhyuk con los ojos vidriosos. 

—No te merecen. Minhyuk, no te merecen. Mereces algo mejor. No dejes que vuelva. Te mereces algo mejor. Lo digo en serio. —dijo Kihyun, por poco le iba a salir humo de la cabeza. 

Minhyuk miró a Kihyun y sonrió. Sonrió bien. _«Todo está bien»_ . ¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa forma en momentos como ese? Minhyuk no le había contado ni la cuarta parte de lo que pasó, solo le contó el final de la película. No sabía si quería saber, lo único que lograría con eso sería alimentar su furia. Minhyuk debía haber pasado por momentos desagradables y aún así sonreía, sin rastro de enojo, sin resentimiento. Minhyuk sonreía con una luz brillante y un amor devoto, era envidiable, sin importar de dónde se mirase. 

—Gracias, Ki. Está bien.   
  
Kihyun lo entendió, entendió que debía dejarlo ir porque su amigo así lo quería, por respeto, aún así le iba a tomar un rato calmarse y olvidar el tema. Le costaba dejar ir, no solía olvidarse de las cosas. Normalmente no olvidaría que Minhyuk y él no estaban solos en el apartamento. Changkyun hacía mucho rato que estaba en el baño, probablemente estaría esperando a que la cosa se calmara. 

Kihyun se quedó helado en el lugar sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a sentir ansiedad y no se detuvo. Sus propios pensamientos no ayudaban. _«Lo más seguro es que haya escuchado todo lo que hablamos...»_ . Kihyun había usado lenguaje vulgar y había gritado, era imposible que Changkyun no los hubiera escuchado. _«Quizás lo pusimos incómodo, se quedará un rato por educación, y no va a querer volver». «Va a creer que no es bienvenido»._

Kihyun estaba comenzando a odiar el exceso de preocupación por agradar a Changkyun. No era normal y lo estaba poniendo nervioso. No había mucho que hacer, esperaba no haber incomodado a su amigo, y que la relación entre los dos no se viera afectada. Por supuesto tuvo que tomar iniciativa y llamar a Changkyun. Minhyuk aprovechó para limpiarse los ojos con una servilleta y se fue a buscar o hacer algo en la cocina. 

—¡Changkyun-ah!, ¡el desayuno ya está servido! —llamó Kihyun. 

—Oh, está bien. No quería molestar. —dijo Changkyun ni bien salió del baño. Se había vuelto a poner la ropa de ayer, no llevaba maquillaje, solo residuos que el desmaquillante no alcanzó a remover. El pelo azabache había dejado de parecer una nido de pájaros, Changkyun lo había peinado. Kihyun adoraba el nido de pájaros, estaba tentado a pasar su mano por el pelo de Changkyun y arruinarle el peinado. _«Kihyun, no»_

—No te preocupes. No es na… 

—Pasa que estoy sensible porque un amiga de mi infancia me mandó a la mierda, supuestamente intenté meterme en los pantalones de su novio. En fin. Nada que se pueda hacer, a otra cosa mariposa. —Minhyuk interrumpió a Kihyun, salió de la cocina con un bowl de ensalada en los brazos. Habló normal, inalterable, alegre y juguetón. El Minhyuk de todos los días. Changkyun y Kihyun se lo quedaron mirando sin decir ni mu—. ¿Durmieron bien? —preguntó, metiéndose un trozo de zanahoria a la boca—. Cierto. Changkyun. No sé si llegaste a escuchar toda la conversación; pero voy a ser muy claro. Te regalo a Kihyun con una moña, el Haejangguk no. Me quedo sin Haejangguk por tu culpa y te entierro. 

—Voy a pasar por alto lo último que dijiste solo para preguntar ¿por qué estás comiendo ensalada? —preguntó Kihyun, la imagen lo había dejado un tanto perplejo. 

—Estas curvas no se mantienen solas. —respondió Minhyuk sin más que agregar.

Changkyun observó a Minhyuk, no reaccionó, no se rio, solo lo miró. Minhyuk por supuesto sostuvo la mirada y así se quedaron; hasta que Kihyun agitó la mano en la línea invisible donde las miradas se encontraban. 

—Habrá que compartir. —Changkyun acabó con el silencio. Minhyuk levantó una ceja y sonrió. Kihyun estaba seguro que esos dos se iban a llevar de maravilla, de solo pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta. Adiós a la paz y el sosiego. 

Kihyun se sentó a la mesa y los otros dos lo siguieron. Tenía hambre, hacía varias horas que no comía nada, su estómago había comenzado a gruñir en reclamo. Se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a servir, primero a Changkyun y luego se sirvió a sí mismo. Kihyun decidió quedarse al margen y no participar en la pequeña charla que de a poco se iba dando entre Minhyuk y Changkyun. Se quedó callado y escuchó. 

—¿Compartir Haejangguk? —preguntó Minhyuk mientras que agrupaba con dedicación los vegetales de la ensalada por color. 

—Claro, mira si voy a compartir a Kihyun-hyung. —respondió Changkyun, serio, no movió ni un músculo. 

Kihyun vio a Changkyun con los ojos muy abiertos, se tapó la boca horrorizado. « _Contrólate. Contrólate. Contrólate. Contrólate»_ Minhyuk parecía estar en igualdad de condiciones, solo que él comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Changkyun seguía tranquilo, inocente, angelical, hasta que la comisura de su labio derecho se elevaba y los ojos le cambiaban. Peligro, peligro puro. Kihyun no conocía esa parte de Changkyun, no sabía qué le causaría, no estaba preparado. Rojo bordó siguió comiendo en silencio, ignoró todo e intentó reunir toda su paz interior para calmarse y no querer gritar de los nervios. 

—Compartiré el Haejangguk. —dijo Minhyuk entre risas, poco le había faltado para llorar.

—Gracias, Minhyuk-ssi. —Changkyun continuó haciéndose el desentendido hasta el final. Se dirigió a Minhyuk muy amablemente, sonriente y tranquilo, el colmo fue cuando sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo pasó a Kihyun, quien aún tenía la cara roja como la piel de un tomate maduro. 

—Si te soy sincero, me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Changkyun. —confesó Minhyuk, ojos fijos en el invitado. Se notaba que estaba diciendo la verdad, cualquiera se daría cuenta solo con verlo; Minhyuk era fiel, en cuerpo y alma—. Estaba comenzando a frustrarme en serio, este tipo —apuntó a Kihyun con el dedo sin voltear la cabeza para ver. Estaba preparado para acusarlo— no me cuenta nada. Si van a ser amigos necesito conocerte, para empezar, por medidas de seguridad… —hizo un pausa, de un momento a otro parecía haberse puesto nervioso, las razones fueron desconocidas hasta que comenzó a hablar—. Ok, está bien, ¡lo admito!, ¡es que me da mucha curiosidad!, ¡es la primera vez que veo a Ki hacer amigos fuera de la madriguera!, ¡¿acaso pueden culparme?! —Minhyuk se despegó un poco de la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, de nuevo haciendo berrinche.  
  
Kihyun rodó los ojos cansado. Changkyun y Kihyun habían escuchado con atención, en ningún momento abrieron la boca para decir nada, y sus rostros fueron neutrales hasta que Minhyuk «explotó». Vaya saber por qué Minhyuk se sintió expuesto. Sí que se le daba mal mentir y ocultar. No podía, no estaba en su sangre. 

—¿Madriguera? Minhyuk, ¿a qué llamas madriguera? —preguntó Kihyun, porque realmente le interesaba saber; aunque probablemente iba a recibir una respuesta no grata. 

—Lugar de confort. La uni, el trabajo, la familia…, no sé. Tú no sales de la madriguera, eres un pequeño hámster salvaje que cava hoyos en la tierra y vive de noche para librarse del peligro. —respondió Minhyuk. 

Changkyun se echó a reír, solo por eso Kihyun se quedó en su lugar y no intentó nada contra Minhyuk. La risa de Changkyun era de las risas más bonitas que Kihyun había escuchado, no pensaba desperdiciarla, el sonido le quitó lo irritado en menos de dos segundos. 

—Me alegro de conocerte también. Kihyun-hyung me ha hablado de ti. Entiendo que quieras saber porque yo personalmente también sentí curiosidad. —respondió Changkyun, tan lindo y educado. 

—¡Genial!, me alegro entonces. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, no dudo que no. Eres más que bienvenido en este apartamento. —Minhyuk habló con alegría, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las pupilas apenas visibles entre los párpados, los ojos de Minhyuk se convirtieron en dos medialunas brillantes.

—¿Cómo pasaste anoche? —preguntó Kihyun a Minhyuk entre bocado y bocado—. A parte de tu pelea con Luda —aclaró—, ¿la pasaste bien?, ¿cómo están todos? 

—¡Oh!, ¡no vas a creer a quién me encontré! —exclamó Minhyuk. 

—Si no me lo dices no tendré forma de saber. 

Kihyun esperó a que Minhyuk tragase el bocado de ensalada y comenzase a hablar, mientras tanto se concentró en sopa y el arroz con frijoles, con la cabeza baja y la mirada en la comida, no esperó ver la mano de Changkyun en su campo visual, antes de poder reaccionar la mano se fue igual que como llegó, con la diferencia que ahora le quedaba poca tortilla en el plato.  
  
A ver, no es por ser malo; pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo, que con la comida no se juega. Kihyun levantó la mirada, molesto, realmente molesto, observó al ladrón de SU comida y realmente… ¿qué iba a poder hacer? Changkyun sonrió, con cara de angelito, de «yo no fui». Kihyun la iba a tener muy difícil. No por el comportamiento del menor sino por el suyo propio. Minhyuk solo una vez le robó comida y no lo volvió a hacer, rápido se dio cuenta que Kihyun era capaz de clavarle los palillos en la mano si volvía a hacerlo.  
  
Kihyun se frustró, con la mirada ardiente y haciendo pucheros con sus labios, tomó lo que quedaba de su tortilla y la puso en el plato de Changkyun, se llevó un poco de kimchi a cambio. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Seguramente Changkyun no tenía idea de que algo increíble acababa de pasar, igualmente se vio sorprendido. Los ojos del menor estaban más abiertos de lo normal, oscuros y brillantes. A Kihyun se le estremeció el corazón. Changkyun le sonrió y la comida quedó en el olvido. Todo sucedió rápido, más rápido de lo que se sintió, y que bueno que Minhyuk estaba en la luna y no prestó atención a lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. 

—En fin. A ver, para que tengan un contexto les voy a contar desde el inicio, ¿sí? —Minhyuk le habló a Changkyun y Kihyun; aún si Changkyun no iba a entender mucho, no lo excluyó—. Bien. Sol me invitó a salir con unos amigos, a algunos los conocía y a otros no. La cosa es que Sol se peleó con la novia, tú la conociste el año pasado cuando terminamos el segundo semestre. —Minhyuk le habló a Kihyun directamente. 

—¿Wheein? —Kihyun hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. 

—¡Sí!, ¡ella! —exclamó Minhyuk, contento porque el otro no se había olvidado—. No sé bien qué pasó y no quise preguntar mucho. Sol invitó a todos sus amigos, porque nos necesitaba… Pasé mucho tiempo con Sol y con Youngjae, él también estaba ahí con la novia, y cuando me estaba por ir me crucé con una amiga de Sol que al principio no reconocí, llegó tarde a la reunión porque no podía reunirse más temprano. En seguida se acercó a saludarme… era Dayoung. 

Kihyun se removió incómodo en su silla. _«¿Hace cuánto fue? Ya hace más de un año».  
_

—Te manda saludos. Me preguntó cómo estabas y qué es de ti… ¿Estuviste con ella o algo? No le pasé tu contacto ni nada; pero ella me dio su número para que te lo diera. —dijo Minhyuk. 

Él no había tenido novia. Lo más cercano que tuvo a un noviazgo fue a los doce, no podía contar eso como noviazgo. No había tenido citas, solo salidas con amigos. El amor romántico era un extraño para él, en ningún momento se sintió románticamente atraído por una mujer; pero si sintió atracción física. No haber tenido pareja y ser virgen no van de la mano, a veces hay una conexión entre los dos hechos y a veces no, porque al fin y al cabo son independientes el uno del otro. Kihyun no era virgen, sí era cierto que en ningún momento llevó una vida sexual activa, solo tuvo sus encuentros puntuales, todos ellos con mujeres. Dayoung fue una de esas mujeres.  
  
Dayoung era una mujer hermosa, de pies a cabeza. La primera y única vez que la vio fue en una fiesta de la facultad, los de la asociación de estudiantes habían alquilado un salón de eventos muy espacioso para que todos pudieran invitar a sus amigos cómodamente, fue un caos; pero también fue muy divertido, por un rato fue capaz de olvidar la realidad.

Ella fue quien tomó la iniciativa y se acercó, abriéndose paso entre la gente, confiada y a paso firme. Había imágenes que Kihyun recordaba en detalle; la mirada en los ojos de Dayoung; el vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo; las uñas largas y puntiagudas; los labios color rojo. Los dos se deseaban, no les bastó con besarse así que se fueron al baño. Daeyoung trancó la puerta, le dio la espalda al mundo. Los besos supieron a alcohol, a poca cosa, no era suficiente, los besos no lo llenaban; pero no se detuvo, tenía la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba. Daeyoung lo pintó de rojo, el pintalabios era barato, los besos se convertían en manchas, lo besó en la boca, en el mentón y en el cuello. No tardó en dejarlo todo manchado; sin embargo no se conformó con eso. Kihyun recordaba la escena en cámara lenta, a Daeyoung colocándose de rodillas, verla intentando desabrochar su pantalón algo borracha con las uñas de acrílico. Él se encargó de abrir la bragueta. 

Kihyun no se arrepentía de haber estado con Dayoung; pero haber tenido sexo en un baño no había sido la mejor experiencia del mundo. No se habían vuelto a ver desde ese entonces, ninguno de los dos intentó contactar con el otro, esa noche no intercambiaron números, cada uno se fue por su lado. Kihyun no quiso seguir en contacto, porque no le interesaba tener ningún tipo de relación con la mujer, esa era la realidad. No estaba para esas cosas. 

—Kihyun, ¿quieres que te de su número? —preguntó Minhyuk, luego se puso a comer mientras esperaba la respuesta.  
  
Responder a su mejor amigo no era problema, la presencia de Changkyun lo era. El menor lo miraba con mucha intensidad, a punto de ebullición. Los ojos oscuros y expresivos eran intimidantes; intimidaban con facilidad, solo bastaba con un vistazo para que los nervios hicieran su aparición. Kihyun se sintió incapaz de hablar, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Kihyun no quería hablar de su vida sexual frente a Changkyun, no era apropiado, por eso —y porque tenía miedo, vaya a saber de qué— decidió que guardaría silencio, una vez más cometiendo el error de mentir, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? 

—Mmm…, solo la vi una vez y pasé un buen buen rato con ella, pero no quiero su contacto, gracias Min. —respondió Kihyun intentando sonar lo más creíble posible. 

—Oh… ¿Estás seguro? —insistió Minhyuk—, ¿por qué no lo piensas mejor? Dayoung es hermosa y muy simpática, y claramente le interesas. ¿Por qué no la conoces? A lo mejor se terminan llevando bien y comienzan a salir o algo. ¿No querías una novia? Si te interesa tener una, deberías aprovechar este tipo de oportunidades, más aún considerando que tú jamás das el primer paso. 

—Min. No me interesa, punto final. 

—Uff… Así sí que no vas a conseguir a nadie. Si sigues con esa actitud te vas a quedar solo. Espero que el día que realmente te interese alguien muevas el culo, o juro que voy a desatar un caos. —amenazó Minhyuk. Su voz no sonaba amenazante; pero Kihyun sabía muy bien que el otro lo decía en serio. 

—Hyung podría tener a quien quisiera. —habló Changkyun luego de haber estado callado por un buen rato. Luego de haber terminado su comida se recostó por completo en el respaldo de la silla, se lo veía muy cómodo y satisfecho. 

Changkyun era malo para el corazón. Kihyun quería decir «gracias», pero la palabra se le quedó trabada en la lengua. Nadie le había dicho eso jamás. De más joven se acostumbró a escuchar cosas como: «Si no te esfuerzas nadie te va a querer, no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Para ganarte a una chica tienes que esforzarte». ¿Acaso emparejarse es una competencia?, ¿en qué siglo estamos viviendo? Kihyun al principio se sentía menos, por no tener interés en nadie, ni querer ganarse la atención de nadie, con el tiempo el sentimiento se fue disipando, porque de grande entendió que él iba a buscar o tener pareja cuando se le diera la gana, el único capaz de definirse era él, él se definía a sí mismo. Poco tiempo atrás las frases cambiaron a «Tu no te preocupes mucho, ya te va a llegar». 

_«Yo soy el que decide eso. Son todos unos pesados».  
_

—Eso quiero verlo. —respondió Minhyuk a Changkyun.

Minhyuk miró a Kihyun; pero Kihyun estaba muy concentrado viendo a Changkyun como para notarlo. 

—Bueno. Siempre y cuando la persona esté soltera. No es recomendable meterse con alguien que ya tiene pareja. —agregó Changkyun. Frunció el ceño, parecía pensativo. Changkyun apartó los platos y recipientes de su sector en la mesa para así poder apoyar los codos en la superficie. Entrelazó los dedos y apoyó el mentón sobre ellos. 

Kihyun estaba de acuerdo; aún si no lo había vivido de primera mano, conocía a un par de amigos que se habían involucrado en relaciones ajenas, y a ninguno le había ido bien. No era de extrañar que no. 

—Es muy cierto… ¿Lo dices por experiencia? —preguntó Minhyuk con toda la confianza del mundo. Aún no se acababa la ensalada, lo cual no era extraño porque Minhyuk no era muy fan de ese tipo de ensaladas. 

—Te lo juro por Dios, Minhyuk. ¿Por qué le haces preguntas incómodas a todos nuestros invitados? ¡Luego no van a querer volver! —exclamó Kihyun con exasperación. 

—¡Si él no quiere responder no lo va a hacer! —se defendió Minhyuk, zarandeando su cuerpo y con él la ensalada. 

—¡Minhyuk vas a tirar todo!, ¡quédate quieto! —Kihyun arrancó el bowl de ensalada de los brazos de Minhyuk, porque no quería que los pedazos de verdura salieran disparados para todos lados. Minhyuk lo pinchó sin fuerza con el tenedor y Kihyun estaba más que listo para desatar una guerra—. ¡Piensa antes de preguntar!

Changkyun se rio de ambos, por supuesto que se rio. Kihyun sabía que Minhyuk y él se veían ridículos cuando peleaban de esa forma. Minhyuk le sacó la lengua y Kihyun por poco no lo golpeó en la boca. 

—Estuve con un chico que decía haber terminado con la novia, en realidad se estaban tomando un tiempo. —contó Changkyun con mucha tranquilidad, como si no fuera nada serio. La comisura derecha de su boca se fue alzando lentamente, no se detuvo hasta formar una sonrisa ladeada—. Estudia en mi universidad, es compañero de Jooheon. Al final volvió con la novia, y bueno…, yo quedé como «la perra» de turno. —Changkyun hizo el gesto de comillas cuando dijo las últimas palabras. 

Kihyun quedó boquiabierto, enojado y shockeado. _«¿Dijo chico?», «¿Necesitas también señales de humo o qué te pasa? Kihyun, ya lo sabías. ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?, de verdad...!»_ ¿Por qué lo llamarían así? Changkyun no había hecho nada malo, el que la había cagado había sido el tipo ese, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué? 

—¡Que rabia!, ¡dime quién es!, ¡lo destrozaré por redes! —chilló Minhyuk genuinamente molesto. 

—Descuida Minhyuk-ssi. —rio Changkyun—. Ya es cosa pasada, no hay que darle mayor importancia de la que tiene. Importa muy poco. No hay que gastar energías en eso. —respondió, siempre tan maduro. 

—Que maduro de tu parte. —observó Minhyuk. Él ya había tomado el celular preparado para cancelar a la persona que había herido a Changkyun. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y estiró su mano para recuperar el bowl de ensalada, que aún estaba por la mitad. 

—Es la verdad. 

—Mereces a alguien que solo tenga ojos para ti. —dijo Kihyun.  
La lengua le había vuelto a funcionar, ¡aleluya! Lo que no le funcionaba bien era la cabeza, porque lo que dijo tenía y no tenía relación con lo que Changkyun había contado. Kihyun se encogió en su asiento, de pronto consciente de sí mismo, todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Minhyuk elevó una ceja en su dirección y Kihyun solo pudo tragar saliva y hacer como que no pasaba nada. 

—¿Alguien como tú hyung? —preguntó Changkyun fingiendo inocencia—. Cuando estoy a tu alrededor no me quitas los ojos de encima. 

Changkyun lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Kihyun lo iba a matar.

—¡¿Perdón?! —exclamó Kihyun—. ¡Eso no es...! Eh, ¡eh! No me mires así, me pones nervioso. 

—¿Así cómo, hyung? 

Kihyun se puso rojo en un santiamén. Changkyun seguía con esa media sonrisa en los labios y todo lo que expresaba, con sus ojos, con su boca, con sus brazos, todo lo ponía de los nervios. Esto no se iba a quedar así, si de ahora en más Changkyun iba a ser así, Kihyun iba a tener que hacer algo y no quedarse bobo, en estado vegetal y rojo de pies a cabeza. 

—¿Cómo que no te quito los ojos de encima?, ¿puedes probarlo? —Kihyun se cruzó de brazos. 

Minhyuk se quedó extrañamente callado, nunca se callaba a menos que tuviera un buen motivo para hacerlo. Minhyuk había encontrado un buen motivo.   
  
—Cuando estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo la película y me rasqué la mano. Hyung, no fueron ni cinco segundos y ya estabas regañándome… —argumentó Changkyun. 

—¡Tenía que estar pendiente!, ¡estás lastimado! —se justificó Kihyun casi al instante.

—Ajá. 

—¿Estás lastimado? —preguntó Minhyuk, porque le interesaba y porque Kihyun estaba comenzando a ponerse de todos colores, y luego el que lidiaba con eso era él. 

—Ah, sí. Tuve un accidente en el trabajo y me quemé con café hirviendo. 

—Ugh… Debió doler. —compadeció Minhyuk—. Supongo que Kihyun te ayudó con la herida.

Kihyun estaba recuperándose de la pequeña discusión con Changkyun, así que solo lanzó una mirada de advertencia en dirección a su mejor amigo y fue a servirse un vaso de agua para que le bajara un poco el calor. _«Changkyun tiene razón, siempre lo estoy viendo cuando está alrededor mío».  
_

—¡Sí! —respondió Changkyun con una gran sonrisa—. Kihyun-hyung es una persona muy atenta. 

Kihyun quería abrazarlo. 

—Oye. ¿Cuándo piensas decirme hyung a mí también? Kihyun-hyung esto, Kihyun-hyung aquello… Minhyuk-ssi es ugh. —Minhyuk hizo un gesto de asco.  
  
Changkyun se rio al verlo. 

—Minhyuk-ssi, aún no somos tan cercanos. Kihyun-hyung y yo somos cercanos. —Changkyun habló con seguridad, seguridad de la que Kihyun carecía y desesperadamente necesitaba. Lo envidiaba. Changkyun miró a Kihyun y sonrió, le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto adoraba—. Sé que comencé a llamarlo hyung a la semana de conocerlo, la segunda vez que nos vimos. No sé cómo explicarlo para que entiendan y no se rían de mí. ¿Sabes cuando conoces a alguien y te sientes tan cómodo a su alrededor que de alguna forma sientes que lo conoces de toda la vida? Me siento cómodo llamándolo así, él me lo permitió. Supe que si seguíamos viéndonos nos volveríamos cercanos. Espero que no te ofenda, creo que pronto seremos buenos amigos, Minhyuk-ssi.  
  
La primera impresión que Changkyun tuvo de él fue completamente opuesta a la que él tuvo de Changkyun; aunque sí tenía que aceptar que hubo algo que lo mantuvo atado al menor. Algo que Kihyun no supo y seguía sin saber. Tampoco sabía si algún día resolvería esa duda, pero no la sentía importante. Había seguido su instinto y hasta el momento no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, se sentía cada vez más feliz por no haberlo ignorado. Quería ser cercano a Changkyun, y entendía lo que quería decir con «sentir que lo conoces de toda la vida». Kihyun sentía que la presencia de Changkyun se había vuelto natural en muy poco tiempo, ya no recordaba cómo era cuando no lo tenía alrededor y eso se sentía muy raro. 

—Mira nada más. No me molesta, Changkyun. ¿Puedo yo llamarte por un apodo o algo? —respondió Minhyuk, por supuesto que no se iba a molestar, incluso parecía feliz con la respuesta que había recibido—. Siendo honesto, no soy fan de las formalidades. Donde pueda ser informal lo soy. 

—Kyun o Kkung. Puedes llamarme de cualquiera de las dos formas. —reveló Changkyun con una sonrisa—. No puedo parar de pensar en lo bien que te vas a llevar con Joo. Él te llamaría hyung en lo que dura un pestañeo.

—Me interesa conocer a tu amigo. —expresó Minhyuk sonriente. 

—Se va a embobar con Jooheon. —Kihyun tenía la certeza de que Minhyuk adoraría a Jooheon. No podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza—. Recuerda lo que te digo —le habló a Changkyun—, y Minhyuk... —llamó en voz más baja, al borde del susurro. Esperó a que Minhyuk lo mirara, y cuando hubo contacto visual Kihyun prosiguió— cuando conozcas a Jooheon, contrólate. No te pido nada más. 

Minhyuk inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, obviamente no entendía por qué Kihyun se veía tan serio. Kihyun se lo olía, conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo y cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Jooheon le iba a encantar, y el apartamento se volvería un caos. 

—Ok… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿sí? Espero caerle bien a él. Me vendría bien un nuevo amigo. —dijo Minhyuk.  
  
Kihyun recordó lo de Luda, tan pronto como lo recordó quiso olvidarlo. Le daba muchísima bronca pensar en ello. Nuevamente se forzó a dejarlo ir, se concentró en seguir la conversación que estaban teniendo en la mesa. 

—Creo que te va a ir muy bien con él. —Changkyun debió notar el sentido que había detrás de las palabras de Minhyuk, porque enseguida quiso darle ánimo; se despegó de su asiento y palmeó el brazo de Minhyuk ligeramente. 

—¿Me lo dices de verdad?, ¿no es para que me sienta mejor? —interrogó Minhyuk. Changkyun asintió con energía y una gran sonrisa en los labios, el gesto convenció a Minhyuk—. Tienes que darme tus bendiciones. —pidió Minhyuk, aunque el pedido sonó como exigencia. Minhyuk podía ser algo impetuoso al hablar, y no porque lo quisiera, así era su personalidad. 

—¿Se van a casar o algo? —preguntó Kihyun con voz casi inaudible; nadie lo escuchó. 

—Espero que te vaya tan bien como a mí me fue con tu amigo. —Changkyun miró a Kihyun, parecía la mirada de un niño travieso. 

_«¿Piensa parar en algún momento? Por el amor de Cristo».  
_

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que eres el hijo de Minhyuk. —habló Kihyun, se sentía perdido. 

—Hyung, puedo ser lo que tú quieras. 

—Okay. Ya está. Adiós. Me voy. No puedo con uno más en esta familia. —Kihyun se puso de pie dispuesto a irse al baño o a su cuarto por defecto. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco la cara, las orejas las tenía demasiado calientes, ¡ni siquiera hacía calor!

—¡No!, no, no. Lo siento, hyung. Nooooo. Vuelve. Prometo no volver a molestarte. —Changkyun reaccionó de inmediato. Había una mesa que los separaba, de no haber sido por la existencia de esa mesa, se habría arrojado a los brazos de Kihyun. 

Kihyun se detuvo porque Changkyun se golpeó la pierna contra una de las sillas, y su instinto de protección lo obligó a retroceder sobre sus pasos. Changkyun se acercó cojeando, o más bien, saltando en un pie. A Kihyun le costó no reírse, se acercó para que Changkyun se calmara.

—No conocía este lado tuyo. —Kihyun abrazó a Changkyun por la cintura y lo atrajo. Changkyun pareció sorprenderse, o al menos no se esperaba un abrazo. Minhyuk se burló en silencio, a esto Kihyun le dio muy poca importancia, le mostró la lengua a Minhyuk en respuesta, eso bastó para hacer reír al otro. 

—Me daba miedo incomodarte… —confesó Changkyun. No tardó en devolver el abrazo, envolvió los brazos alrededor del torso de Kihyun y apretó con fuerza. 

—¿Por qué? —Kihyun rio. Volvió a la mesa y se llevó a Changkyun a rastras. 

—No hubieras querido volver a verme. —respondió Changkyun.

Changkyun no se quería sentar y Kihyun no iba a luchar con él, así que se quedaron ahí, al borde de la mesa, abrazados y con Minhyuk riéndose en una esquina. «¿De qué te ríes, idiota?», moduló. Minhyuk le sacó la lengua tal como Kihyun había hecho antes. 

—Sé todo lo travieso y coqueto que quieras, siempre voy a querer volver a verte. Quizás tienes razón, quizás no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima. —dijo Kihyun, puso todo su poder seductor en cada palabra que salió de su boca. No supo por qué decidió que esa sería una buena idea. 

Changkyun se apartó para verle, había quedado pasmado. Kihyun no pudo evitar reír, ahora que ya no era el único con las orejas del color de un melocotón. 

—¡¿Pueden dejar de coquetear delante de mi ensalada?! ¡Gracias! —gritó Minhyuk una vez hubo controlado la risa. 

—¡Eso te pasa por comer ensalada!, ¡ridículo! —respondió Kihyun en el mismo tono. 

Changkyun se echó a reír y el resto no tardó en hacerlo. Changkyun en ningún momento respondió a lo que le había dicho Kihyun, pero se mantuvo tímido el resto de la tarde. 

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  


—Me ofende que no confíes en mí. —Minhyuk fingió estar enfadado, ambos sabían que no lo estaba—. Vayamos a la peluquería del mall, así te quedas más tranquilo. —propuso, la fachada se hizo añicos tan pronto surgió la propuesta. 

Kihyun se lo pensó y encontró la propuesta lógica, asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Minhyuk y volvió a lo suyo. Había estado toda la mañana organizando todas las fotos que había tomado con su Canon. La organización previa —por fecha— fue de gran ayuda, siempre que sacaba fotos con la cámara, lo primero que hacía al volver era pasar todas las imágenes a la portátil y descartar las que presentaran fallos, o simplemente las que no eran de su gusto.  
  
El día anterior, Changkyun volvió a su apartamento bastante tarde. Minhyuk y Kihyun lo animaron a que se quedara a cenar y así fue como se dieron las cosas. Todos parecieron pasarla bien, eso era lo importante. Kihyun se quedó muy feliz y satisfecho con el día, pudo olvidar todo el estrés y toda preocupación, parecía que no, pero cargaba con muchas cosas, y porque estuviera acostumbrado no significaba que la carga fuese menor. Extrañaba la fotografía, quería salir tranquilo a algún lugar random y tomar fotos. Changkyun pareció leerle la mente, antes de irse, le preguntó a Kihyun si tenía una cuenta de Flickr, Instagram, Pinterest o Facebook donde publicara su «arte». Changkyun llamó arte a lo que Kihyun hacía. «¿Acaso me equivoco?», preguntó. No. Changkyun no se equivocaba, solo era raro de escuchar.

Minhyuk se quejó y le tomó el pelo, él se lo había estado diciendo por dos años enteros. «¿Por qué no te haces una cuenta en Instagram?; tendrías muchos seguidores». Changkyun solo se lo dijo una vez y Kihyun decidió hacerles caso. 

—¿Cómo vas con eso?—preguntó Minhyuk asomándose para ver. Silenciosamente se acercó a Kihyun por la espalda y se agachó un poco para mirar sobre el hombro de su amigo. 

—Estoy cansado. Son muchos años. He elegido mis favoritas, estas son las voy a subir. —Kihyun señaló las miniaturas con el dedo—. Lo bueno es que esto solo lo voy a tener que hacer una vez. 

—Woah. Realmente me gustan mucho tus fotos. Capturas cosas interesantes, me quedaría viendo por horas. —dijo Minhyuk mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros. Apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Kihyun y dejó de hablar. 

—Gracias Min. —respondió Kihyun, sonrió aún si Minhyuk no lo estaba viendo—. Esto ya está. 

El Instagram de Kihyun quedó muy bien. Minhyuk se puso muy feliz al verlo terminado. «Esperé mucho para ver esto», confesó. Los primeros seguidores de la cuenta fueron: Minhyuk, Seokjin, Naeun, Yoojin, Jooheon y Changkyun. Kihyun se alegró al recibir un mensaje de todos, especialmente dos. El de Changkyun, diciendo que el feed le había encantado y le mostraría a todos lo que «su hyung» era capaz de hacer, y el de su madre, quien lo felicitó porque sus fotos habían logrado conmoverla. 

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Minhyuk cuando vio que Kihyun ya había acabado de guardar todo. 

—Naeun me acaba de mandar un audio. —comentó Kihyun, lo dijo sin pensar en cuanto vio la pantalla de su teléfono iluminarse y la ventana de la notificación emerger. Minhyuk se fue a hacer otra cosa a la cocina mientras que Kihyun chequeaba el mensaje—. Le dije que íbamos al mall para teñirme el pelo y comprar unas cosas. Pregunta si nos gustaría, después de todo eso, ver una película con ella y Jaehyun. Ellos también tienen cosas que comprar en el mall. —Kihyun habló fuerte para ser escuchado, se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y la aplicación de chat abierta esperando la respuesta de Minhyuk.

—¡¿Jaehyun?!, ¡hace mil años no lo veo! ¡Sí!, ¡sí! —respondió Minhyuk. Volvió brincando hacia donde estaba su amigo—. Dile que sí, que nos encontramos allí. 

—Díselo tú… —dijo Kihyun soltando un suspiro. 

Minhyuk terminó llamando a Jaehyun por teléfono. Lo de ellos fue amistad a primera vista, se conocieron en una reunión de White Sugar. Jaehyun acompañó a Naeun y Minhyuk a Kihyun, fue así como conectaron. Minhyuk siempre fue una persona muy fácil de tratar, no fue tan sorpresivo verlo hacerse amigo de un desconocido a la velocidad de la luz; pero en el caso de Jaehyun si lo fue, Jaehyun era muchísimo más reservado con la gente.  
  
—¿Dónde te dijo que van a estar? —preguntó Kihyun de repente sintiéndose perdido. 

Habían salido y estaban en el segundo piso del mall, enorme lugar, sería muy fácil perderse. Minhyuk era como un niño pequeño, a veces se olvidaba que no estaba solo.

—Jae dijo que Naeun quería comprar maquillaje, así que estarán en el tercer piso. —Minhyuk tomó a Kihyun de la mano para no perderlo, no porque hubiera mucha gente, los dos caminaban a ritmos distintos. Minhyuk iba por delante, enérgico y cambiante. Kihyun lo seguía, acostumbrado, él andaba sin prisas.

—¿La dueña de la peluquería es tu amiga? —Kihyun aminoró el paso junto con Minhyuk, su amigo lo guió a la entrada de un local.  
Las paredes del local estaban tapizadas con papel, con motivos victorianos, el fondo era blanco y las formas plateadas. Habían adornado la puerta con flores blancas, muy delicadas, encajaban a la perfección con el papel tapiz. 

—Sip. Dasom fue mi compañera en la escuela superior. —respondió Minhyuk con alegría. 

—Ahh…, creo que ya me habías hablado de ella. 

—Sí lo hice. Me alegra que lo recuerdes. 

Dasom era adorable, elegante y extrovertida, los recibió con mucho afecto, se notaba Minhyuk y ella tenían una muy buena relación. Dasom era de estatura media; pero con los tacos alcanzaba a medir lo que medía Kihyun. Tenía ojos grandes y llenos de vida, sus pómulos eran redondos, cuando sonreía las mejillas se le abultaban marcando el párpado inferior, era algo agradable de mirar. Kihyun se sintió menos nervioso, llevaba nervioso toda la mañana. Dasom no solo sabía lo que hacía, era una profesional, sino que tenía un efecto calmante en las personas. Kihyun pensó que quizás era solo él, pero incluso Minhyuk se veía menos acelerado.  
  
—¿De qué color lo vas a querer? —preguntó Dasom mientras que movía los mechones castaños para observarlos mejor. 

El salón de Dasom era espacioso, muy iluminado, la decoración era muy bonita, y estaba muy bien equipado. Había tres empleados trabajando, todos se encontraban atendiendo clientes. Minhyuk había tenido que llamar con anticipación para reservar una hora, no queriendo quedar mucho tiempo en espera. 

—Queremos un color fantasía. —Minhyuk respondió por Kihyun, porque por supuesto él tenía voz y voto en el asunto. 

—¿Queremos? —preguntó Kihyun. Se giró un poco, solo para ver a Minhyuk. 

Dasom se rio de ellos, un par de clientes y una empleada también se rieron. A Minhyuk no le importó, viéndose indiferente, se encogió de hombros ganándose un manotazo en el brazo; desataron más risas sin quererlo. La resolución fue simple, había que ir a buscar la carta de colores de tintas. Dasom los dejó por unos momentos y volvió con un cartón blanco del tamaño de una revista, lo abrió a la mitad y se lo entregó a Kihyun para que él lo tuviera. Había una serie de colores disponibles, tonos altos y brillantes, en comparación a otras tintas, las opciones no eran muy numerosas. Kihyun agradecía que no fueran muchas las opciones; significaba menos colores para descartar. Todos eran un tanto… llamativos. Demasiado llamativos para el gusto de Kihyun. «Son colores fantasía, Kihyun. Tienen que ser llamativos.», le recordó Minhyuk.   
  
—Este color que ves en la carta te va a durar solo un par de días. El color se barre muy rápido, más con cada lavado. La ducha se convierte en un río de tinta y hay que tener cuidado porque los primeros días mancha. El color que te queda es mucho más apagado, bajan a colores pastel. —informó Dasom. 

Kihyun sabía esas cosas, porque vivía con Minhyuk y jamás olvidaría cuando su amigo se tiñó de un azul eléctrico. Ni una sola toalla se salvó, nada se salvó; no se salvaron las sábanas, ni la almohada, ni siquiera el reposabrazos del sofá donde Minhyuk siempre descansaba la cabeza. 

—Ki. ¿Qué piensas de rosa pastel? —preguntó Minhyuk con ojos brillantes. 

—Tú estás loco… ¿Sabes qué?, voy a elegir yo y no te voy a decir. —decidió Kihyun—. Así que, espera allí sentado, voy a elegir yo un color, y te enterarás cuando Dasom termine. 

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Minhyuk sorprendido—. Kiiiiii. —hizo berrinche. 

—Minmin, deja que tu amigo decida. —habló Dasom. 

Minhyuk se fue a sentar junto a la ventana, cruzado de brazos y piernas, tal como se vería un niño pequeño después de recibir un buen regaño. Prometió no mirar y fiel a su palabra se quedó todo el rato mirando hacia afuera. Kihyun sonrió al verlo, daba un poco de ternura cuando se ponía así. 

Pasaron los minutos; sabía que tenía que decidirse, no quería que Dasom perdiera su tiempo esperando a que él se decidiera por un tonto color de pelo. ¿Qué más da? El pelo luego crece, se corta o se tiñe. _«Ahora o nunca»_ , pensó mientras miraba los mechones artificiales de muestra. Kihyun llamó a Dasom y no muy convencido señaló uno de los colores de la carta, el séptimo color de la segunda fila, el nombre «Morado» estaba escrito debajo. 

—Tú confía en mí. Tu pelo está en buenas manos. —Dasom lo tranquilizó. 

El tiempo de espera fue tortuoso, la ansiedad lo carcomía. Kihyun se sintió mejor luego de la decoloración, porque no tenía sentido seguir dudando, era tarde para eso. Sin el peso de la duda solo le quedaba esperar. Minhyuk no lo miró en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Dasom le pidió que se volteara, él solo siguió con su rabieta, haciendo pucheros y actuando ofendido.  
  
Hora y media después Dasom lo llevó a Kihyun a la palangana, ya todo estaba hecho, lo único que le quedaba era el secado. Kihyun observó su reflejo en el espejo y por unos largos segundos se quedó paralizado, no se reconocía. Dasom apagó el secador, lo dejó a un lado para peinar a Kihyun y con eso dar por terminado su trabajo. 

—Te queda muuuuy bien. —le dijo Dasom con una gran sonrisa. 

Kihyun le creyó, porque él pensaba lo mismo. 

—¡Minhyuk! —llamó Kihyun, aún no salía del shock, no del todo.

—¿Qué? —refunfuñó Minhyuk.   
  
Kihyun se puso en pie y fue hasta donde su amigo. Minhyuk no se movía, así que como dice el dicho: «Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña». Kihyun agarró la cara de Minhyuk por la mandíbula y lo obligó a mirarlo. Al principio no tuvo respuesta, pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Los ojos de Minhyuk se abrieron a no más dar, dejó caer la mandíbula y fue directamente a tocar el pelo de su amigo. 

—¡Oh Dios mío de mi vida!, ¡te ves hermoso! —chilló emocionado—. ¡Deja que te saque una foto! —Minhyuk tardó un segundo en sacar el celular y abrir la cámara. 

—No, no, no. Fotos aún no. —Kihyun negó con las manos y se fue a esconder detrás de Dasom. 

—Niños, calma. —dijo Dasom entre risas—. Me alegro que te haya gustado. —se dirigió a Kihyun con una gran sonrisa. 

—Sommie. Eres menor que nosotros dos. —respondió Minhyuk. 

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te comportas como un niño pequeño, Minmin.

Dasom tenía razón. Minhyuk se comportaba como un niño pequeño la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ese era uno de sus encantos como persona. Kihyun se quedó observando la interacción entre Dasom y su amigo, al parecer hacía mucho que no se veían, si Dasom no hubiera estado ocupada quizás hubieran podido hacer algo junto a ella; sin embargo ese no era el caso. No pudieron quedarse allí mucho tiempo, Dasom tenía que seguir trabajando, después de todo era su negocio, y ellos habían quedado a las cuatro con Naeun y Jaehyun en el tercer piso. 

—Hablemos por chat y si vemos que día podemos juntarnos. —Dasom los despidió, a Minhyuk con un fuerte abrazo y a Kihyun con una breve inclinación. 

Conocer a Dasom fue bueno. Kihyun se alegraba que Minhyuk tuviera buenos amigos como ella; Minhyuk merecía lo mejor del mundo.   
  
Cuando salieron se encontraron con más gente de la que había antes, no era sorprendente, pero sí un poco molesto, en especial por la gente que de repente se cruzaba delante de uno sin medir el espacio ni calcular la velocidad. Minhyuk terminó peleando verbalmente con otro hombre por esa misma razón, por suerte Naeun y Jaehyun los encontraron y corrieron hacia ellos. 

—¡Kihyun! —llamó Naeun, corrió y se detuvo junto a las escaleras mecánicas. Jaehyun estaba a su lado. 

Kihyun se disculpó brevemente con el hombre, incluso si él había sido el culpable del colapso, y se llevó a Minhyuk hasta donde estaban sus amigos. El humor de Minhyuk se dio vuelta en cuanto vio a Naeun y Jaehyun, lo gruñón le duró muy poco, fue reemplazado por puro entusiasmo. No dudó en salir disparado a saludarlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las dos parejas se saludaron alegremente, Naeun no paró de comentar lo lindo que se veía Kihyun con el pelo morado, sacudió el brazo de su novio para que también diera su opinión, Jaehyun asintió con la cabeza. Minhyuk no tardó mucho en pegarse a Jaehyun como un chicle, los dos hombres se pusieron a charlar vaya a saber de qué, mientras que Kihyun y Naeun chismeaban sobre cosas del trabajo. 

—Hace mucho que no veníamos al cine. —dijo Eun, se la notaba entusiasmada. 

Naeun y Kihyun fueron a comprar las palomitas y los snacks; Jaehyun y Minhyuk fueron a retirar las entradas al mostrador. Naeun pagó las palomitas de todos, ignoró por completo las quejas de Kihyun. «Deberíamos repartir», opinó Kihyun; Naeun no estaba escuchando.   
  


—Estuve una hora de reloj pidiéndole a Jin-oppa que me mandara fotos de sus vacaciones. Conseguí que me enviara una, mira lo que me envió. —Naeun sacó su celular y luego de encontrar la foto en la galería, se lo dio a Kihyun.

Cualquiera hubiera esperado la foto de un paisaje o de un objeto; pero no se trataba de ninguna de esas dos cosas. En la foto aparecía Namjoon durmiendo en el asiento de un tren con la boca semi abierta. Jin la había tomado con la cámara frontal, porque Namjoon estaba utilizando su hombro como almohada, los hombros de Jin eran inconfundibles. La cara de su jefe no salía, solo la camiseta rosa y la mitad de su cuello. 

—Kihyun-ah, ¿no crees que hacen una linda pareja? —preguntó Naeun. 

—El otro día lo estaba pensando, ¿sabes? —confesó Kihyun, recordando el martes pasado—. Quizás son pareja. Puede que sean pareja, desde antes que llegáramos nosotros. ¿Tú qué crees? 

—¿Por qué lo ocultarían? —preguntó Naeun. La pregunta se la hizo a Kihyun, pero fue para los dos—. No es nada malo… —dijo. 

—¿Por qué no lo ocultarían? —Kihyun cambió la pregunta—. Es más fácil pensarlo así. ¿Qué es lo que los frena o los hace no querer compartirlo con otros? —razonó—. Creo que la respuesta no es tan difícil, Nangmong. 

—Odio eso. Odio que personas buenas no puedan ser libremente quienes son porque a otras no les gusta. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? No es como si hicieran daño a nadie… —Naeun habló con seriedad. Miró el piso y se balanceó, pasando el peso corporal desde sus talones a la punta de sus pies, luego a la inversa. 

—Creo que es miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que piense el otro. A todos nos importa lo que piense el otro, en mayor o menor grado. Luchar contra esas cosas es más difícil de lo que parece. Las personas que son diferentes, si se trata de sexualidad, no te queda otra cosa más que aceptarlo y vivir con eso. Creo que para ellos es muy difícil vivir con miedo y vivir preocupados por lo que piensen los otros, a ellos eso les impide vivir su vida. Nadie se preocupa hasta que les toca vivirlo, por uno mismo o por terceros. La gente que vive con ese miedo y en un mundo de rechazo, si no les afecta, no les importa. —compartió Kihyun. 

Llevaba tiempo observando. El tema comenzó a preocuparle cuando conoció a Yoongi, no antes. Kihyun jamás supo la orientación sexual de Yoongi, en ese tiempo pensaba que todos los chicos buscarían a una chica. Cuando se enteró que existían parejas del mismo sexo, no pudo evitar pensar que las relaciones eran menos serias, porque entre ellos no habría matrimonio ni familia, porque la sangre es más espesa que el agua. Yoongi era demasiado delicado para ser un chico, poco masculino, una sombra. El bullying le cayó como un rayo al mar, y Kihyun no pudo hacer nada. 

—No lo había visto así…, creo que tienes razón. —respondió Naeun luego de pensarlo un poco. 

Kihyun le regaló una sonrisa.

—Si Seokjin y Namjoon son pareja, ellos nos dirán si quieren. Lo que a ellos les haga felices. —concluyó Kihyun. Quería cerrar el tema. 

—Sí. Yo quiero que sean felices. —respondió Naeun. 

_«Yo también»_ , pensó Kihyun. 

Minhyuk y Jaehyun los alcanzaron poco después, los cuatro entraron a la sala de cine y una vez sentados se repartieron los snacks. Fue una muy linda salida, merecía algún día ser repetida. A Kihyun y Minhyuk les hubiese gustado quedarse un rato más una vez terminada la película, caminar un poco, ir a cenar a algún restaurante; pero Yoongi pasaría por Kihyun a las ocho y media. Naeun y Jaehyun lo entendieron, los cuatro se despidieron en la puerta del cine. 

Llegaron al apartamento a las ocho en punto, Kihyun corrió a cambiarse y maquillarse un poco. Intentó ser rápido, la elección de ropa no fue difícil, el maquillaje tampoco, lo único que le quitó tiempo fue el no poder apartar los ojos de los mechones color morado, el reflejo de su pelo lo distrajo mucho, aún no daba crédito a lo que se había hecho. Le gustaba, de verdad le gustaba. 

—Hyunwoo va a venir a tomar algo. —avisó Minhyuk tirado desde el sofá. 

—Gracias por decirme. —respondió Kihyun, listo para salir—. No sé a qué hora voy a volver, pero Yoongi me va a traer de vuelta. 

—¿No va a beber? —preguntó Minhyuk extrañado. Buscó a Kihyun con la mirada, solo que en vez de girar el cuerpo y ver con comodidad, tiró el cuello hacia atrás y lo apoyó en el respaldo. No solo era una muy mala postura, sino que veía todo dado vuelta. 

—Siéntate bien, te va a hacer mal estar así. —regañó Kihyun de forma automática—. No puede beber porque toma medicación. —explicó. 

—Aaaah. Pobre hombre. 

—No todos son unos borrachos como tú. —bromeó Kihyun mientras se calzaba los zapatos. 

—Grosero. —respondió Minhyuk.

Minhyuk arrugó la nariz y subió el volumen de la televisión, como si el documental sobre la migración de mamíferos fuera de su interés. Kihyun se acercó a su amigo rápidamente, lo tomó por los hombros y le dio tres sonoros besos en la cima de la cabeza. Minhyuk se sacudió y se quejó, pero no tardó en rendirse. «Hechas las paces» con Minhyuk, Kihyun se fue en busca de Yoongi. 

Por suerte no hacía frío, por las dudas se había llevado un buen abrigo. ¿Quién sabía? No podía darse el lujo de enfermarse, iba a montarse en una moto. Kihyun había puesto empeño en lucir bien, se había puesto los pantalones de cuero y una camisa negra a rayas que sabía que le quedaba muy bien.  
  
Yoongi lo estaba esperando encima de la moto, intercambiaron un saludo breve mientras Kihyun se ponía el casco. Yoongi se veía atractivo, como siempre; se veía más atractivo que antes, sin las mejillas hundidas y con color en la cara. Kihyun se alegraba tanto de verlo bien, de verlo sano y productivo. Estuvo todo el camino abrazando a Yoongi con fuerza, por miedo a caer y porque realmente lo había extrañado. 

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  


Habían llegado, estaban dentro del bar. El ambiente resultó ser muy agradable, aún lleno de gente no resultaba pesado. Yoongi saludó a un par de personas poco después de cruzar la entrada, avisó a Kihyun que iría a saludar a un par más y volvería con su amigo. Kihyun no se movió del lugar porque Yoongi tenía que encontrarlo al volver; sin embargo tenía muchas ganas de moverse, el lugar realmente tenía cosas interesantes, como un camino de esculturas hechas con neones. Por suerte Yoongi volvió en lo que dura un suspiro, con el dueño del nuevo bar a su lado. Yoongi los presentó. 

—Él es Hope. Es quien quería presentarte y el dueño del bar. —Yoongi se paró a un costado y dejó a su amigo al frente. 

—Mi nombre es Hoseok —aclaró el hombre mostrando una gran sonrisa—, pero me llaman J-Hope, Hope o Hobi. A gusto del consumidor. 

La sonrisa de ese hombre era igual de brillante que la de Minhyuk. Kihyun se quedó sorprendido, no creyó que encontraría una sonrisa similar. Hope se veía como una estrella, le recordaba al Sol. Kihyun le devolvió la sonrisa, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. 

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Kihyun. —Kihyun se acercó un poco y extendió el brazo hacia el frente buscando saludar con un apretón de manos. Hoseok respondió rápidamente y con mucha energía, juntó las manos de ambos y las sacudió—. Ninguno de mis amigos se pone de acuerdo en cómo llamarme. —dijo Kihyun entre risas. 

—¿Te gusta el bar a primera vista? —preguntó Hope. 

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me gusta mucho la decoración, como las esculturas de allá. Estaba por escaparme a ver. —respondió Kihyun con sinceridad—. Me dijo Yoon que invitaste a bandas musicales. 

—Esas esculturas las hizo Yoongi con ayuda de Taehyung. —Hoseok señaló a Yoongi y luego al supuesto Taehyung, un chico que en ese momento tenía la mitad del cuerpo apoyado sobre la barra de bebidas—. ¡Sí!, tengo un par de amigos que son músicos, ellos me pasaron el contacto de grupos que podían sentirse interesados. —contó. 

Kihyun se quedó procesando la información. ¿Cómo que Yoongi había hecho esas esculturas? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. En realidad, Kihyun no sabía a qué se dedicaba su viejo amigo, le había perdido el rastro por muchos años, muchos en relación a las edades de ambos. Hizo la nota mental de después preguntar. 

—Oh… Son esculturas muy bonitas. —comentó brevemente—. Me alegro de que Yoongi me haya invitado. Voy a estar esperándolo. 

Hope duró muy poco con ellos, pronto lo estaban arrastrando a otro lugar. Kihyun lo encontró muy simpático. Luego Yoongi le hizo gestos a Taehyung para que se acercara, resultó ser otra criatura de luz más, muy gracioso y alegre. A Kihyun le hubiera gustado conocerlo un poco más; pero lamentablemente tampoco duró mucho tiempo con ellos, por las mismas razones que Hope. ¿Dónde había conocido Yoongi a toda esta gente?  
Cuando acabaron las presentaciones, Kihyun y Yoongi se fueron a sentar a uno de los bancos de afuera. La música ya había empezado, pero el interior estaba atestado de gente, igual se podía disfrutar de la música a distancia. 

—Te queda bien. —habló Yoongi de la nada. 

—¿Qué? 

—El pelo. Ese color te queda muy bien. —desarrolló la oración. Yoongi pasó un brazo por detrás de Kihyun y se giró hacia él tanto como el banco se lo permitió—. Has cambiado mucho. Jamás pensé que te vería con algo no convencional. 

—Mi mejor amigo me animó a hacerlo, y la verdad es que me gusta el resultado… —admitió. Se tocó el pelo, al tacto seguía siendo el mismo; sí estaba más suave, pero eso era por los productos de la peluquería. El color era diferente, solo el color, y nada más. ¿Cuánto importa un color?, ¿se lo iban a criticar?—. Tenía miedo de que se me arruinara. Es tonto, pero me siento un poco culpable porque se que esto no le va a gustar a mis padres. 

—¿Aún te sigue preocupando lo que piensen y digan tus padres? —preguntó Yoongi.

Kihyun lo miró y supo de lo que estaba hablando. Negó con la cabeza. 

—No como antes. Sí me sigue preocupando, pero nada que ver a lo que era antes. —respondió Kihyun. Formó una sonrisa débil e intentó no pensar mucho, los recuerdos iban y venían con muchísima facilidad. 

—No hay problema mientras que tú seas feliz. —le dijo Yoongi. 

—Sí… 

La gente comenzó a moverse porque hubo un cambio de bandas. Kihyun aprovechó y se paró, quería ir a ver, tenía que apresurarse y Yoongi a veces se movía a la velocidad de un oso perezoso. Impaciente tomó a Yoongi por la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lo obligó a moverse. Kihyun soltó una risa, victorioso, gracias a la complexión corporal de ambos pudieron cruzar el local sin problemas hasta llegar a una esquina vacía. 

—¿Cómo es que haces esculturas? —preguntó Kihyun. Se acercó al oído de su amigo para no tener que gritar. La banda había comenzado a tocar—. Son hermosas.

Era difícil no ver las esculturas, no prestarles atención. Las esculturas de neón, ahora en la oscuridad, brillaban y creaban efectos visuales con sus formas, y con las posiciones de una respecto a la otra. Kihyun quería llevarse una para su casa. 

—Mmm. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer. —Yoongi copió las acciones del otro; puso la cara junto a la de Kihyun y habló en su tono de voz normal—. El material que usamos para hacer las esculturas es 100% reciclado. Hago y vendo cosas, usando lo que otros tiraron porque ya no les sirve. Todo tiene una vida útil limitada, pero muchas cosas pueden ser transformadas y reutilizadas. Todo puede tener un nuevo uso, si solo lo cambias de perspectiva. 

Kihyun se emocionó. No supo muy bien porqué, seguramente fue cosa de la nostalgia. Se sentía orgulloso de Yoongi. Fue tanta la angustia que sintió al perderlo, creer que no volvería a verlo, que algo le pasaría. Kihyun por un momento creyó que Yoongi no lo lograría, que se quedaría en el camino. Suena feo; pero Kihyun estuvo ahí, en los peores momentos. Kihyun lo vio morir en vida, los dos eran jóvenes, niños, habían muchas cosas que no entendían. El mundo de Yoongi comenzó a desmoronarse. Kihyun no se fue, estuvo con él todo el tiempo, pero era inútil. La impotencia era lo peor, saber que no podía hacer nada.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —dijo Kihyun en voz alta. 

Los dos se abrazaron. Kihyun fue quien lo inició, fue como activar un mecanismo, no pasaron ni dos segundos y Yoongi ya le había devuelto el abrazo. La música se volvió un poco lejana, estaban solos en un rincón, el resto de gente no molestaba. Yoongi susurró algo que Kihyun no fue capaz de escuchar, se perdió entre el ruido, las voces y el sonido de los instrumentos. Kihyun se apartó un poco para preguntar, se detuvo en un punto donde estaban muy cerca. 

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Kihyun.

—¿Alguna vez me quisiste como algo más que un amigo? —preguntó Yoongi, bajo pero claro como el agua. 

Kihyun se quedó de piedra. Lo miró a los ojos, tenía la nariz pegada a la mejilla izquierda de Yoongi, realmente estaban cerca, no era una sensación o percepción. ¿Qué le había preguntado? Su mente no podía procesar la pregunta, no en palabras al menos. Comenzó a tener recuerdos, de cuando salían de la escuela media y se iban juntos a pasear, siempre lo hacían y después cada uno se iba a su casa. Habían encontrado muchos lugares lindos, escondidos, algunos se volvieron un refugio. Kihyun no necesitaba un teléfono celular para encontrar a Yoongi, se conocían muy bien, prometieron nunca esconderse del otro. Solo un día, Yoongi no aparecía por ningún lado; ese día fue terrible, uno de los peores de su vida. Kihyun lo encontró luego de horas, en uno de los parques, pasó toda la noche llorando. En aquel entonces, Yoongi era lo único que necesitaba. La persona que más quería a parte de su familia, la que más quería proteger. Si solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde. 

—Yo… yo n-nno sé. —respondió Kihyun; apenas podía hablar. Cerró los ojos. 

—Sí lo hiciste, Kihyun. 

La voz de Yoongi era escalofriantemente clara. Yoongi hablaba con muchísima seguridad. _«¿Sí lo hice?»_ , se preguntó Kihyun. Tenía que intentar razonar, pero Yoongi no se la estaba poniendo fácil. Lo tenía pegado y agarrado por la cintura, las manos de Yoongi lo estaban quemando, la camisa no era tan gruesa. _«¿Lo hiciste, Kihyun?»_ , se volvió a preguntar. _«No lo sé. De verdad, no lo sé».  
_

—Yo-yoon. De ver… de verdad, no lo sé. 

—Mírame. —susurró Yoongi. 

Kihyun estaba al borde de tener un ataque de pánico, o eso creía. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar. Aún así hizo caso, levantó la mirada y en los ojos de Yoongi la sostuvo. Había demasiada cosa enterrada entre los dos, les había faltado un cierre, un final. Kihyun no quería un final, solo quería recuperar a su amigo, pero… su amigo ya no existía. La memoria de Yoongi estaba ahí. Yoongi había crecido para ser una persona distinta. Lo que Kihyun conocía de Yoongi era solo una porción de lo que era, y un fantasma de lo que ahora es.  
  
—¿Qué importa? —preguntó Kihyun con la voz cargada de dolor. 

Yoongi pareció pensarlo, pero no respondió verbalmente. Kihyun se quedó muy quieto, tenía miedo de moverse, de hacer un mal movimiento, no quería equivocarse. No sabía si quedarse quieto era dar consentimiento, muy poco le importaba en esos momentos. Los brazos de Yoongi lo sostenían con fuerza, Kihyun no se iba a caer. Esperó. Como no sabía qué hacer, esperó. Podría haberse apartado, pero no lo hizo. Yoongi se acercó muy lentamente, con una mano acunó la cara de Kihyun y luego lo besó.  
  
Kihyun se quedó momentáneamente en blanco. Yoongi solamente estaba haciendo presión, nada más. Algo dentro de su pecho estaba rugiendo, queriendo salir. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar, porque no estaba respirando, y necesitaba oxígeno. Kihyun estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, se estaba desmoronando. De nuevo, sin saber por qué, abrió los labios y los cerró sobre el labio superior de Yoongi. Kihyun no iba a poder razonar, así que descartó eso, dejó que su cuerpo se encargara. 

Se besaron. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, pero si estuvieron un buen rato. Kihyun usó la música como referencia, una vez que se recuperó del susto. Yoongi sabía a menta y los labios los tenía partidos. Con el tiempo los besos fueron agradables, fuera del pánico, pero Kihyun no tenía sentimientos por Yoongi, y no iba a ponerse a analizar otras cosas, no era necesario. 

—Yoongi. Paremos. —Kihyun puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Yoongi y lo empujó con suavidad. Su voz había vuelto a la normalidad. 

—Lo siento. Joder. Lo siento. —se disculpó Yoongi. Se veía arrepentido. 

—Está bien, Yoon. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? —pidió Kihyun—. Creo que hemos tenido mucho por hoy. 

Yoongi asintió, también estaba de acuerdo. 

Yoongi lo llevó a su casa. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra. Kihyun no sabía qué iba a pasar con su relación, luego se preocuparía por eso. Yoongi se despidió muy fríamente, se subió a la moto y desapareció a doblar en la esquina. Kihyun subió muy nervioso, procesando y con ganas de llorar. 

_«Sí lo hiciste, Kihyun».  
_

_«Sí, sí lo hice»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se llevó mi alma ;;


	7. Chapter 7

No eran ni las once de la noche de un sábado. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien, desahogarse, sabía que acostarse al llegar sería inútil, esa noche no dormiría. Kihyun subió por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, fue por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, se sentía mareado. Con la mano temblorosa marcó el pin en la cerradura electrónica, abrió y cerró la puerta despacio, sin hacer ruidos. Unas zapatillas deportivas color rojo llamaron su atención, confundido las colocó donde debían ir, luego recordó que Shownu estaba en el apartamento. 

—¿Ki? —llamó Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk se veía sorprendido. Kihyun se quedó helado en el marco del pasillo de entrada, vio a su amigo sentado en las piernas de Shownu, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Shownu se veía imperturbable, fijo como una estatua, con la misma cara de siempre, no mostraba vergüenza ni incomodidad, al contrario; se veía muy relajado, recostado contra el respaldo del sofá, abrazando a Minhyuk por la cintura. 

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Minhyuk. 

—No… —mintió Kihyun—. No me gustó mucho el ambiente. Yoongi se quedó con sus amigos. —siguió mintiendo. 

Tenía una razón para mentir. Shownu estaba allí para pasar tiempo con Minhyuk; para hablar, cenar juntos, jugar, ver algo en la televisión. Kihyun no quería molestar, no quería robar la atención de Minhyuk. Sabía que si decía algo, o lo sugería, Minhyuk iba a pedirle a Shownu que se fuera, porque así era Minhyuk; siempre ponía a Kihyun primero. 

—Oh… Te noto un poco apagado… ¿Ya comiste? —Minhyuk lo siguió interrogando, se puso en pie con la ayuda de Shownu y fue a pararse en frente de Kihyun. 

Kihyun se sintió expuesto y vulnerable bajo la mirada escrutadora de Minhyuk. Intentó mantenerse firme, poner la mente en blanco, relajar las expresiones. Podía excusarse, ir a tomar un poco de aire, agarrar los auriculares y buscar algún tipo de música relajante, eso sería lindo. Ese se convirtió en su plan. Entraría a su cuarto, se cambiaría de ropa, a una más cómoda, quizás su conjunto deportivo rojo. Iría a la azotea, el cielo estaba despejado y no habría nadie, casi todo el mundo estaba de fiesta o tranquilos en sus casas.  
  
—Sí comí —volvió a mentir—; aunque creo que me voy a cambiar y voy a salir a por unos snacks, estoy con antojo. 

Minhyuk sospechaba de él, se le veía en la cara. Era inevitable; por más que Kihyun intentara, Minhyuk no se tragaría del todo sus mentiras. 

—Okay. —respondió Minhyuk algo tarde, pareció rendirse, eso indicaba su expresión corporal—. Ten cuidado si pasas por la esquina del lavadero, no sé si lo notaste, pero las luces se quemaron. —advirtió. 

—No, no. No tenía idea. Te prometo que iré con cuidado. 

Minhyuk volvió a sentarse en las piernas de Shownu. Kihyun no lo había convencido del todo, pero lo había convencido lo suficiente. El plan de Kihyun se puso en marcha, así como lo pensó, lo hizo. Supo donde estaba todo, porque todo estaba más que ordenado, rápidamente encontró el deportivo rojo y se lo puso. Salió del apartamento solo con el celular en la mano, un abrigo grueso porque planeaba ir a la azotea y seguía sin querer enfermarse, y los auriculares con cancelación de ruido en la mano izquierda; aún no se los había devuelto a Changkyun, la próxima vez que lo viera se los daría. 

Se paró frente al ascensor, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie conocido; se sorprendió bastante cuando el ascensor llegó, las puertas se abrieron, y Hyungwon apareció en el medio. Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir, Hyungwon también debió haberse sorprendido. 

—Hyungwon… 

—Kihyun-ssi… 

—¿Vas a pasar? —preguntó Hyungwon. Estaba cargando lo que parecían trajes de gala masculinos. Quiso gestualizar o lo hizo inconscientemente, con dificultad levantó una mano y la movió en dirección al ascensor, uno de los trajes cayó al piso en el proceso, en los rieles de las puertas.   
  
Los dos se apresuraron a recogerlo, por suerte cada traje estaba guardado en un forro de plástico, protegiendolos del entorno. Hyungwon casi se cayó por moverse muy rápido. Kihyun lo ayudó tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él hacia afuera del ascensor, no tuvo que utilizar mucha fuerza porque Hyungwon pesaba lo mismo que una pluma. Después de ver a Hyungwon enderezarse, se metió entre las dos puertas para ser captado por el sensor de movimiento y levantó el traje.

—Gracias. —le dijo Hyungwon con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—No es nada. —respondió Kihyun. Intentó devolver la sonrisa, logró esbozar una, pero le salió débil y rígida. No le extrañaba, no se sentía bien, había agotado el teatro y las mentiras en Minhyuk. Tampoco sentía que tenía que camuflarse en frente de Hyungwon. Hyungwon era una de las personas más reservadas que conocía—. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta tu puerta? —preguntó, aún con el traje en el brazo.  
  
Hyungwon lo miró con sus grandes ojos, tenía algo diferente en la mirada, difícil de distinguir qué era, pero estaba ahí. Normalmente se mostraba impasible, ningún cambio en su cara pasaría desapercibido por más pequeño fuera. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hyungwon de pronto—, pareces estar a punto de explotar… No tienes por qué responder si no quieres, está bien si no lo haces, Kihyun-ssi.

Hyungwon se dio cuenta. _«Así que era por eso»_ , pensó Kihyun. 

—No estoy bien. —fue sincero; se había quedado sin fuerza— Tuve una noche complicada. Estaba pensando ir a la terraza y escuchar un poco de música —le mostró los auriculares—, a ver si con eso consigo calmarme un poco. 

—Yo voy a estar en mi apartamento. —informó Hyungwon—. Si quieres o necesitas compañía eres más que bienvenido. —ofreció.

La oferta era tentadora; pero Hyungwon y Kihyun apenas se conocían. Hyungwon naturalmente le haría preguntas, solo consiguiendo una respuesta, las conseguiría todas. Una vez Kihyun comenzaba a cantar, cantaba hasta el último verso. De todos modos, dentro de todo no era mala la idea, Hyungwon era una persona de confiar y los labios los tenía sellados. Kihyun se quedó callado por unos cuantos segundos, su vecino no pareció impacientarse, esperó la respuesta quieto y sereno, con la misma sonrisa de antes, en ningún momento se le había quitado. 

—¿Cenaste? —preguntó Kihyun—. No he comido nada. 

—No. Tampoco he comido. —respondió Hyungwon—. Tenemos mucho ramen instantáneo, y guarniciones que trajo la madre de Hoseok el otro día. Solo hay que poner a hervir los fideos y calentar algunas de las guarniciones, aunque se pueden comer frías sin problema. —bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y con los dedos contó los comestibles a medida que los nombraba o pensaba—. Lo que no tenemos son bebidas, solo agua.

—Yo si tengo. —recordó Kihyun. Changkyun y él habían comprado de más—. Ve yendo a tu apartamento, yo iré a por bebidas. 

Kihyun le devolvió el traje a Hyungwon, recibió un suave «gracias» a cambio. Con eso dio por terminada su interacción con Hyungwon, o eso creyó. Cuando Kihyun iba de camino a su apartamento, a punto de llegar a la puerta, Hyungwon lo llamó. 

—Kihyun-ss… Kihyun. —Hyungwon ya había abierto su puerta, se detuvo bajo el marco, un pie dentro del apartamento y el otro fuera, en el pasillo—. Me gusta tu pelo. —dijo.  
Una vez dicho eso, sonrió, sin esperar respuesta se metió a su apartamento.  
  
Kihyun se sintió un poco mejor tras recibir un halago, también agradeció el no uso de honoríficos. Quizás él solo se estaba complicado, cuando en verdad las cosas no eran tan complicadas, pero eso no importaba. Si le afectaba no importaba cuán complicadas fueran las cosas, sino cuán complicado era él.  
  
Así que, su plan inicial quedó en el olvido y fue reemplazado por uno muy distinto. Kihyun puso su nuevo plan en marcha. Volvió a su apartamento en busca de bebidas, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se había ido, esta vez Minhyuk no se paró, perezoso, solo arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta, de seguro pensó que Kihyun había olvidado algo y por eso estaba de vuelta. 

—Min, voy un rato a lo de Hyungwon. Me lo crucé en el pasillo, vamos a cenar juntos. —avisó Kihyun. 

—Dijiste que ya habías comido. —Minhyuk le recordó sus propias palabras; a él no se le escapaba nada.

—No quedé del todo satisfecho, me gustaría comer algo más. Mejor comer algo que me satisfaga y evitar los snacks, ¿no? Además que la última vez no pude compartir con Hyungwon y Wonho. —explicó, intentando convencer.

—Sí, es mejor que comas algo que alimente… —Minhyuk le dio la razón—. ¿Wonho-hyung también está?

—No creo. Hyungwon me lo hubiera dicho, y no me dijo nada. —respondió Kihyun. 

—Okay. Ve. Envíale mis saludos a Hyungwon. —dijo Minhyuk. 

—Serán enviados. —aseguró Kihyun. Fue lo primero que hizo. 

El apartamento de Hyungwon y Wonho era algo particular, el espacio era diferente, y tenían muchas más cosas. Ellos llevaban más tiempo viviendo en el complejo de apartamentos, un año, si Kihyun no mal recordaba. Los muebles estaban muy bien colocados, para la cantidad que había en la sala, se veía espacioso. Lo que más llamó la atención de Kihyun fue el color. Había color en todos lados, predominaba por encima del blanco, no había nada negro, pocas cosas eran oscuras. Había una estantería muy alta contra la pared del fondo que destacaba sobre todo lo demás, la altura del mueble le hizo preguntarse cómo habían hecho para trasladarlo a ese lugar. No era de un color cualquiera, la estantería era roja, un rojo brillante. En ella habían decenas de trofeos y medallas, algunas fotos enmarcadas y un par de peluches con camisetas, sostenían pequeñas banderas. 

—Tienen una estantería imponente… —comentó Kihyun sorprendido. 

Hyungwon se rio de su comentario, le hizo una seña para que fuera al sillón de dos plazas y se metió en la cocina. Kihyun vio que Hyungwon sacó dos paquetes de ramen instantáneo de la alacena, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había subestimado un «poquito» el comentario «Tenemos mucho ramen instantáneo». Dos puertas enteras de la alacena, estaban llenas de paquetes y vasos de ramen, no daban más de lo llenas que estaban. 

—Es de Hoseok. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kihyun, se había distraído—. Perdón, es que cuando dijiste «mucho ramen», pensé que hablabas de cinco, seis paquetes o vasos. —confesó. 

—El ramen también es de Hoseok. —dijo Hyungwon, con una sonrisa más amplia que su sonrisa usual, parecía estar a punto de reírse—. Hablaba de la estantería. 

—Oh… Okay. —recordó la primera vez que Wonho fue a su apartamento, le preguntó si podía cocinar ramen; se puso feliz cuando Kihyun le respondió que sí—. Entonces..., ¿todos esos trofeos son suyos? —Kihyun se sentó en una esquina del sofá, dejando libre la esquina que estaba junto al sofá individual para Hyungwon, por las dos veces que estuvo en su sala y lo descubrió intentando estirar las piernas kilométricas sin éxito. 

—Sí, sí. —respondió Hyungwon. De mientras, llevó los vasos, condimentos y guarniciones a la sala. Puso a hervir el agua y se fue a sentar junto a Kihyun—. Siempre le gustaron los deportes, desde pequeño. Lo conocí en la primaria, tenía ocho años, a esa edad él ya competía. Compitió por primera vez teniendo seis años, en un torneo infantil de Taekwondo. —Hyungwon sonrió, el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír. Miraba la estantería con ojos brillantes, había cierto destello de nostalgia en ellos—. Jamás dejó de competir, disminuyó el ritmo en ciertas etapas, como la escuela superior y la entrada a la universidad; pero en ningún momento lo dejó por completo. Por eso tiene tantos premios. —terminó de explicar—. Y esos son solo los más significativos —agregó—, en la casa de su madre tiene muchos más. 

—Wonho-hyung es increíble. —comentó Kihyun impresionado. 

—Lo es. Siempre admiré su fuerza y su energía. Yo siempre que puedo duermo. 

—Creo que también va en la personalidad de cada uno. Wonho-hyung parece sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. —Kihyun escuchó el sonido que hacía agua al hervir viniendo desde la cocina, se adelantó poniéndose de pie, en automático fue a poner los fideos. Una vez puso los dos paquetes de ramen en la olla, bajó el fuego y la tapó—. Es tonto pedirle a todos que den lo mismo. Somos diferentes; quizás no sirvas como atleta, pero puedes ser un diseñador increíble. 

Kihyun volvió a su asiento. Hyungwon había dejado de mirar la estantería para mirarlo a él. Los dos se quedaron en silencio alrededor de un minuto. Los silencios con Hyungwon seguían sin ser incómodos, incluso cuando lo miraba intensamente a los ojos. 

—Me gusta como piensas. —Hyungwon rompió el silencio. 

—Gracias. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa, pequeña pero genuina. 

—¿Qué trajiste para tomar? —preguntó Hyungwon. 

—Soju. La cerveza se había acabado. —informó Kihyun. 

Los fideos no tardaron en estar listos. Entre los dos hombres se organizaron para servir la comida, sin olvidar las guarniciones, Hyungwon y Wonho tenían muchos recipientes con acompañamientos. Hyungwon llevó dos botellas de soju a la mesa. Kihyun colocó los platos y los vasos. 

_«Necesito beber algo»_ , pensó Kihyun. El alcohol no iba a resolver nada, ofrecía una desinhibición temporaria, lo relajaría, sentiría euforia por un rato, aún así lo necesitaba. No quería pensar qué pasaría con él al día siguiente. Sabía que si bebía no iba a parar hasta quedar hecho polvo. Necesitaba apagar la mente, al parecer Hyungwon lo sabía. Hyungwon sabía de su estado, actuaba callado. Si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. No era para nada insistente, ayudaba de forma sutil, no invasiva, no hacía sentir al otro como un problema sin resolver. Hyungwon actuaba como actuaría un día normal, independiente al humor de Kihyun. Su actitud se apreciaba, fuera adrede o no.

—Los fideos están buenos. —dijo Kihyun, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción—. En verdad tenía hambre. 

—Mmm. —Hyungwon emitió un sonido en aprobación y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Tenía la boca ocupada; se encontraba muy concentrado sorbiendo un bocado de fideos—. Es casi medianoche. —le informó cuando terminó de tragar. 

—Es tarde. —comentó Kihyun—. Normalmente cocino entre las ocho y las nueve. A veces dejo cosas preparadas desde más temprano, así es más rápido. Si no tengo ganas de cocinar o se nos hace tarde llamamos al delivery. Siempre suelo comer antes… —confesó. 

—¿Con Minhyuk? 

A diferencia de Kihyun, Hyungwon casi no despegaba la vista de su plato, las únicas veces que lo hacía, escogía qué guarniciones quería comer y las servía encima de los fideos para comerlos juntos. Hablaba con la mirada atascada en el tazón, daba bocados pequeños y masticaba lento. 

—Sí, los sábados sí. A menos que él salga. —respondió Kihyun. Abrió primera botella y esperó a que Hyungwon tomara el vaso que le correspondía—. Hoy no salió —pensó en voz alta—; está en casa con un amigo suyo. —agregó. 

Hyungwon reaccionó un poco lento, se dio cuenta tarde. Apresuradamente dejó caer los palillos, tomó el pequeño vaso con las dos manos y lo extendió en dirección a Kihyun. Tomaron juntos. Hyungwon le dio la espalda a Kihyun, se llevó un empujón suave al hacerlo. «No tienes que hacer eso», Kihyun le riñó. 

—¿Tú no sales? —preguntó Hyungwon, rápidamente había vuelto a enfocarse en la comida. No había tardado ni dos segundos en devolver la atención al plato.  
  
Kihyun encontró graciosa la forma que tenía para comer, le pasó servilletas cuando lo vio pelearse con un hilo de salsa. Al Hyungwon concentrarse tanto, tenía una velocidad de reacción pésima.

—No salgo mucho. Solo en contadas ocasiones. —respondió Kihyun. Entre bocado y bocado volvió a servir el soju, se sintió satisfecho cuando Hyungwon no se volteó para beber—. ¿Tú sales?

—Tampoco, solo si tengo que hacerlo. —Hyungwon se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Vio los vasos vacíos, tomó la iniciativa; esa vez sirvió él—. Hoseok sale mucho los viernes y los sábados. Los domingos los pasamos juntos. 

—Parecido a como es entre Minhyuk y yo. —comentó Kihyun—. Supongo que es por eso que Wonho no está aquí. 

—Ajá. No va a volver hasta el mediodía. —informó Hyungwon—. Me dijo que iría a la casa de Seulgi-ssi. —Dejó a un lado su plato, a primera vista parecía haberse saciado.  
Hyungwon se sobó el abdomen por encima de la camiseta, como si hubiera comido mucho. Impresionaba ver lo delgado que era, el abdomen lo tenía plano como una tabla. Era muy envidiable, Kihyun lo envidiaba. 

—¿Seulgi-ssi?, ¿así se llama la novia de Wonho-hyung? —preguntó Kihyun. Él seguía comiendo, paró momentáneamente para que Hyungwon le sirviera más bebida.

—Sí. Ella. —respondió Hyungwon, no muy feliz.

Su vecino no se veía feliz. Kihyun no pensaba preguntar más por ella, porque sentía que algo no estaba bien. Decidió cambiar de tema. Al principio no supo de qué hablarle a Hyungwon, algo que pudiera compartir y fuese interesante; poco después recordó su Instagram, algo de lo que podía hablar sin temor alguno, un buen tema de conversación, neutral y seguro. Sacó el celular, sin dar vueltas se lo mostró y le explicó. Hyungwon se quedó quieto, callado; se limpió las manos para poder sostener el teléfono sin ensuciarlo, y se dispuso a ver foto por foto. 

—¿Alguna vez estudiaste fotografía? —le preguntó. 

—No. —respondió Kihyun, algo avergonzado por ello.  
Lo llamaban fotógrafo y artista, sin él saber lo suficiente acerca de esos temas, solo se valía de lo básico, y del ensayo y el error. No era lo suficientemente bueno, jamás lo sería. Kihyun no estudiaría fotografía, él iba a ser doctor, se quedaría sin tiempo para hobbies; dejaría de sacar fotos, su cámara terminaría guardada en una caja al fondo de su armario. 

—Yo estudié artes visuales, e hice dos seminarios de estética. —dijo Hyungwon—. Tienes mucho talento. —afirmó—. Si fuera tú, me daría la oportunidad de estudiar fotografía; aunque sea antes de morir. ¿Me explico? Si es que esto realmente te gusta. Esto te gusta. Lo veo en tus fotos, el afecto y el respeto que le tienes a la cámara, Kihyun. 

Le dolía el pecho. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles?, ¿por qué se había complicado solo? Los ojos de Hyungwon eran sinceros, no había una pizca de engaño o falsedad en ellos. Kihyun solo asintió, con un nudo en la garganta, dejó a un lado la comida y fue a buscar refugio en el alcohol. No había donde esconderse, al parecer toda su vida estaba agarrada de un hilo muy fino, que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Estaba muy cerca de romperse, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta, él no era ningún tonto. 

—¿Necesitas hablar? —preguntó Hyungwon con calma. 

El alcohol había comenzado a hacer su efecto, se habían terminado las dos botellas. Kihyun fue en busca de más, quería hablar, necesitaba beber más. Hyungwon lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, luego se levantó para recoger, ya que ambos habían terminado de comer. Juntos limpiaron, ordenaron y guardaron lo que se tenía que guardar, lo único que quedó en la mesa fue el soju, tres botellas nuevas.   
  
Sin hablar comenzaron a beber, entre vaso y vaso se tomaron una botella y media. La hora ya no importaba, nada importaba. Se encontraban en la seguridad del hogar, cómodos el uno con el otro, haciéndose compañía un sábado en la noche, con el estómago satisfecho y mucho soju en la heladera. Kihyun por fin empezaba a sentirse más liviano, el soju y la compañía de Hyungwon le habían bajado un poco la angustia. 

—Me besé con el que fue mi mejor amigo en la escuela media. —soltó Kihyun. 

Hyungwon lo miró, se quedó callado, expectante, esperó a que Kihyun volviera a hablar. 

—Fue muy confuso. Creo que hay muchas cosas que en su momento no resolví, no sabía ni que existían. No lo descubrí hoy, no soy tonto. Sabía de la existencia de algo; pero él no estaba, así que a mí eso no me afectaba. Ahora que volvió empecé a recordar, recordé un poco cómo me sentía. Hyungwon, jamás negué mis sentimientos, lo que pasa es que los etiqueté mal. —Kihyun hizo una pausa. No miraba a Hyungwon, la mirada la tenía en la mesa, mientras tanto jugaba con una de las mangas de su chaqueta—. Hoy me llevó a la inauguración del bar de un amigo. Todo fue bien. La pasé bien, me gusta mucho estar a su lado, pero…. Él me preguntó si alguna vez lo quise más que a un amigo. No supe qué responder, ni qué hacer, no me pude mover. El beso no me disgustó, para nada, y el poco disgusto me lo causó el pánico. Lo que me jode es... ¿qué pasa si yo tenía sentimientos románticos por él en la escuela media?, ¿qué me hace eso? 

—Una persona enamorada. —respondió Hyungwon, casi que de forma automática. 

—¿Así de fácil? —preguntó Kihyun. Echó la cabeza para atrás y apoyó la espalda en el sillón. Estaba cansado, drenado física y emocionalmente. 

—Sí. ¿Por qué tiene que ser difícil? Él te gustaba, en ese momento no lo sabías, ahora lo sabes. ¿Qué te molesta de todo eso? —preguntó Hyungwon. Copió las acciones de Kihyun, los dos quedaron hombro con hombro. 

—Es un hombre. —gimoteó. Su voz fue inintencionalmente aguda.

Kihyun estaba siendo completamente sincero. Muchos creen que los borrachos dicen la verdad, al igual que los niños. Kihyun no sabía qué tan cierto era aplicado en otras personas, pero esa creencia aplicaba en él. Se había quedado sin filtros, tal como lo había predicho. 

—Sí, al igual que tú. —Hyungwon asintió con la cabeza, aún cuando Kihyun no lo veía. 

—Ese es el problema. —volvió a quejarse. 

_«El problema es que está mal. No puedo sentir eso por un hombre, no yo».  
_

—Kihyun, te puede gustar un hombre. No estás cometiendo un delito. —argumentó Hyungwon.

—¿Eso me hace gay? —preguntó Kihyun. 

_«¿Te das cuenta de la idiotez que acabas de preguntar?»_ , se preguntó mentalmente a sí mismo. 

—Nada te hace gay. Eres gay o no lo eres. —Hyungwon habló con seguridad y más alto de lo normal—. Además, creo que lo sabes, hay más orientaciones sexuales. No porque te guste un hombre significa que eres homosexual, pueden gustarte más cosas, ¿sabes? 

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Mi pregunta fue un poco estúpida. —aceptó Kihyun. Reconocía que la pregunta había sido estúpida y de persona ignorante.   
Minhyuk se lo había explicado muchas veces en detalle. Él había buscado información en internet por su cuenta, el primer día que hizo eso pasó horas tirado en su cama, de noche, con la laptop en las piernas, viendo videos y leyendo artículos con confesiones y testimonios. Le costó entender, pero al menos pudo evitar comportarse como un imbécil cada vez que su mejor amigo salía con un chico, o con otros amigos que se habían emparejado con personas de su mismo sexo. 

—¿Un poco estúpida? —bromeó Hyungwon. 

Kihyun giró la cabeza para ver a Hyungwon. Hyungwon estaba sonriendo, labios separados, dientes a la vista. Su cara parecía más llena, al sonreír así las mejillas se le abultaban a los lados y los párpados se cerraban hasta la mitad, tenía luz en los ojos. Se veía muy feliz y relajado, fue contagioso. Kihyun no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No puedo defenderme… —dijo Kihyun entre risas. Se rio de Hyungwon, lo vio hacerse el tonto mientras rellenaba los vasos. Kihyun terminó por ignorarlo y siguió hablando—. No es que me falte información. Jamás me va a faltar información. Siento que hay una parte de mí que no va a cambiar, sin importar cuánta consciencia le ponga a esto. Me aterra ¿sabes? —confesó. Tras recibir el vaso con soju se quedó mirando el líquido. Ya no sonreía, su expresión cambió a una más triste—. No quiero ser así, no se qué tan importante es esta parte de mí. Creo que no estoy tan dispuesto, me da miedo perderlo todo.  
  
No quería seguir siendo como era, quería ser mejor. ¿No era eso posible? Él sabía que iba a tener que sacrificar cosas, que también le importaban, mucho más de lo que a él le gustaría. Kihyun era dependiente de algo que lo tenía agarrado con fuerza, de algo que vendía la libertad y la aceptación. La realidad era muy distinta. Eres libre y aceptado solo si estás dentro. Kihyun era débil, inseguro e indeciso. 

—Estás chocando contra ti mismo. Déjame decirte una cosa Kihyun, y lo vas a tener que saber desde ya. —habló Hyungwon, por supuesto ya no reía. La voz de Hyungwon era suave, pero sonó firme y autoritaria. Sus ojos ardían. 

—Te estoy escuchando. —le dijo Kihyun. Sintió que iba a ser regañado, porque él personalmente había comenzado a culparse una vez más. _«Eres tan débil, es patético»_ .  
Kihyun se tomó el vaso de soju de un solo trago y lo dejó en la mesa. _«No estás haciendo lo suficiente, no porque no puedas, es porque tienes miedo. Eso te hace un cobarde».  
_

—Bien. —empezó Hyungwon—. Imagina que hoy o mañana; dentro de un mes, el año que viene o el otro…. Imagina que algún día, encuentras a un hombre que te gusta o del te enamoras. —habló serio y con mucha seguridad; aún así lo que recibió de Kihyun fue una mirada cargada de inseguridad—. ¡Intenta imaginarlo! ¿Puede pasar?, por favor responde. —insistió. 

—Sí. —respondió Kihyun en seco. Se estiró para servirse más soju; aún si Hyungwon no había terminado el que tenía en su vaso.  
  
 _«Solo escucha y respóndele. ¿Recuerdas cuando te negabas a hablar con Minhyuk? Luego te hizo bien, necesitas incomodarte»,_ se intentó convencer. 

—Sí, sí te puede pasar. —afirmó Hyungwon—. Dijiste que no tuviste problemas con esto antes, porque no había nadie que apretara el gatillo. Si realmente quieres resolverlo, ¿por qué no pruebas apretar el gatillo estando tú solo? 

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Kihyun confundido. Se irguió y giró su cuerpo para encarar a Hyungwon.   
  
Hyungwon se quedó en silencio por un corto período de tiempo, pensando qué decir. Aprovechó para tomarse lo que le quedaba de soju en el vaso, lo extendió hacia Kihyun cuando notó que el otro no lo había esperado. Kihyun naturalmente tomó la botella y le sirvió, de paso también sirviéndose a él. 

—Significa que es mejor que lo resuelvas solo, o por lo menos tomes real conciencia, porque así no vas a lastimar a nadie, ni a ti ni a la posible persona que pueda aparecer. —Hyungwon dio una explicación y argumento breves—. No puedes seguir pensando que todo va a salir como quieres y esperas porque la vida no es así. Si no quieres romperte, como prevención, podrías pensar afuera del cuadrado. No es lo mismo que veas todo esto desde dentro que desde fuera. Si sientes que esto te afecta directamente, enfréntalo como tal, y no solo como «el amigo de». ¿Me explico? —preguntó. 

—Entiendo; pero sigo sin saber qué quieres que haga. —respondió Kihyun. Se sentía muy perdido y eso lo desmotivaba. Miró a Hyungwon con los ojos vidriosos, abultó los labios y bajó la mirada al piso. 

—Yo no quiero nada, tú eres el que tiene que querer. —aclaró—. Creo que sería bueno que empieces a escucharte mejor y no cortarte a tí mismo. Si sientes algo no lo reprimas. 

—Lo he intentado. —dijo Kihyun. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a recostarse contra el sofá, apoyó el costado de su cuerpo, quería seguir viendo a Hyungwon sin tener que torcer el cuello.  
  
 _«¡No has intentado lo suficiente!»,_ gritó la voz de sus pensamientos. 

—¿Lo has intentando creyendo que eres parte de aquello que intentas aceptar? —propuso Hyungwon—. Creo que no. No te estoy intentando convencer de que seas alguien que no eres, pero no creo que sepas quién eres, y si lo sabes lo estás enterrando. —Hyungwon se acercó a Kihyun y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, hizo que Kihyun lo mirara—. Lo que te digo es que tienes que buscar qué es lo que quieres realmente, tú Kihyun. Ni tus amigos, ni tu familia. ¿Qué quieres tú? —preguntó—. Sin nadie a quien complacer, sin ninguna responsabilidad. ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres? —reformuló la pregunta—. 

—Joder, eso si va a ser complicado. —respondió Kihyun de inmediato. Frunció el ceño, le dolía la cabeza solo con pensarlo. 

Hyungwon se apartó y con cuidado se puso de pie. Kihyun lo vio irse hacia la cocina, se tomó un vaso de soju a escondidas antes de que Hyungwon volviese. «No quiero romperte el corazón, pero acabo de ver como te tomabas ese vaso», le dijo Hyungwon mientras caminaba en su dirección. Kihyun le sonrió y le sirvió un vaso como ofrenda de paz. Hyungwon lo tomó y le dio a Kihyun un potecito de helado a cambio; Hyungwon se ganó un abrazo.   
  
Comieron el helado, hablando de tonterías. El alcohol se acabó y ambos decidieron no seguir tomando, ninguno de los dos quería morir al despertarse. Kihyun empezó a hacer planes para el domingo, y pensó en la semana siguiente. Pensó en Changkyun. ¿Qué estará haciendo Changkyun? _«Extraño a Changkyun»_ , pensó. Luego recordó que solo hacía un día que no lo veía. _«Igual lo extraño»_ , admitió. 

—Y si quieres besarte con un hombre hazlo. —dijo Hyungwon de la nada. Estaba a punto de terminar su helado, después de haber estado una eternidad rasqueteando el plástico—. Si no es menor de edad, no tiene pareja y te gusta. ¿Por qué no? —agregó.   
  
—Estás loco. —Fue lo único que respondió Kihyun. 

—Yo no estoy loco, yo estoy muy cuerdo y te estoy dando consejos geniales.  
  
Hyungwon terminó su helado y lanzó el pote arriba de la mesa. El pote naturalmente siguió de largo y terminó cayéndose al piso. «Oops», susurró Hyungwon. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada para levantarlo. Kihyun no se sentía capaz de levantarse, se sentía muy cansado. 

—Me estás diciendo que olvide mis responsabilidades y que me vaya a besar con hombres. —acusó Kihyun. Levantó el brazo para señalar a Hyungwon con su dedo índice. 

—Dime que no entendiste eso porque te juro que en este mismo momento te echo de mi casa. —respondió Hyungwon totalmente inexpresivo. 

—No, sí entendí. —Kihyun bajó su mano y asintió con la cabeza—. Hyungwon. No me podrías sacar de tu casa con tu cuerpo de modelo. —comentó. Soltó una risa al imaginar la situación. 

—Al menos este cuerpo de modelo me ayuda a pagar la renta. —respondió Hyungwon, peinándose el pelo hacia atrás con una mano. 

—Auch. 

_«Estúpido palo de escoba bello».  
_

A las cuatro de la mañana Kihyun ya no quería nada más con la vida. Hyungwon le permitió quedarse allí. No limpiaron nada de lo que quedaba, pero sí apartaron las cosas antes de irse al cuarto. Hyungwon tenía una cama de dos plazas, inexplicablemente cabía en la habitación. Él no se entretuvo, ni siquiera fue al baño, solo se lanzó a su cama y se tapó con la manta más gruesa. Kihyun lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. 

—¿Qué estás esperando? —gruñó Hyungwon. 

_«Aaah»_ , pensó Kihyun, al fin cayendo. 

Kihyun juntó sus pocas ganas de vivir y se fue a lavar la cara y a enjuagarse la boca. Se sacó la chaqueta del deportivo y se dejó caer junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Hyungwon. Las sábanas iban a quedar con un olor espantoso, más tarde lo ayudaría con eso y a limpiar todo. 

—Kihyun. —Hyungwon lo llamó en voz baja.

—Hyungwon. —respondió Kihyun.

—La indecisión es algo que vas a tener que resolver. —Hyungwon se volteó. La manta lo cubría hasta la nariz, lo observó por encima de la tela y continuó hablando—. Es como estar en una calle llena de gente, en la que apenas puedes caminar. Kihyun, tienes que tomar decisiones, y decisiones que sean tuyas. Si te quedas quieto en el medio de la calle, lo que va a pasar es que te van a llevar por delante y vas a ser aplastado. No puedes quedarte en el medio de la calle, porque todo a tu alrededor se mueve y no va a dejar de moverse. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que elegir un lado, quieras o no. Y siempre va a haber un lado más cómodo y seguro, pero si ese lado no es el que quieres, vas a ser un infeliz el resto de tu vida. Las oportunidades a veces son contadas. —terminó. Hyungwon dijo la última frase con tristeza. 

Kihyun recordaría las palabras de Hyungwon, estaba seguro de ello. No tal cuál, pero sí lo importante. En ese momento no podía pensar con coherencia, mucho menos procesar. 

—¿Por qué cuando estamos borrachos no cantamos karaoke como Min y Wonho-hyung? —preguntó Kihyun con lo que le quedaba de voz. 

—Shhh. No pienses en otros hombres cuando estás conmigo. —respondió Hyungwon, en el mismo estado de agotamiento.

—Okay. 

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon y Kihyun no durmieron la misma cantidad de horas, no fue una sorpresa. Kihyun se despertó a las nueve, a pesar del dolor general, se levantó y fue a asearse. Wonho aún no había llegado, así que tuvo que pedirle a un Hyungwon medio dormido la llave del apartamento, dudaba mucho que Hyungwon fuera a abrirle la puerta; no dudó mal. Hyungwon le dio el permiso verbal para tomar su llave, se lo dio varias veces y luego lo golpeó para que se fuera y lo dejase dormir tranquilo. 

Una vez estuvo de vuelta en su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue tomarse un analgésico; lo segundo, darse una ducha; y lo tercero, pero no menos importante, cocinar Haejangguk. Kihyun se acercó al cuarto de Minhyuk porque la puerta estaba abierta, su mejor amigo seguía durmiendo, boca abajo, con las extremidades extendidas a los laterales. Shownu al parecer se había ido porque las zapatillas deportivas ya no se encontraban en la entrada. 

El Haejangguk tenía que hacerse, tras lo que ocurrió con Minhyuk tan solo dos días atrás, no volvería a saltarse ni una resaca, y si se iba, lo dejaría todo preparado para cuando Minhyuk volviera o se levantara. El reclamo tomó a Kihyun muy por sorpresa, porque si bien su mejor amigo agradecía, siempre reaccionaba igual, sin variar ni un poco la emoción; entonces no había manera de saber qué realmente estaba sintiendo, o cuánto le gustaba estar allí. Él solo se sentaba a tomar la sopa, daba por hecho que el Haejangguk iba a estar esperándolo, arrastraba los pies hasta la mesa muerto en vida y esperaba que Kihyun le sirviera. Kihyun lo había malcriado, y al parecer, ese gesto suyo, que ya le salía natural, era percibido como una forma de afecto. 

El Haejangguk de ese día lo obligó a bajar a la tienda, había ingredientes que le faltaban; pero lejos de ser molesto, el aire fresco lo ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor. Cocinó sin problemas y al finalizar racionó el Haejangguk en tres partes, una de esas partes la apartó en un bowl y se la llevó a Hyungwon, quien de seguro se levantaría con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y con hambre. Sin prisas, entró al apartamento de Hyungwon y Wonho por su cuenta, con la llave que Hyungwon le había permitido usar, la dejó donde la había encontrado. El Haejangguk lo dejó en un lugar seguro, al lado un post-it color flúor con una breve nota. Por supuesto que no se fue sin limpiar lo que no habían limpiado la noche anterior, no quería que Wonho encontrase las cosas sucias al volver, y Hyungwon no daba señales de vida. Tampoco fue mucho, limpió rápido en parte gracias a la práctica, poco después volvió a su apartamento por última vez esa mañana, esperaba que así fuera. 

—Ki, estás aquí. —le dijo Minhyuk cuando lo vio llegar. 

Minhyuk debió haberse levantado mientras él estaba en casa de sus vecinos, poco antes de que él llegara, podía deducirlo por cómo se veía. Minhyuk se veía como todo domingo en la mañana; medio grogui, con ropa que lo hacía parecer una bolsa de patatas y el pelo hecho un caos, con electricidad estática. Kihyun lo había extrañado, se sentía mal con Minhyuk, le había mentido tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Odiaba eso. Kihyun decidió que le diría todo, tomara el tiempo que tomara. 

—Minmonggie. —lloriqueó. Se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó. 

—¿Ki?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Minhyuk, de inmediato devolvió el abrazo. 

—Hice Haejangguk. —La voz de Kihyun fue dulce, algo apagada y cargada de culpa—. Lo hice para los dos. Comamos primero y luego te cuento. 

Hicieron como Kihyun dijo. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá en vez de junto a la mesa, hombro con hombro, pusieron música suave y comieron lento, saborearon la comida hasta acabarla. Kihyun se sintió mucho mejor después de eso. En cuanto dejaron los tazones, Minhyuk se acostó en el sofá y tiró de Kihyun para que también lo hiciera. Kihyun se acostó, mirando en dirección a Minhyuk, puso la cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo y se dejó abrazar. 

—¿Algo pasó ayer verdad? —preguntó Minhyuk en voz muy baja—. Me quedé muy preocupado, me tranquilizó que te fueras con Hyungwon. —confesó. Peinó los cabellos morados con una mano y le acarició el centro de la espalda con el dedo pulgar.  
Aún estaba preocupado, Kihyun podía sentirlo, en su voz, en cómo lo tocaba y cómo respiraba. Se conocían lo suficiente como para leerse mutuamente y no fallar al hacerlo.

—Lo siento. Te mentí. —admitió Kihyun—. No quería que echaras a Shownu…; pero incluso si ayer fue por eso, últimamente me ha estado costando ser honesto. Creo que no estoy siendo honesto conmigo mismo, y por eso no lo puedo ser contigo a veces. No es que no confíe en ti ni nada, es que en estos momentos Min, estoy raro. 

Minhyuk se separó para mirarlo. No estaba enojado, ¿por qué lo estaría?, solo estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo. Kihyun también lo estaría si fuera al revés. 

—Está bien; pero tú sabes que no tienes por qué mentirme u ocultarme cosas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Minhyuk. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios abultados, estaba pensando mucho.

—Sí, Minhyuk. Sí lo sé. No es por eso... —respondió Kihyun. Abrazó la cintura de Minhyuk con fuerza y se refugió en su pecho, era cálido allí. 

—¿A qué le llamas estar raro, Kihyun? —Minhyuk le dejó un beso en el pelo, sin interrumpir sus otras acciones. 

Kihyun se calmó. Minhyuk significaba hogar. Nada malo pasaría si le contaba absolutamente todo, así que eso hizo; cuando comenzó a hablar no paró. Kihyun habló, habló y habló. No supo exactamente por cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando. Minhyuk no lo interrumpió, dejó que hablara libremente y lo continuó mimando en todo momento. Empezó contándole acerca de lo incómodo que fue conocer a Changkyun, y terminó hablando de Yoongi y lo ocurrido en el bar. También tuvo que contarle sobre su pasado con Yoongi, porque sino no iba a entender del todo. 

—Minhyuk, yo… yo creo… creo que quizás no solo me gusten las mujeres. L-lo que más me molesta es que yo… yo sé que no está mal, pero a la vez siento que fracasé como persona. —confesó Kihyun.  
Intentó no llorar, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una detrás de otra, todas fueron absorbidas por la camiseta de Minhyuk. 

—Ki. No sé muy bien qué decirte en estos momentos, porque sinceramente, jamás imaginé que esto pasaría. —respondió Minhyuk, intentando no entrar en pánico. Las manos le temblaban muchísimo, probablemente de la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. Kihyun lloraba cada vez más y más, y él seguía sin saber qué hacer—. Todo va a estar bien. —dijo finalmente. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y le llenó el pelo de besos—. Tú sabes que no eres un fracaso. Ki…, te puede gustar quien quieras. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte. Si te llega a gustar otro chico, no vas a dejar de ser tú. Siempre vas a ser mi Kihyun. 

—G-g-g-graci-ias Mi-i-in —respondió Kihyun como pudo. 

—No te compliques mucho. No lo pienses como algo malo o un problema. —le aconsejó Minhyuk. 

Lo iba a intentar. Intentaría no darle muchas vueltas. Fácil de pensar, difícil de poner en práctica, más cuando sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con Yoongi. Lo hablarían, ¿no? O quizás Yoongi simplemente volvería a desaparecer de su vida, como si las últimas semanas hubieran sido un sueño. 

—Deja de pensar. —le advirtió, Minhyuk—. Puedes dormir un rato si quieres. 

Fueron como palabras mágicas. Kihyun puso la mente en blanco. Se concentró en las caricias, en el calor corporal de Minhyuk, la respiración agitada contra su pelo y el fuerte aroma a desodorante masculino, estaba impregnado en la enorme camiseta que Minhyuk a veces usaba como pijama, había quedado húmeda debido a las lágrimas derramadas. El sueño no tardó en llegar, Kihyun se durmió en los brazos de Minhyuk, feliz, en paz y sin alcohol. 

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  


  
  
Lo primero que Kihyun escuchó al despertar de su siesta fue: «Te llamó Changkyun». Apenas había abierto un ojo y Minhyuk le hablaba como si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Abrió los dos ojos y pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Kihyun se sentía desorientado, había perdido conciencia del tiempo, cosa que no era normal. No sabía cuántas horas había dormido o cómo había terminado en su cama. ¿Minhyuk lo había cargado?, posiblemente sí. Con Hyungwon solo había logrado dormir cinco horas, el problema no era la cantidad de horas sino cuánto había podido descansar en esas cinco horas; muy poco. 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz ronca. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Necesitaba moverse con urgencia, sentía todo su cuerpo rígido. 

—Las dos de la tarde, Ki. —informó Minhyuk—. Toma tu teléfono y llama a Changkyun. 

Minhyuk le pasó a Kihyun dos cosas: un vaso con agua y su IPhone. Kihyun tomó ambas cosas, primero bebió el agua y luego chequeó el registro de llamadas. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas, dos de su madre y dos de Changkyun. Changkyun había llamado una tercera vez; sin embargo no contó como llamada perdida porque la llamada fue atendida, no llegó a durar diez segundos. Yoojin solo llamó dos veces, no insistió con las llamadas, en cambio dejó unos cinco mensajes de texto. Kihyun leyó por arriba para saber si se trataba de algo urgente, por suerte no lo era. 

—¿Le pasó algo a Changkyun? —preguntó alarmado. De inmediato marcó el número de Changkyun y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. 

—No, no. —Minhyuk negó con las manos—. Llamó para coordinar nuestra comida juntos. —dijo con tono entusiasmado y una pequeña sonrisa.   
  
—Aah. —Kihyun soltó un suspiro de alivio. 

El teléfono sonaba dos, tres, cuatro veces, y Changkyun no atendía. _«Quizás ahora está ocupado»_ , pensó Kihyun. Changkyun no contestó; fue enviado al buzón de voz.  
  
Minhyuk perdió el interés, le dijo a Kihyun que iría a jugar a su dormitorio y se fue de la habitación dejándolo solo. Kihyun miró la pantalla de su IPhone, había puesto una de las primeras fotos que Changkyun le había enviado como foto de contacto. ¿Por qué lo había llamado tres veces?, ¿no era eso excesivo? Quizás sí había pasado algo, y no quiso decirle a Minhyuk. _«¿Estará bien?, ¿y si le pasó algo?»_ , se preguntó. Kihyun probaría llamarlo de nuevo, se había puesto nervioso solo. 

El teléfono sonó una..., dos…, tres…, cuatro…, cinco veces. Estuvo a muy poco de colgar porque creyó que nuevamente sería enviado al buzón de voz; sin embargo, cuando estaba despegando el aparato de su oreja escuchó un grave y claro _«hola»_ . Kihyun volvió a pegar la oreja contra el auricular y agarró el teléfono con ambas manos. 

—¿Changkyun-ah? —llamó el nombre del menor. 

— _Kihyun-hyung._ —respondió Changkyun, con su voz grave y hermosa. 

—Changkyun-aaah. —lloriqueó—. Menos mal…, pensé que me iba a mandar de nuevo al buzón de voz. —Kihyun se arrastró sobre el colchón hasta que estuvo pegado de espaldas a la pared, flexionó las piernas y con una mano se abrazó las rodillas.

— _Lo siento mucho, hyung. Fue mi culpa._ —se disculpó Changkyun—. _Sabía que me devolverías las llamadas. Unos amigos se pusieron pesados, no dejaban de llamarme, así que silencié el teléfono._ —explicó con voz apenada—. _Lamento haber llamado cuando estabas durmiendo, hyung._ —volvió a disculparse. 

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, Changkyun-ah ¿Cómo ibas a saber que estaba durmiendo? —preguntó Kihyun—. ¿Está todo bien?, ¿qué estás haciendo?   
Aún se sentía preocupado, seguía pensando que algo había pasado, o que algo estaba mal. De momento era solo su intuición, no tenía fundamento.

— _Aún así me siento mal por ello…_ —dijo Changkyun y rio suavemente—. _Estoy bien._ —respondió, en un tono para nada convincente—. _Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un rap… ¿Qué hay de ti?  
_

—Oh. ¿Me dejarás escuchar cuando termines? —preguntó Kihyun entusiasmado—. Estoy haciendo absolutamente nada. Ayer tuve una noche agitada, así que hoy tengo ganas de quedarme tirado en mi cama viendo películas. —respondió con sinceridad. 

— _Prometo darte una copia cuando lo termine, hyung._ —le prometió Changkyun—. _Si puedes quedarte en tu cama viendo películas, no sé por qué estarías haciendo otra cosa._ —comentó entre risas. 

—Bien. —Kihyun sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Sip. Eso pienso hacer. 

— _Ah, hyung. Volviendo a por qué te llamé inicialmente…. Hablé con Jooheon, los dos podemos el viernes que viene, ¿qué hay de ustedes?, ¿tienen planes esa noche?_ —preguntó Changkyun. 

—Espera un momento Changkyun-ah, voy a preguntarle a Minhyuk. —respondió Kihyun. 

— _Okay._ —accedió el menor. 

No quería levantarse y por unos momentos consideró gritar; pero si Minhyuk realmente estaba jugando, no lo iba a escuchar. Kihyun se puso en pie y fue al dormitorio de su mejor amigo, entró sin tocar la puerta, porque Minhyuk efectivamente estaba con los cascos puestos y muy concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador. Para su buena suerte, Minhyuk respondió que no al instante: _«No, aún no hice planes para ese día. Diles que vengan y que traigan el alcohol y un pastel»_ . Kihyun no cuestionó las palabras de su mejor amigo, él solo se las transmitió a Changkyun. 

— _¿Alcohol y pastel?_ —Changkyun comenzó a reírse. 

—Yo solo soy el mensajero. Si tienen preguntas, se las hacen a Min. —dijo Kihyun, intentando aguantar la risa. Estaba a punto de ser contagiado por Changkyun—. Ahora que lo pienso… —susurró para sí mismo. El susurro también fue audible para Changkyun—. Antes hablaste con Minhyuk, ¿por qué no le preguntaste a él por la fecha en vez de a mí?; él te hubiese sabido responder. —preguntó curioso. 

Minhyuk podría haberle respondido, pero Changkyun lo espero a él. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? 

Changkyun había dejado de responder. Lo llamó dos veces por el nombre y no obtuvo respuesta. Kihyun por un momento creyó que la llamada se había cortado, de un lado o del otro, pero no fue así. Al hacer silencio se dio cuenta que Changkyun seguía ahí, podía escucharlo respirar.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —bromeó Kihyun.  
No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No sabía por qué Changkyun se había callado de repente. ¿Había sido la pregunta? No, no podía ser. No había nada especial en esa pregunta. 

— _Quería escuchar tu voz._ —confesó Changkyun. 

Otra vez lo mismo. Las palabras de Changkyun removieron algo dentro de su pecho, algo que comenzaba a entender y le ponía los pelos de punta. Los pensamientos comenzaban a agruparse: _«Estás delirando, Kihyun. No es eso». «¿No puedes solo dejarte ser? Por favor déjate ser».  
_

_«Dejarme ser».  
_

—¿Por qué no vienes entonces? —preguntó Kihyun, con más seguridad de la que sentía. 

—¿Tú quieres que vaya, hyung? —La voz de Changkyun se tornó más grave.   
  
_«Dile la verdad. ¿Qué pierdes?, ¿qué tanto te cuesta?»._ _  
_

—Sí, te quiero ver. Te extraño. —respondió. Kihyun no se reconoció a sí mismo; no obstante estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón.  
  
— _¿Te parece si voy en cinco?_ —preguntó Changkyun. 

—Sí. —respondió de inmediato—. Trae ropa cómoda porque de seguro termines viendo películas conmigo. 

Así fue como cinco minutos después Changkyun se presentó en la puerta, vestido con un pantalón de jogging rojo y una hoodie negra con el escudo de una banda de rock que Kihyun desconocía. Changkyun lo miró a través de unos lentes, grandes, de marco fino y casi redondos. Habían dos opciones: o Changkyun tenía problemas de vista, o los cristales no tenían aumento. Sin importar cuál de las dos era, le quedaban muy bien. 

—Hyung… —Changkyun lo miró con sorpresa. En cuanto vio a Kihyun sus ojos se agrandaron, se acercó boquiabierto; frunció el ceño al detenerse, la expresión dio un toque de confusión a su cara—. Tu pelo. —señaló en voz baja. 

Por supuesto. El cambio de look había quedado en el olvido luego de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. En algún momento equis de la noche, dejó de prestarle atención. Kihyun tenía la cabeza en otro lado, si no fuera por los espejos de la casa, hubiera seguido creyendo que su pelo era marrón. 

—Ah, esto. —Kihyun agarró un mechón de su pelo teñido, uno que formaba parte del flequillo. Miró hacia arriba para examinarlo a la luz—. Necesitaba un cambio de una vez por todas. —explicó—. ¿Se ve raro? —preguntó inseguro; insistía en buscar la aprobación del más joven. 

—Sí. —respondió Changkyun automáticamente. No había cambiado de expresión; ojos grandes y expresivos, labios entreabiertos y ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se había congelado en el lugar. 

_«No le gusta».  
  
_ —Solo quería probar. —dijo Kihyun. Soltó su mechón de cabello y bajó la cabeza. Fijó la mirada en el piso para que no se le notara la decepción que estaba sintiendo—. Siempre puedo cubrirlo con tinta negra… 

—No, no, no. ¡Con raro no quise decir que te quedara mal! —exclamó Changkyun. Tomó las muñecas de Kihyun e inclinó la cabeza, buscó la mirada escondida entre los mechones de pelo morado. Changkyun quería que lo mirara a los ojos. 

Kihyun lo miró, más no levantó la cabeza. 

—Ahora lo dices para que no me sienta mal. —respondió. 

Changkyun se rio, eso causó que Kihyun irguiera la cabeza y lo mirara indignado. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? 

—Oye… —Kihyun se zafó del agarre de Changkyun y dio un paso hacia atrás— ¿De qué te estás riendo? —preguntó molesto. 

—Kihyun-hyung, te queda hermoso. —le dijo Changkyun entre risas.

—No tienes que corregir lo que dijiste. —dijo Kihyun—. Solo se trata de mi pelo, Changkyun. Es una tontería. —intentó autoconvencerse. Sí, era una tontería, pero vaya que tontería. La inseguridad se le subió de golpe. 

—Hyung. —Changkyun contuvo la risa y cambió el tono de voz, a uno más serio—. Sin ofender a nadie… Si la perfección existiera créeme que llevaría tu nombre. Te queda perfecto, no hay otra forma de ponerlo. No te lo vayas a sacar. —Changkyun habló con aparente sinceridad. 

_«Lo odio»_ , pensó Kihyun. Ya no sabía actuar frente a Changkyun, menos cuando saltaba con ese tipo de frases. Las inseguridades desaparecieron, como cuando explota una burbuja de jabón. Changkyun lo ponía débil y eso no le gustaba para nada, no porque no confiaba en Changkyun, sino porque no confiaba en sí mismo. No confiaba en su capacidad para proteger al otro de sus propias inseguridades. Incluso si lo pensaba y lo razonaba una y otra vez, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, y esa era que no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía, y no tenía fuerza para alejarse, ni para poner una barrera entre los dos. 

—Dios. ¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas? —respondió Kihyun al borde de un colapso nervioso. 

—Sí. —respondió Changkyun, con una sonrisa amplia que hacía que se viera adorable—. No miento. 

—Solo pasa por favor. —pidió Kihyun.  
Se volteó y entró a su apartamento, aprovechó a esconder el color de su cara. Changkyun lo había visto sonrojarse, eso no quitaba el hecho de que a Kihyun no le gustaba ser visto en ese estado, lo hacía sentir incómodo y expuesto. 

—¿Vas a mantener el morado entonces? —preguntó Changkyun. Sin preguntar ni pedir permiso abrazó a Kihyun por la espalda, enganchando sus brazos al cuello del mayor. 

Kihyun se dejó abrazar. Guio a Changkyun y directamente lo hizo entrar a su habitación. 

—Lo pensaré. —respondió Kihyun para molestarlo. Estaba más que claro que no se quitaría el morado, al menos no en tiempos cercanos—. ¿Cómo va tu mano? —preguntó al verle la venda.

Changkyun le mostró la mano. La mayor parte del líquido de la ampolla se había reabsorbido, lo que era muy bueno. La quemadura tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la del jueves, probablemente porque obligó a Changkyun a llevarse la crema y le dio un montón de indicaciones. 

—Veo que me hiciste caso. —comentó Kihyun. 

—Siempre, hyung. —Changkyun le regaló una sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos. 

La tarde no planeada terminó siendo una de las mejores tardes en mucho tiempo. La compañía de Changkyun era simplemente hermosa. Se les fue la tarde hablando, viendo películas, y escuchando música. Fue raro girar la cabeza, ver la pantalla de bloqueo de su IPhone iluminada, el reloj marcando las nueve y cuarenta y dos de la noche. Kihyun en algún punto, no recordaba cuando, probablemente cuando se pusieron a ver películas, terminó con la mitad del cuerpo sobre Changkyun, dos piernas enganchadas, y usando el hombro izquierdo de su amigo como almohada. 

Podría acostumbrarse a eso. _«¿Por qué no?»,_ se preguntaba. Changkyun parecía estar feliz al igual que él, podía verlo en su mirada, escucharlo en su risa y sentirlo contra su espalda. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, en verdad disfrutaba la presencia de Changkyun. Kihyun se olvidó de los dramas y de todas sus preocupaciones, no podía estar más agradecido. Desde que se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo supo la clase de persona que era, ese tipo de persona que quieres en tu vida y rezas para que se quede, que su presencia supere los cambios y las vueltas de la vida. 

—No terminé el rap, pero te tengo otra cosa. —le dijo Changkyun mientras buscaba en los archivos su teléfono—. No está completa, la empecé hace muy poco. —Changkyun conectó los auriculares al teléfono y le dio el derecho a Kihyun—. Creo que dentro de todo me va quedando bien… Me gustaría que la escucharas. 

—Okay. —respondió Kihyun, se sentía muy tranquilo. Aceptó el auricular y con cuidado se lo colocó. Le sonrió a Changkyun con dulzura, esperó a que el otro volviera a adoptar la posición anterior, cuando lo hizo se acomodó nuevamente sobre su hombro.

Kihyun cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor. Changkyun le agarró una mano, el gesto se sintió extrañamente natural, o al menos a nivel corporal. Kihyun entrelazó los dedos ambos y esperó a que Changkyun le diera play a la canción. 

—La titulé «Sin Temor». 

La música comenzó a sonar.  
  
Apreciar la música fue más difícil, dado que estaban usando un par de auriculares comunes, y además los estaban compartiendo; pero había algo especial e íntimo en ese hecho. No se sentía igual, escuchar la música de Changkyun junto a Changkyun. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, cada nota musical, línea y verso, se intensificaban, porque el corazón de Changkyun latía acelerado a centímetros del suyo y el calor físico lo protegía del frío mejor que una manta.   
  


_Soñaré contigo sin temor_

_Aunque deba hacerlo por los dos_

_¿Te asusta no poder ver?_

_Los ojos no todo lo ven_

_Soñaré contigo sin temor_

_Aunque deba hacerlo por los dos_

_¿Te asusta no poder correr?_

_Cariño, yo lo sé muy bien  
  
_

_No hay misterios, ni acertijos_

_Solo un punto fijo del cual no me iré_

_Yo aquí me encontré_

_Te estaba esperando, con un puñal en la mano_

_Te vi y lo solté, cayó a tus pies_

_No fue una sola arma, me apuntaste al corazón_

_No estaba sorprendido, tu miedo no me alejó_

_No estaba preparado, cuando viniste hacia mí_

_Tengo esperanza, hoy no me rendiré  
  
_

Apretó la mano de Changkyun por cada escalofrío que le dio, fueron unas cuantas veces. A Kihyun le resultaba preocupante lo mucho que se identificaba con las letras de Changkyun, comenzó a pensar que quizás si tenían algún tipo de relación con él, pero ese tipo de suposición lo llevaría a terrenos algo complejos. _«¿En serio piensas que te está tirando indirectas?»._ Si Kihyun tuviera que responder, a estas alturas, respondería que sí. _«Y justo hoy. El día perfecto para escuchar este tipo de canción»._ Casualidades habían pocas en la vida.  
  


_Soñaré contigo sin temor_

_Aunque deba hacerlo por los dos_

_¿Te asusta no poder ver?_

_Los ojos no todo lo ven_

_Soñaré contigo sin temor_

_Aunque deba hacerlo por los dos_

_¿Te asusta no poder correr?_

_Cariño, yo lo sé muy bien  
  
_

La introducción resultó ser introducción y estribillo. Kihyun analizó todo lo que pudo, en el poco tiempo que tenía. _«No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Kihyun».  
  
_

_Volvería hacerlo una y otra vez_

_Tú eres mi único interés, del resto yo ya me olvidé_

_Si es necesario mi renuncia dejaré_

_En el despacho de quién me trató como a la basura que recogen los domingos a las tres_

_Apuñalaré su libro de reglas_

_Una y otra vez, hasta que se quede sin letras, sin hojas, para que nadie lo vuelva a leer_

_Y cuando vengan a buscarme, yo estaré del otro lado_

_Sostendré con fuerza tu mano, no dejaré que te hagan daño._

_Tengo esperanza, hoy no me rendiré  
  
_

Y en esa estrofa se quedó. Changkyun debió darse cuenta, más que abrazarlo lo sostuvo, como si se fuera a caer de la cama, cosa físicamente imposible. Kihyun había comenzado a temblar de pies a cabeza, respiró hondo para no ponerse a llorar, era muy capaz. Aún acostado en una cama, con alguien aferrado a su cuerpo, sentía que se iba a caer, menos mal que la canción terminó segundos después. A Changkyun le había faltado poco para terminarla, le faltaban el puente y la coda, si es que tenía en mente crear una. 

—Mereces algo mejor. —Kihyun rompió el silencio, inesperadamente debido al estado en el que se encontraba—. Mereces estudiar lo que te gusta, y ganarte la vida de ello. Mereces ser escuchado con respeto y apreciado por lo que eres, por quien eres. No escuches a quien te diga que mereces menos. —susurró. La voz, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, le temblaba, así que decidió hablar bajo y evitarse el tartamudeo.

Changkyun no respondió, solo se giró para abrazarlo, como se habían abrazado el otro día, en la misma exacta posición. Kihyun devolvió el abrazo, tuvo miedo de moverse, no quería moverse. Necesitaba más tiempo, sentía que todo se iba a descarrilar, como si hubiera activado una bomba sin querer, la cuenta regresiva corría con su corazón.

—¿Esta bien si me quedo así por un rato? —preguntó Changkyun. 

—Changkyun…, te lo dije. —Kihyun soltó un largo suspiro—. Siempre que quieras. 

  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
El lunes llegó, una semana más, sin nada especial. No tenía ganas de nada, aún así tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Le asignaron tareas grupales en la universidad, los grupos fueron armados por los profesores, le tocó con personas que no conocía de nada, ni siquiera de lejos, eso suponía un gran problema, en especial por la cantidad de tiempo que disponían.  
A partir del martes, White Sugar se volvió un caos, estuvieron recibiendo casi el doble de clientela. Al principio no tenían idea qué había ocasionado el cambio de flujo; más no tardaron en descubrirlo, al parecer una cafetería cercana había cerrado puertas. En medio de esa locura, Kihyun pudo volver a ver a Jihoon y no solo de pasada, en cuanto dejaron de llover órdenes, Nami ofreció cubrirlos y fueron juntos a por Tteokbokki.  
  
Namjoon y Seokjin volvieron renovados de sus mini vacaciones, todos se alegraron al verlos de mejor humor y más relajados. Antes de irse a Gyeonggi-do, Naeun le hizo prometer a Seokjin que volvería con pequeños regalos para todos, a lo que el mayor aceptó y cumplió. Seokjin le entregó a Kihyun un muñeco muy extraño, lo llamó «tótem del amor y la paz». Lo único que el muñeco y un tótem tenían en común era que ambos podían ser considerados volúmenes escultóricos, por lo demás, estaban lejos de ser parecidos; pero por supuesto Kihyun no dijo nada y solo lo aceptó con una sonrisa. Namjoon le hizo gestos desde atrás con las manos y negó con la cabeza, al parecer Jin se había puesto terco. «Muchas gracias Jin-hyung, lo pondré en la mesita junto a mi cama», le dijo Kihyun. No le mintió, ese muñeco escalofriante terminó junto a su caja de música en la mesa de luz. Cuando Minhyuk lo vio no dejó de reírse hasta pasada la media hora.  
  
Kihyun no estuvo de humor para asistir a una reunión familiar. Yura organizó una y él no fue, puso sus estudios como excusa para no ir sin quedar mal, así que no los vio. Como siempre llamó a su madre para chequear que todo estuviese bien, más o menos le dijo que se había hecho un cambio radical en el pelo. Yoojin pidió una foto y como era de esperarse no le gustó el color, hubiera sido raro si sí le hubiera gustado. Intentó convencer a Kihyun de teñirse nuevamente; él se mantuvo firme, ya no estaba en la secundaria. El tema fue dejado de lado, ya que su madre tomó especial interés en su Instagram, comenzó a preguntarle cosas que jamás había preguntado sobre la fotografía, su entusiasmo fue completamente inesperado. Kihyun había creído que su madre, al igual que su padre, le iba a decir que dejara a un lado las distracciones y se enfocara en sus estudios; la cosa no fue así. Fue una grata sorpresa. 

Yoongi no contestó a ninguno de los mensajes que le envió, todas sus llamadas terminaron siendo enviadas al buzón de voz. Kihyun se sintió triste, porque realmente le alegraba tener a Yoongi de vuelta en su vida; sin embargo no había nada que él pudiese hacer; si Yoongi no quería hablar con él, no lo haría y punto. El último mensaje que mandó fue para decirle que esperaba que estuviese bien, que le gustaría volver a verlo, sin necesidad de hacer las cosas incómodas. Tenía la esperanza que Yoongi en algún momento le iba a devolver las llamadas o responder los mensajes, solo quedaba esperar.  
  
Al menos el fin de semana llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No dejó de comunicarse con Changkyun, comenzaron a hablar más que antes, siempre había mensajes para responder, si bien se enviaban o llegaban tarde, los mensajes no paraban. Se estaba convirtiendo en parte de su rutina, y realmente se sentía bien, era como tomar un respiro de toda la presión diaria. Kihyun se estaba empezando a apoyar en Changkyun de forma consciente, aún cuando sabía que debía ser al revés, él era el mayor. Si bien no tiene nada de malo, se supone que los mayores deben ser los principales protectores. _«Todos nos protegemos entre todos»_ , pensó Kihyun. No le daba pena generar esa clase de dependencia, siempre y cuando el vínculo no se volviera tóxico. 

El ocho de mayo ocurrió la cena con los vecinos del 302.

Minhyuk y Jooheon se conocieron esa noche. Kihyun miró de lejos su interacción, Changkyun y él se sentaron en el sofá en silencio, no sabiendo qué esperar. Kihyun le había avisado a Changkyun de antemano que el encuentro entre sus dos amigos iba a ser curioso por no decir más, y por supuesto así fue. 

—Soy Jooheon. —Jooheon le sonrió a Minhyuk. Le dio su mejor sonrisa, una con forma de corazón.  
Los pequeños ojos de Jooheon se cerraron, tomando la forma de dos finas medialunas. Cuando Jooheon sonreía —se veía muy tierno, como un niño— sus pupilas desaparecían casi que por completo entre párpados gruesos y pestañas oscuras. Los hoyuelos muy pronunciados, los huecos y líneas que tallaban las mejillas regordetas, las levantaban, lo hacían ver adorable.

Minhyuk se quedó de piedra, en shock. _«Tu puedes, Min»_ , pensó Kihyun. Lamentablemente aún no desarrollaba telepatía.  
  
Pasaron varios segundos sin respuesta. Kihyun terminó agarrándose del brazo de Changkyun para no reírse, puso todo su esfuerzo en contener la risa, la escena le daba gracia, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Changkyun parecía estar luchando con lo mismo, se pegó a Kihyun y rio silenciosamente. «¿Qué le pasa a Minhyuk-ssi?», susurró Changkyun a su oído. Kihyun se encogió de hombros porque no tenía la más mínima idea. 

Minhyuk miraba a Jooheon como alguien vería a un extraterrestre. Había cosas que Jooheon y Changkyun no notaban ni notarían. Minhyuk había comenzado a tironear la tela de su suéter, algo que solo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso o ansioso. La mirada la tenía perdida, en otro lado, y el pestañeo desparejo se había acentuado. Minhyuk estaba pestañeando más lento, todo se había enlentecido. _«Jooheon no es un examen de la facultad. Minhyuk, por favor».  
_

—Eres Minhyuk-hyung, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jooheon, no enterándose de nada. 

—Sí, ese soy yo. Mi nombre, sí. —Minhyuk habló por fin. Se acercó a Jooheon y se lo quedó viendo. 

Ver a Minhyuk tan nervioso era algo nuevo y ridículo. Él que siempre fue extrovertido y valiente. Tenía una confianza intimidante, una sinceridad que incomodaba. El Minhyuk normal no conocía la vergüenza, no le importaban las apariencias. No se estaba comportando como normalmente lo hacía. 

—Eeeh… Como ya sabrás, soy el mejor amigo de Changkyun. Espero que podamos ser buenos vecinos, y por supuesto buenos amigos. —continuó Jooheon, no afectado por el comportamiento extraño de Minhyuk. No dejó de sonreír, su sonrisa no cambió nada.  
  
Minhyuk pareció calmarse un poco al ver que Jooheon volvió a hablarle y lo hizo con mucha naturalidad. 

—Ki es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocimos en la facultad, ambos somos estudiantes de medicina. —respondió Minhyuk más tranquilo. Por primera vez desde que vio a Jooheon sonrió. Esbozó una sonrisa, visiblemente tímido; la emoción le ganó y terminó sonriendo. 

—¿También estudias medicina, hyung? —preguntó Jooheon con genuino interés.

Jooheon no era una persona difícil de leer, era como un libro abierto. 

—Sí. Quiero ser pediatra… —le dijo Minhyuk. 

—Oh… ¡eso es genial! —exclamó—. Yo pensé que eras artista o modelo. Esos cuadros los pintaste tú, ¿no? —Jooheon señaló los cuadros trípticos, enmarcados y colgados en la pared detrás del televisor. 

—¿Eh? —Minhyuk se mostró confuso—. Ah… Sí, sí. Los pinté hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? 

—Changkyun me dijo que aquí vivía un vecino atractivo que trabajaba de modelo, ¿no eras tú? —preguntó Jooheon. Copió la expresión confusa de Minhyuk, ladeó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca.

Changkyun estalló en carcajadas, no pudo aguantarlo más. Kihyun se le unió no mucho tiempo después. Los dos dejaron el sofá y se colocaron detrás para refugiarse de las pantuflas voladoras de Minhyuk. 

—¿Conoces a Hyungwon y Wonho? —preguntó Kihyun a Changkyun en voz baja.  
Kihyun estaba sentado en cuclillas y agarrándose del respaldo del sofá para no caerse.

—Solo a Hyungwon-hyung. A Wonho-ssi no lo conozco. Me he cruzado con Hyungwon-hyung un par de veces. —cuchicheó Changkyun. Casi se cayó hacia atrás por hacerlo. 

—Oh Dios. —gimoteó Minhyuk. 

—Oh. ¿No eres tú? —preguntó Jooheon, más, casi el doble de confundido que antes. 

—No, Joo. —Changkyun se asomó por el respaldo del sofá—. Ese es Hyungwon-hyung, vive aquí al lado. 

Los ojos de Jooheon se abrieron grandes y su boca formó una «o» estirada. 

—Minhyuk-hyung, lo siento —se disculpó. Juntó las palmas de sus manos, las colocó frente a su boca e hizo una pequeña y veloz reverencia—, ¿dije algo que no debía? Es que eres muy lindo, perfectamente podrías ser modelo. 

Minhyuk buscó a Kihyun con los ojos, lo miró y formó una cruz con los brazos. «Lo siento. No puedo», vocalizó sin emitir sonido. Kihyun lo leyó muy claramente y simplemente asintió. 

—El único lindo aquí eres tú, si pudiera me bañaría en tus hoyuelos. —respondió Minhyuk volviendo del shock—. Ven, seamos amigos. —Minhyuk pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Jooheon para guiarlo—. Déjame mostrarte el resto del apartamento y preparemos la mesa, que Ki y Kkung se encargan de la comida. 

Minhyuk al fin mostraba una de sus sonrisas normales. 

—Le volvió el alma al cuerpo. —comentó Kihyun. 

—Gracias. —Jooheon sonrojado, le sonrió a Minhyuk. Estiró su brazo y empuñó el suéter de Minhyuk—. ¿Tienes más cosas que hayas hecho? —preguntó. 

—Claro que sí. No solo pinto, también personalizo cosas, ¿quieres ver? —ofreció Minhyuk.

Minhyuk terminó colgado de Jooheon, se veían como viejos amigos. 

—Creo que estaba intentando hacerme caso y por eso actuaba así. —dijo Kihyun—. Le dije que se comportara, puede que solo se estuviese conteniendo. Lee Minhyuk y la contención no son compatibles. 

—Jooheon puede con lo raro. —Changkyun se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Kihyun para que también lo hiciera—. No soporta aburrirse. Le cuesta relacionarse con personas calladas…, no tiene problemas con que yo no hable mucho porque nos conocemos de toda la vida; pero no le gusta estar en silencio. Es muy receptivo, considerado, se interesa por los intereses de los otros. Le irá bien con Minhyuk-hyung. Lo va a saber apreciar como persona, apreciará toda su excentricidad. 

—Espero que no le importe el contacto físico. —dijo Kihyun. Frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño chasquido con la lengua. 

—Jooheon es un koala. —informó Changkyun. 

Changkyun abrazó a Kihyun de costado, apoyó el mentón en su hombro y se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisita. 

—¿Tú también eres un koala? —Kihyun se rio, luego despeinó el pelo de Changkyun con una mano. 

—¡Ah! —se quejó Changkyun; aún así no soltó a Kihyun—. Solo si tú eres el bamboo. 

A partir del primer fin de semana del mes las cosas cambiaron mucho. Kihyun y Changkyun se volvieron muy cercanos. Los mensajes evolucionaron a un: «espera que voy a tu apartamento». Changkyun comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Kihyun, y su rutina se volvió de locos. Kihyun aún escuchaba el sonido de la cuenta regresiva en su mente. _«Lo que tengo con este chico no es normal»_ , pensó un día antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. 

_«¿En qué se va a convertir esto?, ¿en qué me voy a convertir?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sentí rara escribiendo este cap... Quiero evitar el relleno, así que las escenas que están, son escenas con fundamento.. Viva la densidad y el drama. Besos para todxs!


	8. Chapter 8

Solo unas semanas…. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en una semanas. Desde que Kihyun se había mudado no dejaban de pasar cosas que alteraban su rutina. Algunos de ellos no sabían si eran para bien o para mal, se quedaban en un limbo, un área donde se juntaba todo aquello que no podía clasificar. Es normal que haya cambios después de un gran cambio como una mudanza. Kihyun aún viviría en el campus de no ser por Minhyuk. Kihyun siempre fue muchísimo más estructurado y compacto en su vida, no le molestaban las reglas, rara vez fue en contra de una regla. Las reglas se hicieron para establecer un orden, algo que él adoraba; lo que es fácil de ver y de tratar; lo que está escrito y tiene un protocolo a seguir. De lo contrario se sentía desnudo y perdido.

Abril fue un desafío, el mes de su mudanza, tuvieron que mover todo, organizarse en un nuevo espacio, buscar comodidad y hacer nuevas relaciones. Kihyun y Minhyuk lo superaron; todo fue para bien, mejor de lo que habían esperado. Tuvieron el gusto de conocer a Shownu, Wonho, Hyungwon, Changkyun y Jooheon. Fue inesperado, dar con cinco personas buenas, dentro de su rango de edad, y coincidir con las cinco. Kihyun y Minhyuk hicieron más amigos ese abril que en todo el año anterior.  
  
Kihyun encontró en Hyungwon un gran confidente y viceversa, después del inolvidable sábado los dos se volvieron cercanos, a su manera. Entre sus nuevos amigos, exceptuando a Changkyun, Hyungwon fue con el que más terminó congeniando. Si bien todos eran buenos amigos entre sí, es normal llevar distintos ritmos de socialización y que hayan distintas compatibilidades entre pares. No solo pasó con Kihyun y Hyungwon, el grupo se dividió en subgrupos de dos, y se crearon rutinas, o potenciales rutinas. Más de una vez Wonho y Minhyuk se juntaron a jugar en la PS4. Minhyuk y Jooheon fijaron un día en la semana para ir juntos al Arcade del barrio vecino. Kihyun y Minhyuk comenzaron a almorzar con Shownu los martes, jueves y viernes. Hyungwon se escapó a la cama de Kihyun las dos tardes que Seulgi estuvo de visita. Luego estaban Kihyun y Changkyun. 

Fueron varios los días en que Changkyun se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de Kihyun, en su cama. Todas las noches lo veía, o en sus días libres si el menor tenía tiempo para él. Kihyun esperaba a que Changkyun saliera de trabajar o viceversa, cenaban juntos, a veces con Minhyuk a veces sin Minhyuk. Hubo un par de veces que comieron fuera, una vez en un restaurante, otras veces compraron comida callejera y se sentaron en el parque. Los días empezaron a ser más cálidos, ya no hacía tanto frío en las noches, había llegado la hora de guardar los abrigos polares. Aprovechando el tiempo lindo, un miércoles en el que milagrosamente coincidieron en horarios, se fueron en la tarde a pasear a Insa-dong, Changkyun con su libreta de diseños y Kihyun con su cámara. Kihyun no recordaba cuándo se había divertido tanto. Le hacía bien, lo distraía en el mejor de los sentidos. Se acercaban evaluaciones pesadas en la universidad, normalmente se hubiera aislado en la biblioteca o en su cuarto por semanas. Ahora que tenía a Changkyun, si bien se seguía quedando en su cuarto, lo tenía al lado, haciéndole compañía. Changkyun dibujaba o escribía música a su lado, en ningún momento lo molestaba o distraía, las únicas veces que lo llamaba era para decirle que le había traído la cena y debía comer, porque Kihyun se olvidaba de la hora y de comer. Era muy difícil contenerse. Era difícil quedarse quieto cuando lo tenía en brazos, cuando sentía los dedos de Changkyun acariciar el costado de su abdomen y podía sentir el aire exhalado por los finos labios que se apoyaban en su hombro. En cualquier momento, Kihyun cometería un error, de eso estaba seguro. No podía apartarse aunque quisiera. No podía dejar de acariciar el pelo de Changkyun hasta caer dormido, ni de delinear cierto tatuaje de lobo que Changkyun tenía en la espalda. 

¿Cómo empezó? ¿Cuándo las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control? _«¿Habrá alguna forma de pararlo?»_ , Kihyun se lo preguntó más de una vez. _«¿Quiero pararlo?»_. Kihyun no quería parar, no quería controlar sus sentimientos, así que finalmente tomó una decisión; decidió arrancarse la venda de los ojos. Borraría la culpa, trabajaría día a día en deshacerse de esa culpa que tanto lo atormentaba, culpa que no le pertenecía, y que jamás le iba a pertenecer, porque él no era culpable de nada, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Lo decidió una de las tantas noches en las que Changkyun se quedó a dormir, comenzaba a doler físicamente, no poder admitir lo mucho que le afectaba, lejos y cerca, abrazándolo con fuerza. Desde esa noche, Kihyun comenzó a vivir los cambios de verdad, puso consciencia en lo que pensaba, sentía, anhelaba, en lo que recibía de otras personas, de Changkyun. Entendió que no era quien para validar a nadie, dudaba ser capaz de validarse a sí mismo, de hecho no pudo hacerlo. Empezó por respetar la validez que sus sentimientos y emociones tenían, como Minhyuk y Hyungwon le habían dicho, los «dejó ser», y se sintió tan bien cuando de verdad pudo hacerlo. Le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a aquello que temía; aunque por supuesto tuvo problemas con eso. No fue un impulso natural, fue algo forzado, no podía seguir disfrazándose, ni esconder las cosas. No sabía cuánto le tomaría adaptarse a la nueva postura que había decidido adoptar. No sabía cuándo le dejaría de importar lo que otros opinaran, especialmente los miembros de su familia. No sabía cuándo iba a poder aceptarlo por completo en silencio, o cuándo podría decirlo en voz alta. La incertidumbre era grande y lo abrumaba, así que dejó de pensar en ello y pensó en otra cosa. Kihyun volvería a pensar en Changkyun. _«No es lo que te daña, es lo que te protege»._ Y no olvidaría su decisión, se concentraría en ella: quería descubrir exactamente lo que sentía, verse y admitirlo. Despedir a la ceguera era algo no solo necesario sino que esencial para dar un paso al frente, principalmente por él mismo. _  
  
_ Así fue como Changkyun se volvió parte de su día a día. Kihyun lo encontraba en todas partes, si no estaba físicamente a su alrededor, lo estaba en su mente. Si bien nunca vio a Changkyun como un simple amigo, ahora mucho menos lo hacía. Muchas cosas evolucionaron en pocas semanas. Cada encuentro se hacía más profundo, más íntimo, al borde de cruzar la línea de lo aceptable como amigos. Lo que percibía sensiblemente comenzaba a ganar influencia, a pesar mucho. Kihyun fue fiel a su decisión e intentó ponerlo en palabras, un día que estaba solo sacó su cuadernos de bosquejos e intentó escribir, pasó un rato buscando cómo definir lo que sentía, no fue capaz de llegar a nada, lo cual fue muy comprensible, por primera vez en su vida estaba contactando con eso que sentía. Luego de media hora tachando oraciones y frases se rindió con las palabras. Kihyun vio la alternativa y se puso a dibujar. No había dibujado por su cuenta en años, se sintió raro, no reconocer sus propios trazos. Intentó dibujar a Changkyun de memoria, y no le salió, terminó entrando a su Instagram. Pasó más de una hora dibujando, rayando y borrando, fue frustrante. Esas frustraciones no duraron cuando llegó al resultado. «Así se siente», susurró Kihyun acariciando la hoja. El sentimiento se metía bajo su piel y se expandía a una gran velocidad, imparable e inevitable.

Changkyun siempre lo miraba con un afecto desbordante, y lo peor de todo era que Kihyun se veía reflejado en los ojos de Changkyun, no como una forma en su mirada, veía un espejo. Kihyun no podía verse a sí mismo cuando estaba con Changkyun; se pudo ver a sí mismo la primera vez que hicieron una video llamada. No solo fue esa vez, Kihyun chateaba con Changkyun todo el día en sus ratos libres, y tanto su apartamento como la zona de descanso de White Sugar tenían espejos. Changkyun no era el único con ojos cargados de afecto. Cuando Kihyun se vio en el espejo no se reconoció, no reconoció la expresión en su cara, ni lo que había en sus ojos. Kihyun adoraba a Changkyun, en una forma no fraternal, y más que amistosa. Ahora era consciente del afecto fluyendo entre los dos, cada vez que lo miraba, lo tocaba, respiraba. Era de locos, lo mucho que se le había ido de las manos. No hacía mucho que se conocían, aún así muchos de sus pensamientos y sentimientos tenían el nombre de Changkyun escrito en ellos. Kihyun no lo soltaría, no pensaba dejarlo ir.

 _«¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?»_ , se preguntó a sí mismo. Kihyun seguía siendo cobarde, eso no se quitaba de la noche a la mañana. No podría simplemente ir y decirle a Changkyun que… ¿decirle qué? Kihyun sabía como se sentía, no sabía exactamente qué quería. ¿Pedirle a Changkyun que fueran pareja?, sonaba surrealista para Kihyun, y a la vez tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Temía que las cosas fueran a ir muy mal. Kihyun decidió por el momento dejarlo estar, seguir como estaban, y que se diera lo que se tuviera que dar. No quería joderla, de corazón que no. No podía arriesgarse de esa forma con Changkyun, así que mejor dejarlo como estaba. 

Como si las cosas fueran tan fáciles. 

***  
  
  
  
  
  


Algo estaba mal. Kihyun tenía un muy mal presentimiento, era de noche y Changkyun aún no volvía, ni daba señales de vida. Minhyuk le dijo que se tranquilizara, aún no era del todo tarde, quizás el turno de Changkyun se había alargado un poco, quizás había tenido que ocuparse de algo; pero por más esfuerzo que Minhyuk puso en convencerlo, muy poco logró. ¿Cómo Kihyun podía tranquilizarse? No solo Changkyun no atendía el teléfono, las llamadas iban directo al buzón de voz, los mensajes no le llegaban, tenía el teléfono apagado, o sin cobertura y sin datos, lo último era absurdo. ¿Batería agotada?, no. Changkyun siempre llevaba encima un cargador portátil, y no dejaba el apartamento sin tener el IPhone cargado, de haber sido así le habría avisado antes de salir. ¿Le habrían robado el teléfono?, también habría llamado.   
  
Llamó a Changkyun seis veces, a la sexta dejó todo el material de estudio tirado y bajó al apartamento de Changkyun. Tuvo suerte, encontró a Jooheon a punto de salir; sin embargo no le sirvió de nada. «¿Changkyun no está contigo?», le preguntó Jooheon sin una pizca de preocupación en el rostro o en la voz. Kihyun había comenzado a frustrarse de verdad, Jooheon pareció notarlo y al igual que Minhyuk intentó hacer que se calmara. Jooheon le dijo que había hablado con Changkyun en la tarde, que de seguro estaba en el estudio de tatuajes, probablemente encargándose de una sobre agenda o pasando un rato con sus compañeros de trabajos, con quienes se le había ido la hora varias veces. La cara de Kihyun debía ser un espectáculo, Jooheon parecía más preocupado por él que por su mejor amigo. 

Kihyun después de semanas se quedó solo en el apartamento, eran las doce y aún no sabía nada de Changkyun. _«¿Debería llamar a la policía?»_ ; Kihyun sabía que no le harían caso. Se quedó en su cama, con el teléfono al lado, mordiéndose las uñas. El cansancio lo golpeó como un camión, había estado estudiando y trabajando como loco toda la semana, las pocas horas que había dormido fueron gracias a Changkyun. Changkyun lo había ayudado día a día en cosas pequeñas, esas cosas pequeñas acumuladas hasta llegar el viernes hicieron una gran diferencia. Los ojos de Kihyun se cerraron sin que él lo quisiera, cayó dormido con el Iphone en la mano y la luz prendida.   
  
El timbre sonó una vez, una vez fue suficiente para despertarlo. Kihyun saltó de la cama y sin siquiera calzarse las zapatillas, tropezando con todo, fue a abrir la puerta. El reloj marcaba la una y media de la mañana, no había mensajes ni tampoco llamadas perdidas en su teléfono. Algo estaba mal, él lo sabía, sabía que algo estaba mal. 

—¿Changkyun? —preguntó en cuanto abrió la puerta. 

_«No. No. No. No. No»._

Sí se trataba de Changkyun, solo que no tenía buena pinta. Changkyun se veía destrozado, física y mentalmente. Estaba quieto, pálido, temblando y encorvado. Llevaba puesto un buzo que parecía dos veces su talla, lo único expuesto eran la cara y el cuello. Changkyun tenía un hematoma en la mejilla izquierda, al parecer ya se había puesto algún tipo de crema porque la zona amoratada brillaba en contraste con la piel sana. Físicamente se veía enfermo, lo que asustaba era su expresión de puro dolor, mezclado con vaya a saber qué más. 

—Vas a enojarte conmigo… —dijo Changkyun. Por primera vez miró a Kihyun, tenía los ojos vidriosos y rojos, probablemente de llorar. 

—No, no. Changkyun-ah, no. —Kihyun negó con la cabeza y se acercó para abrazarlo. Abrazó a Changkyun con mucho cuidado, con miedo de lastimar, de romper—. Entra conmigo, te tengo. —susurró. 

No sabía cuando Minhyuk volvería, tomó la mano de Changkyun y lo guio hasta su cuarto, juntos cruzaron el marco de la puerta. Changkyun apartó el libro de Semiología, los cuadernos, útiles y la portátil de la cama, con cuidado los dejó en el escritorio, luego se fue a sentar al colchón. Kihyun cerró la puerta, prendió la lámpara de noche sobre su mesita y apagó la del techo. Todo quedó en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de afuera, de la calle y el de los vecinos. Kihyun se sentó junto a Changkyun, tomó su mano con cuidado y la acarició. Hacía tiempo que no se preocupaba tanto por algo, el pecho le dolía. 

—Lo siento Changkyun…; pero necesito saber qué te pasó. —No podía aceptar el silencio, e irse a dormir como si nada hubiese pasado—. No puedo no preguntarte. Me asusté cuando no contestabas, no llegabas… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó con dolor. 

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo. —La voz de Changkyun sonó rota, áspera. 

Kihyun se estiró para tomar la botella de agua de 600 ml del escritorio, desenroscó la tapa y se la pasó a Changkyun para que bebiera de ella. Changkyun le agradeció silenciosamente, dio un par de sorbos y se la devolvió. 

—¿Hiciste algo malo? —interrogó Kihyun, en voz baja, suave, la hizo sonar lo más serena que le fue posible.  
No miró a Changkyun, porque si había algo que no podía controlar era la emoción en sus ojos y sus expresiones, no quería presionar a Changkyun más de la cuenta. Dejó la botella de agua sobre la mesita de luz para tenerla cerca y mantuvo la mirada en las manos entrelazadas. _«Que bueno que ya estás aquí»_ , pensó. 

—No. —respondió Changkyun. Su voz sonó mucho mejor. 

—Entonces no hay motivos para que yo me enoje. —razonó Kihyun. Esta vez subió la mirada, porque sabía que lo que había en sus ojos más que terror y preocupación era cariño. 

Changkyun le sostuvo la mirada. Era horrible, lo que había en la mirada de Changkyun era horrible. Estaba cargada de dolor muy fuerte, angustia y desesperación, al menos eso era lo que Kihyun alcanzaba a ver. No tardaron ni dos segundos en abrazarse, unas pocas semanas bastaron para que ese acto se volviera natural. Changkyun rodeó su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Kihyun rodeó los hombros de Changkyun y le acarició el pelo con extremo cuidado. 

—La quemadura no fue accidental. —confesó Changkyun luego de un rato, lo dijo susurrando. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kihyun confundido. 

—Sí me la hice en el trabajo, solo que no fue un accidente. —respondió Changkyun en el momento, claro y conciso. 

—¿Cómo que no fue un accidente? —Por unos segundos Kihyun se quedó congelado, detuvo las caricias. Poco tiempo después giró la cabeza para verlo—. Changkyun... —llamó, luego de un rato en el que no obtuvo respuesta.

—En el estudio de tatuajes, un compañero me la hizo. Choi Yeol me quemó a propósito. —confesó Changkyun finalmente. 

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno por razones distintas. Kihyun estaba intentando procesar lo que Changkyun le acababa de decir, era un tanto complicado porque contra más pensaba, más interpretaba, más emociones afloraban, y no de las buenas. 

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kihyun sin poder creerlo. Intentó dibujar el enojo, pero no le salió bien; el enojo hizo que le temblara la voz—. ¿Cómo puede...? ¿Quién?

—Choi Yeol y Kim Jisoo. —comenzó a explicar. Changkyun cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se fue tensando. Abrazó la cintura de Kihyun como si fuera la cuerda que lo libraba de terminar en el fondo de un precipicio—. Kim Jisoo tomó mi muñeca, la inmovilizó contra el borde de la pileta. Choi Yeol volcó el café sobre mi mano. 

_«Los voy a matar»_ , fue el único pensamiento de Kihyun. El pensamiento se repitió en bucle. Tuvo que respirar hondo, hizo ejercicios de respiración con Changkyun, porque Changkyun estaba teniendo un episodio de ansiedad. Lo bueno de estar pegados era que ambos inconscientemente lograban equilibrarse entre sí, gracias a eso, de a poco se fueron calmando. Kihyun pasó su mano por la frente de Changkyun para limpiarle el sudor y quitarle los mechones de la cara, le peinó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, dejó caricias muy suaves en el rostros esquivando las zonas lastimadas. Pudo hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado, la sangre le hervía. 

Cuando tanto Changkyun como Kihyun se calmaron, desarmaron la cama y se acostaron bajo las mantas. Kihyun ajustó las almohadas para los dos, pero Changkyun terminó acurrucado sobre su pecho, cosa que no le molestó en lo más mínimo, lo prefería así. Quería a Changkyun cerca, cuanto más cerca mejor. Se quedaron un largo rato sin decir nada, abrazados como siempre, ninguno de los dos iba a dormirse, aún si los mimos adormecían, era imposible. 

—Hace dos años que trabajo en el estudio. —Changkyun rompió el silencio hablando de repente. Intentó relajarse, respiró hondo y pegó su cara al pecho de Kihyun. Kihyun se dio cuenta y lo abrazó en respuesta. Changkyun suspiró al sentir sus caricias, lograron tranquilizarlo del todo—. Empecé como aprendiz, como soy rápido aprendiendo y pongo todo lo puedo de mí mismo, no lo fui por mucho tiempo. Tuve mis primeros clientes, a algunos les gustó mucho mi estilo y se convirtieron en regulares… Fui tan feliz cuando conseguí a mi primer regular… En el estudio somos cinco tatuadores: Hyeonjae-hyung, el dueño; Taebum-hyung, hace tres meses que trabaja en el estudio; Choi Yeol, es hermano de Hyeonjae-hyung; Kim Jisoo, es amigo cercano de Choi Yeol; por último estoy yo. Todos tenemos regulares, gente que nos elige y nos recomienda. —le explicó—. La cosa es que…, hace no mucho tiempo uno de los regulares de Choi Yeol me pidió que le hiciera un tatuaje. —Su cuerpo se tensionó involuntariamente; sin embargo no le duró mucho gracias a Kihyun, quien revirtió la tensión con caricias—. Al principio me negué porque sabía que él era cliente regular de Choi Yeol, y yo no quería problemas; pero el jefe me regañó, así que lo hice. Sin quererlo, le robé un regular a Choi Yeol. Él y Kim Jisoo me detestan, desde la primera vez que me vieron, con el tiempo se hizo peor. 

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Changkyun? —preguntó Kihyun. Se sentía a punto de llorar de la impotencia y la rabia—. ¿Por qué soportas a esos hij...? Estoy seguro que con tu capacidad podrías encontrar trabajo en otro lugar. Si tienes clientes regulares, lo más seguro es que te sigan a donde vayas… Changkyun-ah, sin trabajo no te vas a quedar. No si eres bueno en lo que haces…. ¿Qué más te hicieron?, ellos fueron quienes golpearon tu cara hoy, ¿no? Changkyun, esto es más que denunciable, es algo serio…, dime que no has dejado pasar todas estas cosas. ¿Por qué, Changkyun? 

Kihyun tenía la cabeza hecha un lío a causa de las emociones, incapaz de expresarse correctamente. Changkyun giró un poco su cuerpo para ser capaz de mirarlo, ese minúsculo cambio de posición hizo que sus caras se acercaran, quedando a como mucho quince centímetros de distancia. Así Kihyun no podía pensar. La rabia que sentía al saber que había gente lastimando a Changkyun, saliéndose con la suya, todo ese odio, la impotencia al no haberlo protegido, la posibilidad de que el otro hombre no le permitiera involucrarse en el asunto, el miedo a ser alejado; todas esas cosas comenzaban a abandonarlo. Estar tan cerca físicamente le iba a derretir el cerebro, le faltaba muy poco. 

—Es uno de mis sueños, ser tatuador profesional. —respondió Changkyun, seguro y con una sonrisa hermosa—. Es normal que un trabajo al principio sea difícil, tener problemas con tus compañeros, con tu jefe, creo que es normal… No quería que nada tirara mi sueño abajo, así que hubo mucho que ignoré. Siempre me insultaron, me llamaron por nombres. No sé cómo se enteraron de mi sexualidad, los insultos se volvieron peores después de eso. Jamás me habían puesto un dedo encima hasta que tatué al regular de Choi Yeol. Tengo diecinueve, estoy en lo más bajo de esa jerarquía, soy débil. —Lo afirmó, lo daba por hecho. No lo dijo con tristeza, ni con resignación; Changkyun lo dijo con aceptación, como si aceptara su posición, pero sin conformarse—. Al principio solo fueron empujones o golpes en la nuca, de eso pasaron a golpear mi estómago, hasta lo del café, darme una bofetada y hoy casi me asfixian. —dijo de un tirón. 

_«Si. Los voy a matar a todos»._ Kihyun los iba a enterrar vivos, sin importar si Changkyun lo dejaba o no. Estaba furioso. 

—Changkyun. ¿Sabes que el año pasado activaron una ley para el control del acoso laboral y el mobbing? —preguntó Kihyun. Miró a Changkyun a los ojos e intentó erradicar la ira de su sistema. El menor negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. Eres víctima de acoso laboral, creo que lo sabes. Estás sufriendo física y psicológicamente, a causa de esos hijos de la gran puta. Ellos se están aprovechando de su posición, dentro del espacio de trabajo que ustedes comparten, para hacerte daño y salirse con la suya, solo porque no les gustas. —A Kihyun comenzaron a temblarle las manos y los labios de los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Mientras hablaba notó las marcas de dedos en el cuello de Changkyun. Estaba al borde de gritar—. El lugar donde tu trabajas, aunque sea un lugar pequeño, debería de tener algún tipo de reglamento con cláusulas para prevenir este tipo de cosas. Sean sanciones, conductas prohibidas, algún tipo de procedimiento para seguir adelante en estos casos, y-y… Lo siento, Changkyun-ah. —se disculpó con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla; no fue capaz de detenerla—. Te suplico que denuncies esto, o al menos que no dejes que se salgan con la suya. 

—Voy a renunciar, hyung. —dijo Changkyun, logrando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa—. Tal como dijiste antes, no es como si no pudiera encontrar otro lugar… Le tengo aprecio al estudio porque ahí es donde empecé formalmente, respeto mucho a Hyeonjae-hyung y a Taebum-hyung, es una pena que ya no sea el lugar para mí…. —Changkyun suspiró. Ya no le quedaban esperanzas; aún así se aferraba a lo bueno, algo que nadie le podría quitar—. Acerca de Choi Yeol y Kim Jisoo…, no tengo pruebas consistentes y sinceramente ahora no quiero pensar en ello. También lo tengo que hablar con Joo, eso me tiene muy nervioso, porque se que se va a poner muy triste y se va a echar la culpa… 

Changkyun ponía los sentimientos de Jooheon sobre los suyos. Se veía genuinamente preocupado por cómo su mejor amigo iba a reaccionar al enterarse de todo lo sucedido. Kihyun quería sacudirlo, decirle que se preocupara por él, la única persona de la que debía encargarse y cuidar era él mismo. 

—Lo importante es que estés bien. Es bueno que renuncies si ese lugar no te hace bien, por más que en el pasado te haya hecho mucho bien. Las cosas cambian, queramos o no. —Se encontraba más tranquilo después de saber que Changkyun no pensaba seguir trabajando en ese lugar. Con su mano más accesible acarició el cuello marcado de Changkyun—. Puedes quedarte conmigo, el tiempo que quieras. Estamos en la madrugada del sábado, no creo que Jooheon se sienta mal o sospeche si te quedas aquí el fin de semana. Intenta calmarte y luego piensas en la forma de enfrentar a tu amigo. Mañana si quieres podemos salir a algún lado para distraernos, yo en la mañana voy a preparar panqueques con miel… Todo va a estar bien. 

—Eres un ángel, Kihyun-hyung. Cada vez que te veo más me convenzo. 

—Solo quiero ayudar... —Las mejillas de Kihyun se encendieron como dos faroles.

Tras ese comentario se quedaron en silencio, más tranquilos. Kihyun prefería saber a no saber nada, e intentaría ayudar en lo que pudiese. Quería cuidar de Changkyun. Protegerlo de todo lo malo, porque no merecía ese tipo de cosas, merecía algo muchísimo mejor. Si bien Kihyun no podría dárselo, al menos haría su pequeña contribución, sin importar cuán pequeña fuera. Un granito de arena muchas veces hace la diferencia, para quienes sepan utilizarlo, y Changkyun era un chico brillante, fuerte, tomaría todo a su paso para escalar y tocar el cielo con las manos. Kihyun le tenía mucha fe, lo admiraba. Tenerlo en sus brazos lo hacía sentir afortunado, estaba sosteniendo a alguien precioso y lleno de vida. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Realmente no podía dejar de mirarlo. De pronto el hecho lo golpeó.   
  
Changkyun estaba muy cerca, la fuerte atracción que sentían el uno por el otro hacía a la distancia física una cosa insignificante. Estaban pegados, de pies a cabeza, y encajaban como dos piezas contiguas en un puzzle, que habían quedado enganchadas, separadas del resto. Unieron sus frentes, se movían en sincronía, queriendo encajar más y más. Changkyun lo miraba con muchísima intensidad, transmitiendo el afecto que sentía a través de su mirada brillante, esa mirada se había vuelto familiar. Kihyun no se atrevía a apartar la mirada, sentía que se iba a perder de algo importante, estaba completamente hechizado. Ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento ni el amago de moverse. El tiempo que estuvieron mirándose a los ojos pudo ser de cinco minutos como pudo ser de una hora, jamás lo sabrían.

El que rompió el contacto visual fue Changkyun, bajó la mirada lentamente hasta dar con los labios de Kihyun y se volvió a congelar. No mostraba intenciones de moverse, estaba laxo, relajado. La historia de Kihyun era muy, muy diferente. A Kihyun comenzaron a pasarle cosas, comenzando por una revolución en el pecho y en la boca de su estómago. No podía. No podía quedarse así; pero a la vez no quería hacerlo en esa situación, sería aprovecharse de un momento débil. _«Exactamente. No puedes. No es el momento»_ , intentó convencerse. Por más que lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente, siempre había un eco, una voz que opinaba distinto. _«Los dos están conscientes, sobrios, no estarías forzando nada. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Ya basta»._

Todos los pensamientos se fueron a la basura cuando sintió el aliento de Changkyun en sus labios, solo bastó un suspiro, con el golpe de un suspiro todas las defensas de Kihyun se hicieron añicos. Necesitaba besarlo. No quería más nada en esos momentos, si el mundo se acabara ese sería su único deseo, besar a Changkyun. _«¿Cómo se sentirá besarlo?»._ Con el corazón a mil por hora fue a averiguarlo. 

Se había hecho ideas, ninguna de ellas se comparaba a lo real. Solo bastó con moverse unos pocos centímetros, más fluido hubiera sido imposible. Kihyun besó a Changkyun en los labios, con seguridad, porque era necesaria. Solo la presión de los labios de Changkyun contra los suyos se sentía muy, muy bien. Sus manos treparon instintivamente hasta dar con el cuello de Changkyun, una mano se perdió entre los mechones negros, con la otra acunó la mandíbula. La reacción de Changkyun llegó más temprano de lo esperado; por supuesto le devolvió el beso. A Kihyun casi se le salió el corazón del pecho cuando los labios se movieron, sin separarse del todo volvían a amoldarse lentamente; una, dos; tres veces, creando suaves chasquidos entre presión y presión. Changkyun apretó su cintura con fuerza, con la intención de juntar aún más los cuerpos de ambos, como si eso fuera posible. Ese beso lo fue todo, y Changkyun lo detuvo. 

_«¿Ves lo que te dije?»_

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Changkyun. Si bien no especificó la pregunta, fue bastante claro—. Si es por lástima o compasión no lo quiero. —Lo dijo sin poner ni un milímetro de distancia entre él y Kihyun.

—No besaría a alguien por eso. —respondió Kihyun casi que de inmediato. No tuvo ni que pensar la respuesta, le resultaba obvio. 

—Entonces dime por qué…

Changkyun se lo quedó mirando expectante. En ese momento, Kihyun no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, porque sabía que su respuesta era muy importante, si respondía mal corría con el riesgo de arruinarlo todo, y lo peor de todo: herir a Changkyun. No quería eso, eso era lo que menos quería. Había algo que estaba fuera de discusión, las mentiras y la evasión quedaron prohibidas, endulzar palabras no era una opción. 

—Porque quiero. —Fue todo lo que pudo responder. Como era de esperarse, se ganó una mirada de decepción por parte de Changkyun. No hubo respuesta, así que Kihyun hizo lo único que se ocurrió; trató de defenderse—. Sé que la respuesta no es buena, pero es lo más sincero que te pudo decir. —No mintió, no evadió, ni endulzó. Estaba bien.

—¿Por qué quieres? Soy un hombre. —Changkyun se apartó lo suficiente para verle la cara.

La respuesta de Changkyun hizo enojar un poco a Kihyun. Miró a Changkyun con el ceño fruncido y la boca a medio abrir, no le salían las palabras. 

—Sí eso ya lo sé perfectamente. —Habló de forma atropellada, el tono de su voz fue inintencionalmente agudo, más de lo normal—. ¿Qué hay con eso?, ¿no puedo?, ¿tienes que ser mujer para que yo quiera besarte? —Lo bombardeó a preguntas. 

—Tú dímelo a mí.

Llevaba todo el mes intentando borrar la pregunta de «¿Por qué querrías besar a un hombre?». El problema no estaba en encontrar una respuesta, porque la respuesta era bastante simple. El verdadero problema estaba en aceptar que la pregunta era estúpida en sí misma, era inútil de contestar. Dudaba de que Changkyun se creyera su propia respuesta, en su caso sería ridículo. 

—Eres un hombre. —respondió Kihyun. Estaba cansado de luchar, no quería luchar más. No esperó por la respuesta verbal. Agarró la cintura de Changkyun con firmeza, usó toda su fuerza brazos y tiró de él hacia el costado, con las caderas de ambos presionadas solo tuvo que tensar el abdomen, rotó su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, levantó y arrastró a Changkyun hasta que lo tuvo encima, mientras su cuerpo descansaba de espaldas a la cama. No supo por qué hizo lo que hizo, tampoco se iba a poner a pensarlo. 

El cambio de posición pareció sorprender bastante a Changkyun, lo hizo soltar un pequeño sonido ahogado. Tuvo que deslizar sus brazos entre los dos torsos para no chocarse contra la cara de Kihyun.

—¿Por qué lo estás repitiendo? —Changkyun había perdido la tranquilidad, su mirada lo decía todo, se veía agitada al igual que su cuerpo.   
  
La posición era muy comprometedora. Kihyun debió haberlo pensado antes. 

—Porque tú eres un hombre y quiero besarte. ¿Acaso no puedo? —Estuvo al borde de gritar, pero se contuvo. 

Sabía lo que decía, sabía lo que sentía. No dudaba de lo que había hecho, ni de lo que hacía. También sabía que no se iba a arrepentir, porque en ese momento sentía que era lo correcto y quería seguirlo. Quería convencer a Changkyun también, mostrarle que no estaba jugando, darle esa seguridad. Kihyun lo quería en serio, no deseaba ser malinterpretado en ese sentido. 

—¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras?, ¿aún así me besarías? —preguntó Changkyun. 

Puso las manos en los hombros de Kihyun, codos flexionados, empujó y estiró los brazos logrando separarse. Se quedó sentado en el regazo de Kihyun, sin romper contacto visual. Y como si no fuera poco, como si no estuviera acabando con el sano juicio de Kihyun, para rematar, se sacó el buzo y se quedó solo con una camiseta negra lisa de manga corta, dejando los tatuajes a la vista.

 _«Adiós control»._ En ese momento a Kihyun la mente le dejó de funcionar, el reinicio le quedaría para el siguiente día.

—Sí. —No mintió—. Lo terminaría haciendo de todas formas. 

Esa fue toda la charla, a partir de ahí la interacción se volvió física. Changkyun pareció quedar satisfecho con la respuesta que había recibido. Kihyun lo miró embobado, apreciando lo lindo que Changkyun era, si bien estaban en penumbras podía verlo más que bien, usó más que solo los ojos para poder ver. Buscó la cara de Changkyun con una mano, acarició el moretón en su mejillas, bajó al cuello para hacer lo mismo con las huellas de dedos, no se notaban mucho al estar rodeadas por tatuajes. Parecía que Kihyun no sabía lo que hacía; sin embargo lo sabía muy bien. Mientras que Changkyun lo observaba quieto y sin decir nada, Kihyun se dedicó a acariciarlo; acarició sus brazos, su cuello, le apartó los mechones de la cara. Kihyun quería mostrar lo que sentía, por lo que decidió actuar en ello. 

—Eres precioso, Changkyun. —susurró en voz baja. 

Los ojos de Changkyun brillaron. El comentario bastó para hacer que Changkyun se moviera, sin abandonar su lugar sobre el regazo de Kihyun, se inclinó hacia adelante buscando un beso, beso que enseguida consiguió. Kihyun rodeó los hombros de Changkyun con ambos brazos y lo atrajo, recibiendo nuevamente el par de labios calientes en los suyos. Había una gran diferencia entre estar físicamente cerca haciéndose mimos o estando dormidos, y estar pegados besándose. El tener a Changkyun pegado a su cuerpo, lo hacía tomar una conciencia real acerca de la masculinidad de Changkyun. Los dos compartían la misma anatomía, características. Más allá de la lógica, lo razonable, a Kihyun se le escapó un jadeo, que por suerte se apagó en cuanto abandonó su boca, se perdió entre los labios de Changkyun. Si bien la situación no era del todo desconocida, sí lo eran los brazos fuertes, los hombros anchos, el olor que lo mareaba de forma placentera. Changkyun lo agarraba con fuerza, y presionaba la parte baja de su abdomen contra el colchón, de cintura para abajo no se podía mover. Eso le dio pie a Kihyun para ser más brusco, tenían fuerza y resistencia parecidas, sus cuerpos estaban lejos de ser frágiles, acostumbrado a la complexión femenina, siempre tuvo miedo de apretar demasiado fuerte, de marcar lo que no debía. No temía con Changkyun, quien empujaba cada vez que sus labios chocaban. No se estaba quieto, tenía a Kihyun agarrado por la mandíbula, no le quitaba movilidad, solo buscando besarlo mejor. 

El beso comenzó siendo ni lento ni apresurado. Se besaron como si no fuera la segunda vez. Se besaron como se besarían dos viejos amantes. No había restricciones, ni ningún tipo de presión. El corazón de Kihyun latía desbocado y sabía que el de Changkyun también porque varias veces había tocado esa zona con la mano. Changkyun inclinó la cabeza y entre beso y beso dejó abierta la boca por un tiempo un poco más largo en comparación a los anteriores, repitió lo mismo varias veces, hasta que rompió el beso. Miró los labios de Kihyun, exhaló sobre ellos. No era difícil adivinar qué quería, porque Kihyun también lo quería. Con los labios igual de rojos y húmedos, tomó la barbilla de Changkyun con su mano derecha. Los ojos de Changkyun lo miraron, interrogando, confusos; esos ojos confiaban en él. Kihyun experimentalmente presionó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Changkyun, el otro automáticamente abrió su boca y jadeó como Kihyun había hecho antes. Sin pensarlo mucho y sin soltarlo, presionando el labio con el pulgar para impedir que Changkyun cerrara la boca, Kihyun tomó impulso hacia arriba para volver a besarlo, esta vez partiendo los labios y sacando la lengua, saltándose el proceso de pedir permiso, directo y cortando toda clase de vacilación, lamió el interior de la boca de Changkyun. Soltó un suspiro de puro placer, le volvió loco que Changkyun hubiese entendido, que lo hubiese esperado y respondido tan naturalmente. La boca de Changkyun era caliente, y más grande de lo que había imaginado. Changkyun buscó la lengua de Kihyun, la succionó nada más encontrarla, se llevó un sonoro jadeo al hacerlo, así que lo volvió a repetir. Se les estaba yendo la mano a los dos, y a ninguno le parecía importar. Era adictivo. Los besos se volvieron más profundos, más confiados, con más presión, más toques de manos cerca de lugares peligrosos, choque de lenguas. Kihyun fue atrevido y coló sus dos manos bajo la camiseta de Changkyun, sin ir más allá de la parte baja, pero aún así. Changkyun en vez de apartarlo besó, succionó y lamió con más insistencia. Si no fuera por el sonido de la puerta de entrada a lo lejos no hubieran parado. 

Al parecer Minhyuk había vuelto y de seguro iría a verlo, entraría a su dormitorio para chequear que todo estuviese bien con él, porque Kihyun hacía horas que no respondía el teléfono, se había olvidado por completo. Changkyun se alertó y estuvo a punto de saltar fuera de la cama. Kihyun fue más rápido y no lo dejó ir, lo agarró fuerte por la cintura, no lo dejó poner ni un pie fuera de la cama. 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Changkyun—. Hyung. Minhyuk-hyung está aquí. —Tenía la respiración acelerada, el pecho agitado; hablaba al mismo tiempo que exhalaba, con la voz ronca. 

—Tú también estás aquí. —Le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. Quédate quieto. —ordenó.

Changkyun le hizo caso, abrazó a Kihyun y escondió la cara en su cuello. Minhyuk no tardó en abrir la puerta y asomarse, sin llamar ni anunciarse. Se tuvo que acostumbrar a la penumbra; pero no se encontró con nada inusual, algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Kihyun estiró una mano y la sacudió en el aire para saludarlo. 

—Hello bitches ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Minhyuk con una sonrisa.

—Sí. —No tuvo ni que mentir. 

—Que pena. —dijo Minhyuk con sarcasmo. Se acercó un poco a la cama y estiró el cuello—. ¿Ves? Te dijimos que iba a volver sano y salvo. Te preocupas demasiado, Ki. Creí que se te explotaría una vena de lo loco que te pusiste. ¿Está dormido? 

—Cállate. Y no, no está dormido. —respondió Kihyun. Le sacó la lengua a Minhyuk.

—Kyun. Haz que este roedor salvaje se calme un poco, estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía porque no llegabas a cenar. 

Dicho eso, Minhyuk le devolvió el gesto a Kihyun, le mostró la lengua, estirando la piel debajo de su ojo derecho con el dedo índice. Dio un portazo y se alejó tarareando una canción que se le había pegado dos días atrás.

—¿Tanto te preocupaste? —preguntó Changkyun. Salió de su escondite y miró a Kihyun con ojos de cachorrito. 

—¿A ti qué te parece? —bufó—. Si te espero a las ocho, pasa el tiempo, son las nueve y aún no llegas... Es obvio. Me recuerda a una cita de El Principito. 

—¿Cuál cita, hyung? —Changkyun tomó un mini impulso para besar la mejilla de Kihyun, con eso sacó una sonrisa a ambos. 

—«Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, a partir de las tres empezaré a ser feliz. A medida que se acerque la hora me sentiré más feliz. Y a las cuatro, me agitaré y me inquietaré; descubriré el precio de la felicidad. Pero si vienes en cualquier momento, no sabré nunca a qué hora vestirme el corazón. Los ritos son necesarios». —citó de memoria. 

—Sí la conocía…, no de memoria como tú. —comentó Changkyun—. Es linda… ¿Así que siempre me vas a esperar? 

—Te espero siempre que no estás, Changkyun. 

Se sentía cálido y a gusto, abrazando a su calderita humana. Kihyun tomó la cara de Changkyun y lo llenó de besos, no sabía cuánto le iba a durar eso, así que no dañaba querer más. Tratándose de Changkyun, jamás tendría suficiente. 

—No te tenía como besucón, hyung. —La risa de Changkyun llenó la habitación, no dejaba de moverse y escurrirse cada vez que recibía un beso.

—Si quieres puedo parar… —dijo Kihyun, fingiendo alejarse. 

—¡No! No, no, no. Hyung, vuelve aquí. —chilló.

Se hicieron las tres de la mañana y ellos seguían despiertos jugando. Kihyun no creía en la felicidad como algo permanente, la creía sobrevalorada. La felicidad no se daba todo el tiempo, se daba por momentos, en distintas cosas y de distintos tipos. Sintió muchas cosas esa noche, lo bueno fue que terminó feliz. Durmió feliz, cuando pudo convencer a Changkyun de dormir y dejar de tocarlo y besarlo. Si quitaba lo ocurrido, era como cualquier otra noche. Changkyun estaba en sus brazos, solo que ahora lo sentía distinto, había algo diferente que Kihyun no podía distinguir bien. Lo pensó hasta caer dormido, antes de eso llegó a la conclusión: _«Si bien sabía que no estaba solo, que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos…,dejó de ser una asunción, se volvió real».  
  
  
  
  
_

***

  
  
  
  


Le había dicho a Changkyun que haría panqueques. Kihyun no quería salir de la cama; no saldría ni con grúa. Se encontraba cómodo, feliz, envuelto por Changkyun, como un árbol de bamboo siendo abrazado por un koala. Eran solo las ocho de la mañana, el problema era que de los nervios y la emoción por lo ocurrido en la madrugada Kihyun no se podía volver a dormir. Volvía a sentirse como un adolescente. 

No supo cómo Changkyun se despertó, él en ningún momento se había movido. Los dos cruzaron miradas somnolientas. A Changkyun solo se le veía la mitad de la cara por la posición en la que se encontraba; una ceja, un ojo, la mitad de los labios. La única comisura a la vista se elevó, Changkyun le sonrió, formó su sonrisita de travesura. Kihyun por primera vez pensó en saltar fuera de la cama e irse corriendo. Con tan poco el corazón se le iba del pecho y volvía a la hora. 

—Buenos días, Changkyun-ah. 

—Buenos días, hyung… 

Se quedaron un rato sin hacer nada, porque podía, porque era sábado. Minhyuk no volvería a aparecer por la puerta, de seguro estaba en su cama en estado de coma. Kihyun no pudo evitar mimar a Changkyun una vez más, sus manos simplemente no se quedaban quietas, lo hacía sin pensar. Debido al sueño su mente estaba más lenta, así que mucho menos podía frenar esa clase de actos, que tampoco eran malos o indebidos. Solo le gustaba acariciar la piel de Changkyun y jugar con su pelo. _«Demándenme si quieren»._ A Changkyun parecía gustarle también, porque buscaba la mano de Kihyun, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Podrían haber estado así todo el día.  
  
Poco a poco se fueron despertando del todo, le tomó un tiempo despabilarse. Kihyun una vez despabilado salió de la cama e hizo lo que siempre hacía, levantar la persiana y abrir los vidrios para ventilar su dormitorio. Changkyun lo observó callado, acostumbrado, se sentó en el colchón, se frotó los ojos y estiró los brazos hacia el techo. Los dejó caer en peso muerto una vez satisfecho y se paró para ir a donde Kihyun. Hacía un hermoso día, desde el balcón se podía ver cómo la calle estaba calmada, el cielo se veía despejado, con algunas nubes blancas dispersas a lo largo y ancho en camino hacia el horizonte, los edificios brillaban, todo brillaba, y el aire estaba fresco, el tipo de fresco agradable. 

La visión y la corriente de aire invitó a Kihyun a salir al balcón. Respiró hondo y sonrió. Sabiendo que Changkyun lo seguiría desplegó dos sillas, las puso una al lado de la otra junto a la barandilla y se sentó. Changkyun salió al balcón y tomó asiento. Disfrutaron de la vista. Changkyun cerró los ojos, sonrió. Kihyun no pudo evitar observarlo, lo que trasmitía con su expresión, el sentimiento, qué pasaba con el resto de su cuerpo cuando se ponía así. No había día en el que no apreciara sus rasgos, buscaba detalles y los encontraba, últimamente tenía los ojos puestos en los lunares. Era un desafío encontrar los pequeños puntos naturales entre tanto tatuaje, era tonto pero le enorgullecía haber sido capaz de encontrar un par, escondidos entre la tinta. Debido a que Kihyun no podía despegar los ojos de Changkyun, no tardaron en cruzar miradas, de seguro hizo que el otro se sintiera observado. Hubo un aviso silencioso. Les quedaban cosas por hablar, cosas que debían ser habladas antes de volver a cruzar la puerta del dormitorio.

—Lo que pasó anoche—Changkyun fue el que empezó hablando. Se levantó y giró un poco la silla para encarar a Kihyun—. ¿Fue algo de una sola vez?

—¿Eso quieres?, ¿quieres que sea cosa de una sola vez? —preguntó Kihyun en voz baja. Se encogió como un animal asustado. Tenía miedo, no tenía idea qué rumbo tomaría la conversación. 

—No. —respondió Changkyun de una forma un poco brusca—. No… —habló suave—, no quiero que sea cosa de una sola vez. Pero antes de hablar yo, quiero escucharte a ti. No quiero ser malo, ni asumir cosas que después no son. Lo que sucede es que me sorprendiste, hyung. Por más cercanos que somos físicamente, no pensé que esto pasaría. Jamás pensé que me besarías. No sé qué creí… Creí… creí que no te fijarías en un hombre. Creí que no te fijarías en mí. Quizás malentendí algunas señales. Algunas fueron muy claras, hyung. Tú…, sé que esto no es normal, por ponerlo de alguna forma, para ti, como sí lo puede ser para mí. Y si es así, quiero saber cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí conmigo. No voy a poner en duda nada de lo que me digas, porque te creo y confío en ti, hyung. Pero necesito saber cuál es tu intención aquí, qué quieres, qué plan tienes, cuáles son tus límites… No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado, necesito saber por qué, más allá del «porque quiero»…, y si no lo tienes claro necesito que me lo digas. 

A Kihyun le llegó su momento, y para su sorpresa no estaba tan nervioso ni tan confundido como esperaba, lo cual era muy pero que muy bueno. Miró a Changkyun, se concentró en lo mucho que el menor le gustaba, en cómo se sentía al tenerlo cerca, intentó traer todas las memorias que atesoraba de ellos juntos, usó todo lo que pudo para tranquilizarse y se dispuso a hablar. 

—Voy a ser sincero. Sé de antemano que algunas respuestas no te van a gustar o satisfacer, de seguro las que no me gustan ni me satisfacen a mí. No quiero que esto sea cosa de una vez, porque besarte no fue un acto impulsivo, no fue nada puntual. Sí quería consolarte y si quería hacerte olvidar, es una reacción normal cuando ves sufrir a alguien que te importa; pero eso fue aparte, sigo sosteniendo que no es la razón por la cual te besé. Quise besarte por motivos más egoístas. —confesó apenado—. Llevo solo unas semanas intentando conocer lo que siento. No digo descubrir porque descubrirlo no tomó esfuerzo, desde que te conozco sé que lo que siento por ti no es normal, comparado con lo que siento por mis otros amigos. Por un tiempo lo negué, porque no lo veía como una posibilidad. Lo que tú creíste fue acertado por un momento. Lo que pasó es que las cosas se me fueron de las manos, y no es que no pude pararlo, no quise parar. Quizás porque ahora tengo otra cabeza y más que miedo fue la curiosidad de a ver qué pasa. Pero no me malentiendas —sacudió las manos en negación—, en ningún momento estuve a tu lado por curiosidad, siempre estuve contigo porque me encanta estar contigo y me divierto mucho en lo que sea que hagamos. No puedo negar que aquello que sentía me daba curiosidad, y hasta ahora me da curiosidad, porque es mi primera vez sintiendo esto. No porque tú seas un hombre, que sí es un poco bastante shock para mí porque nunca lo consideré, ni una sola vez.... Lo que más me da curiosidad es que jamás sentí esto por nadie, mujer, hombre o extraterrestre. —bromeó. Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y se puso a jugar con sus propios dedos. 

Changkyun lo escuchaba atentamente, quieto, duro como una piedra. Kihyun no sabía qué estaba pensando el otro hombre, solo intentó decir todo lo que podía afirmar y dar fe, era lo justo para ambos. 

—¿Qué decidiste hacer con tus sentimientos? —le preguntó Changkyun. Se veía tranquilo. Estaba serio, pensativo lo más probable. 

—Aceptarlos, tomar consciencia y no guardarlos. —Sonrió, feliz de haber sido capaz de responder la pregunta de Changkyun automáticamente, sin dudar, con seguridad, muy lejos de sentir miedo—. Aún en el caso hipotético de querer esconderlo, es demasiado grande para hacer que no se vea, para yo ignorarlo. Me preocupó mi decisión, mucho, porque no importa cuánto intentes reprimir o esconder algo del mundo, algo que quieres destruir, que no quieres que exista, porque tu visión era otra, cuando eso no cabe en tus planes de vida, nada de eso importa si aquello contra lo que luchas es indestructible. No puedo controlarlo… Changkyun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal? 

—Sí. 

—¿Cuándo saliste del clóset?

Changkyun pestañeó varias veces sorprendido. No había esperado esa pregunta. Dejó de mirar a Kihyun, puso la vista en la calle y se mordisqueó el labio superior. Era normal que se tomara su tiempo para contestar. 

—A los quince. —La cara de Changkyun no fue buena. 

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Kihyun.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, hyung? 

—No te fue bien, ¿verdad?

—No. No fue para nada bien —confesó Changkyun. 

De nuevo surgía el sentimiento de impotencia. Kihyun seguía creyendo que Changkyun y él se conocieron cuando tuvieron que conocerse, si se hubieran conocido antes no serían lo que son ahora, así que en parte le alegraba el no haber estado con Changkyun por esas fechas. Por otro lado dolía, porque lo quería y no era difícil ver que la había pasado mal, que había necesitado a alguien, algún apoyo. Kihyun se preguntaba cómo habían sido las cosas con Jooheon, como él había respondido, cómo se lo había tomado. Quizás Jooheon estaba en el mismo barco, o quizás no. Cuando se es joven, se cometen muchos errores, todos son menos considerados, porque les falta seguir caminando y conociendo. Kihyun quería creer que Jooheon había estado ahí, como un pilar firme. No podía saberlo con seguridad, cuando hay tanto en juego. Ojalá Changkyun hubiese tenido a alguien a quien recurrir en todo momento, alguien que no lo hubiese juzgado. 

Necesitaba decirle todo a Changkyun. Ser sincero y honesto, no quería herirlo. Changkyun había sido valiente, con quince años lo reconoció, lo aceptó y lo dijo. Es difícil, en la sociedad en la que vivían, siendo miembros de familias conservadoras. En cuanto más jóvenes, más vulnerables, más maleables. Y Changkyun ya lo tenía claro y decidió vivir siendo él, no mentirle a su familia, ni amigos. Kihyun necesitaba decirle todo. 

—Hace un mes me enteré que me pueden gustar hombres. —habló Kihyun, calmado. Estiró la mano y tomó la de Changkyun, había pasado mucho tiempo sin tocarlo cuando lo tenía literalmente al lado—. Apareció un viejo amigo al cual yo era muy apegado en la escuela media. En ese momento, no pensé que se tratase de amor romántico. El hecho de negarlo, negarlo de forma inconsciente pero negarlo al fin, hizo que mis sentimientos se estancaran y se disfrazaran. No me permití sentir, puse una barrera enorme entre mi amigo y yo, me cegué por completo. Desde ese momento estuve cegado. Hace un mes se me vino un poco el mundo abajo en ese aspecto… —Un escalofrío viajó por su nuca cuando Changkyun entrelazó los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Se lo dijiste a alguien? 

—A Minhyuk y a Hyungwon. —respondió Kihyun con rapidez. 

—¿Quieres que otras personas lo sepan? —Changkyun arrastró la silla un poco más para quedar más cerca. Su mirada era tan intensa que llegaba intimidar, estaba cargada de emociones, y tenía un solo objetivo: Kihyun.

—No creo poder responder esa pregunta, porque ahí es cuando me pongo ambiguo. —Si quería llegar a algún lado, no debía mentir para agradar. No podía venderle a Changkyun algo que no era, alguien que no era—. Es lo que más me cuesta y me va a costar, ¿sabes? No quiero excusarme, pero es importante saberlo. En mi caso, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, siempre fui un niño modelo. Nunca di problemas, ni hice algo fuera de lo que mis padres esperaban que yo hiciera. Así que desconozco qué sería de mí si mi familia se entera. —contó—. No sé si a mi padre lo volvería a ver. Para mí, la familia siempre fue muy importante, una de las primeras cosas en la lista. Años complaciendo, queriendo agradar, construyendo un perfil de hijo perfecto. Recién a los veintiún años, cuando se supone debería estar saliendo con una chica, trabajando como interno en una empresa, me gusta un chico y trabajo en un café. En unos diez años yo me veía trabajando de médico y casado con una mujer. Y esa imagen la tengo desde que tengo consciencia de vida, Changkyun. Esa imagen que me daba un rumbo, me orientaba, la vi caerse en menos de un segundo. En ningún momento quise algo diferente, soñé algo diferente, no quería otra cosa, hasta que se me cruzaron los cables. —A medida que iba hablando los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos. Pestañeó varias veces para deshacerse de la humedad, tragó saliva y continuó hablando—. Y ahora que soy más mayor me doy cuenta que quizás no es solo mi sexualidad, también el resto de mi vida. Me pregunto: ¿si a mis padres no les hubiera gustado la medicina, hubiera yo elegido la carrera de todas formas? Me siento perdido, porque se trata de mi identidad, es algo que no puedo perder, porque es todo lo que soy, todo. Aún si a una parte mía le incomoda anunciar esto, lo haría de todas formas. Esto es lo que quiero. Me gustas mucho, Changkyun. Sin importar los demás, ni me importa lo que piense mi familia. No voy a mentir. No quiero enfrentar a mis padres con esto aún, no porque no esté seguro de cómo me siento, sino porque no estoy preparado emocionalmente para lo que puede pasar. Puedo perder a mis padres y al resto de mi familia. No me quedaría solo, pero es un shock, y quiero estar preparado para ir sin miedo a perderlo todo, aún si no pasa nada y lo terminan aceptando. No voy a echar para atrás. Eres alguien que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Más allá de dónde vayamos a terminar, me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido, y si tengo la oportunidad de vivir contigo un día más, me gustaría vivirlo fiel a cómo me siento. 

_«Eso es»._ Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, no de tristeza, sino de alivio. El pecho de Kihyun se elevó, lleno de alivio, al exhalar sintió que todo lo malo lo abandonaba. Changkyun apretó su mano, también tenía los ojos llorosos. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, habían quedado en paz. Por fin estaban en el mismo lado de la calle, ahora solo les quedaba caminar juntos.

—Me gustas mucho, Kihyun. —dijo Changkyun con muchísima ternura. Su voz fue suave y dulce, una caricia al oído. 

El corazón de Kihyun se aceleró, sintió la calidez y el cosquilleo que lo habían estado acompañando por semanas, de los que ahora era muy consciente, y por eso los creía más intensos. Le regaló a Changkyun su sonrisa más grande, sacó lo que sentía y lo puso a la luz.

—También me gustas mucho, Changkyun. —respondió. 

Vio a Changkyun ponerse en pie y dar media vuelta. Al principio no supo qué era lo que estaba haciendo Changkyun, recién se dio cuenta cuando lo tuvo en el regazo. 

—Si se rompe la silla no te dejaré comer lo que cocine por una semana entera. —advirtió Kihyun. Pinchó el abdomen de Changkyun con un dedo. 

Changkyun se retorció un poco, soltó una carcajada de manera inevitable. No le respondió a Kihyun verbalmente, optó por actuar tierno, algo que desde siempre le salía muy bien. Changkyun era inteligente y observador, no le costó descubrir las debilidades de Kihyun. Ganarse a Kihyun era tan fácil como torcer un poco la cabeza, poner ojos de cachorrito, pestañear un poco más rápido, sonrisa de hoyuelos y ¡Bingo! 

—Eres un tramposo, Changkyun... —Frunció el ceño, no había sido capaz de parar ese ataque; aún cuando lo vio venir. Cada vez se rendía más rápido, los encantos de Changkyun no debían tomarse como broma, le hacían mal al corazón. Ya que no podía luchar contra él, decidió abrazarlo por la cintura y apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro, se dedicó a admirarlo de cerca.

—No sé de lo que me hablas. —Se hizo el tonto.  
Changkyun se inclinó para besarlo, puso las manos en el cuello de Kihyun y presionó los pulgares a ambos lados del hueso de la mandíbula. Ya era la segunda vez que lo tenía de esa forma, la cual era un tanto posesiva, y a Kihyun le encantaba la presión que ejercía a medida que el beso se construía.  
  
Los besos con Changkyun hasta el momento no habían sido para nada inocentes, todos los que habían compartido tenían cierta carga de pasión. Nublaba a Kihyun, lo mucho que un beso podía causar a nivel de sensaciones. Changkyun le mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras acariciaba su mandíbula haciendo círculos con los pulgares. En cualquier momento Kihyun se lo iba a tener que sacar de encima porque eso no podía ser legal; sin embargo, volvía a nublarse y terminaba besándolo con lengua. _«Así no se puede»._

—Changkyun-ah. Tenemos que traer un poco de control a la mesa. —habló Kihyun en cuanto pudo. Se había quedado sin aire. 

—¿Control?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿se come? —bromeó Changkyun. 

Kihyun lo miró con la boca abierta, arqueó una ceja incrédulo. Viendo la expresión coqueta de Changkyun y considerando su peligrosidad, Kihyun decidió volver a pincharlo, lo hizo más de una vez hasta que Changkyun se bajó de su regazo y terminó sentado en el piso a lo indio. 

—Solo quería un beso. —gimoteó Changkyun. 

—Agu, agu. —Tomó el mentón de Changkyun de forma breve y lo soltó. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Changkyun lo miró enojado en modo berrinche.

—¿Te molesta cómo te beso? —preguntó Changkyun con real preocupación. 

—No, me encanta. Te besaría todo el día. Lo que no puedo es tenerte en mi regazo, agarrándome como si fuera a desaparecer, rozándome la garganta con la lengua. No estoy tan fuerte, ni soy de piedra ¿Quieres matarme? Cambiemos de posiciones a ver a ti cómo te va. —respondió Kihyun en un tono alterado. 

Al parecer Changkyun se estaba divirtiendo. 

—Cuando quieras, hyung. —Sonrió en forma provocativa. 

Qué peligro. Las mejillas y las orejas de Kihyun se tiñeron de rojo, ni pensó en taparse, solo esquivó la mirada de Changkyun. No contestó. 

—Por cierto, hyung. —Changkyun volvió a su tono normal, toda su cara se transformó y volvió a ser la de siempre—. ¿Tenemos que esconderlo de Minhyuk?, ¿de nuestros amigos? —preguntó.

—No. —respondió Kihyun de inmediato—. No hay necesidad de fingir o esconder nada. 

—Me estás diciendo qué puedo darte un beso… —Changkyun recibió una mirada de advertencia, enseguida negó con la cabeza y los brazos. Comenzó a reírse— ¡No!, no, hyung… Un besito, apto para todo público. Hyung, ¿qué cosas estás pensando? 

La mirada de Kihyun no cambió, lo que hizo que Changkyun no dejara de reírse. 

—Sí, Changkyun. Puedes darme besos aptos para todo público. —respondió Kihyun con seriedad. 

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Changkyun, soltando una risita que otra. Tomó la mano de Kihyun y dejó un beso en el dorso de aquella—. Si te incomoda la demostración de esa clase de afecto en público no tienes que forzarlo. Hay personas que simplemente no les gusta y son reservadas. Eso está bien. 

—Changkyun-ah... —Esbozó una sonrisa, sintió ternura— yo no soy de ese tipo de personas. Quiero que esto sea natural. 

—Okay, okay. —Changkyun dejó de reír; se quedó sonriendo alegre, emocionado—. ¿Algo más que quieras decir o preguntar? Creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo. —propuso. 

Sí era un buen momento, en el balcón sentados, tomados de la mano, el día estaba precioso, y el fin de semana no hacía más que empezar. 

—Sé que muchas veces voy a meter la pata. —confesó Kihyun. Bajó la mirada al piso y sonrió tímidamente. Se puso a jugar con los dedos de Changkyun, continuó hablando—. Tengo mucho en lo que me queda trabajar. Si quiero hacer las cosas bien, tengo que poner mi mejor esfuerzo. No quiero decepcionarte. Sé que nos conocemos hace poco, aún así me importas mucho Changkyun y te admiro. No guardo ni un solo sentimiento negativo hacia ti. Y me siento orgulloso de que me gustes —Levantó la mirada y miró a Changkyun a los ojos—, porque eres una persona preciosa, sin duda alguna. Mereces cosas buenas, quiero ser bueno para mí y bueno para ti—Ya no sentía más miedo de expresarse, pasó de ser un bloque de piedra a una canilla abierta. Se sentía muy bien decir las cosas en voz alta, a la persona correcta. Kihyun hizo algo similar a lo que Changkyun había hecho no mucho antes, levantó las manos de ambos y dejó un beso sobre los dedos entrelazados—. Y acerca de que nuestros amigos sepan… Tenemos buenos amigos, Changkyun-ah. Aquellos que realmente se preocupen por ti se van a quedar, o harán todo lo posible para quedarse, y en el peor de los casos, de lejos siempre te enviarán sus bendiciones y pensarán en ti. Si no puedo tener eso, entonces prefiero no tener nada. Así que si. Si quiero llenarte la cara de besos lo voy a hacer. 

—Hyung… Debo haberme caído y golpeado fuerte la cabeza, debo estar soñando cosas. ¿Te imaginas que en realidad todo esto es producto de mi mente y mi cuerpo está en el hospital desmayado? —respondió Changkyun con cara de pánico. 

Kihyun se dobló un poco, con su mano libre pellizcó el antebrazo de Changkyun.

—¡Auch! —Saltó sorprendido—. Eso dolió, hyung. —Changkyun se frotó el brazo. De a poco una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 

—No digas eso ni de broma. Mantente saludable. —regañó Kihyun. 

—Sí hyung. 

Como siempre se les pasó la hora. Changkyun se levantó poco después y fue a buscar su teléfono para poner música. Se quedaron un rato en el balcón cantando, charlando de cosas random, entre mimos y risas. 

—Changkyun… —llamó Kihyun. 

Estaban a punto de irse a la cocina a desayunar. Había más ruido que antes, de seguro Minhyuk se iba a levantar en breve. Decidieron que lo mejor era ir, hacer los panqueques y comer temprano, no era bueno que el desayuno y el almuerzo se juntaran. El primero que se levantó fue Changkyun. Se limpió el pantalón con las manos y esperó a que Kihyun se levantara para meterse en la habitación.

Changkyun se detuvo en el marco de la ventana y lo miró. 

—¿Sí, hyung? —preguntó. 

—Quiero que me enseñes. —pidió Kihyun. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Changkyun retrocedió. 

—Quiero que me enseñes a ser mejor persona para no herir a quienes aprecio, quiero aprender contigo. Prometo que siempre voy a escucharte. ¿Si hago algo malo, puedes decírmelo y explicarme qué hice mal? —preguntó Kihyun. 

—Siempre estaré para ti, Kihyun-hyung. 

***

  
  


Esconder el nuevo estatus de su relación no habría funcionado si hubieran querido intentarlo. Mientras Kihyun hacía los panqueques, Changkyun se fue a su apartamento a darse una ducha y llevarse consigo un par de cosas. En la ausencia de Changkyun, Minhyuk se levantó. Como zombie pasó al baño, luego fue a saludar a Kihyun apropiadamente con un «Buenos días» y un abrazo. Abrazó a Kihyun por la espalda y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, observó cómo hacía los panqueques, se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente. 

—No sabía que ibas a hacer panqueques. —dijo Minhyuk con alegría.

—Lo decidí en la noche… —respondió Kihyun. Estaba concentrado en voltear bien la masa con la espátula, había enmantecado poco la sartén. 

—Mhn. Ya veo. —Minhyuk se despegó de Kihyun, dio un par de pasos hacia el costado, giró de espaldas y se apoyó contra el borde de la mesada quedando de cara a Kihyun— Hay algo que te he estado queriendo preguntar desde hace unos días…

—Soy todo oídos. 

—¿Qué te traes con Changkyun? 

La pregunta si bien no era nada sorprendente tomó a Kihyun con la guardia baja, por muy poco no se le cayó la espátula de la mano. 

—Vas a tener que desarrollar la pregunta, Min. —Optó por evadir la pregunta, no porque no quisiera contestar, simplemente porque quería saber qué se veía desde afuera, qué había visto Min para preguntar eso. 

—Creo que es obvio que a él lo tratas diferente. Nunca te vi actuar de esta forma, ni siquiera conmigo. También pasan muchísimo tiempo juntos… ¡Dejas que Changkyun robe comida de tu plato!, eso es de locos, Kihyun. —Contó cada cosa que decía con los dedos y miraba al techo como si allí estuvieran las respuestas—. No quiero incomodarte al decir esto, como tu amigo siento que te lo tengo que decir. Creo que le gustas a Changkyun. 

El «Creo que le gustas a Changkyun» destruyó la poca concentración que le quedaba a Kihyun. No pudo evitar reírse, se rio muy fuerte, a carcajadas. Apagó el fuego para no hacer arruinar nada, cuando se le pasara el ataque de risa continuaría. 

—¡Es verdad!, ¡te lo juro! ¡Tú porque no ves la forma en la que te mira cuando te volteas! —chilló Minhyuk. Le faltaba muy poco para contagiarse de la risa de su amigo—. ¡¡Kihyun!!

—¡Ay!, ¡Minhyuk perdón! Deja que se me pa… 

Los dos rieron hasta que el dolor llegó a sus estómagos, se vieron obligados a respirar y parar. _«Esconder, sí claro»._

—Minhyuk. —Volvió a prender la sartén y siguió cocinando como si nada hubiera pasado—. Déjame que te diga algo. —habló tranquilo, con una sonrisa, residuo del ataque de risa.

—Sí, sí. Ja, ja. Solo fue una suposición que sigo pensando que…

—Pensaste bien. —cortó Kihyun. 

Minhyuk se lo quedó mirando fijo, procesando las palabras de Kihyun, al parecer con cierta dificultad. Pestañeó varias veces, hasta que finalmente su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Hace cuánto sabemos esto? —preguntó Minhyuk. No daba crédito. 

_«Sabemos»._ Kihyun intentó no reírse porque Minhyuk estaba serio, si se reía corría el peligro de ser golpeado. 

—Minhyuk, vamos a hacer esto. Ve a sentarte en esa silla —Señaló la silla en cuestión con el dedo—, y te cuento las cosas de golpe. Okay?

—¿Cosas?, ¿qué cosas? —le preguntó Minhyuk de camino a la silla. Tropezó con el tarro de basura por no dejar de mirar a Kihyun mientras andaba. 

Cuando Minhyuk por fin estuvo sentado y esperando, Kihyun se apresuró a resumir mentalmente la mayor parte de lo ocurrido en la madrugada. Una vez supo qué decir, miró a Minhyuk a los ojos; aprovechando que recién había puesto masa para hacer un panqueque e iba a tardar un poco en cocinarse, comenzó a hablar. 

—Probablemente esto va a ser como un balde de agua fría, supongo que cuando no esté cocinando lo hablaremos mejor. Min, me gusta Changkyun. —confesó y se sintió jodidamente orgulloso. No hubo rastro de duda en su voz, ni pena, ni culpabilidad, nada de eso—. Changkyun me corresponde. Ayer casi me volví loco, tú me viste. Siento que se acumularon muchas cosas. Eeeeh.. Digamos que esa locura más la acumulación de sentimientos me llevaron a besar a Changkyun anoche y ¿confesarme? No etiquetamos la relación, pero es seguro que estamos saliendo. 

La cara de Minhyuk fue un poema. Kihyun lo dejó procesar en paz y siguió a lo suyo, de seguro iba a tener que dar más explicaciones, en algún momento le contaría la historia completa. Tenían tiempo, así que tampoco le preocupaba eso. 

—Me estás jodiendo. —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Minhyuk— La puta madre, no lo puedo creer. Kihyun… ¿es en serio? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! —gritó como un loco; vendedor de playa; fanático de fútbol; fangirl. 

El grito fue tan fuerte que Kihyun dio un salto hacia atrás, llevándose la sartén y el panqueque con él, de pura suerte nada se cayó. 

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —chilló Kihyun, levantando la voz del susto. 

—¡¡Mi bebé creció!! —respondió Minhyuk. 

Sacarse de encima a Minhyuk fue toda una hazaña, no lo logró por sí solo. Minhyuk lo soltó cuando Changkyun volvió al apartamento, bañado, cambiado y con una mochila al hombro. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada. Changkyun formó una pequeña «o» dispuesto a hablar, iniciar una conversación como gente civilizada; pero la cerró en cuanto vio a Minhyuk correr en su dirección a la velocidad de un rayo. Imposible de esquivar, cero escape, abrió los brazos y se dejó embestir por Minhyuk. Como estaba previsto: se cayeron al piso. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Changkyun entre risas—. No entiendo. 

—Le hizo un breve resumen de… —respondió Kihyun a lo lejos. 

—¡¿En serio no es broma?! —Minhyuk tomó a Changkyun por los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡¡Yo sabía que te gustaba Kihyun!!, ¡¡tengo un ojo infalible!! 

—No… no lo estaba tra-tando de ocul…¡Minhyuk-hyung! 

Changkyun intentó sacarse a Minhyuk de arriba. Kihyun terminó lanzando un rollo de cocina a la cabeza de Minhyuk, lanzamiento que acertó. 

—Cállate ya. Vas a alertar a los vecinos. —dijo Kihyun. Estaba a punto de ir y agarrar a Minhyuk de los pelos.

—¡Es que estoy feliz! —gritó Minhyuk, luciendo su sonrisa más amplia— ¡Mi bebé tiene a alguien que lo hace feliz! 

Esa respuesta le sacó una sonrisa a Kihyun. Había encontrado un muy buen amigo, por siempre estaría agradecido. Changkyun también sonreía. _«Ojalá siempre fuera así»._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
El lunes Changkyun presentó su renuncia. No dijo por qué, no dijo absolutamente nada; recogió todas sus cosas con ayuda de Kihyun, quien se ofreció a acompañarlo, y se fue. No tendría que volver a ese lugar, nada más quedaba allí de él o para él. Kihyun anotó la dirección en su teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, miró el edificio y se quedó con la imagen. Changkyun se lo tomó muy bien, llevó todo con madurez y esa misma tarde, la tarde del lunes, habló con Jooheon. Por lo que después le dijo a Kihyun por mensaje, Jooheon no se lo tomó para nada bien, se puso furioso y por un largo rato se encerró en su cuarto. No mucho después Minhyuk inexplicablemente se enteró de lo sucedido y fue a tranquilizar a Jooheon; funcionó. Esa noche Changkyun y Jooheon se les unieron en la cena. 

Hay límites en la vida que no hay que cruzar, algunas veces el cruce puede ser justificado. Kihyun haría algo dudoso, algo que sin duda cruzaría algunos límites; pero lo sentía necesario, luego cargaría con las consecuencias.  
Sin darle muchas vueltas, ni planificarlo mucho, el jueves fue a presentarse en el estudio de tatuajes. Kihyun entró y lo primero que pidió fue hablar con el dueño, Choi Hyeonjae. Sabía que el dueño estaba en las mañanas porque Changkyun se lo había dicho una vez, así que si no lo encontraba no iba a ser por un fallo de rutina. El hombre que lo atendió fue Taebum, gracias a Dios. Taebum lo guio hasta un pequeño despacho en el fondo del local. 

—¿Quién quiere verme? —preguntó Choi Hyeonjae. 

Choi Hyeonjae tenía aspecto de estar en sus cuarenta. Era alto, robusto, tenía el pelo teñido de rubio con corte militar, y por supuesto su piel estaba llena de tatuajes, negros en su mayoría. 

—Buenos días, Choi Hyeonjae-ssi. Permítame que me presente, soy Yoo Kihyun, amigo cercano de Changkyun. —Dio un paso al frente y estiró su mano hacia Choi Hyeonjae—. Vine hasta aquí porque me gustaría tener una palabra con usted en privado, si eso puede ser posible. —expresó educadamente. 

Choi Hyeonjae sonrió y recibió el saludo. No parecía una persona de mal carácter, ni desagradable, parecía ser una buena persona. _«Las apariencias engañan, Kihyun… o este tipo no tiene ni puta idea de lo que ocurre bajo su techo»._

—No tengo nada en la agenda así que eres más que bienvenido, Yoo Kihyun-ssi. Por favor toma asiento. —Le hizo señas para que se sentara en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala—. Taebum, gracias. Puedes irte. —Choi Hyeonjae se volteó hacia su empleado y esperó a que se fuera para ir y él personalmente cerrar la puerta. 

—Gracias por darme parte de su tiempo, señor. —agradeció Kihyun. Formó una sonrisa por cortesía y fue a tomar asiento. 

—Es la primera vez que conozco a un amigo de Changkyun. Me da un poco de curiosidad, usted y qué lo trae aquí. —Choi Hyeonjae se sentó en otro sillón, a como dos metros de distancia—. Así que dígame Yoo Kihyun-ssi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? 

—¿Me permite ser directo? —preguntó Kihyun.

—Adelante. 

—¿Está al tanto del por qué Changkyun renunció? 

—No especificó. Changkyun me dijo que encontró una nueva oportunidad, y que deseaba arriesgarse para seguir creciendo y mejorando. —respondió rápidamente—. No me sorprende; Changkyun es un chico con muchísimo potencial y muy interesado en aprender. Es una lástima ya no tenerlo como empleado; pero si es por su bien, soy feliz por él. —confesó con una sonrisa. Choi Hyeonjae parecía muy genuino. 

—Changkyun estuvo volviendo a casa con heridas, físicas. —Habló cortante, contuvo la rabia como pudo y se concentró en quedarse erguido—. Hace menos de un mes apareció con una quemadura de primer grado en la mano. Ese día me dijo que accidentalmente había volcado café; no le creí por cómo me lo dijo, decidí dejarlo pasar porque él no me iba a decir. El viernes pasado me preocupé muchísimo, Changkyun no volvía a casa, llegó como a la una y media de la mañana, de su estudio de tatuajes, golpeado y con marcas de dedos en el cuello. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que el incidente del café no había sido un accidente, que se lo habían hecho sus compañeros, al igual que los golpes, y que casi lo habían ahorcado. Antes que me diga nada déjeme decir, que estoy hablando de un chico de diecinueve años, que vive por su cuenta y con dos trabajos se mantiene. Me dijo que desde siempre no lo trataron bien, dijo que lo serio comenzó a ocurrir cuando tatuó al regular de otro de sus empleados aquí en el estudio bajo sus órdenes. Él decidió no hacer ni decir nada porque no tiene pruebas y créame que es muy agotador defenderse en estos casos cuando primero tiene que encargarse de llegar a fin de mes. Vine aquí, porque como su hyung no puedo permitir que esto se quede así. A parte que esto es un delito penado por ley. Le pregunto a usted, Choi Hyeonjae-ssi, ¿estaba usted al tanto de esto? 

Choi Hyeonjae quedó sin palabras y Kihyun estaba rabioso. 

—Esas son serias acusaciones… —dijo Choi Hyeonjae en voz baja. 

—Claro que son serias. ¿Cree que estoy bromeando, señor? 

—¿Quienes?

—Ahí está el problema, Choi Hyeonjae... Choi Yeol, su hermano; y Kim Jisoo. 

Era difícil. Un tema muy difícil, un asunto muy difícil. Choi Hyeonjae quedó congelado, probablemente no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos qué decir. Kihyun crecía con el enojo, le comenzaron a temblar las manos, tuvo que ponerlas una encima de la otra sobre su regazo para controlarlo. 

—¿Changkyun no tiene ninguna prueba? —preguntó Choi Hyeonjae luego de un rato. 

—Fotos de las heridas, es todo lo que tiene. Su local solo tiene cámaras que dan a la calle, donde tatúan y la parte trasera. No hay cámaras en el espacio común para los empleados. También debe tener en cuenta la diferencia de edades y de estatus aquí dentro. Es miserable aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de otra persona. 

Al menos Choi Hyeonjae lo estaba pensando, eso era un gran punto a favor; aunque al final retrocediera sobre sus pasos. Indicaba que había, cabía la posibilidad, de que Choi Yeol y Kim Jisoo fueran capaces de. Si Choi Hyeonjae podía imaginarlo era porque sabía qué tipo de personas tenía como trabajadores.

—Las heridas Changkyun se las pudo haber hecho en otro lado. Es su palabra contra la de Yeol y Jisoo. —dijo Choi Hyeonjae—. Como las acusaciones son serias y pueden terminar con la carrera de dos personas, tienen que ser probadas. 

_«Ahí está. Bastardos»._

—Sí. Es a la maldita conclusión que todos llegamos, señor. —No pudo contenerse más—. La razón por la que vine, no es para que me ayude porque yo personalmente no espero nada de usted y por cómo Changkyun renunció y se fue sin decir una palabra diría que tampoco, es para informarle que algunos de sus empleados son escoria. Vine a decirle, si lo quiere creer o no es su problema, que bajo su techo uno de sus empleados, un chico al que usted tomó como aprendiz siendo menor de edad y empleó, fue víctima de acoso laboral. Bajo su puto techo golpearon a Changkyun, lo insultaron, rebajaron, quemaron. Vergüenza me daría. Usted haga lo que quiera con este lugar. —Kihyun se puso de pie hecho una furia—. Quizás Changkyun no haga nada; pero yo sí voy a buscar, cielo y tierra, para que se haga justicia. Yo que usted me lo pienso, porque en el momento que usted comience a defender a la escoria, se vuelve uno de ellos, será tan culpable como quien cometió el delito. Es su responsabilidad, como superior, como maestro, hermano y ejemplo a seguir. Gracias por su tiempo, disculpe mi rudeza. 

Las cosas fueron mejor de lo que esperaba. Choi Hyeonjae con su enorme cuerpo parecía pequeño. No dijo nada, ni lo despidió, se quedó sentado, vio con angustia cómo Kihyun cruzaba la puerta y se iba. 

—Fiuuu. —silbó alguien asomándose desde detrás de una de las cortinas—. Changkyun envió a su noviecito. 

La paciencia de Kihyun pendía de un hilo, se giró y fulminó con la mirada a quien acababa de hablar. Tendría que haber salido de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, pero la bronca le pudo. La persona, un hombre, se acercó hacia él. Era alto y delgado, compartía rasgos faciales con Choi Hyeonjae. _«Choi Yeol»._

—Te crees la gran cosa y eres una basura, miserable. —dijo Kihyun en voz monótona y baja. 

—Espero que nuestro Changkyunnie esté bien. La última vez que lo vi no se veía muy bien, parecía que le costaba respirar, nos quedamos muy preocupados. Mándale mis saludos, lo vamos a extrañar. —Choi Yeol sonrió; fue la sonrisa de un psicópata. 

Kihyun se rio. 

—Espero volverte a ver. Espero volverte a ver y verte jodido. Recuerda mi cara porque no voy a descansar hasta joderte la vida, hijo de la gran puta. 

Kihyun no esperó respuesta, se fue como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo. 

Las cosas seguían yendo mejor de lo que esperaba; aún no mataba a nadie. Salió a la calle y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr. Necesitaba ir a su casa, calmarse, hacerse un chocolate caliente y ponerse a ver alguna estupidez en Netflix que lo ayudara a distraerse. Estaba caminando hacia la parada de autobús cuando alguien, Taebum, lo interceptó. 

—Yoo Kihyun-ssi. —Taebum puso su cuerpo como barrera, levantó las manos, indirectamente haciéndole saber al otro que no iba a agarrarlo y que evitaría el contacto físico. 

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kihyun, desconfiado y con pocas ganas de aparentar algo que no sentía. 

—Prometo que seré rápido. —dijo Taebum. Se lo veía muy nervioso—. Sé que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está mal, lo sé; sin embargo escuché toda la conversación que tuviste con mi jefe. Yo… no tengo excusas, Yoo Kihyun-ssi. Quiero que tengas esto. —Taebum sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo y lo extendió para que Kihyun lo tomara—. Son pruebas. Junté todo lo que encontré y lo puse en el pendrive. Espero que Changkyun esté bien y le vaya bien a donde sea que vaya. Lo siento mucho Yoo Kihyun-sii, de verdad lo siento muchísimo. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedir nada, pero… ¿podrías decirle a Changkyun que lo siento? Si llega a haber una investigación, juro por mi madre que testificaré. Lo siento mucho. 

Mira que la gente es cobarde. Taebum se fue corriendo una vez que Kihyun aceptó el pendrive. _«Gracias»_ , pensó Kihyun; aún si Taebum no lo merecía. Cuando Kihyun llegó a su apartamento, primero se dio un baño, luego pensó en chequear el pendrive. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, la respuesta fue inmediata y fue: _«No»._ No lo haría. Era momento de llamar a Changkyun. Ya bastante Kihyun había hecho por su cuenta y sin permiso del único y principal afectado. 

_—Changkyun-ah. Tengo algo que contarte y algo que necesito que veas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre intensos, jamás inintensos. Besitos para todo público a todxs!


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
No lo había pensado bien, debió calmarse primero y pensar con la cabeza fría, no en caliente. De todos modos, ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, a esa altura reconocer errores no cambiaba nada, el error ya estaba hecho, un error que no se podía revertir o compensar. Kihyun lo supo desde el principio, supo dónde se metía, supo que ir al estudio de tatuajes sin decirle nada a Changkyun le iba a traer consecuencias, problemas, posiblemente serios. En ese entonces pensó que afrontaría las consecuencias con valentía, que estaría preparado para aceptar lo que fuera en caso de ser lo merecido. Fue muy tonto de su parte pensar eso, subestimó su sensibilidad, haciéndose el rudo cuando tenía mucho miedo. Nervioso esperaba que Changkyun no se molestara mucho con él, no había pasado ni una semana y Kihyun ya estaba metiendo la nariz en los asuntos personales del otro; aún cuando lo creyó necesario, no era una excusa válida.  
Jugó con la cuerda del pendrive, ansioso por saber qué era lo que Taebum había recopilado, el contenido de ese pendrive no sería agradable, de eso no había duda. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza verlo sin la autorización de Changkyun, bastante había hecho ocultándole su «pequeña» visita al estudio. Le daría el pendrive para que él hiciera y decidiera qué hacer con él. Changkyun no estaba obligado a compartirlo, era su decisión, si no quisiera hacerlo sería más que entendible… y lo que probablemente pasaría. Kihyun estaba casi seguro de que lo que fuera que estuviese almacenado en ese pendrive no sería fácil de compartir; Changkyun no iba a compartirlo. No había forma de ponerse del todo en los zapatos del menor; sin embargo nadie en su sano juicio querría mostrar a un ser querido un documento de dolor y debilidad personal, pedirle a Changkyun que lo compartiera con él sería algo muy egoísta, muy desconsiderado.

—¿Qué sucede, hyung? —preguntó Changkyun nada más llegar al apartamento—. Tu voz no sonaba bien…, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿pasó algo? 

De nuevo terminaron en la habitación de Kihyun, sentados en la cama. Kihyun se sacó las zapatillas, de un golpe se subió al colchón, cruzó las piernas y se sentó a lo indio, apoyó la espalda en la pared. Le costó ver a Changkyun a los ojos por vergüenza y por miedo; se obligó a hacerlo, no le gustaba ser cobarde. Changkyun obviamente no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, intrigado imitó las acciones de Kihyun, se sentó del lado izquierdo, piernas flexionadas, cerca, hombro con hombro y con los pies bajo las mantas. 

—No quiero que te enojes… No sé si te vas a enojar conmigo, si fuera yo me enojaría. —dijo Kihyun. 

—¿Hiciste algo malo? —preguntó Changkyun. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando sacarle una a Kihyun, hacer que se relajara un poco. La sonrisa de Changkyun obviamente se debía a su pregunta, pregunta que no había pensado él; o sí la había pensado él y luego había recordado. Changkyun citó la pregunta que Kihyun le había hecho pocos días atrás cuando él había vuelto del trabajo lastimado. El diálogo fue invertido. 

Kihyun quien no quiso sonreír, no tenía derecho a sonreír en esos momento, no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Changkyun lo miraba con adoración. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a Changkyun?, ¿qué había hecho para merecer ese aprecio?; aún no tenía una respuesta. 

—Hice algo muy dudoso. —Bajó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el colchón—. Entiendo mis acciones y a la vez sé que no tengo el derecho. 

—Me estás asustando, hyung. Solo dime, estoy seguro que lo que sea que hayas hecho no es tan malo como lo haces sonar. —pidió Changkyun. Ya no sonreía. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, frunció el ceño y sus cejas se inclinaron hacia los costados de su cara. Miró a Kihyun temeroso, con ojos inquietos, lo que predominaba en su mirada era preocupación. 

Kihyun no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, se tragó el miedo, los nervios, y cumplió la petición de Changkyun. Le contó absolutamente todo lo que recordaba, cada sensación, cada idea, cada palabra, cada gesto. Le contó que había ido al estudio, por qué había ido, cuáles fueron sus intenciones al hacerlo. Le contó que Taebum fue quien lo recibió y llevó con Choi Hyeonjae, la conversación que tuvo con él e incluso le habló de su «pequeño» choque con Choi Yeol cuando estaba de camino a la salida. También le dijo que Taebum lo sentía y que juró ser su testigo. Changkyun lo escuchó en silencio, serio, sin expresiones. Cuando Kihyun terminó de hablar hizo la entrega del pendrive, se lo dejó a Changkyun en la palma de la mano. Changkyun miró el pendrive como miraría a un objeto desconocido. 

—Lo siento por haber hecho esto sin decirte nada. Al hacerlo pasé por arriba tuyo, por eso lo siento mucho. —susurró Kihyun avergonzado. 

La cara de Changkyun dejó de ser inexpresiva, de un momento a otro volvió a la normalidad. Fue una explosión, imposible de leer, tan expresiva, con emociones cambiantes, se mezclaban. 

—No sé cómo sentirme acerca de esto realmente. —Observó el pequeño objeto en la palma de su mano, cerró su puño y lo apretó—. Hyung, no debiste haber ido. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no es tu derecho; esta debió ser mi decisión, no la tuya. Si me fui sin decir nada fue por una razón… Sabía que si te lo contaba te ibas a molestar, no imaginé que harías algo así… sin preguntarme antes. Pensé que había acabado con esto; veo que no. —dijo Changkyun serio, con voz seca y sin mirar a Kihyun, se guardó el pendrive en el bolsillo. No parecía enojado, se veía… decepcionado, triste.

—Lo siento mucho, Changkyun-ah. —pidió disculpas, aún si sabía que no eran suficientes. 

—Pudiste haberlo hablado conmigo, preguntarme qué quería… Eso es lo que me molesta. ¿Hyung, por qué no me preguntaste antes? —preguntó Changkyun incrédulo. 

—Me cegué. —admitió Kihyun. 

—¿Cada vez que te ciegas eres así de impulsivo? 

—No… 

—¿Entonces? —Changkyun demandó saber, con su voz, con su cuerpo y con sus gestos. Parecía crecer físicamente a medida que los segundos corrían, a su lado Kihyun se encogió y se volvió pequeño—. Simplemente hiciste lo que quisiste. Sí, pasaste por encima de mí. Esta es mi vida, hyung. No es la tuya. —Su voz no fue dura, fue horrorosamente suave. Cargaba molestia, sí; pero era una molestia particular, una molestia pasiva, más que molesto se veía frustrado. El contraste entre su tono de voz, sus expresiones que decían todo y nada y sus palabras daba miedo. 

Kihyun estaba muerto de miedo. Las palabras de Changkyun le dolieron, dolieron porque tenía toda la razón, ahora debía odiarlo. _«No sería raro si se arrepiente de estar contigo. Esto es tu culpa. ¿Así es como empiezas una relación? No ha pasado ni una semana y ya estás arruinando las cosas, lo acabas de molestar»._ Kihyun sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado, fue acelerando en forma gradual hasta que se sintió mareado, con escalofríos, su cuello, su frente y manos quedaron cubiertos por una gruesa capa de sudor. Pánico. Más débil Kihyun no podía ser; Changkyun le importaba demasiado. No quería que Changkyun lo odiara, no quería perder su confianza, le daba mucho miedo. 

—Kihyun-hyung. —llamó Changkyun, una vez. Kihyun no respondió, no se movió, se veía igual de inerte que una roca—. Hyung. —Lo volvió a llamar cuando no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta, un gesto, nada. Tomó la mano de Kihyun y notó que estaba sudada—. Kihyun. Respóndeme. —La molestia se esfumó con rapidez, la preocupación volvió. 

Changkyun sacudió el brazo de Kihyun asustado, se acercó y no tardó en ver los síntomas; reconoció miedo, mucho miedo. No tardó en abrazarlo, lo envolvió con las piernas y con los brazos, a causa de ello quedó en una postura muy extraña, no pareció importarle. Para sorpresa de Kihyun, Changkyun le acarició la cara y el pelo, dejó besos en su hombro susurrando que todo estaba bien, que entendía por qué lo había hecho. El pánico de Kihyun bajó considerablemente, le tomó unos minutos respirar correctamente, las caricias lo hicieron dejar de temblar. No merecía esas caricias y quería muchas más. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan débil? Abrazó a Changkyun con fuerza, escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. 

—No puedo sentarme a ver cómo te hacen daño. —confesó Kihyun con voz temblorosa, baja pero audible—. Los quiero matar, Changkyun. —expresó con rabia, dientes apretados. Había estado todo el rato conteniendo el sentimiento, manteniéndolo a raya, cuando le relató a Changkyun todo lo ocurrido tuvo que revivir todas las escenas… Kihyun ya no podía más—. Y sé que no me corresponde y que no tengo derecho, no soy nadie para decidir nada. Yo sé eso, pero… no puedo, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?, ¿cómo puedo detenerme cuando duele tanto? Cuando te vi cruzar la puerta golpeado, con marcas, con una quemadura, tuve miedo… ¿Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado luego de ver todo eso? —Empezó a llorar, a hipar, se vio obligado a elevar la voz para hacerse entender—. N-no… no quiero. Sé que soy egoísta, que hice mal; aún así n-no puedo aceptar que te lastimen, no puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya, no… n-no puedo de… —El llanto no le permitió seguir. 

Solo hasta que las manos de Changkyun rodearon las suyas pudo darse cuenta de lo fuerte que había estado cerrando los puños, si hubiera tenido las uñas un poquito más largas se habría lastimado. Changkyun no le respondió, tiró de él y lo hizo sentarse en su regazo. Él no dejó de llorar, estaba más avergonzado que antes, buscó esconderse y no encontraba dónde, no había dónde esconderse. Quizás era tonto, pero no quería que Changkyun lo viera con la cara hinchada, los ojos rojos, quería verse bien para él. Sus prioridades caían en picada cada vez más, cada vez más tonto.  
Los ojos de Changkyun lo buscaban y Kihyun sin poder evitarlo le devolvió la mirada. Cuanto más crecían sus sentimientos más le pasaba, sus ojos, sus brazos, su todo buscaba a Changkyun. Changkyun le gustaba mucho, le daba miedo lo mucho que le gustaba para el poco tiempo que se conocían. Changkyun le limpió las lágrimas, hizo unos trucos algo raros para alcanzar el paquete de pañuelos y la botella de agua sin tener que moverlo. ¿Cómo no quererlo? La única razón por la cual Kihyun no lo llenó a besos fue por las lágrimas y los mocos.  
Se quedaron un buen rato callados, los dos se tranquilizaron. Kihyun tuvo que volver a controlar su respiración y Changkyun dejó ir toda la tensión de su cuerpo, sus expresiones se calmaron, quedó pensativo con los ojos fijos en Kihyun, procesando. Había algo que Kihyun no entendía, no entendía cómo el menor podía estarlo abrazando y acariciando como si no hubiera pasado nada. _«¿Me está perdonando?, ¿tan rápido?»_ , pensó confundido. _«¿Qué estará pensando?»._ Paciente esperó a que Changkyun hablara, mientras tanto lo observó callado, estudió los cambios en su mirada, el ritmo de su cuerpo. El silencio aturdía, estaban solos, era de noche. A Kihyun el tiempo se le hizo eterno, hasta que por fin Changkyun abrió la boca para hablar. 

—Hyung. No estoy nada cómodo con lo que hiciste por obvias razones; pero sé que no tenías ni tienes mala intención. No es la forma, la vas a tener que cambiar. Con eso, aún así..., gracias por cuidarme. —dijo Changkyun en un tono suave-dulce, voz grave, profunda, ligeramente rasposa. Acercó su cara a la de Kihyun y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, una caricia muy inesperada. Kihyun lo miró con ojos grandes, el pecho hecho un caos—. No es que no tenga gente que se preocupe por mí. Joo y Hui-hyung siempre han estado ahí para mí, dándome una mano, cuidándome… Tengo gente que se preocupa por mí… solo que… hay un límite que ellos no cruzan, un límite que tú sí, independiente al tipo de relación que tengamos, creo que tú eres así. Joo nunca se metió en mis asuntos, las veces que lo hizo fue porque yo se lo pedí, de lo contrario no rompía distancia. —explicó. Hizo una pequeña pausa para cambiar de posición, se acostó en la cama arrastrando a Kihyun con él, lo abrazó con firmeza quedando con la mitad del cuerpo inmovilizado bajo el peso del otro. Inclinó la cabeza buscando caricias en el pelo; no tardaron en llegar, se había vuelto algo mecánico para los dos—. Supongo que porque siempre di ese perfil de persona independiente —continuó hablando—, he resuelto muchos problemas grandes a lo largo de estos años, si no pido ayuda se supone que es porque estoy bien, porque ya sé que hacer. La verdad es que no siempre sé que hacer y no estoy acostumbrado a discutirlo con nadie, siempre me encargué solo de mis problemas. No estoy acostumbrado a ti… y quiero acostumbrarme. No puedo realmente enojarme contigo, sé que lo hiciste porque te importo. No quiero que dejes de ser como eres, solo quiero que la próxima vez lo conversemos. Dejaré de actuar como si estuviera solo. En resumen: no me vuelvas a ocultar algo así, hyung. Dijiste que me escucharías, también voy a escucharte, no hay necesidad de ocultar nada, ¿sí? 

La respuesta que recibió Changkyun fue un gran y doloroso suspiro de alivio, largo y sonoro. Kihyun no podía creer su suerte, cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho a un lado. Changkyun era amable y compasivo, ¿cuáles serían sus cualidades negativas? Iba más allá de la adoración de Kihyun, no era únicamente su percepción, si pensaba usando la lógica, hasta el momento Changkyun no había hecho nada desagradable, lo peor que había hecho fue una tarde dejar los platos sucios sin lavar en la pileta. Changkyun se había adaptado muchísimo a Kihyun. El apartamento de Changkyun y Jooheon ya no era el mismo, se lo dijo Jooheon y luego Minhyuk, que no solo se trataba de los días en los que Kihyun iba de visita, el apartamento pasó de ser un caos a un espacio limpio y ordenado. Changkyun estaba cambiando por él, por su influencia. Changkyun era muy observador, notaba que la suciedad molestaba muchísimo a Kihyun, el desorden un poco menos. _«Siempre pone primero a los demás»_ , razonó Kihyun. Quizás se debía a eso, a esa característica. Con más razón tenía que cuidarlo, no podía dejar que siempre fuera así. Changkyun no siempre tenía por qué comprender o compadecer, él tenía derecho a enojarse o a exigir lo correspondiente como todo el mundo. 

—Te llevo dos años y pareces más maduro que yo… —comentó Kihyun con voz nasal. Tuvo que «pelearse» físicamente con Changkyun para poder separarse un momento y así sonarse la nariz. 

—La vida me hizo así. Me gusta como soy, creo que soy genial. —respondió Changkyun con una sonrisa. Esperó a que Kihyun terminara de limpiarse la nariz y la cara para recibirlo de nuevo con los brazos abiertos. 

—Que bueno que lo sepas. Eres de las personas mas geniales y preciosas que conozco. —confesó Kihyun. Se sonrojó, el rubor se disfrazó bajo el color de la piel irritada, fue visible en la punta de sus orejas. Changkyun lo vio con cariño—. En verdad lo siento mucho por haber ocultado esto… no volveré a hacer nada parecido. Me gustas mucho y no quiero darte motivos para que te alejes…, soy un idiota. —admitió—. Aún no puedo creer lo rápido que llegaste y lo rápido que... Es fácil quererte... Quiero protegerte. —Acarició el hombro de Changkyun, el que no estaba aplastando. Comenzaba a sentir calor, más no le importó, por nada en el mundo quería moverse, no cuando Changkyun lo tenía agarrado firmemente por la cintura con un brazo, abrazado por los hombros con el otro, prestándole los bíceps como almohada. 

—Gracias, hyung. Aún si no nos conocemos hace mucho te convertiste en alguien importante para mi. —Apartó los mechones morados de la cara de Kihyun y los dejó a un costado—. Tú también me gustas mucho. Me siento cómodo a tu alrededor, es fácil estar contigo. —confesó con ojos brillantes y expresivos, esbozó una sonrisa—. No me suelo enojar fácilmente. Con Jooheon solo me enojé una vez, fue por una tontería. 

El corazón de Kihyun se aceleró, no por miedo sino por afecto. Aún se sentía avergonzado y culpable, no merecía ser tratado de la forma en que Changkyun lo estaba tratando, no merecía sentirse bien. ¿Cómo no sentirse bien así? Incapaz de controlarse se impulsó un poco hacia arriba para besar la mejilla de Changkyun, presionó sus labios sobre la suave piel alrededor de tres segundos, solo con eso sintió fuegos artificiales, solo con eso. Volvió a su lugar y Changkyun le dio un beso en la frente como respuesta. 

—Acerca de eso último… —habló Kihyun cuando Changkyun volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la cama, en parte intentando distraerse. El cuerpo por dentro lo tenía como una gelatina— ¿cómo está Jooheon? 

—Mejor, más tranquilo. Minhyuk-hyung ayudó mucho. —Changkyun no tardó en responder. 

—Me alegro. —Dejó escapar un suspiro, escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Changkyun y cerró los ojos— Jooheon y Minhyuk parecen llevarse muy bien. —comentó bajando la voz—. Jooheon es un buen chico. Minhyuk a veces se involucra con personas que no le convienen. Nunca entendí por qué Minhyuk da tanto de sí mismo en todas sus relaciones, ¿sabes? —preguntó. Movió la cabeza para poder ver la cara de Changkyun, quería verle los ojos—. Creo que ahora lo entiendo. —Los encontró, sonrió—. El afecto no se elige, si bien tiene una parte racional, hay algo que simplemente no se elige.

—¿Si fuera algo meramente racional me habrías elegido? —preguntó Changkyun. Changkyun se veía joven, lleno de vida y de fuerza… y vulnerable.   
  
En verdad todo había pasado muy rápido, en algunas cosas apenas les dio tiempo a pensar. Había algo que Kihyun se preguntaba, algo que parecía no ser un problema, no sabía qué tan seguro se sentía Changkyun estando con él en términos de pareja. ¿Cuánto confiaba en los sentimientos de Kihyun?, Kihyun no lo sabía. No tenía forma de saberlo con observar, la única forma que tenía de saber era preguntando. Era pronto para preocuparse por algo así, ¿no? Kihyun tenía tiempo para demostrar todo lo que había confesado hasta el momento, aún no se le había dado la oportunidad. De momento respondería las preguntas de Changkyun con sinceridad, todas las que tuvieran respuesta, eso podía hacerlo. 

—Diría que no; pero la verdad es que no lo sé. —Fue totalmente sincero—. Yo no soy tan conservador como pienso que soy o parezco ser. La primera vez que salimos a cenar… El sentimiento de atracción me hacía querer huir, era extraño, desconocido, me dio un poco de miedo. Lo que me hizo decidirme fue mi razón. Tu aspecto, tu cara, tu edad, me decían muy poco, no podía juzgarte por eso. Recuerdo haberme preguntado: ¿Y si al dejarlo ir te pierdes una gran amistad? Te elegí con el corazón y con la cabeza, Changkyun-ah. 

La cara de Changkyun se iluminó. _«Él está igual que yo. Nos correspondemos»,_ observó Kihyun. Los dos se sonrieron. 

—Le debo una a Yoshi. —bromeó Changkyun.

—Cierto, no lo había pensado. —respondió Kihyun entre risas. Se había olvidado de Yoshi. 

—No se ha vuelto a escapar de momento. 

Changkyun movió el brazo con el que había estado abrazando la cintura de Kihyun, lo subió a la altura del otro brazo, lo abrazó por el cuello únicamente. El cambio no fue brusco, pero si inesperado, no por el contacto en sí, sino por lo que transmitió con él. Por supuesto Kihyun devolvió el abrazo al instante, rodeó a Changkyun como pudo y lo atrajo. Nuevamente sintió, como cuando descubrió la quemadura, que algo andaba mal. Besó el pelo de Changkyun un par de veces y decidió quedarse callado por un rato, si eso era lo que el menor necesitaba lo tendría. Dejó pasar unos minutos, escuchó a Changkyun suspirar, un suspiro cansado; con eso terminó su silencio. 

—Hey, Changkyun-ah, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kihyun con suavidad. 

Changkyun respondió más pronto de lo esperado. 

—Me preocupa encontrar trabajo. —confesó en voz baja. 

—No te preocupes mucho por eso, tengo fe de que vas a encontrar uno pronto. —animó Kihyun—. He visto tus diseños y fotos de los tatuajes que has hecho, Changkyun. Tienes mucho talento. ¿Tienes un portafolio armado? 

—Sí, tengo uno. 

—Creo que Shownu-hyung tiene un amigo tatuador, Min me lo comentó. —Kihyun frunció el ceño intentando recordar más cosas de esa charla, a veces era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Minhyuk—. También está el estudio que queda en una de las manzanas pegadas a mi universidad, fui allí una vez a husmear, el hombre que me atendió parecía simpático y la zona es buena. Nunca se sabe. Tienes tu referencia y tus regulares. Si me dejas voy contigo y te hago apoyo moral, prometo no pelear con nadie. 

Se separó un poco, cuando las miradas de ambos conectaron levantó su mano y estiró su dedo meñique. Changkyun pestañeó, tuvo una breve confusión, al reconocer el gesto lo copió, pegó su meñique al de Kihyun viéndose serio. 

—Pero… ¿Eso… no interferiría con tu horario de trabajo, hyung? —preguntó Changkyun preocupado—. Muchas gracias… Esto significa mucho para mí y… de verdad eres muy lindo. —susurró. 

_«No más lindo que tú»._

—No es problema. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Besó a Changkyun en los labios rápidamente, tal como lo había hecho con él no mucho antes. Changkyun sonrió—. Solo tengo que hablar con Jin-hyung. Algún día tienes que conocer a Jin-hyung… y a Namjoon-hyung. 

—Me encantaría. Algún día puedo pasarme por ahí, si no te molesta, algún día que tengas turno en la tarde, podemos volver juntos a casa… —Changkyun lo dijo con duda. 

—Amo esa idea. —dijo Kihyun de inmediato. Quería que Changkyun conociera a su jefe y compañeros de trabajo, para él eran personas importantes en su vida.

—No sabía que había un estudio de tatuajes por la zona de tu universidad… —dijo Changkyun— ¿recuerdas el nombre? 

—No recuerdo el nombre... casi que salí corriendo de allí la vez que entré.  
Intentó recordar dónde había dejado el folleto, porque si no mal recordaba el empleado le dio uno para que se lo llevara. Quizás estaba en alguno de sus libros o cuadernos, en la mañana se encargaría de buscarlo, no recordaba haberlo tirado. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Changkyun extrañado. 

—Ah, nunca te dije. Desde pequeño me da un poco de… no sé…, ¿impresión? Los tatuajes me dan impresión. —confesó Kihyun—. Creo que sé por qué es. 

—¿Quieres decirme?

Kihyun asintió con la cabeza, se tomó unos segundos para pensar qué le diría exactamente y luego habló, tranquilo, en comodidad. 

—Mi familia relaciona los tatuajes con la delincuencia y la rebeldía, cada vez que ven a alguien tatuado piensan que es un delincuente o alguien que lleva una mala vida. No sé de dónde sacaron ese pensamiento. —comentó. Jamás se atrevió a preguntar por miedo a cómo lo fueran a tratar por interesarse y lo que le fueran a decir—. Cuando era pequeño, segundo de la escuela primaria si no mal recuerdo, esa navidad mi abuela me regaló un set de marcadores de colores, en la tarde vinieron mis primos, jugamos juntos bajo el árbol, compartiendo regalos. Mi prima tomó los marcadores y comenzó a dibujarnos los brazos porque no había papel, a mí me hizo una flor y una mariposa. —Hizo una pausa al recordar la escena, fue muy bonita a diferencia de lo que vino después—. Lo que sucedió fue que a mi padre se le cruzaron los cables, cuando me vio me arrastró del brazo y me lo limpió con una esponja de las duras, que dolían. Me dijo de todo, no recuerdo qué, solo recuerdo el tono de su voz. Era un niño, una estupidez; pero el odio así como la tinta se mete debajo de la piel. Yo no odio los tatuajes, me parecen hermosos. La cosa es que igual el disgusto y la culpa te siguen, no salen de mí, pero me acompañan, ¿me explico? 

Changkyun obviamente comenzó a compadecerlo, en cuestión de segundos lo llenó de caricias, en su pelo y en su espalda. Kihyun le sonrió para que no se preocupara porque era tema pasado y él ya estaba grande. 

—Creo que entiendo… —dijo Changkyun—. ¿No… no te llevas bien con tu padre? —preguntó temeroso. 

—No somos tan cercanos. Soy cercano a mi madre. A mi padre le interesa más mi hermano mayor. Nos queremos a nuestra manera supongo. No es un hombre al que se le pueda llevar la contraria. —respondió Kihyun sin ningún problema. 

—Suena difícil. 

—Sí. Voy a tener muchos problemas con él. —Era un hecho para él, una obviedad—. No es algo que pueda evitar, tampoco me sorprende. 

—Mmm… Mi padre también es así. —confesó Changkyun, inexpresivo para como él era. 

—¿Aún sigues en contacto con él? —preguntó Kihyun; no pudo frenarse, soltó la pregunta antes de pensarla. 

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó Changkyun de golpe quedándose quieto. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.  
  
—Lo supuse… —respondió Kihyun avergonzado. Tenía ganas de estrellarse la cabeza contra la pared—. No tienes que contarme si te incomoda, siento la tensión en tu cuerpo. Te escucharé si algún día quieres decirme. 

Hubo un intercambio de miradas durante el cual Changkyun se calmó, de a poco retomó las caricias. 

—Gracias, hyung. —agradeció Changkyun una vez relajado—. Te lo contaré algún día no muy lejano.

Había muchas cosas que Kihyun quería saber de Changkyun, le daba mucha curiosidad cómo había sido la vida del menor, cómo se había convertido en lo que es ahora. Le interesaba saber desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande, fuera una tontería como saber el color favorito hasta por qué vivía solo y no había rastros de su familia en ningún lado. 

—Changkyun-ah… ¿puedo preguntar qué harás con el pendrive? —Kihyun volvió al tema; le preocupaba mucho. 

—Lo veré solo. —informó Changkyun, por la rapidez en la que lo dijo no tuvo ni que pensarlo—. No te lo mostraré, no sé qué es lo que hay dentro y no quiero alimentar tu furia. —explicó con claridad—. Te diré qué tiene. ¿Taebum-hyung dijo que testificaría? 

—Lo que haya dentro de esa memoria debe ser suficiente para que tú hagas una denuncia frente a la justicia aparentemente. Taebum se veía arrepentido.  
  
—Taebum-hyung siempre fue bueno conmigo… 

—No haré comentarios. —dijo Kihyun. Frunció el ceño y abultó los labios, la expresión hizo reír a Changkyun. 

—Hyung… ¿puedo verlo aquí? No quiero hacerlo solo. —pidió Changkyun.

No tenía ni que pedirlo. 

—Claro que sí, Changkyun-ah. —respondió Kihyun cariñosamente. Colocó una mano junto a la mejilla derecha de Changkyun y la acarició—. Puedes sentarte en mi escritorio, está mi laptop y los auriculares. Me quedaré aquí escuchando música.

—Gracias, hyung.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de moverse, eso fue claro. El cuerpo de Kihyun se sentía pesado y si Changkyun quería dejar la cama, primero tendría que quitárselo de encima. Changkyun lo pinchó con un dedo y obtuvo cero respuesta. Kihyun en vez de ayudar se aferró al cuerpo del menor con más fuerza, mientras lo hacía razonó la acción y no encontró un por qué, se trataba de un simple capricho. Changkyun le buscó la mirada, no tuvo ni que preguntar, solo con ver a Kihyun era obvio. Tomó a Kihyun por la cara y lo atrajo para darle un beso, porque ahora podían hacer eso, sí. Kihyun aún no se acostumbraba, ser besado por Changkyun se sentía extraño y muy, muy satisfactorio, cada vez que lo hacía la mente se le nublaba y su cuerpo ardía en llamas. Los labios de Changkyun se movieron sobre los suyos, por primera vez se besaban solo con ternura. Kihyun fue feliz con eso, torció un poco más la cabeza para darle profundidad, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Changkyun y las movió, una y otra vez, un par de veces apretó, robando calor, la piel de Changkyun ardía bajo sus dedos, o eran sus dedos los que ardían. Las manos de Changkyun encontraron su espalda y se movieron en círculos, haciendo de su camiseta un lío. Changkyun profirió un suspiro de placer, lamió el labio de Kihyun pidiendo acceso, rápidamente le fue concedido. El beso no dejó de ser tierno, se le sumó un poco lo pasional, ambos marcaron un ritmo lento, se tomaron su tiempo porque querían y podían hacerlo. Fue un beso exploratorio, aún no se conocían del todo los cuerpos, encontraron satisfacción probando unir sus bocas en más de un ángulo, lamiendo el interior de la boca del otro en distintos sectores, guiándose mutuamente, uniendo perezosamente las lenguas. El que se separó fue Changkyun, se relamió el labios inferior, mirando con adoración a Kihyun. Esa mirada hizo consciente a Kihyun de su estado, sintió el calor cosquillear en su estómago, casi se tiró de la cama al notarlo. 

—Voy a ir un segundo al baño, ya vuelvo. —anunció Kihyun con las mejillas y las orejas rojas. Se puso de pie en menos de dos segundos, estaba caliente y nervioso—. Puedes tomar mi portátil, el pin es 0322. 

—Okay. Te espero, hyung. —La voz de Changkyun fue grave, sonrió satisfecho.   
  
En el baño Kihyun tuvo que lavarse tres veces la cara con agua fría y poner la mente en blanco. Había mini paniqueado, nada grave, solo se había calentado un poco. Aceptaba que Changkyun le atraía sexualmente, lo razonaba y lo entendía; sucedía que al ser algo que hasta hace poco no había considerado posible, le sorprendía. El cuerpo de Kihyun reaccionaba obviamente, ante otro hombre. El hecho en cierta parte le parecía surrealista. Changkyun había notado su reacción y no dijo nada, Kihyun se lo agradecía.   
Volvió a los cinco minutos, no se quiso tardar mucho porque mientras él estaba en el baño Changkyun estaba en su cuarto solo. Lo encontró sentado en la silla del escritorio encorvado, ojos fijos en la pantalla portátil con los auriculares puestos. Changkyun se giró al escucharlo o al sentirlo llegar, sonrió nervioso y devolvió la atención a la pantalla. 

—¿Changkyun-ah? —llamó Kihyun desde el umbral de la puerta. No sabía si Changkyun estaba escuchando, había colocado la portátil en un ángulo en el que solo él podía ver la pantalla. Su duda se aclaró cuando Changkyun se giró por segunda vez e inclinó la cabeza a la derecha—. ¿Cenaste? Voy a traer unos sándwiches y algo para tomar, aún no he comido. 

—No comí. ¿Traes también para mí? —preguntó Changkyun con ojos brillantes.

—Sí, Changkyun-ah… —respondió Kihyun con ternura. 

Los sándwiches no estaban armados, había que hacerlos. Kihyun los hizo en tiempo récord, agarró dos vasos, una botella de jugo de naranja y corrió hacia la habitación. Changkyun estaba en su mundo, ceño fruncido, labios abultados, concentrado. No parecía estar «mal», así que Kihyun se tragó la ansiedad, agarró un almohadón de piso y se fue a sentar, usando la puerta de su ropero como respaldo. Dejó la bandeja con comida y la bebida a un lado, se sirvió y conectó los auriculares a su teléfono para escuchar música y distraerse mientras comía. Puso el reproductor de música en aleatorio, lo primero que saltó fue una vieja canción de Coldplay que a él le gustaba mucho, así que saboreó la comida con los ojos cerrados y se refugió en la canción.

—Hyung… —llamó Changkyun al rato. Se quitó los cascos, bajó la tapa de la portátil y se puso de pie.   
  
—¿Lo viste todo? —preguntó Kihyun viéndolo acercarse. Agarró un sándwich y estiró el brazo en dirección a Changkyun para que este lo tomara. Changkyun lo recibió rápidamente. 

—Sí. —Changkyun se sentó junto a Kihyun.

—¿Qué… qué es? —preguntó Kihyun, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño. Le interesaba y a la vez sentía repulsión por los pedazos de escoria que había acosado a Changkyun muy libremente, con solo pensar en lo que le habían hecho, le comenzaba a hervir la sangre. 

—Videos y un par de grabaciones de audio. Hyung… esto es suficiente para ir a denunciar. En los vídeos se ven claramente las agresiones, coinciden con las fotos que tengo… y las grabaciones de voz…, las grabaciones de voz son insultos y amenazas. —Changkyun numeró lo que había visto, censurando, no entrando en detalles y procesando la información que le había sido entregada, lo que podía hacer con ella.

—¿Vas a denunciar? —preguntó Kihyun, inconscientemente fue acercándose a Changkyun. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando su hombro chocó contra el de Changkyun. 

—No quiero problemas. Esto me puede dar problemas. Solo quiero seguir con mi vida. —dijo Changkyun indeciso y con miedo—. Yo… ¿Qué harías tú? —preguntó. Miró a Kihyun con ojos de cachorrito, vulnerable, triste en expresión.

—Denunciar. —respondió Kihyun con total seguridad. Limpió su mano con una servilleta para tomar la de Changkyun—. No estás solo, Changkyun. Una persona no lastima a otra porque le da la gana y sigue como si nada. También es nuestra responsabilidad denunciar cuando un delito se cometió. No voy a poder ponerme en tu lugar porque no lo viví y no soy tú, Changkyun; pero si es por miedo, te juro que no estás solo y te vamos a proteger. Te hicieron daño, no dejes que se salgan con la tuya, la justicia está ahí, es tu derecho, como ciudadano, persona que trabajó duro y que soportó lo que no tuvo que soportar…  
Intentó convencerlo. Changkyun merecía justicia, después de lo que había tenido que pasar y todo el malestar que le había generado en el pasado y el presente, algunos malestares los seguiría arrastrando, porque Changkyun ni nadie es ni física ni mentalmente de hierro. El maltrato prolongado, hostigamiento continuo, también repercute en la salud mental de una persona, psicológicamente Changkyun debía haberlo sentido. _«Es un chico de diecinueve años, joder»._ Changkyun por más maduro que fuera seguía siendo un chico de diecinueve, apenas hacía unos meses había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, lo que significaba que, había sufrido acoso siendo menor de edad. Contra más Kihyun razonaba la situación, más se enojaba. 

—No sé si quiero… —confesó Changkyun en voz baja. No miró a Kihyun. 

—¿No quieres que paguen por lo que te hicieron? —preguntó Kihyun un poquito más alto de lo que hubiera querido. 

—No. Si. Si quiero que paguen… Solo, es mucho para… 

—No estás solo. —interrumpió Kihyun. Apretó la mano de Changkyun para que dejara de huir de su mirada. Changkyun miró a Kihyun a los ojos, dudoso e inseguro—. Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, cómo tú me ayudas a mí. También tienes a Joo, Hui, Hyungwon, Minhyuk… Tienes personas que te van a apoyar y si necesitas ayuda lo dices. No dejes que nadie te pisotee de nuevo por no querer perder un empleo… Vales mucho y muchos lugares estarían encantados de tenerte. No te conformes. Si te preocupa sobrevivir, te lo acabo de decir, no estás solo, no vas a quedar solo, ni te vas a quedar en la calle. 

No era fácil, no era para nada fácil. La carga de Changkyun era grande, quizás demasiado grande para él, no es que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de compartirla antes, él había decidido cargar con todo solo. Esa decisión le sirvió por un tiempo, ya no. Changkyun no podía con tanta carga, se había hecho demasiado grande. No fue difícil para Kihyun darse de cuenta de eso, de cómo el menor funcionaba.  
Se quedaron en silencio, porque Changkyun naturalmente no respondió, se quedó pensando callado. Kihyun quería abrazarlo; pero Changkyun estaba hecho una bola, encogido, no quería agobiarlo. Quizás no fue muy ubicado de su parte, agarró el sándwich que le quedaba y le dio un mordisco. La comida ahogaba temporalmente la ansiedad y en ese momento era lo que Kihyun más necesitaba. 

—No quiero deberle nada a nadie. —Changkyun rompió el silencio. 

Kihyun suspiró cansado, hizo un esfuerzo por disfrazar el agobio, no quería que Changkyun pensara que él era la razón de su molestia. 

—El que te ayuda porque te quiere no espera nada a cambio ni un pago. No pagas por afecto, Changkyun. Este tipo de ayudas son muestras de afecto. Tú das y recibes, ese es tu pago. Tú harías lo mismo por tus amigos si estuvieran en una situación parecida, ¿o me equivoco? —Las palabras salieron cargadas de emoción. Para Kihyun era algo muy obvio, pero para Changkyun quizás no, todos tenían distintas formas de ver y sentir las cosas.

—No… —susurró Changkyun. Miró a Kihyun con timidez.

—Haz lo correcto, Changkyun-ah. No quiero presionarte, pero te estoy presionando… Juro por Dios. —La voz de Kihyun se quebró, estresado se metió lo que quedaba de su sándwich en la boca, masticó con fuerza, poniendo su cara de rabieta. 

—Está bien, hyung. Esto está bien. —Changkyun soltó una risita suave. Inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Kihyun. 

—Estaré contigo. —susurró Kihyun cuando terminó de masticar. 

—Lo sé. —respondió Changkyun.

—Nunca lo olvides. 

Changkyun besó su hombro y lo abrazó de costado. Kihyun relajó las expresiones, no fue difícil calmarse en brazos de Changkyun. Juntos terminaron de comer, luego no se quedaron dando vueltas, aún faltaba un día para el fin de semana. Por supuesto Changkyun se quedó esa noche, durmieron abrazados, como normalmente lo hacían, solo hubo una pequeña diferencia. Kihyun abrazó a Changkyun por detrás, acarició sus brazos y besó su hombro izquierdo hasta que el menor cayó dormido. Se dedicaría a hacerlo sentir querido, todos los días.   
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  


El tema acoso laboral no se tocó ese fin de semana. El fin de semana salieron todos juntos a pasear y comer afuera, intentaron deshacerse de las malas vibras y tomarse un respiro; lo consiguieron. Hasta ese día —el sábado— Kihyun no había presenciado la interacción entre Minhyuk y Jooheon en espacios públicos, fue sumamente divertido ver su dinámica. Minhyuk arrastraba a Jooheon de un lado a otro como si fuera un bebé. Hubo una hora en la que fueron al mall a visitar las tiendas. Kihyun y Changkyun se separaron de sus amigos porque Changkyun quería ir a la tienda de música a comprar cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra, las que tenía ya se habían oxidado y por supuesto Kihyun decidió acompañarlo. Las dos parejas de amigos se separaron. En la tienda de música Kihyun se pegó a Changkyun, el menor poco después de cruzar la puerta comenzó a nombrar los artículos que capturaron el interés del otro, le explicó qué era cada cosa, su función. Kihyun se dedicó a escucharlo de cerca, interesado en la información, sí; pero más interesado en la cara de Changkyun, sus expresiones al hablar, estaba lleno de amor y entusiasmo. Dieron vueltas por la tienda por un largo rato, de repente Changkyun se detuvo, miró a Kihyun con los ojos muy abiertos. En ese momento Kihyun no entendió qué había pasado, había estado como bobo enfocado en Changkyun como para prestar atención a otra cosa. 

—Hyung. El altavoz de atención al cliente. —dijo Changkyun al borde de la risa. 

El típico sonido de campanas sonó por los altavoces del mall, luego una voz femenina anunció: _«Atención. Le pedimos a Lee Jooheon que se presente en atención al cliente, su amigo lo está buscando. Repito: Lee Jooheon por favor preséntese en atención al cliente»._

La risa de Kihyun resonó por todo el local, aunque los empleados lo miraron raro no pudo parar, tuvo que salirse. Changkyun sacó el teléfono y le marcó a Jooheon. Al parecer Minhyuk se había dejado el teléfono en casa, perdió de vista a Jooheon y corrió desesperado al puesto de atención al cliente, usó todos sus encantos para convencer a la empleada de turno, no tardó en salirse con la suya. Cuando volvieron a reunirse, Minhyuk tenía a Jooheon agarrado del brazo, como una madre llevaría a su hijo en un lugar atestado de gente, Jooheon rojo hasta orejas. Fue divertido. 

—Me divertí mucho este fin de semana. —dijo Minhyuk con una sonrisa el domingo en la noche. 

Hacía tiempo que Kihyun y Minhyuk no veían una película o serie juntos, últimamente Kihyun estaba mucho con Changkyun, así que esa noche de domingo decidió pasarla con su mejor amigo, no quería descuidarlo. 

—Yo también. —respondió Kihyun. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Minhyuk y suspiró, ojos fijos en la pantalla, reproduciendo una película de Marvel.

—Me alegro por ti, Ki. Desde que conociste a Changkyun te noto más feliz. 

—Mmm… Me gusta mucho Changkyun. 

—Se nota. —Minhyuk abrazó a Kihyun y no dijo nada más. 

Se notaba, claro que se notaba. Cualquiera que conociese a Kihyun sería capaz de notarlo, la forma en miraba y trataba a Changkyun, como si fuera el chico más precioso del mundo. De a poco Kihyun caía más por Changkyun y no le daba miedo, disfrutaba el sentimiento y la emoción que eso le generaba. Solo había una cosa que lo tenía nervioso, algo tonto, que no había llegado a poner en palabras. ¿Changkyun y él eran novios? Para Kihyun lo eran; pero no lo habían hablado, eso convertía su creencia en una simple suposición. Tenía que hacer un plan, algo especial, pedirle a Changkyun que fuese su novio de forma oficial. ¿Muy romántico?, ¿cursi? Así era Kihyun, no le daba vergüenza. Desde la llegada de Changkyun a su vida Kihyun había estado descubriendo nuevas facetas de sí mismo, descubrió lo pegajoso y mimoso que podía ser con alguien que le gustaba mucho. Sabía que seguiría descubriendo cosas nuevas, porque era su primera vez en una relación, relación adulta. 

Al final, Changkyun le dijo a Kihyun que esa semana entrante decidiría si denunciar o no, lo comentaría con Hui, quería no solo su opinión sino también ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido. La semana fue tortuosa para todos. Kihyun estuvo asquerosamente ocupado, Minhyuk también, apenas pudieron ver a sus amigos, empezaron los trabajos de campo, no almorzaron con Shownu esa semana, tuvieron que empaquetar viandas. Todos los días se iban a primera hora y volvían alrededor de las diez, queriendo bañarse, con hambre y con sueño, sin ganas de nada. Changkyun fue a quedarse un par de noches, no hablaron mucho, les hizo compañía en silencio sin molestar, los ayudó con un par de cosas en la casa, durmió en los brazos de Kihyun. Los pequeños gestos de Changkyun recargaban a Kihyun, muchísimo. 

Hubo algo en medio de la locura de semana que descolocó un poco a Kihyun: Yoongi le habló. Estaba en medio de una clase, viendo un documental, cuando su teléfono vibró. Kihyun tuvo que mirar la pantalla dos veces, no pudiendo creer lo que veía. Apretó el teclado un poco dubitativo, decidió contestarle.  
  


  
  
  


No había sabido de Yoongi por un mes entero, le hizo creer a Kihyun que ya no le volvería a hablar ni lo volvería a ver, al parecer Kihyun se había equivocado. Le alegraba en parte, porque le tenía cariño a Yoongi y no deseaba perderlo como amigo, no por segunda vez. El beso fue por nostalgia, hacía años que no se veían, no sabían nada del otro, ambos habían cambiado. ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien a quien no conoces? La atracción y el amor que una vez sintió por Yoongi se había quedado en el pasado, enterrado. Lo que en la actualidad sentía por Yoongi estaba agarrado con pinzas, un fantasma de lo que una vez fue. 

El sábado llegó, por fin. Minhyuk cayó muerto, estaba al borde de enfermarse, rechazó todas las invitaciones para salir, se quedó en el apartamento con Jooheon consintiéndolo, no había palabra mejor para definirlo. Nadie le preguntó a Kihyun a dónde iba y Kihyun no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Changkyun, decidió que lo hablaría después.  
Yoongi le envió la ubicación del café en cuestión por mensaje, quedaba algo lejos así que tenía que tomar el metro. No había razón para estar nervioso; sin embargo lo estaba, por una simple razón: no sabía qué esperar. No le quedó más remedio que dirigirse al punto de encuentro sin expectativas, se puso los auriculares, le dio play al reproductor de música y se puso en marcha. Hacía calor, empezaba a hacer calor, no tuvo que llevar un abrigo, salió del apartamento vistiendo unos ripped jeans, una camiseta de manga corta blanca, Vans azules y una gorra negra. El viaje en metro fue un infierno, el espacio cerrado y calor humano lo hicieron sudar, la camiseta se le pegó a la piel por el sudor, el roce de la banda de la gorra contra la piel de su frente comenzó a darle comezón. Kihyun estaba ansioso por llegar, no solo por el encuentro en sí mismo, sino también por el aire acondicionado de la cafetería. Se bajó del metro a los diez minutos de haberse subido y caminó un par de cuadras hasta donde se suponía estaba la cafetería, miró hacia todos lados pero no la encontraba, la ubicación lo llevó a un pequeño descampado. Confundido marcó el número de Yoongi y esperó, contó dos tonos hasta que un teléfono celular sonó muy cerca de él, a sus espaldas, se volteó esperando encontrar a Yoongi, pero no fue él a quien encontró. Quizás era coincidencia, que hubiera un hombre parado cerca, a metro y medio de distancia, teléfono en la mano sonando, solo los dos en un radio de cincuenta metros. En seguida Kihyun presionó el botón rojo para cortar la llamada, «coincidentemente» el teléfono del desconocido dejó de sonar.

—Eres Kihyun, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre, voz aguda. 

Era joven, parecía rondar la edad de Kihyun, un poco más joven. Lo igualaba en altura, era delgado, llevaba el pelo teñido de rosa pastel, tenía tez algo morena, dorada, nariz chata, ojos pequeños, labios carnosos y mirada gatuna. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel, el chico era hermoso. 

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Kihyun confundido. Miró al desconocido de pies a cabeza, pestañeó rápido. 

—Yoongi no va a venir. —informó el hombre con un rostro inexpresivo—. No fue él con quien hablaste el otro día, fue conmigo. —soltó de pronto. 

—¿Cómo? 

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novio. —dijo el hombre, alto y claro, en un tono indiscutiblemente agresivo.

La vida de Kihyun comenzaba a parecerse a una telenovela, pasaba una cosa detrás de otra, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o averiguar cómo supuestamente debía reaccionar. El desconocido por más pinta de ángel que tuviese le empezó a transmitir odio e inseguridad, no se sentía seguro allí parado solo con él, sin importar cuán inofensivo se viera físicamente. Así que Kihyun usó la cabeza, hizo como que chequeaba rápido algo en su teléfono, en menos de un segundo abrió la grabadora, tenía un atajo en la pantalla principal ya que la usaba mucho en sus clases, apretó el botón de grabar sin que el otro hombre viera y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo como si nada, después de todo lo que estaba grabando era el micrófono de los auriculares. 

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kihyun, ya haciéndose una idea de quién se trataba. 

—El novio de Yoongi. —respondió el hombre automáticamente. 

—No. —dijo Kihyun secamente. Se sentía enojado—. ¿Quién eres? A parte del novio de Yoongi supongo que tienes una identidad propia. ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué te hiciste pasar por Yoongi y me citaste aquí haciéndome pensar que eras él? —preguntó exigente. 

Obviamente estaba enojado. Lo había citado un desconocido, supuestamente el novio de Yoongi, para insultarlo o amenazarlo lo más probable. Hacía un calor infernal, estaban en un descampado, a pleno rayo del sol. Claro que estaba enojado. ¿Estaba en una telenovela acaso y nadie le había avisado? Se paró recto con cero paciencia, mirada desafiante, no se iba a dejar intimidar. 

—Mi nombre es Park Jimin. —El chico se tiró el pelo hacia atrás, le echó un vistazo a Kihyun, lo miró de arriba a abajo con asco—. Vine aquí para decirte que te alejes de Yoongi. ¿Para qué vuelves?, ¿no hiciste suficiente en el pasado? —habló como si Kihyun y Yoongi siguieran en contacto, no como si no se hubieran hablado en todo el mes. 

—¿Perdona? Si tienes algún problema ve y háblalo con tu novio, no entiendo por qué vienes conmigo. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso? —preguntó Kihyun conteniendo una risa—, tú no eres nadie para mí. Ahora mismo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Lo siento pero me voy. —Él no iba a soportar estupideces, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Yoongi me habló de ti. —Jimin persiguió a Kihyun, lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo, no lo dejó avanzar ni tres metros—. Eres un gay de clóset, no mereces que otros te quieran. —dijo con rabia mientras forcejeaba con Kihyun—. Hace un mes que Yoongi está actuando raro, desde que Hoseok inauguró su bar. Al principio no le di importancia, pensé que era algo pasajero, al parecer no. Resulta que un amigo me envió una foto, una foto de mi novio besándose con otro hombre. Que agradable, ¿no? ¿Para qué mierda volviste? —preguntó entre dientes. 

Kihyun no tuvo otra opción que empujar a Jimin, solo así se lo pudo sacar de encima. Se puso en guardia, cualquiera que los viera de lejos iba a pensar que estaban peleándose a puños y muy poco les faltaba.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló Kihyun—. No sabes nada. No te debo nada. Te lo repito si tienes algún problema lo hablas con tu novio y a mí no me vas a decir qué hacer. 

—Oh. —Jimin formó una «o» con la boca y se rio—. Sí que vas a hacerlo. ¿Ves esta foto? —Sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Kihyun una foto de su galería—. Sería una pena que alguien anónimamente la publicara y se la enviara a tu familia. 

Era la foto de Kihyun y Yoongi besándose. La sangre de Kihyun comenzó a hervir. _«¿Cómo se atreve? Hijo de puta»._

—Un momento… —dijo Kihyun en voz baja, rabiosa—. ¿Me estás queriendo chantajear? —preguntó lo obvio. 

—Promete que no volverás a acercarte a Yoongi y la borraré. —respondió Jimin con una sonrisa triunfadora. 

_«Te voy a borrar esa sonrisita, pedazo de imbécil. Dios, que rabia»_. 

—¿Yoongi sabe que eres así de tóxico?, ¿no tienes miedo que hable con él o que vaya a la policía y te denuncie? —preguntó Kihyun con una sonrisa, ojos llenos de rabia. Dio dos pasos al frente, se acercó a Jimin quedando a solo un cuerpo de distancia. 

—¿Tienes cómo probarlo? Es tu palabra contra la mía. —respondió Jimin con arrogancia, elevó la barbilla y se enderezó. 

—En realidad sí, he estado grabando nuestra conversación todo este tiempo. —Kihyun sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le mostró la pantalla a Jimin probando lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? 

—¿Qué? —La cara de Jimin se pintó de confusión y sorpresa. 

_«Es ahora»_ , se dijo Kihyun a sí mismo. 

—Quiero que borres esa foto, ¿me escuchaste?. —exigió, habló con mucha fuerza—. Ni se te ocurra publicarla, eso sería un delito, no solo me joderías a mí sino que también joderías a tu novio, ese que tanto amas. No te metas con mi vida personal, no te metas conmigo, somos desconocidos. Te acercas a mí, publicas esa foto, te metes con mi familia, créeme que voy a la comisaría y te clavo una denuncia porque sabrán que esa foto la divulgaste tú. Piensa un poquito, no me jodas. Habla con tu novio, conmigo no te metas. Te lo advierto. Si esa foto llega a mi familia te hundo. Eres una persona y un novio asqueroso.  
  
¿Por qué tenía que soportar a tremendo imbécil?, ¿qué era lo que Kihyun había hecho mal? Cuando le devolvió el beso a Yoongi desconocía la existencia de Jimin, e incluso si lo hubiera sabido, ¿qué culpa tendría? Jimin no era nada de él, nadie para él. Sentimientos como la rabia y el enojo eran agotadores y últimamente los había estado experimentando seguido. 

—El asqueroso eres tú, al menos yo no tengo miedo de dar la cara por la persona que amo, decirlo en voz alta. ¿Qué puedes ofrecer tú?, ¿eh?, ¿te avergüenza quien eres? Gente como tú da asco. —Jimin pasó de verse como un ángel a verse como un demonio, su mirada estaba en llamas—. ¿Disfrutaste besarte con mi novio?, ¿hace cuánto le tienes ganas? Debiste haberlo disfrutado, reprimido, tan calladito, cobarde. Te calientan los hombres y no tienes huevos para decirlo. Los calientas y te vas porque no tienes huevos. No eres ninguna víctima, tú juegas con los demás, perra egoísta. —acusó. 

—Di lo que quieras, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo. Ojalá no tenga que volver a verte. —respondió Kihyun cansado. Quería volver al apartamento. 

—Nadie va a ser feliz contigo. —dijo Jimin desesperado.

Esas palabras hicieron que Kihyun finalmente explotara. 

—¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¡¿qué te importa?!, ¡¿qué tanto sabes de mí?! No sabes nada. Enloqueciste por un beso. ¡Un beso! ¿Qué tan inseguro tienes que ser para armar todo este alboroto solo por un puto beso?, ¿crees que yo soy el origen de los problemas de Yoongi?, ¿estás tonto? Lo que yo haga con mi culo gay es mi puto problema y el que no tiene huevos eres tú que ¡no hablas con tu novio! Le sacas el teléfono, chantajeas a uno de sus amigos, ¿qué tanto te importa cómo está tu novio? Y para colmo te tiene a ti de novio. No me jodas, en serio. Yo me voy a encargar de hacer feliz a quienes amo, haz lo mismo, me parece que no vas en buen camino, no sé qué tan feliz va a ser Yoongi si se entera de esto. Habla con tu jodido novio. 

Ya no pensaba seguir ahí tragando mierda, volvería a su casa, donde estaba la gente que quería y el aire acondicionado. No tuvo que empujar a Jimin ni echarse a correr, le sacó el dedo medio y echó a caminar hacia la estación de metro; aunque quizás se pediría un taxi por el estrés que tenía. 

—¡Púdrete! —gritó Jimin a lo lejos. 

—¡Vete a la mierda! —respondió Kihyun. 

Ya no sabía qué pensar de Yoongi; pero en ese momento no le importaba. No le interesaba tener más problemas, ni lidiar con cosas que no le correspondían. Si Yoongi lo había besado teniendo novio era su problema, ahora todo cobraba sentido, el porqué no le había hablado más. Jimin no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. 

  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  


—A ver que yo me entere… —Hyungwon pensativo hizo una pausa—. El amigo al que besaste en aquella fiesta hace un mes tiene novio. El novio se enteró que lo besaste y decidió hacerse pasar por tu amigo para reunirse contigo y chantajearte con una foto del beso en cuestión. ¿Entendí todo? 

Lo primero que hizo Kihyun al volver fue pasarse por el apartamento de Hyungwon y Wonho, se sentía demasiado enojado y quería hablar ciertas cosas con Hyungwon, cosas que no podía hablar con Minhyuk, tampoco con Changkyun. Cuando se subió al taxi —sí, terminó pagándose un taxi— le mandó un mensaje de texto a Hyungwon preguntándole si estaba en su casa, disponible, a lo que Hyungwon respondió que sí, amistosamente lo recibió con el aire acondicionado prendido, refresco y helado. Hyungwon era un ángel. Kihyun hizo su mejor esfuerzo por explicar, resumir lo que había pasado, para que Hyungwon entendiera. Lo hizo bien.   
  
—Mejor imposible. —respondió Kihyun, soltó un suspiro de cansancio, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la grabación? —preguntó. 

Se habían encerrado en la habitación de Hyungwon que era la que tenía el aire acondicionado, los dos se acostaron en la cama a comer sus helados. 

—Si quieres, no es necesario, con lo que me contaste ya es más que suficiente. —respondió Hyungwon, negó con la mano—. A decir verdad, después de escucharte hablar, no sé si quiero escuchar a ese hombre, me va a dar dolor de cabeza de seguro. No soporto a la gente irritante, en tu lugar no habría intercambiado ni una palabra. —Miró su pote de helado y frunció el ceño—. Tú y yo no nos conocemos hace mucho, así que me da curiosidad saber, ¿tu vida siempre fue así de telenovelesca? ¿Estás bien con todo esto?, debe de ser agotador. 

No, la vida de Kihyun siempre fue aburrida, nada muy excitante. Era la primera vez que vivía tanto drama en tan poco tiempo, normalmente no se involucraba en relaciones románticas, así que nunca tuvo problemas por ese lado. ¿Por qué la gente complicaba tanto las cosas? Kihyun no era un buen ejemplo de cómo no complicarse, vivía complicándose la vida solo; pero no cuando tenía las soluciones en frente de la nariz. 

—Mi vida no era así hasta que me mudé aquí. —Se rio—. Sí estoy bien, la verdad es que me enojé mucho. También me quedé pensando en algunas cosas que me dijo. 

Hyungwon se volteó a verlo y elevó una ceja. 

—¿Qué cosas? —interrogó. 

—En parte creo que es muy pronto. Una parte de mí sigue rechazando la idea, desea que las cosas sean diferentes, sueña con que esto es una pequeña confusión, que yo no soy así, niega todo porque siente rechazo y tiene miedo. En el fondo me preocupa ser odiado por mi familia, sé que no lo van a aceptar y… mi familia es una gran parte de mi, de mi vida. Mi familia ha estado en todas mis decisiones, cada vez que elegí algo lo hice pensando en mí y también en mis padres. Siento que muchas cosas perderían sentido si me dieran la espalda. Si se alejan de mí todo lo que hice hasta ahora sería en vano. —confesó Kihyun cabizbajo. Se metió una cuchara de helado en la boca y la saboreó en silencio. 

—¿Por qué sería en vano?

—Porque he hecho muchas cosas con el fin de contentarlos, me he esforzado mucho para hacerlos felices a ellos, hasta este momento mis intereses y los de ellos jamás chocaron. —explicó Kihyun—. Soy joven, si bien hace años comencé a hacer mi propio camino, tomé a mis padres como guía y las veces en las que no supe qué hacer simplemente hice lo que ellos querían. Esto…, sería la primera cosa que yo quiero y ellos no, algo que ellos no pueden permitir. Esto no es un pasatiempo, una actividad…, esto es algo que probablemente no va a cambiar y no puedo borrar, soy así… Ellos no me van a aceptar. 

Sabía que no lo iban a aceptar, eso era una verdad. A Kihyun le costaba imaginarse cómo sería decirle a su madre: «Mamá, me gusta un hombre». Era impensable, o al menos lo había sido hasta el momento. Se removió incómodo, sintió un agujero en su estómago mientras sopesaba la idea. 

—Kihyun. —llamó Hyungwon, serio—. Sí, sería bueno que en algún momento puedas abrirte frente a tus padres; pero… tú aún no tienes a nadie, deberías esperar. —aconsejó—. Piensa que quizás, por más que te pueda gustar un hombre, el día de mañana encuentras una chica, te enamoras y…

—Acerca de eso… —interrumpió Kihyun. Aún no le había contado a Hyungwon acerca de Changkyun. Hyungwon sabía que ellos dos eran cercanos, pero no más que eso. 

Hyungwon miró a Kihyun, inclinó la cabeza en espera, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. La cara de Kihyun debió dar un espectáculo, Hyungwon se echó para atrás frunciendo el ceño. 

—¿Qué?, ¿me perdí de algo? —preguntó Hyungwon confundido. 

—Estoy con Changkyun. —dijo Kihyun sin más. 

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. 

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hyungwon intentando unir los puntos—, ¿a qué te refieres que estás con Changkyun? 

—Me confesé, se confesó, estamos juntos. —explicó Kihyun. El recuerdo lo hizo sentir mejor, cálido, una chispa de felicidad—. Mañana o pasado pienso pedirle que sea mi novio porque en su momento no lo verbalizamos; pero ya hacemos cosas de pareja. 

La sorpresa en Hyungwon era evidente, no parecía estar pestañeando. 

—Me está costando procesar un poco. —dijo Hyungwon—. ¿Cuándo se conocieron tú y él? —Se interesó.

—El gato que se metió en mi casa era el de su compañero de piso. —contó Kihyun con una media sonrisa. 

—Bueno… —Hyungwon al ver a Kihyun sonreír también sonrió—. ¿Crees que vas a estar bien? 

—No lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo. Changkyun me gusta mucho.   
  
—Me alegro por ti entonces. —dijo Hyungwon. Estiró su brazo izquierdo y puso la mano en el hombro de Kihyun, dejó un par de palmaditas—. Cuídalo y cuídate. Si dices que le vas a pedir que sea tu novio supongo que no piensas ocultarlo. 

—¿Quién le va a pedir a quién que sea su novio?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, tan rápido como se abrió se cerró. Wonho entró como un rayo huyendo del calor, con un bolso deportivo enorme al hombro, sudando mucho y ventilándose con un cupón de pizzería, la musculosa azul ceñida que estaba usando tenía el cuello empapado. Miró a Hyungwon y Kihyun, en ese orden, sonrió, les regaló una sonrisa brillante a cada uno. 

—Oh, Wonho-hyung. —Kihyun lo saludó sacudiendo su mano desde lejos, corrigió su postura inconscientemente, se sentó recto. No podía evitarlo, una cosa era estar a solas con Hyungwon y otra cuando estaba con Hyungwon y Wonho, no porque Wonho le cayera mal, simplemente se sentía más cómodo alrededor de Hyungwon.  
Como ya había dejado de comer dejó el pote de helado en una de las mesitas de luz, se preguntó si Wonho querría. 

—Hoseok... ¿cuándo volviste? —preguntó Hyungwon con voz dulce. Solía adoptar un semblante muy distinto en presencia de Wonho, sus expresiones se suavizaban, sus ojos y la forma en la que hablaba—, pensé que hoy tenías sala hasta las diez. 

—Le pedí a Hanbin que me cubriera, dijiste que querías ver películas y comer Jajangmyeon. —explicó Wonho con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Cruzó la habitación, dejó el bolso en una esquina y se puso de espaldas al aire acondicionado para no dejar de ver a Hyungwon. 

—Ah, creí que no estabas escuchando. —susurró Hyungwon, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. 

La forma en la que Hyungwon y Wonho se miraban era algo íntima o eso pensaba Kihyun. En silencio observó las expresiones de sus dos amigos, sin duda se querían mucho. Cuando lo veía en primera fila creía poder entender por qué la novia de Wonho sentía celos. Wonho miraba a Hyungwon como si fuera la persona más preciosa del mundo.

—Siempre te escucho, Wonnie. —dijo Wonho. Dejó el cupón de pizza en el escritorio y buscó un lugar donde sentarse, donde le diera el aire sin ser la cama donde estaban sentados los otros dos—. En fin. —carraspeó—. ¿quién le va a pedir a quién que sea su novio?, ¿cómo se atreven a cotillear sin mí? 

—Yo a Changkyun. —respondió Kihyun rápido, sin dudarlo. 

—¡¿Cómo?! —chilló Wonho sorprendido. Se agarró la cara como si fuera un dibujito animado, como Munch en El grito. 

—¡¿Qué tiene?! —exclamó Kihyun. Se cruzó de brazos. ¿Tan raro era?, quizás sí. Ni Hyungwon ni Wonho lo habían visto interactuar con Changkyun. 

—¿Cuándo se conocieron? —preguntó Wonho con ojos brillantes, genuinamente interesado. 

—Estás haciendo las mismas preguntas que Hyungwon. —Kihyun suspiró cansado. 

—Hyungwon es mi alma gemela. —afirmó Wonho.  
Esa afirmación hizo que Hyungwon se atragantara con el helado o su propia saliva, no estaba claro. Por suerte Wonho llevaba agua en una cantimplora dentro de su mochila, con torpeza se la alcanzó a Hyungwon, ya que las toses lo preocuparon, normalmente paniqueaba por poco. Por otro lado, Kihyun no pudo evitar reírse, ayudó a Hyungwon con golpes en la espalda, negó con la cabeza intentando recomponerse. Una vez todos se calmaron, Hyungwon por el atragantamiento, Wonho del susto y Kihyun de la risa, aprovechando que estaban todos reunidos Kihyun decidió contarles su historia con Changkyun, la historia larga y completa, tenía tiempo para hacerlo así que lo hizo. Sus amigos lo escucharon en silencio, atentos, Wonho luciendo como una niña pequeña escuchando un cuento de hadas y Hyungwon ojos y boca semi abiertos. 

—Mucha suerte, Ki. —dijo Wonho cuando Kihyun terminó de contar su historia—. Estoy seguro que los dos se merecen. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos sobre las relaciones, creo que te va a ir bien, no te preocupes mucho. Cuídate y cuídalo. 

—Estás diciendo las mismas cosas que Hyungwon… 

—¡Te dije que somos almas gemelas! 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


En la noche Kihyun ya estaba de vuelta en su casa con Minhyuk y Changkyun. Luego de darse un buen baño y ponerse su «ropa de casa» se tiró al sofá junto a Changkyun. Mientras que él se bañaba Minhyuk y Changkyun se habían puesto a jugar a un shooter, los encontró muy concentrados, obviamente con la cabeza en otro lado, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba, incluyendo a Kihyun. Kihyun se recostó en el hombro de Changkyun cuando la partida terminó, hizo que el menor se sobresaltara. 

—¡Hyung! —exclamó—. No noté que habías llegado. ¿Cuándo volviste?, ¿nos hablaste?

—No, no lo hice. No quería interrumpir. —respondió Kihyun. Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Changkyun. 

Changkyun se sonrojó, probablemente porque Minhyuk estaba a dos metros burlándose. Al final las muestras de afecto no fueron problema. 

—Hyung, tengo algo que decirte. —anunció Changkyun con seriedad. Se volteó hacia Kihyun, lo encaró, subió sus dos piernas al sofá y se sentó a lo indio. 

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kihyun con curiosidad. Dadas las expresiones de Changkyun se trataba de algo importante, así que se acomodó, giró su cuerpo para también encarar a Changkyun, enganchó un brazo en el respaldo del sofá y puso las piernas en la posición que encontró más cómoda. 

—Decidí que voy a denunciar. —dijo Changkyun, nervioso, tamborileando los dedos de ambas manos sobre sus rodillas—. Hablé con Hyeonjae-hyung y Taebum-hyung, esta semana que viene me voy a reunir con los dos por separado y... este lunes voy a ir a la seccional a presentar mi denuncia. Si tienes tiempo, ¿vendrías conmigo? —preguntó con sus ojos de cachorrito.

—Claro que iré contigo… —respondió Kihyun al instante. Se estiró para tomar la mano izquierda de Changkyun, la apretó—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —susurró—. ¿Qué te dijo Hui?

La cara de Changkyun pasó por varias fases a nivel expresivo, Kihyun por un momento pensó que lo iba a ver llorar. Changkyun lo vio con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sus dos hoyuelos y líneas de expresión. No había un espejo en la sala ni otro tipo de superficie reflectora donde Kihyun pudiera ver reflejada su propia cara; pero apostaba que su expresión debía ser de puro cariño y orgullo. Minhyuk dijo algo, Kihyun estaba tan concentrado en Changkyun que no le prestó atención, los sonidos que no provenían de Changkyun quedaron en un plano secundario para él, lo lamentaba por Minhyuk. 

—Me regañó. —Changkyun soltó una risita—. Hui-hyung piensa igual que tú, me dijo que si algo malo pasa y yo no hago nada al respecto, no porque no quiera sino por miedo, me va a ir muy mal. Dijo que así como yo hay muchos que son acosados en sus trabajos, que si nadie da la cara ni defiende los derechos de las personas que trabajan, comenzando por mis derechos, estaría permitiendo que el círculo vicioso continúe. —Hizo una pausa para suspirar—. Quizás no obtenga la justicia o el resultado que quiero; pero al menos dejo en claro que lo que hicieron está mal y no se debe hacer. Eso dijo Hui-hyung.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él. —comentó Kihyun. Acarició con cuidado la mano de Changkyun—. No te vamos a dejar solo. —agregó. 

Changkyun tenía que saberlo y no olvidarlo, él no estaba solo. 

—Kihyun-hyung, gracias por todo. —agradeció Changkyun. Sin apartar los ojos de Kihyun levantó su mano y la besó en el dorso. El gesto hizo que Kihyun se estremeciera, soltó un suspiro, fue incapaz de romper el contacto visual, había cierto magnetismo que lo mantenía unido y no lo dejaba despegarse, quería estar más cerca, quería… 

—Tierra a los tortolitos. —interrumpió Minhyuk, quien había estado allí desde el principio, en ningún momento se había ido—. ¿Tienen planes para esta noche? 

La voz de Minhyuk devolvió a Kihyun a la realidad, soltó un par de sílabas inconexas que por supuesto no hicieron ninguna clase de sentido, estaba nervioso, un pequeño contacto lo había puesto nervioso. Era capaz de entenderlo, a veces se sentía más unido a Changkyun que en otras veces, si se concentraba, si lo deseaba. ¿Tensión? Sí. La tensión no necesitaba el contacto físico para darse. 

—Es noche de comer, escuchar música, ver algo en la tele y hacer nada. —respondió Changkyun, con voz y expresiones completamente normales. 

—¿Jooheon salió? —Se interesó Minhyuk. 

—No, hyung. 

—Voy a invitarlo. 

—Antes de que lo invites —cortó Kihyun—, tengo algo que contarles a los dos, algo que me pasó hoy. 

Tanto Minhyuk como Changkyun lo quedaron mirando fijo y en silencio por unos segundos. 

—Que miedo. —dijo Minhyuk de manera inexpresiva. En algún momento, en el tiempo en el que Kihyun había estado distraído, se había puesto de pie. Minhyuk pegó un salto desde la punta del sofá hasta la mitad, se sentó en el piso. 

—¿Recuerdas a Yoongi? —preguntó Kihyun en dirección a Minhyuk.  
  
—Por supuesto que recuerdo a Yoongi, ¿qué pregunta es esa? —Minhyuk arqueó una ceja. 

—Te hablé de un amigo que tuve en la escuela media por el cual tenía sentimientos, los cuales en ese entonces no reconocí. —Kihyun dejó de mirar a Minhyuk, dirigió su mirada a Changkyun, dejando en claro que era él con quien hablaba—. Te conté que hace poco había aparecido. Él es Yoongi. 

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —respondió Changkyun. No se veía incómodo; pero tampoco se veía cómodo, estaba escrito en su lenguaje corporal, su cuerpo entero parecía haberse encogido. 

—Bueno. A mitad de semana recibí un mensaje de él diciendo que quería verme para hablar y aclarar las cosas. —Intercambió miradas con Minhyuk y Changkyun, cerciorándose de que lo estaban atendiendo, encontró que el par lo estaba escuchando muy atentamente, lucían muy interesados—. Hace como un mes… nos besamos en una fiesta y luego de eso no nos volvimos a ver más. —Lo contó para Changkyun, por alguna razón lo dijo con la mirada baja fija en sus manos—. Digamos que las cosas terminaron así. No fue un beso porque él me gustara, fue un beso por nostalgia. —Se excusó, sin necesidad. Levantó la mirada y vio a Changkyun tranquilo, con una expresión algo rara—. Cuestión que, me iba a reunir con él hoy. 

—¿Por qué nunca avisas antes? Dios, Kihyun. —Se quejó Minhyuk, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. 

—Lo siento, tampoco lo creí la gran cosa… —Kihyun se disculpó con sinceridad. 

Changkyun no dijo nada, se quedó callado, seguía con la misma extraña expresión en el rostro. 

—Okay, sigue por favor. —dijo Minhyuk. 

—Me dijo que nos viéramos en una cafetería, me mandó ubicación y allí fui. No encontré a Yoongi, me encontré al novio de Yoongi el cual yo no sabía que existía. —contó Kihyun. El simple recuerdo lo hizo fruncir el ceño y tensarse. 

—¿Qué? —Minhyuk se echó para atrás confundido. 

Incluso Changkyun frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja. 

—Grabé la conversación porque desde el comienzo la situación me dio mala espina. ¿Puedo ponerla para que ustedes la escuchen?, es mejor que ustedes la escuchen a que yo les diga lo que ocurrió. 

—Que carajos. —dijo Minhyuk con incredulidad. 

—¿Hyung, estás bien? —preguntó Changkyun con suavidad, estiró sus manos, se arrastró un poco para tomar las de Kihyun. 

—Sí —El gesto de Changkyun hizo a Kihyun sonreír, miró al menor con dulzura—; aunque me enfurecí en el momento, volví en taxi hasta aquí por el estrés que me generó. —comentó.  
  
Kihyun tuvo que soltar la mano de Changkyun para sacar el teléfono, más no tardó en volver a tomarla, menos mal. Minhyuk recibió el IPhone a la velocidad de la luz, él fue quien se encargó de buscar la grabación y hacer que se reprodujera. Los tres escucharon la grabación sin hacer comentarios, cuando acabó Minhyuk y Changkyun se miraron irritados. Changkyun apretó las manos de Kihyun y las acarició. 

—¿Piensas que va a publicar la foto? —preguntó Changkyun preocupado. 

—No lo sé, espero que no lo haga. —respondió Kihyun. Algo en él le decía que Jimin no haría tal cosa, ese chico sabía lo que le convenía y lo que no, publicar esa foto le traería muchos problemas. No valía la pena. 

—No puede ser tan estúpido. —comentó Minhyuk pensativo, labios abultados. Se había puesto a jugar con las cuerdas de una de sus pulseras. 

—No quiero que mis padres se enteren por otros medios, quiero ser yo quien hable con ellos cuando lo crea correcto. —dijo Kihyun, seguro de sí mismo. 

—Está bien, hyung. —Changkyun se movió una vez más, se arrastró las veces que fue necesario, no se detuvo hasta que finalmente su cuerpo quedó pegado al cuerpo Kihyun, se abrazó a él como el koala que era—. Lo entiendo. Sé de primera mano que no es fácil, tenemos ritmos distintos. —Lo apoyó. No tardó en ser abrazado de vuelta—. No te creíste nada de lo que te dijo, ¿verdad? 

—En algunas cosas tiene razón. —opinó Kihyun.

—¡¿Quieres que te pegue?! —chilló Minhyuk. Dejó caer la cuerdita de la pulsera y miró a su mejor amigo con intensidad. 

Changkyun se separó un poco de Kihyun para verlo a la cara, silenciosamente lo interrogó. 

—Escúchenme. —pidió Kihyun—. No sé cómo te sientas tú Changkyun; pero a mí no me gustaría que me mantuvieran en secreto. —Miró a Changkyun a los ojos para demostrar su seriedad en el asunto—. La gente oculta cosas y miente por dos razones: la primera, por vergüenza; la segunda, porque se sienten amenazadas, amenazas reales o no, por miedo a lo que pueda pasar si dicen la verdad, por protección. Yo lo hago por la segunda razón y no tengo por qué… Alguien va a salir herido de todas formas a causa del rechazo y no vas a ser tú Changkyun. —dijo con fuerza, completamente decidido. No lo permitiría, no heriría a Changkyun por miedo al rechazo—. No puedo mentir. Paso mucho tiempo contigo, ¿cómo voy a ocultarte? Mi familia te va a ver y ni siquiera va a aprobar nuestra amistad. En el pasado ni siquiera podía reconocerlo, ahora sí y no voy a dejar que mi miedo te lastime. El idiota ese tiene un poco de razón en eso. El no poder decir en voz alta que quieres a alguien de cierta forma que muchos no aceptan es hiriente, ¿qué clase de afecto estarías ofreciendo? 

—Has crecido mucho —Minhyuk fue el primero que habló—, es lo único que voy a decir y me voy a ir porque no quiero quedar de mal tercio. Les dejo media hora para hacer sus cochinadas. Me voy a buscar a mi honey bee—dijo, se levantó y se fue. Minhyuk sonriendo se acercó a Kihyun, le dio un beso en la cabeza a él y a Changkyun que estaba en una especie de trance, se calzó las sandalias y se fue. 

—¡¿Cómo que cochinadas?! —exclamó Kihyun, rojo como un tomate. 

—Hyung… —llamó Changkyun en un susurro. 

La puerta de entrada se abrió y se cerró, el sonido que hizo al cerrarse retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la sala, de pronto todo se sintió silencioso, incluso el sonido del exterior pareció haberse apagado de un momento a otro, como si Minhyuk hubiera bajado un interruptor de ruido al salir, ridículo. La piel de Kihyun se erizó, miró a Changkyun quien parecía haber salido de su estado de pensador profundo, se chocó con un par de ojos brillantes, realmente brillantes, como los de un niño, ese tipo de brillo que se apaga con los años. 

—¿Qué? —susurró Kihyun. 

—Me gustas tanto Kihyun, como no te imaginas. —dijo Changkyun y lo besó. 

Los ojos de Kihyun se cerraron automáticamente, abrazó a Changkyun con más fuerza y le devolvió el beso con todo el cariño que guardaba en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía dañar a alguien así? Changkyun lo besaba en la frente, en las mejillas, en sus labios, como si lo valiera todo. El pecho de Kihyun se encendía, partes que desconocía se removieron cuando escuchó las palabras de Changkyun, cuando Changkyun lo tocaba y lo besaba. Las manos de Changkyun tocaban más que su cara, su espalda, brazos y cintura. Changkyun le demostraba a Kihyun día a día que era capaz de cruzar barreras, de nuevo: barreras desconocidas. Todo ese tiempo Kihyun se creyó más vació, de repente tenía mucho en su interior. Si tenía media hora para probar los labios de Changkyun decidió que de esa media hora no perdería ni un solo minuto. Enroscó sus dedos en los mechones negros y los peinó, besó a Changkyun como lo merecía, con cariño y dedicación, cada vez que sus labios rozaron los de Changkyun y que su lengua encontró piel puso su entera dedicación, hasta que su cuerpo gritó por aire y se vio obligado a separarse, aún sin besarlo, miró a Changkyun a los ojos, jadeando; entonces Kihyun supo que lo quería todo. No había ni una gota de confusión en su sistema. Changkyun era todo lo que quería. Acarició el rostro del menor y sonrió, soltó una risa de felicidad, la sonrisa le fue devuelta. Kihyun se volvió a inclinar en cuanto reconoció los hoyuelos de Changkyun, los besó. 

—Tengamos una cita mañana. —dijo Kihyun. 

—¿Una cita? —Changkyun abrazó a Kihyun con fuerza, enterró la cabeza en su hombro. 

—Vayamos a Hongdae. —No pensó mucho la propuesta, era un lugar al que quería ir con Changkyun. Lo abrazó de vuelta, suspiró feliz. 

—Okay. —respondió Changkyun. 

  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  


Ir a Hongdae fue una buena idea.  
  
Changkyun no era un gran madrugador, mucho menos los domingos, ese día fue el primero en levantarse y quien se encargó de hacer y servir el desayuno, algo de lo que normalmente solía encargarse Kihyun; por primera vez en mucho tiempo no fue así. Los acontecimientos del sábado drenaron su energía, lo cansaron al punto de tumbarlo por ocho horas, pasada la medianoche tocó la almohada, los brazos de Changkyun lo rodearon y cayó en un sueño profundo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se hizo de día, cuando el calor ajeno lo abandonó, no sintió el beso que Changkyun le dio en la frente, se enroscó en las mantas ignorando por completo los haces de luz, los ruidos, la música, el perro del vecino ladrando en el balcón. Changkyun tuvo que ir a despertarlo, Kihyun se sorprendió mucho al ver que eran casi las nueve.

—¿Dormiste bien, hyung? —preguntó Changkyun en voz media baja. Se acercó para besar la mejilla de Kihyun.

—Mmm… ¿Hiciste el desayuno? —El beso de Changkyun lo despertó del todo. Kihyun se desperezó, estiró los brazos y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Sí. —respondió Changkyun con una gran sonrisa—. Hyung, voy a ir un momento a mi apartamento para darme una ducha y agarrar un par de cosas y vuelvo para desayunar juntos. ¿Te parece? 

—Okay... —susurró Kihyun—. También aprovecharé a ducharme. 

Así comenzó el día, no pudo comenzar mejor. Kihyun y Changkyun desayunaron juntos, decidieron no empaquetar comida, comerían fuera. Salieron del apartamento lo más temprano que pudieron para aprovechar el día, llegaron a Hongdae antes del mediodía.  
Hacía un buen día, no había mucha gente, tampoco había poca, al ser domingo debía de estar más tranquilo.  
Lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer las calles, Changkyun caminó lento, escuchando música, con un auricular en el oído y el otro colgando, enganchó su brazo al de Kihyun y lo guió, le brindó un soporte. La cara de Kihyun se encendió, le dio las gracias, el apoyo le permitió caminar a gusto, tras haber decidido llevar su cámara por obvias razones —el lugar lo ameritaba—, cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en la pequeña pantalla reducía la velocidad, no ponía cien por ciento de atención al caminar. Llevaba la cámara enganchada a una correa, rodeando su cuello para mayor seguridad del aparato, esa cámara era uno de sus bienes más preciados, aún luego de varios años de haberla comprado seguía sosteniéndola con cuidado. Changkyun fue su segundo par de ojos, cada vez que veía algo interesante lo compartía con Kihyun. Hongdae era un bonito lugar, muy artístico, era reconocido por ello. Recorriendo las calles cercanas a la universidad de Hongik vieron intervenciones artísticas en murales, grafitis, le daban color y personalidad a las paredes que edificaban la zona, también se toparon con un par de instalaciones de arte. Kihyun tomó un montón de fotos, del recorrido y de Changkyun, tomó muchas fotos de Changkyun sonriendo, riendo, jugando, con ojos brillantes, se enfocó en captar la energía, la energía del lugar y la de de su compañía, la armonía que se formaba en los rincones, silenciosa, las creaciones envejeciendo, sumando más y más recuerdos de todos aquellos que las veían, se acercaban, las tocaban.  
  
—¡Hyung!, ¡el bazar! —exclamó Changkyun.  
  
Sí, Hongdae era una sede de un bazar, había de todo. Changkyun entusiasmado fue a ver los puestos de artesanías, entabló conversación con los artesanos y los estudiantes, escuchaba con atención y absorbía toda la información con increíble rapidez. En cambio, Kihyun aún estando igual de emocionado adoptó un perfil más pasivo, más bajo, en todo momento permaneció al lado de Changkyun, callado escuchando de cerca, interesado en las interacciones, observó con detenimiento el trabajo de los artistas. Le llamó la atención un puesto en especial, una señora mayor trenzaba pulseras, sus dedos eran temblorosos y arrugados, muy ágiles, cruzaban las cuerdas con movimientos certeros, enganchaba las piedras con un cuidado increíble, sus collares y pulseras eran preciosos, los trenzados eran preciosos, las piedras y dijes también. 

—Kihyun-hyung. Voy a ir a ese puesto un momento, venden artículos usados de música. —avisó Changkyun. 

No se iban a perder, no había tanta gente. 

—Okay, Changkyun-ah. Yo ya voy contigo. 

La mujer mayor levantó la cabeza, detuvo su trenzado para ver a Kihyun. La mirada de la anciana lo conmovió, había algo en sus ojos, algo especial relacionado con el espíritu, con la energía. Las manos de Kihyun temblaron al rededor de la cámara, tuvo el deseo de presionar el disparador. 

—¿Me permite tomarle una foto? —preguntó Kihyun. 

—Claro, muchacho. —respondió la anciana con una sonrisa amable. 

La mujer miró a la cámara, a Kihyun y sonrió, estando rodeada de sus creaciones, el brillo de la luz del sol tocando las piedras pequeñas, incrustadas, conectadas, los reflejos en las superficies más grandes, incorporando los colores del cielo, las construcciones, la gente, los árboles. La foto salió muy linda, le sacó una sonrisa enorme a Kihyun, con cuidado se acercó a la mujer y se la mostró. 

—Tienes mucho talento. 

—Oh… muchas gracias —Kihyun se sonrojó—, es solo algo que me gusta hacer. 

—¿Tú podrías mandarme esa foto si te doy una dirección de email? —preguntó la mujer—. Me gustaría tenerla y mostrársela a mi hija. 

—¡Claro! 

Era la primera vez que alguien quería una de sus fotos. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono y anotó la dirección de email que la mujer le dictó. 

—Hace usted cosas preciosas... Su hija debe estar muy orgullosa. —comentó Kihyun sonriente. 

—Muchas gracias, muchacho. —La mujer rio—. Todo esto se lo debo a mi hija. Toda mi vida trabajé en una fábrica, fui madre, esposa…, fui tantas cosas; pero hubo algo que me faltó ser, yo quedé en falta conmigo misma. —Se golpeó suavemente el pecho, la zona izquierda, sobre el corazón—. Cuando mi hija era una niña, ella me pidió una pulsera, una pulsera que yo no podía comprar, así que decidí hacerla. Aprendí a hacer pulseras para hacer feliz a mi hija y de alguna forma... me hizo feliz a mí. Al pasar los años, merezco ser feliz, hacerme feliz. Ya hice todo lo que pude por los demás y cumplí mi deber, ahora les toca a ellos… Muchacho, que nada te haga olvidar lo que te hace feliz.

—Gracias ahjumma… Le deseo muchos éxitos… 

Las palabras de la artesana conmovieron a Kihyun, muchísimo, le dieron mucho de lo que pensar. 

—Gracias a ti, muchacho… ¿Te gustaría llevarte alguna pulsera? —preguntó la anciana. 

Los ojos de Kihyun recorrieron la mesa, había muchas cosas bonitas allí. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un par de pulseras, dos pulseras trenzadas con dijes a juego, o eso parecía. La trenza era simple, fina, marrón, seguía un patrón intrincado, en cuanto a los dijes, eran dos fragmentos de teclado. Uno de los fragmentos de teclado iba de la tecla «do» a la tecla «mi», tres teclas blancas y dos negras, el otro iba de la tecla «fa» a la tecla «si», cuatro teclas blancas y tres teclas negras. 

—¿Podrían ser esas dos?, ¿cuánto cuestan? —preguntó Kihyun mientras buscaba la billetera en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

—Llévalas, son tuyas. —respondió la artesana con una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Eh? No, yo no… 

—Muchacho, dijiste que me enviarías la foto…, eso es pago suficiente. —La mujer tomó las pulseras, las colocó en una bolsita y se la tendió—. ¿Le darás una a alguien especial? 

—Sí…, al chico que vino conmigo hoy… —Kihyun recibió la bolsita dudoso—. ¿Está segura? 

—Sí. Espero que le guste. Muchos éxitos para ti también. 

—Muchas gracias, ahjumma… 

_«Algunas personas tienen un ángel con ellas»._

Las pulseras terminaron en el bolsillo de Kihyun, luego le daría una a Changkyun. Se despidió de la artesana, prometió enviarle la foto, volvió a agradecerle, le costó bastante abandonar el pequeño puesto, más Changkyun lo estaba esperando. Fue a buscar al menor, dado que aún no volvía, lo encontró dentro de una tienda mirando el precio de amplificadores. Changkyun lo recibió con un abrazo y le preguntó si había comprado algo o encontrado algo interesante a lo que Kihyun mintió con un simple «no». Después de estar un rato dando vueltas por el bazar, tiendas y galerías de la zona, buscaron un restaurante donde almorzar; encontraron uno no muy lejos de Hongdae Playground, a la vuelta de la manzana. Allí comieron a gusto, ordenaron varias cosas y compartieron la comida, la presentación de los platos tan estéticamente placentera hizo que Kihyun volviera a prender la cámara, luego de haberla apagado dentro del restaurante pocos minutos atrás. Tomó una foto de lo que comieron y del lugar —de Changkyun también, por supuesto—, recordó sus tiempos de blogger y se rio, varios años atrás disfrutaba reseñando lugares de comida, dejó de hacerlo por falta de tiempo, se lo comentó a Changkyun y pareció interesarse. 

—Eres bueno en varias cosas, hyung. —dijo Changkyun mientras paseaban por el Hongdae Art Hope Market—. No solo eres buen estudiante. Eres bueno sacando fotos, eres bueno cocinando, cuidando de otras personas, eres muy bueno organizando y tienes buen ojo para la estética. —enumeró.

—¿Por qué lo dices de repente? —preguntó Kihyun, sintiéndose halagado. 

—Solo digo que… podrías hacer muchas cosas, eso es bueno ¿no? Tienes más de una opción para elegir. 

—Mmm… no lo veo de esa forma. —opinó Kihyun. Changkyun y él se detuvieron a ver un violinista callejero. Las notas del violín sonaron impolutas, los dedos del hombre y la mano sosteniendo el arco se movían con destreza, tocaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño arrugado—. Creo que desde un principio existen dos cosas, lo que uno realmente quiere y con lo que uno se conforma. La vida es un balance entre esas dos cosas, porque no siempre vamos a tener lo que queremos, sino las metas no existirían. Vivimos aspirando a tener aquello que queremos, de mientras nos conformamos con lo que se nos da o lo que mejor encaja. —Miró a Changkyun a los ojos y sonrió. 

—¿Te estás conformando ahora mismo?

—En algunas cosas sí y en otras no. Ahora estoy tranquilo, tengo lo más importante

—¿Qué cosa? —Changkyun tomó la mano de Kihyun. Si bien estar tomados de la mano en público atraería varias miradas a ninguno de los dos le importó, al menos no en ese momento. Además, todos parecían muy concentrados en el violinista como para estarlos viendo a ellos.

—Yo ya sé lo que quiero. —respondió Kihyun con seguridad, transmitiéndolo con el tacto y la mirada. Entrelazó los dedos de ambos y volteó para seguir viendo al músico tocar. 

—Yo también. —dijo Changkyun en voz baja pero perfectamente audible. 

Al caer la noche empezaron a toparse con más músicos y algunos pequeños espectáculos, rectángulos de acera tomados por grupos de bailarines o solistas, los transeúntes se detenían a los costados para ver, había lugares donde se apelotonaban. Dieron unas vueltas hasta que se cansaron, las piernas comenzaron a pesar, cuando dejó de ser agradable se detuvieron, decidieron que irían a por un café, Changkyun se ofreció a pagar. No caminaron mucho, entraron a un Rooftop Café, se sentaron junto a un ventanal, pidieron sus cafés y unas medialunas con jarabe y en seguida se los trajeron. Charlaron mucho allí. Changkyun le pidió a Kihyun que le mostrara las fotos que había tomado y Kihyun lo hizo con gusto, le explicó algunas cosas que había hecho a propósito y las que no, lo que había sentido y pensado mientras las tomaba. Las fotos que tomó con su IPhone las subió a Instagram, decidió poner a Changkyun en uno de sus post ya que era parte esencial de ese día. _«Voy a volver a casa y mi madre me va a llamar»_ , pensó Kihyun. Pero bueno, tenía veintiún años, él decidía con quién verse y con quién no.

  


Al salir del café se fueron a un lugar donde estaban proyectando cortos al aire libre, tuvieron que caminar un kilómetro, llegaron y se tiraron en el pasto, en una esquina, contra el tronco de un árbol, lejos de las familias, amigos y parejas reunidas frente a las pantallas.

—Me divertí mucho hoy. —confesó Changkyun.

—Yo también. —respondió Kihyun. Giró para mirar a Changkyun, se encontró con el par de ojos oscuros mirándolo, igual de intensos que siempre. 

—Hyung…

—Changkyun. —cortó—. Quiero decirte algo. 

—Okay. —Changkyun se recostó contra el tronco del árbol, estiró una mano y de reojo tomó la de Kihyun. 

—Me siento raro preguntando esto; pero… tengo que hacerlo. —dijo Kihyun. Se sentía nervioso, un poco inseguro—. ¿Somos pareja? —preguntó con pena—. La vez que hablamos no lo dejamos en claro… 

—No oficialmente supongo… —respondió Changkyun con la tranquilidad de la que Kihyun carecía—. Me has dejado muy en claro lo que quieres, varias veces, aún así quiero preguntarte. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres entablar una relación conmigo?, ¿encajo en tu vida? 

El nerviosismo de Kihyun pasó a un segundo plano. Los nervios dejaron de molestarlo, las preguntas de Changkyun avivaron un fuego en su interior, sintió el calor en su pecho, en sus brazos, en su cuello. Sin decir ni una sola palabra hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó la bolsita que contenía las dos pulseras artesanales, agarró la pulsera con el dije de teclado que comenzaba con la tecla «do» y se la dio a Changkyun, extendió la mano y esperó a que el menor la recibiera. 

—Encajar no se limita solo a las piezas, abarca un puzzle completo. En mi puzzle hay un lugar para ti, en el puzzle que yo existo tú existes junto a mí. No sé de otros puzzles, me gustaría que fuese igual para ti. —respondió Kihyun con voz firme, pero suave—. Te dije lo que necesitaba decirte, no hay nada más que puedo agregar, solo me falta una cosa, solo hay algo que te puedo decir después de todo esto, de esta última semana. ¿Serías mi novio? —preguntó—. En serio, me gustas Changkyun. Quiero salir contigo seriamente, te quiero seguir conociendo y… cada día me gustas más. Te quiero en mi vida, no solo como un amigo, eres más que eso. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Changkyun sin apartar los ojos de la pulsera, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

 _«A la mierda todo»._ Nadie los estaba mirando. ¿Qué importaba? Incluso si alguien los hubiese estado mirando Kihyun habría actuado de la misma manera. Agarró la cara de Changkyun con ambas manos y se impulsó hacia adelante para besarlo en los labios. El beso fue casto, firme y lleno de emoción. Changkyun abrió los ojos como platos, miró a Kihyun muy sorprendido. 

—Sí. Changkyun, sé mi novio por favor. 

—Lo soy. Ahora lo soy.   
  
  
  


N/A: Les dejo mi súper edit.  
El pelo del personaje en este fic es más largo, pero bueno ;;

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo del año... no puedo creer lo mucho que he escrito desde agosto. Espero de corazón que las imágenes no se quiten, a veces pasa, por eso chequeo de vez en cuando; aunque cuanto más escribo, más capítulos, se vuelve difícil chequear que este todo en orden... En fin, a quien lea esta nota: espero que hayas disfrutado del dramón. Abrazos virtuales para todxs~


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
Eran las once de la noche cuando el teléfono de Kihyun comenzó a sonar, se trataba obviamente de su madre tal como había predicho partiendo de su posteo en Instagram, por ese motivo la llamada no lo tomó por sorpresa, la había estado esperando tiempo antes de llegar al apartamento, Kihyun se alegró de recibir dicha llamada en su casa y no en la calle. En menos de una hora —desde que había llegado— le había dado tiempo a ducharse, ponerse el pijama y preparar todo para el siguiente día, en resumen: se sentía cómodo y feliz. Estaba muy feliz, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido de forma similar, nada podría arruinar su buen humor, nada de lo que le fuera a decir su madre lo haría. Changkyun le había dicho que sí, aceptó ser su novio.  _ «Tengo novio» _ , pensó Kihyun, una y otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Hallándose recostado en la cama tuvo que estirarse para tomar su teléfono, el aparato reposaba en su mesita de luz junto a la caja de música y era la tercera vez que sonaba, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para contestar la llamada y se lo llevó al oído.    
  
—¿Madre? —Fue lo primero que dijo.    
Puso la mente en blanco, intentó no pensar en la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, razón por la cual Changkyun no se había quedado a pasar la noche, ambos tenían cosas que hacer temprano en la mañana, amanecer juntos para dejar el apartamento a los diez minutos sería puro masoquismo. La cama se sentía vacía sin él, últimamente la mayoría de las noches Kihyun dormía en compañía. 

— _ Kihyun. ¿Cómo estás, hijo?  _ —preguntó Yoojin. No sonaba enojada, sí se escuchaba nerviosa. 

—Bien, madre. ¿Cómo estás tú? —respondió Kihyun. 

— _ Vi tus publicaciones en Instagram. _ —Su madre fue directo al tema. 

—Mamá, por favor no empieces. —pidió Kihyun, soltó un suspiro rozando la exasperación—. Ya hemos pasado por esto. 

—No, Kihyun. No. —Yoojin subió el tono de voz—. ¿Quién es él? —preguntó con desagrado refiriéndose a Changkyun. 

—Mi vecino. —respondió Kihyun automáticamente. 

No quería mentirle a su madre, por el momento era inevitable. No mentiría directamente de ser posible evadiría y omitiría, si bien su conducta no dejaría de ser errónea inventar cosas no era solo causa de disgusto sino que también era algo peligroso. Es de conocimiento popular que una mentira lleva a la otra, una mentira con el tiempo se hace grande hasta que explota, insostenible. Kihyun no quería cometer ese error. 

— _ ¿Sales de paseo con todos tus vecinos? _ —interrogó su madre. 

_ «Ni se imagina lo que está sucediendo en verdad».  _

—No, solo con él. ¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó Kihyun, aún si sabía la respuesta. 

— _ ¿Estás bromeando?, ¿algún problema dices?, ¿no te basta con mirarlo? Kihyun, es inaceptable. Todo, la piel, los aros, la cosa que tiene en la ceja, su edad… ¿qué edad tiene? Se ve como un crío. ¿Tiene padres?  _ —Lo bombardeó. 

—Mamá, a ver. —frenó Kihyun. Cerró los ojos, reunió toda su paciencia, intentó pensar en algo bonito que lo distrajera, por supuesto ese algo fue Changkyun. Pensó en Changkyun con todas sus fuerzas, pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba, en lo bien que se sentía a su lado, en sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, su nariz grande, labios pequeños y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía. Pensar en el menor era tan fácil como respirar, los pensamientos no tardaron en calmarlo, sintió el cosquilleo en sus extremidades y en el medio de su nuca. 

— _ ¡Mamá nada! _ —chilló Yoojin—,  _ ¡acabo de pelear con tu padre por esto! _

_ «Ah… así que es eso»,  _ razonó Kihyun. Soltó una pequeña y amarga carcajada. Yoojin le temía a Taeyoung, su propia pareja, su esposo. 

—¿Y eso es mi culpa? —preguntó Kihyun con sequedad. 

— _ Si, Kihyun. Sí es tu culpa. _ —acusó su madre—.  _ Te lo advertí con el chico ese Yoongi, te lo dije, te pedí por favor, Kihyun, ¡por favor! que no dejaras que tu padre se enterara de estas cosas. Por el amor de Dios, no tienes idea de lo molesto que está, mañana te va a llamar.  _

—Tengo veintiún años mamá, no soy menor de edad. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— _ Yo no te crié para que te juntaras con gente así.  _

_ «¿Gente cómo?» _ . A Kihyun le hirvió la sangre. Ella no conocía a Changkyun; sin embargo no dudaba ni dos segundos en hablar mal de él. 

—¿Qué gente, mamá? Si tú no lo conoces, no pretendas que lo conoces por cómo luce. Sé juzgar a la gente, él no me perjudica de ninguna manera, al contrario… —Intentó explicar. A Kihyun le parecía más que obvio, las apariencias sí dicen algo; pero no lo son todo, las personas son más complicadas que lo que da a conocer un aspecto. Es tonto definir a alguien únicamente por cómo se ve, cómo se arregla, cómo se viste. 

— _ Hay cosas que simplemente no son decentes Kihyun. Hay cosas que no son decentes. Un joven que se ve así, no es normal. No sé qué tanto lo conocerás, la apariencia que tiene es problemática, completamente inaceptable, mucho más tratándose de alguien tan joven. No es normal que un hombre joven tenga tantos tatuajes, perforaciones… ¿De todas las personas que viven en tu complejo de apartamentos tienes que juntarte con él, Kihyun? De todas las personas, la más inaceptable. ¿Qué hace para vivir? Supongo que ese chico no estudia. ¿De qué trabaja?  _ —respondió Yoojin muy alterada a esas alturas. 

—No te interesa. —cortó Kihyun molesto. 

— _ ¿Perdón?  _ —preguntó su madre, había incredulidad en el tono de su voz. __

—Madre. No te interesa. ¿Te importa él? No quieres saber de él, solo quieres buscar razones para decir que tienes razón. A mí tus razones no me valen, nada de lo que vayas a argumentar me vale, porque si bien tú y mi padre me criaron, sé que está mal juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, y se acabó. —declaró Kihyun, voz clara y muy, muy segura. 

— _ Estás yendo muy lejos, Kihyun. _

—Y aún me queda camino para alejarme, madre. Así que, te pido que te calmes, si quieres hablar conmigo podemos hablar, se consciente que no tenemos los mismos puntos de vista. 

— _ Te estás equivocando. ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces? ¿El que estés tan cambiado se debe a él? Desde que te mudaste a ese apartamento no eres el mismo, me está preocupando de verdad.  _

Yoojin parecía desesperada. ¿Qué pasaría cuando supiera la verdad?, ¿cómo reaccionaría si Kihyun le dijera que Changkyun no era solo su vecino, sino que era también su novio? Se volvería loca. ¿Le dejaría de hablar a Kihyun?; eso estaba por verse. Los ánimos de Kihyun descendieron rápidamente ante la idea de perder el contacto con su madre, de enfrentarse a su rechazo, era lo más factible. No solo era Changkyun y su aspecto, Changkyun se había convertido en nada más ni nada menos que su pareja, pareja hombre. La confesión que Kihyun haría frente a su familia, tarde o temprano, sería una salida de clóset, lo creerían homosexual. ¿Qué harían con un hijo homosexual? Changkyun no pinchaba ni cortaba en eso, poniendo a cualquier otro hombre en su lugar la gravedad seguiría siendo la misma. Kihyun no la iba a tener para nada fácil. 

—La equivocada eres tú, mamá. Lo conozco desde que me mudé y quizás sí. Quiero ser mejor. —La voz de Kihyun se tembló, abrazó la almohada con fuerza, intentó no conmoverse—. Él tiene nombre, se llama Changkyun, tiene diecinueve años, es muy maduro. Lo conozco desde hace dos meses y me gusta mucho, es una persona que quiero en vida. —confesó sin miedo, con sinceridad. Probablemente esa confesión sería de toda la conversación lo más cercano a la verdad—. No cambiaré de parecer, ni tu ni mi padre me harán cambiar de parecer. Si tan interesada estás ven tú un día y lo conoces, con respeto. Él vive solo, no sé nada de su familia, es amable, trabajador y bueno en las cosas que hace. 

— _ Dios, Kihyun. Muestra respeto hacia tus padres y las cosas que te enseñamos. Todo lo que te he dicho y enseñado no ha sido solo porque sí. Si te digo las cosas es por algo, tú padre y yo tenemos mucha más experiencia que tú, tú recién empiezas.  _ —insistió Yoojin. 

—Los respeto. Y no creo que tus enseñanzas sean malas, solo que algunas están equivocadas, por más mayores que ustedes sean. —explicó Kihyun, de a poco se encontraba más y más calmado. Habló más lento, fue consciente de su respiración, se interesó por su ritmo cardíaco, se tocó el cuello con la mano que tenía libre, no tardó en sentir su propio pulso, notó que estaba un poco acelerado—. También puedes equivocarte mamá. No puedes hablar de cosas que no sabes. No importa cuánto viviste, ¿cuánto sabes de Changkyun? No sabes nada en absoluto, así que no quieras tener razón, ni lo categorices. Si hasta desconoces la categoría, mamá. ¿Nunca cuestionaste nada de lo que te enseñaron los abuelos? —preguntó genuinamente interesado. 

— _ Siempre escuché a mis padres, Kihyun. Es algo que está en la tapa del libro.  _ —respondió Yoojin con molestia. 

—¿No te arrepientes de nada? —preguntó Kihyun. 

— _ Todos tenemos arrepentimientos. _ —respondió rápidamente su madre. 

—Creo los mismo; sin embargo, no quiero tener los mismos que tú. Quiero ser el dueño de mis errores y aciertos. No quiero heredar los tuyos. No voy a perder la oportunidad de conocer gente bonita, que puede aportarme mucho, solo porque alguien una vez tuvo una mala experiencia con cierta cosa. Mamá, las cosas pierden sentido cuando las sacas de contexto. —Kihyun habló con suavidad; pero firme. 

Yoojin se quedó en silencio, no dijo nada por más de medio minuto. Kihyun supo que la llamada no se había cortado porque podía oírla respirar, esperó pacientemente a que respondiera. 

— _ Hablemos otro día Kihyun. Creo que hoy hemos tenido suficiente. _ —pidió Yoojin, notoriamente cansada. 

—Cuando quieras, madre. —respondió Kihyun y luego cortó. 

Por una parte Kihyun no entendía a su madre, pero por otra parte sí lo hacía y mucho. Yoojin y Taeyoung lo habían criado después de todo, podía entender a la perfección sus temores y dudas, no necesitaba preguntar para saber; como su hijo sabía lo necesario. Más allá de las diferencias, de las imperfecciones y los errores Kihyun había recibido una muy buena crianza, una buena educación, jamás le faltó nada, todo lo que en algún momento necesitó sus padres se lo dieron. Kihyun le debía mucho a sus padres; pero no iba a ser infeliz por complacerlos, porque era su vida y el único que debía vivirla era él: El dueño. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


El lunes llegó cargado de cosas. Kihyun llamó a Seokjin para preguntarle, pedirle que lo dejara salir antes, ese día en la tarde Changkyun iría a presentar la denuncia a la estación de policía cerca del complejo de apartamentos, quedaba literalmente a la vuelta de la manzana de donde vivían, un edificio pequeño con puertas y paredes de vidrio verdoso dando al exterior. Kihyun pasaba todos los días por ahí, quedaba de camino a la parada de autobús. Por supuesto que Seokjin le dijo que sí, que no había problema, incluso lo intentó convencer de tomarse el día libre; pero Kihyun se negó, no quiso. Podía trabajar un par de horas, Changkyun lo pasaría a recoger, juntos se tomarían un ómnibus y caminarían hasta la comisaría. 

—Mis empleados son tan trabajadores y responsables. —comentó Jin con una gran sonrisa.   
Namjoon se rio. Naeun se había escondido en el almacén para mensajearse con Jaehyun fuera de su horario de descanso, Jihoon desesperado intentaba ponerse en contacto con uno de los proveedores, cosa que debía haber hecho el día anterior. El único empleado eficiente allí era Kihyun, se encontraba decorando un par de pasteles, había puesto manos a la obra luego de ver que los únicos clientes allí presentes estaban bien atendidos y aparentemente satisfechos. 

White Sugar había quedado casi vacío, era normal que a esa hora el local quedase así. La gente estaba o trabajando o estudiando. En un par de horas las cosas cambiarían, el flujo de clientes aumentaría conforme los estudiantes abandonaran la universidad, los negocios cerraran, especialmente a la hora de salida de los oficinistas. Pero por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, les daba a todos los empleados de White Sugar un respiro, la mañana era cuando más clientela había, al pasar el mediodía el cansancio se sentía. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Seokjin a Kihyun cuando lo vio cambiado con ropa de calle saliendo de los vestuarios. Se acercó y se detuvo cuando lo tuvo enfrente. La cara de Kihyun no era buena. Estaba nervioso, aún cuando tenía como única función acompañar, se sentía nervioso. 

—Sí, hyung. Solo estoy un poco nervioso. —respondió Kihyun. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en dirección a su jefe. 

Los dos clientes que habían terminaron por irse y White Sugar quedó vacío. Jihoon tras haber arreglado los asuntos con el proveedor se puso a chequear el estado de los postres, Eun dejó de chatear con su novio para ir a limpiar y ordenar, tarareaba una canción, su voz era lo único que se escuchaba a parte del sonido proveniente del exterior y el de las máquinas. Ellos dos daban a basto. Kihyun hubiera continuado decorando pasteles de no ser porque Jihoon lo corrió de la cocina y lo mandó a cambiarse; Jihoon escuchó que Kihyun no haría el turno completo ese día y en breves se iría. Kihyun quiso decirle que no se iría hasta media hora más tarde; Jihoon no escuchó. Eun tampoco lo dejó ayudar a ordenar el almacén. Ordenar siempre lo ayudó a calmarse, a bajar su ansiedad, temía que la media hora se le hiciera eterna. 

—¿Nervioso por qué? —cuestionó Seokjin, arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. Kihyun no le había dado detalles de por qué tenía que irse antes.

Namjoon quien había estado dando vueltas por la cocina se acercó a ellos, él también se había cambiado de ropa, en vez de llevar puesto el uniforme lucía unos jeans azules claros y una camiseta blanca con un estampado colorido en forma de rectángulo. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, impaciente moviendo el pie estando quieto y erguido, tenía el celular con la pantalla desbloqueada en las manos y un chat abierto. Namjoon había estado inquieto desde la mañana. Kihyun lo miró y se hizo a un lado, se abrió para que se «uniera al círculo». Namjoon le sonrió agradecido por el gesto. 

—Una persona que me importa mucho está pasando por un momento complicado y no sé exactamente cómo ayudar sin ser invasivo supongo… —confesó Kihyun mordiéndose el labio, juntó sus dos manos y entrelazó los dedos.    
_ «Ya fuiste invasivo...»  _ Sabía que volvería a pasar en el futuro, lo intuía por cómo era él y cómo era Changkyun. Era obvio que Changkyun se tragaba las cosas, cuando algo dolía le costaba compartir, era muy obvio. Cuando Kihyun conoció a Changkyun él ya sufría en silencio, desde mucho antes, había sido abusado por un largo tiempo, no habían herido a Changkyun una vez o dos, lo habían herido muchas veces, no solamente los idiotas de su ex trabajo, habían otras personas en el encuadre… Y Kihyun… Kihyun lo quería más y más cada día. Quería proteger a Changkyun, quería saberlo todo y… ayudarlo a sanar. Pero… ¿no era eso querer mucho? Kihyun no era nadie, solo hacía lo que quería. 

—Mmm… Creo que lo más importante es estar presente para el otro, ¿sabes Kihyun? —Jin puso una mano en el hombro de su empleado para captar su mirada. Vio a Kihyun a los ojos y sonrió con cariño, sus gestos y el tono de su voz tenían un aire paternal—. No todos tenemos el mismo abordaje. Me refiero a que no todos están acostumbrados a recibir cierto tipo de atenciones, lo que para algunos es poco para otros es mucho… Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con la persona, conocerla. —aconsejó—. ¿Ser invasivo no está mal en ciertas situaciones? —Jin agregó. Desvió su mirada, miró a Namjoon como buscando respuesta o apoyo. 

—¿Cómo? —Se interesó Kihyun. « _ ¿Cómo ser invasivo iba a estar bien?». _ Guiado por la mirada de Seokjin giró su cuerpo hacia Namjoon, también miró a Namjoon quien al recibir toda la atención se vio obligado a dividir la mirada, no haciendo contacto visual con ninguno de los otros dos hombres quedó intercambiando miradas fugaces hasta que se cohibió o eso pareció. Namjoon bajó la cabeza, suspiró y se rascó la nuca viéndose pensativo. 

—Es verdad. —Finalmente habló, se mostró de acuerdo con Seokjin—. Hay veces en las que es necesario intervenir, por supuesto que midiendo la intensidad. Pero… para hacer algo así primero tienes que conocer a la otra persona, la tienes que conocer mucho. ¿Jamás le has mentido a tus amigos diciendo estar bien cuando no lo estás? —Levantó la cabeza y se lo preguntó a Kihyun mirándolo a los ojos—, ¿no has negado la ayuda de otras personas creyendo que puedes cuando la realidad es distinta? Para los amigos y la familia, no son personas a las que puedas alejar fácilmente, es parte de su función, el ser metiches, meterse cuando nadie los llama. —opinó. 

—¿No te da miedo ser odiado?, ¿no es egoísta? —preguntó Kihyun. Intentando procesar y entender las palabras de Namjoon frunció el ceño y abultó los labios. Lo que Namjoon decía no era atrevido, sino más bien arriesgado. 

—Más miedo me da ver herido a alguien que amo. —confesó Namjoon con seriedad—. Es excusa, etiquétalo como quieras. Y no, no es egoísta, no creo que la acción de intentar proteger sea egoísta. El egoísmo por definición es el amor excesivo hacia uno mismo, no moderado, algo que nos lleva a actuar solo teniendo en cuenta nuestro interés olvidando el del otro. Si tú haces algo pensando únicamente en el otro, no basándote en lo que tú quieres, solo queriendo ayudar… eso no es egoísmo. 

—Sí. Y todos nos podemos equivocar —añadió Seokjin—, pensando que algo puede ser mejor cuando no lo es… Como te digo, Ki. Es escuchar y conocer. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte cerca del otro, hablar mucho… 

—Siempre estar ahí. Al final, todos somos diferentes y a veces es difícil comprendernos entre nosotros, por gustos o creencias. —dijo Namjoon con una pequeña sonrisa, los ojos en Jin. Los ojos de Namjoon brillaban siempre que veía a Jin—. No siempre vamos a comprender. Lo importante es acompañar, aún siendo tan diferentes. 

—Hyungs —Kihyun puso su mano izquierda sobre la de Jin y la palmeó suavemente y con cariño, su jefe aún lo tenía tomado por el hombro—, deberían tener un consultorio y no un café. 

—Je. —Jin sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rodeó el cuello de Kihyun por los hombros y lo abrazó—. Somos geniales, ¿verdad que sí? —Le preguntó a Kihyun, dejándole un espacio para que pudiera levantar la cabeza. 

—Jin… —riñó Namjoon, aún así incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa. 

—Sí lo son. —respondió Kihyun. Le devolvió el abrazo a Jin, gracias a él y a Namjoon se sentía más tranquilo, con más fuerza y seguridad.   


La puerta de entrada se abrió. Jin soltó a Kihyun, exclamó sorprendido de forma positiva, corrió hacia la entrada para darle la bienvenida a quien había entrado. Kihyun no pudo ver de quién se trataba por una cuestión de ángulo. ¿Cómo podría ver con el pecho de Jin al frente? Al Jin moverse pudo ver de quién se trataba, no era un cliente. 

—¡¿Por qué no respondes los mensajes?!, ¡pensé que te había pasado algo, idiota! —chilló Namjoon molesto sin moverse del lugar.

Yoongi no respondió, solo caminó hasta donde Namjoon y Kihyun estaban parados. Yoongi no se veía bien, para nada bien. Caminaba como un zombie, demasiado delgado, encorvado; tenía ojeras oscuras y largas, se acentuaban por lo pálido de su rostro, se veía enfermo, con los labios sin color, los ojos irritados. Yoongi ya no tenía el pelo agrisado, lo había teñido de negro, negro azabache. Aún si hacía calor afuera llevaba una hoodie puesta, ocultaba su delgadez. Kihyun se preocupó mucho, sintió dolor en el pecho solo con verlo así.  _ «Yoon...» _

—Cambié de número. —respondió Yoongi nada más llegar, con la voz seca y expresión glacial.

—¡¿Por qué no avisaste entonces?!, ¡¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba Hoseok?! —reclamó Namjoon. 

Jin se acercó a calmar a Namjoon, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a una esquina donde comenzaron a discutir. Jin al ver que Namjoon no se calmaba se lo terminó llevando a la cocina, los dos se encerraron allí dejando a Yoongi y Kihyun solos. 

—¿Por qué estás así? —interrogó Kihyun. Habló como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el tiempo no existiera, sin importarle las cosas que habían ocurrido entre ellos. 

—¿Así cómo? 

—Destruído. 

Yoongi bajó la cabeza y también las barreras, le mostró a Kihyun su vulnerabilidad, dio un paso al frente, hacia Kihyun, y lo abrazó con la poca fuerza que tenía. El gesto preocupó a Kihyun en demasía, no se detuvo, le devolvió el abrazo a Yoongi, lo rodeó por la cintura, quería calmarlo; pero también ser consciente de cuán delgado estaba. No era la primera vez que lo hacía: chequear el peso de su amigo tomando la medida de su cintura como referencia. Kihyun sabía perfectamente cuán ancha tenía que ser, en la escuela media lo había hecho muchas veces debido a que Yoongi comía poco, en ese entonces lo poco que comía lo vomitaba. Yoongi notó lo que Kihyun estaba haciendo, arrepentido quiso escapar del agarre; sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, los brazos de Kihyun lo rodearon como una cinta métrica, tensa e inflexible. Kihyun no dejó que Yoongi se escapara de sus brazos, se puso firme, silenciosamente lo dejó en claro. Yoongi suspiró cansado. 

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —preguntó Kihyun en un susurro. Efectivamente el peso de Yoongi estaba muy por debajo de su normopeso, le harían falta por lo menos cinco kilos para estar sano. 

—¿No deberías estar enojado conmigo? —Yoongi tembló en los brazos de Kihyun. Su cuerpo era frágil, todo en él era frágil.   


—¿Por qué lo estaría? 

—Te besé. Causé que Jimin fuera a buscarte. Lo siento. —Se separó de Kihyun para mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Yoongi parecían vacíos pero escondían mucho dolor. Casi vacíos; había un cierto brillo casi imperceptible en el límite del iris y la pupila que lo dejaba en evidencia. Al parecer Kihyun lo conocía lo suficiente, podía notar la inquietud en la mirada de su viejo amigo, el ligero temblor en sus labios partidos: desesperación. 

—No te disculpes por besarme. Si hay alguien con quien deberías disculparte no creo que sea conmigo. Y… que Jimin haya decidido venir a buscarme no es tu culpa, fue su decisión. No me concierne. Yo solo… creí que podía ser tu amigo. —respondió Kihyun, su voz fue clara y segura, hasta que dejó de serlo en la última oración, tratándose de sus sentimientos el tono de su voz cambió empapándose de inevitable decepción. 

—Lo eres, Kihyun. —confirmó Yoongi. Se vio sincero. Incluso dejó que Kihyun revisara sus muñecas. Automáticamente descubrió sus antebrazos, los extendió para demostrar que todo estaba bien, dócil dejó que Kihyun lo corroborara. 

—Si lo soy entonces dime las cosas en la cara. —Se quejó Kihyun. Más que enojado estaba dolido. Tomó las muñecas de Yoongi, las miró de cerca buscando cortes o quemaduras de cigarrillo, se sintió muy tranquilo al solo encontrar cicatrices poco notorias, camufladas, algo traslúcidas. 

—¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? —preguntó Yoongi al ver que Namjoon y Jin estaban de vuelta. 

—Claro que sí. —respondió Kihyun. Soltó las muñecas de Yoongi—. ¿Realmente cambiaste de número? —preguntó curioso. Si ese era el caso Kihyun pensaba pedírselo. 

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza mientras se bajaba las mangas de la hoodie hasta abajo—. A Jimin se le fue de las manos…; tuve que hacerlo. —confesó en un susurro.

—Pásamelo. —pidió Kihyun. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su mochila hasta dar con su teléfono, sin ningún tipo de vacilación lo desbloqueó, abrió contactos y se lo entregó a Yoongi. 

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Jin cuando estuvo cerca. Curioso estiró el cuello. 

—Le pedí su nuevo número de teléfono. —explicó Kihyun. 

—Es verdad que ustedes se conocen… —comentó Namjoon. 

—Solíamos ser buenos amigos en la escuela media. —explicó Kihyun mientras veía a Yoongi borrar su viejo número de teléfono. Yoongi en vez de crear un nuevo contacto rellenó la casilla vacía.

—Fue cuando me mudé. Perdimos contacto. —agregó Yoongi. Le devolvió el teléfono a Kihyun en cuanto terminó de actualizar su número de contacto e hizo timbrar su propio teléfono para poder luego agendar a Kihyun. Kihyun lo tomó de vuelta, sonrió agradecido. Yoongi no sonrió, tampoco fue necesario. 

—Que pequeño es el mundo. —Namjoon se aproximó, enfrentó a Yoongi. Si bien solo le sacaba media cabeza a Yoongi había algo en Namjoon que lo hacía verse enorme, Yoongi se veía pequeño en comparación. Quizás se debía al enojo, Namjoon seguía molesto, lo tenía escrito en la cara, se estaba controlando por Jin. Jin se veía mucho más amenazador, tosió como advertencia, hizo que Namjoon se encogiera—. Yoongi, necesitamos hablar. —declaró, exigió, pidió; no estaba claro. 

—No quiero hablar ahora, estoy cansado. —La respuesta de Yoongi fue casi que inmediata. No estaba mintiendo, el cansancio se le notaba en la cara, en el cuerpo, en como arrastraba las palabras—. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? —Repitió la pregunta, esta vez siendo dirigida a Namjoon. 

—¡Siempre dices eso! —exclamó Namjoon—. ¡Nunca me dices que te…! ¡AH! —Jin lo golpeó en la nuca—. ¡Hyung! —Se quejó.

—¡Nada de hyung!, ¡si te dice que no quiere hablar es porque no quiere hablar! —gritó Jin. 

—¡Pero...!

La campana de viento volvió a sonar anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes. Jin intentó callar a Namjoon con un manotazo en el hombro; Jin realmente daba miedo. Yoongi dio un paso hacia atrás queriendo alejarse, arrugó la nariz, inconscientemente se pegó a Kihyun quien no pudo evitar reírse, porque los golpes de Jin estaban muy lejos de ser fuerte, solo causaban chicotazos, había presenciado escenas como esa muchas veces, la domesticidad que había entre sus hyungs era envidiable; aunque sí parecían una pareja de ancianos. 

—Sh. Cállate, tenemos clientes. —ordenó Jin. 

—¡Bienvenido a White Sugar! —exclamó Naeun sonriente desde detrás del mostrador. 

—Buenas tardes. —respondió el recién llegado, voz grave y suave. 

Kihyun conocía esa voz, se volteó en menos de un segundo, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo. 

—¡Changkyun-ah! —exclamó Kihyun feliz de verlo.    
Casi se largó a correr, caminó rápido en dirección a Changkyun, un poco demasiado, muy poco le faltó para tropezarse. Así se lanzó a los brazos de Changkyun: desvergonzadamente. Lo abrazó por los hombros, escondió la cara en su cuello y el olor de Changkyun invadió sus fosas nasales. El calor que se produjo en su pecho como reacción al contacto fue muy satisfactorio, lo había extrañado, había extrañado ser sostenido en la noche por esos brazos. Changkyun lo recibió con tanta naturalidad, envolviéndolo con calidez. 

—Hyung. ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Changkyun con una sonrisa, tan cálida como él. Aflojó los brazos, dejó de rodear la cintura de Kihyun para poder verlo; sin embargo no se apartó mucho, sus manos no se despegaron del cuerpo de Kihyun y Kihyun lo agradeció. 

—Sí. Ya estoy listo. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Changkyun se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Ese besito causó estragos en Kihyun, sus mejillas se encendieron, ni hablar del color que tomaron sus orejas. 

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Jin se acercó, serio, erguido.    
  
La presencia de Jin podía ser intimidante, él era un hombre imponente, por sus expresiones, cómo se veía, cómo caminaba. Namjoon lo seguía de cerca sin atreverse a intervenir, no parecía tener intención de participar en la conversación, se veía como un niño pequeño y curioso usando a su madre como escudo. Yoongi también se acercó; pero se mantuvo más al margen. Yoongi directamente parecía un fantasma, su presencia era muy débil, incluso Kihyun lo olvidó al verse acorralado por su jefe. 

—Buenas tardes. —Changkyun soltó a Kihyun para saludar a Jin apropiadamente. Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente en dirección al mayor, lo hizo con aspecto tranquilo y una sonrisa amable. 

—¿Quién eres? —interrogó Jin con actitud defensiva, no teniendo por qué—. ¿Eres amigo de Kihyun? 

—Yo… —Changkyun dudoso miró a Kihyun.

—Él es mi novio. Hyung, por favor no lo intimides. —respondió Kihyun por Changkyun en lo que duraba un suspiro. 

Todo a continuación se sintió eterno. La cara de Jin fue un poema. La cara de todos fue un poema. Incluso Jihoon debió escuchar desde la cocina y se acercó para ver. Naeun se sacó el delantal y dio vuelta al mostrador para ir a donde todos estaban, detuvo sus pasos a un metro de Changkyun y lo observó en silencio. Changkyun no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bajó la cabeza y se miró los pies, las miradas y la atención lo habían puesto obviamente nervioso. Namjoon fue el primero en reaccionar riéndose de la cara de Jin, dejó unas palmaditas en la espalda del mayor. 

—¿Creíste que me iba a quedar soltero toda la vida, hyung? —bromeó Kihyun nervioso, pero no tanto, sabiendo que no había ni una pizca de homofobia en el sistema de Jin. 

Todos ellos eran como una segunda familia para Kihyun. Sí, todos tenían sus vidas a parte, todos tenían secretos, cosas que habían decidido no compartir; aún así, aceptaban la privacidad sin dejar de interesarse por los asuntos de los otros. La falta de información no los alejaba los unos de los otros, no por no saber eran menos cercanos, menos importantes, esos espacios a rellenar no cambiaban la naturaleza de sus relaciones. Por eso los anuncios como el que Kihyun acababa de hacer eran tomados con seriedad. Cuando Naeun empezó a salir con Jaehyun armaron un gran revuelo, la veían como una hermana menor. Lo mismo ocurría con Kihyun y… él les estaba presentando a un hombre, no a una mujer. Quizás en un mundo paralelo las reacciones de sus amigos hubieran sido otras. El shock era obvio. Nadie se lo esperaba.   


Seokjin no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo. Dentro de la mirada de Seokjin había una tormenta, nubes, destellos de luz, truenos, mucha, mucha lluvia. La mirada que le dio a Kihyun fue suficiente mensaje. Él por su parte no dijo nada, se quedó callado y sonrió. Miró a Jin y fue como verse en el espejo, el dolor que aún no había experimentado y le quedaba por experimentar, el dolor de la pérdida. El miedo llenó a Kihyun, por un instante sintió verdadero terror y tuvo que estirar el brazo y tomar a tientas la mano de Changkyun para estabilizarse. 

—La verdad es que sí. —balbuceó Seokjin—. Que rápido crecen los niños. —comentó con ojos llorosos. 

—¡Jin!, ¡¿por qué estás llorando?! —exclamó Namjoon no dando crédito. 

Changkyun levantó la vista para ver lo que estaba pasando, abrió mucho los ojos, claramente confundido al ver a Jin llorar. Miró a Kihyun alarmado y… Kihyun estaba lejos de sentirse confundido. No encontraba extraña la reacción de su jefe; aunque a decir verdad Jin podría haberse tragado las emociones, él podría haber mantenido la compostura como siempre lo hacía. Quizás se debía al día, la fecha; quizás el anuncio de Kihyun lo había tomado por sorpresa en una semana complicada.   
  
_«Tú sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad, hyung? Tú también tienes a alguien que amas, lo amas y aún así te incomoda tomar su mano en la calle»,_ pensó Kihyun mirando a Jin, agarrando la mano de Changkyun con fuerza y apretando los labios. Había dejado de estar tan ciego, pudo verlo, lo que había en los ojos de Jin y de Namjoon, la forma en que se dirigían el uno al otro, en la que se apoyaban.  
  
Seokjin tomó la mano de Namjoon y la apretó hasta dejarla blanca. Naeun se acercó con pañuelos, se los tendió a Namjoon y volvió a alejarse. Con el rostro pintado de impotencia y los ojos vidriosos se giró para ver a Kihyun, le sonrió con cariño. Las viejas palabras de Naeun se repitieron en la mente de Kihyun: _«Odio eso. Odio que personas buenas no puedan ser libremente quienes son porque a otras no les gusta. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? No es como si hicieran daño a nadie…»_

—Creo… creo que Jin-hyung nos entiende. —susurró Kihyun junto al oído de Changkyun tras notarlo preocupado—. Es como un hermano mayor para mí. 

Changkyun asintió y sonrió. Le dio un empujoncito a Kihyun, le hizo señas para que fuera a consolar a Jin; él le hizo caso y se acercó con cuidado. Namjoon dejó que Kihyun tomara su lugar, lo tomó por los brazos y lo movió, por los nervios lo movió con torpeza, como movería una bolsa de patatas, terminó empujándolo hacia Jin sabiendo que el otro lo recibiría con seguridad. Kihyun soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando fue recibido y abrazado con fuerza, Jin se aferró a él como si fuera a escaparse; Jin había perdido el control de sus emociones. Jihoon viendo la situación fue hasta la puerta y dio vuelta el cartel de «abierto» a «cerrado». 

—Hyung, está bien, puedes llorar si quieres. —Kihyun habló en voz baja mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su jefe.

—Lo-lo siento… —Se disculpó Jin intentando recomponerse pero fallando en el intento. 

Todos se habían vuelto estatuas, sin saber qué hacer, dejando a Jin desahogarse, acompañándolo en su dolor, un dolor que la mayoría hasta ese entonces desconocía y aún así compadecían al verlo tan roto. Nuevamente, no era necesario saberlo todo, cuando alguien te importa o quieres a alguien es suficiente quedarte a su lado y ayudarlo a combatir la tristeza, de eso se trataba.  
  
Kihyun se había olvidado que Yoongi estaba ahí. Yoongi le hizo señas a Namjoon, se despidió silenciosamente de él y de Kihyun. Yoongi miró a Kihyun, luego hablarían, la promesa fue silenciosa, sellada con un asentimiento de cabeza. Kihyun en ningún momento dejó de acunar a Jin, no pudo evitar seguir a Yoongi con la mirada mientras se iba, lo vio saludar a Changkyun con una breve inclinación de cabeza, si bien Changkyun no sabía de quién se trataba no tardaría en saberlo. 

—¿Saben algo? —Jin miró a Kihyun y a Changkyun. Había logrado calmarse—. Para estar en una relación hay que ser valiente, y hay que serlo mucho más para mostrarnos como somos, dar a conocer quienes somos, lo que queremos, a quienes queremos y apoyarnos los unos a los otros. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? —Hizo la pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Me alegro ver que tengas en quien apoyarte. —Le habló a Kihyun. 

—Hyung… No es difícil aquí… ser quien soy. —Buscó las palabras adecuadas queriendo expresarse correctamente. Ver a Jin tan sensible, era la primera vez que Kihyun lo veía «expuesto»—. Sé que ustedes me quieren así. Gente como tú es la que me hace valiente, así como… siempre encontrarás valentía en nosotros. De eso se trata quererse, ¿no? ¿Ser valientes juntos? —Devolvió la sonrisa, sonrió con ternura, pensando en lo mucho que lo quería, a él, a Namjoon y al resto de sus compañeros, y en lo mucho que lo habían ayudado. 

—Jamás lo había escuchado así… —confesó Jin en voz baja. Dejó de mirar a Kihyun por unos segundos, buscó a Namjoon. Namjoon no estaba lejos, como mucho a cinco metros, observando en silencio, expresión preocupada. Jin le sonrió, la mirada chispeante en sus ojos y la forma y color de sus mejillas lo hicieron parecer más joven. Al acercarse Namjoon, Jin dejó de mirarlo, se giró un poco y encaró a Changkyun—. Lamento la conmoción. Ya son casi dos años y medio desde que este chico trabaja aquí —Señaló a Kihyun inclinando la cabeza—, es como un hermanito menor. Mi nombre es Kim Seokjin, me dicen Jin. —Extendió su mano en dirección al menor.

—¿Se siente mejor? —Changkyun se interesó con sinceridad. Sus expresiones lo decían todo— Mi nombre es Im Changkyun, mucho gusto. —Se presentó. Estrechó la mano de Seokjin, sonriente.

—Otro día que estés libre pásate por aquí y hablamos mientras comemos algo juntos. ¿Te parece? —invitó Jin. Miró a Kihyun en busca de aprobación. Kihyun asintió animado—. Sé que tienen cosas que hacer ahora, no quería retenerlos. Dios, ¡qué vergüenza! —exclamó tomándose la cara con ambas manos.

—Soy Kim Namjoon. El mánager. Un gusto conocerte. —Namjoon se cruzó frente a Seokjin y aprovechó para presentarse estirando su cuerpo para llegar a donde Changkyun se encontraba parado, quedó en una postura un tanto inestable y graciosa. 

—Un gusto. —respondió Changkyun, luego soltando una risita. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, estrechó la mano de Namjoon sin fuerza temiendo que se cayera.

La escena fue vista por Kihyun con cariño y alivio, mucho alivio; le importaba lo que sus hyungs pensaran, deseaba tener su aprobación. Fue difícil salir de White Sugar, si bien la presentación con Jin y Namjoon no duró mucho más que eso, Naeun y Jihoon habían estado esperando su «turno para hablar». Naeun bombardeó a Changkyun con preguntas. Jihoon se acercó para hablar con Kihyun, no preguntó mucho, solo lo necesario para satisfacer la curiosidad. Para cuando Kihyun y Changkyun dejaron White Sugar había comenzado a anochecer. Salieron del local tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta la parada de autobuses y esperaron la línea que los llevaría a su barrio, no tardaron mucho. 

Poner la denuncia fue fácil. Changkyun se había organizado bien, había puesto copias de toda la evidencia en una memoria USB, imprimió una planilla con sus datos, documentos, los ordenó meticulosamente en una carpeta. Changkyun fue el único que habló; Kihyun permaneció a su lado en silencio, sorprendido y muy orgulloso. El aspecto de Changkyun se transformaba al hablar, había algo en la postura de su espalda, brazos a los lados, barbilla en alto, ojos oscuros, mirada penetrante y su voz grave, que lo hacía verse más maduro. La forma en que hablaba y se desenvolvía era excelente. No había miedo ni inseguridad en sus gestos. Seguramente se trataba de una fachada; pero… aún así Kihyun se sentía muy, muy orgulloso. También encontraba muy atractiva la seguridad que tenía Changkyun, al expresarse, con palabras y movimientos. Incluso lo ponía inquieto. ¿Cómo podía verse cada día más hermoso? Quería conocer todas sus facetas, quería verlo todo. 

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Changkyun. —Le confesó mientras caminaban de vuelta. 

El «Changkyun normal» estaba de vuelta. La suavidad estaba de vuelta, en su postura, en su mirada y en el tono de su voz. Se ruborizó al escuchar la pequeña confesión de Kihyun, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al igual que la punta de sus orejas. Kihyun tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no comérselo a besos allí mismo, ganas no le faltaron, de haber sido más impulsivo lo habría hecho sin pensárselo dos veces. 

—Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer… —comentó Changkyun inseguro.

—Y lo hiciste muy bien. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa. Sin dejar de caminar elevó la mano de Changkyun para besarla, besó el dorso de la misma. 

—¿Por qué me miras así? —La cara de Changkyun tomó aún más color—. Hyung, me estás cohibiendo. 

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Kihyun realmente sin saber a qué se refería. 

—Desde que salimos de la comisaría… me estás mirando de forma intensa, hyung. 

—Ah. —Lo terminó de entender—. Así que es eso. Solo… —Detuvo el habla un momento.  _ «Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir» _ — quiero besarte, mucho, y no puedo hacerlo frente al parque. Así que por favor apúrate. 

—¡Hyung! —chilló Changkyun sorprendido—. Se supone que yo soy el atrevido de esta relación… 

—¿Quién dijo que no puedo ser atrevido? —Kihyun le guiñó un ojo a Changkyun.

—Ahora tengo miedo… 

¿Tener miedo?, Changkyun no parecía conocer el miedo en ese sentido. Ni bien llegaron al apartamento Kihyun se le lanzó encima, llevaba tiempo conteniéndose y no iba a esperar ni un segundo más. Tiró su bolso junto a la puerta, pateó su calzado a un lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se preocupó por el orden, simplemente hizo lo que quiso, tomó el rostro de Changkyun entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios antes de que dijera nada. El acto por supuesto sorprendió a Changkyun, de memoria movió sus labios sobre los ajenos hasta por fin despertar de la ensoñación, fue en ese entonces que rodeó la cintura de Kihyun con un brazo, lo atrajo con fuerza y devolvió el beso, puso total consciencia en ello. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a comprobar la presencia de Minhyuk en el apartamento, avanzaron ruidosamente hasta el sofá sin dejar de besarse, Changkyun golpeó por accidente la mesa con su pierna derecha, un par de libros cayeron, el ruido fue alarmante y aún así la puerta de Minhyuk no se abrió, por lo que habían dos opciones: o Minhyuk no estaba en el apartamento o estaba encerrado en su habitación jugando con los cascos puestos. A Kihyun poco le importaba de cuál opción se tratase, lo único que podía pensar era en besar y tocar a Changkyun, darle todo el cariño que pudiera. 

—Kihyun... ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Changkyun cuando se separaron faltos de aire. De espaldas al sofá se detuvo cuando las partes posteriores de sus piernas chocaron contra los almohadones. Fue empujado por Kihyun, solo bastó un toque para hacerlo caer sentado. 

—Demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas. —respondió Kihyun con total sinceridad. Sin vacilar se subió al regazo de Changkyun, colocó su pierna derecha a un lado, la izquierda al otro, se sentó de rodillas. La posición le gustó—. Te lo dije… —tomó a Changkyun por el cuello y se inclinó para besarlo, no en la boca; lo besó en la frente y en la ceja derecha donde tenía el piercing—. Eres precioso. —susurró contra la ceja de Changkyun.

—Dios, hyung. 

Changkyun tomó a Kihyun por la cintura, dejó las manos reposando a los costados del abdomen. Parecía inquieto, en efecto lo estaba, era fácil de ver en sus ojos nerviosos; en la respiración profunda, controlada; cada vez que tragaba, su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando; los dedos jugando con la tela de la camiseta de Kihyun; la tensión en los hombros. Kihyun encontraba aquello muy interesante, la curiosidad lo impulsaba a querer hacer cosas solo para obtener reacciones. No pensaba llegar muy lejos, no quería pasarse; aunque estaba claro que su autocontrol pendía de un hilo fino. Se permitió acariciar los hombros de Changkyun, apreció los tatuajes en la piel descubierta, quería verlo sin camiseta, algún día, pronto de ser posible. Recordó lo incómodo que se sintió la primera vez que vio la piel de Changkyun al descubierto, sonrió,  _ «Si habrán cambiado las cosas...» _ , pensó. Su memoria fotográfica era buena, recordaba a la perfección cómo se veía el abdomen de Changkyun, los tatuajes que allí había y el piercing plateado, simple medialuna con bolitas en los extremos. Inconscientemente deslizó una de sus manos al pecho de Changkyun, lo tocó sobre la tela y sintió con la mano algo que no había sentido antes. 

—¿Changkyun, cuántos piercings tienes? —Presionó la palma de su mano contra el pecho de Changkyun del lado derecho. 

—Tres. —respondió Changkyun en voz baja, más grave de lo usual. Nervioso y todo se atrevió a tocar a Kihyun por debajo de la camiseta, deslizó sus manos con cuidado, lo abrazó algo dudoso, colocó las palmas de sus manos en la espalda baja. 

—Muéstrame para la próxima. 

—¿Cómo que para la próxima? —Changkyun soltó una carcajada. 

La risa de Changkyun causó cosas en Kihyun. El sentimiento lo hizo querer besar a Changkyun así que eso hizo. Los labios de Changkyun cada vez sabían mejor, cada vez lo dejaban más sediento. ¿Qué más quería? Los besos que Changkyun le daba lo dejaban sin aliento, amaba la forma en que se amoldaban, a veces con precisión y otras veces con mucha torpeza, cuando la desesperación lo golpeaba y su boca resbalaba buscando un ritmo nuevo, uno un poco más acelerado. Changkyun parecía ir siempre un paso al frente, era capaz de complacer a Kihyun en cuestión de segundos sin usar palabras, lo leía a la perfección. Los labios húmedos y extraordinariamente calientes en conjunto con las manos grandes y firmes se llevaron la cordura de Kihyun. No pudo evitar jadear, en el momento que eso pasó sintió la lengua de Changkyun entrar al interior de su boca, volvió a jadear y por eso se sintió un poco avergonzado. Subió las manos, agarró dos puñados del pelo de Changkyun, suave y un poco largo, tiró de los mechones e inclinó la cabeza, abriendo más la boca desesperado por profundizar, el único sabor que deseaba saborear en esos momentos era el de la boca de Changkyun, nada más. Lamió con insistencia el interior de esa boca, rodeó la lengua de Changkyun con la suya; se impulsó hacia adelante queriendo más presión, soltó los cabellos negros para tomar a Changkyun por la mandíbula, intentó acercarlo más, aún consciente de que eso era imposible. El beso se volvió un caos, poco le faltaba a Kihyun para mecerse, quería frotarse contra Changkyun, el deseo era tan grande que le dio miedo, optó por pegarse lo más posible, siendo muy consciente del cuerpo de… su novio. Estaban pecho contra pecho, ardiendo, los dedos de Changkyun se clavaron en su espina dorsal, se sintió como una descarga eléctrica. Lo otro que no pudo ignorar fue el bulto contra su pierna. No se asustó, sí se sorprendió, porque jamás había estado en una situación similar, ni había tenido una erección por un hombre ni le había causado una a otro hombre, al menos no que él supiera. Asustado o sorprendido siguió besando a Changkyun incapaz de detenerse, quería ser consumido por ese fuego. Los dientes de Changkyun atraparon su labio inferior con fuerza y luego lo succionó, ardió deliciosamente dejando a Kihyun sin forma de responder, sin fuerza, dejó la boca abierta para Changkyun, en cuanto pudo responder lo hizo con ímpetu, incluso se ganó un gruñido. Algo cambió cuando las manos de Changkyun bajaron hasta su trasero; pero no llegó a saber que era puesto que… 

—¡¿Qué hacen procreando en la sala?! —exclamó Minhyuk desde la puerta. Dramáticamente dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en las manos—. ¡Jooheon no los mires! —Jooheon había entrado detrás de Minhyuk, se encontraba boquiabierto, ojos muy abiertos, no tardó en sonrojarse. Minhyuk fue rápido, se abalanzó sobre Jooheon y le tapó los ojos con ambas manos causándole un tropiezo por el exceso de impulso en el movimiento. 

La reacción de Kihyun fue lenta y la de Changkyun también. Kihyun se sentía mareado, atontado, no quiso dejar el regazo de su novio; pero dada la situación tuvo que hacerlo. Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, miró a Changkyun y en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, el estado de Changkyun era... bueno, era algo. Tenía el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros, la cara roja, la mirada desenfocada, los labios hinchados y rojos, su camiseta estaba muy arrugada, pantalones un tanto ajustados. Algo hizo «click» dentro de la cabeza de Kihyun; aún si hacía calor tomó la manta doblada en el respaldo del sillón y rápidamente cubrió a Changkyun con ella. El aspecto de Changkyun era tentador y privado…, más que vergüenza por ser expuesto sintió… ¿posesividad? Kihyun no se paró a procesar lo que sentía, miró a Minhyuk por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró. 

—Mis disculpas. —dijo Kihyun, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz—. Y no estábamos procreando. 

—¡Teniendo sexo!, ¡es lo mismo! —gritó Minhyuk, aún cubriendo los ojos de Jooheon. Jooheon intentó alejar las manos de Minhyuk, lo logró luego de varios tirones y sacudidas. 

—Hyung. —Jooheon pestañeó varias veces, escaneó a Kihyun con la mirada, finalmente giró hacia Minhyuk—. No estaban teniendo sexo, los dos están vestidos. 

Todos se rieron de Jooheon. 

—Joo, bro. Eres muy inocente. —dijo Changkyun desde el sofá. No se había movido ni un centímetro, tenía la manta agarrada con fuerza, la tela cubría su nariz y llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas.   
  
—Bro. —Se quejó Jooheon. 

—Mi bebé es una cosita inocente. No lo corrompan con sus actos sucios. —Minhyuk abrazó a Jooheon por el cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La cara de Jooheon volvió a encenderse, se puso rojo como un tomate. Changkyun lo encontró divertido. En cambio, Kihyun arrugó la nariz disgustado, demasiado azúcar para él.

—Okay; entonces me llevaré a mi novio lejos de tu «bebé». —Simuló comillas con los dedos al decir la palabra bebé. 

—¡¿Entonces sí son novios?! —preguntó Minhyuk encantado. 

—Hyung, los vecinos… —Le recordó Jooheon a Minhyuk. No fue un regaño, la voz de Jooheon fue suave, incluso cariñosa. 

—¡Sí! —chilló Kihyun—. Ahora con permiso… 

Fue hasta Changkyun, sin destaparlo, lo envolvió con la manta y se dispuso a llevarlo a su cuarto. El pobre chico llevaba sudando un buen rato; aún así dejó que Kihyun hiciera lo que quisiera, sin rechistar mucho menos quejarse. Lo único que hizo antes de echarse a andar fue tomar la mano de Kihyun. 

—Si te faltan preservativos solo tienes que tocar mi puerta. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —habló Minhyuk con todo su atrevimiento. El comentario hizo pedazos la máscara indiferente de Kihyun, lo hizo sonrojarse en forma agresiva. 

—¡Hyung! —chilló Jooheon muy avergonzado, golpeó el brazo de Minhyuk.

—Eeeh… —Changkyun alzó la voz, se descubrió la cara y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo respondió— ya tenemos, gracias. Minhyuk-hyung, si te llegara a faltar lubricante también puedes tocar nuestra puerta. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Okay, hasta luego, nos vimos. —balbuceó Kihyun, deseando ser tragado por la tierra. Comenzó a arrastrar a Changkyun hacia el dormitorio. Changkyun no parecía querer colaborar, clavó la mirada en Minhyuk, desafiante con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. 

—¿Qué acabas de decir mocoso? —preguntó Minhyuk totalmente incrédulo, no dando crédito a lo acababa de escuchar.

—Dije que si necesitas lu… 

—Suficiente. —cortó Kihyun. Tenía la cara a punto de explotar de lo roja que estaba, agarró a Changkyun por la cintura y con toda su fuerza lo empujó hasta la puerta.

—¡Luego vamos a conversar! —exclamó Minhyuk. 

Cuando Kihyun estaba por cerrar la puerta Changkyun se asomó una última vez solo para sacarle la lengua a Minhyuk, la acción fue tan ridículamente infantil que resultó graciosa. Kihyun apretó los labios intentando contener la risa, estuvo al borde de reírse; al final no lo hizo, y no por lograr contenerla, la risa se atoró en su garganta justo antes de que pudiera expulsarla debido a la gran impresión que se llevó de Changkyun y su expresión traviesa, expresión que no daba indicios de abandonar su cara. 

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas sin avergonzarte ni un poco? —preguntó Kihyun, genuinamente interesado en la respuesta. 

—No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, hyung. Las cosas como son. —respondió Changkyun con una sonrisa, viéndose como el descaro personificado. 

—Ah. Claro… —La cara de Kihyun no perdió ni un poco su color. Hizo el inútil intento de tranquilizarse, un poco; el resultado fue el esperado, un fallo terrible. Le era imposible tranquilizarse teniendo a Changkyun en frente, luciendo jodidamente atractivo en la penumbra de su habitación.  _ «¿Debería prender la luz?» _ . Su cuerpo no respondía. 

—¿No me vas a seguir besando? —Changkyun dejó la manta caer a un costado, tomó a Kihyun por la cintura, lo pegó a su cuerpo. La forma que se movía, miraba y el tono de su voz tenían un gran poder seductor, al menos en Kihyun. 

—Te besaría hasta el cansancio, Changkyun. —respondió Kihyun. Todo su cuerpo estaba hecho una gelatina—. ¿Está bien si esta noche solo te beso?

—¿Pensabas hacer otra cosa? —Changkyun arqueó una ceja, mostrando una expresión divertida. 

—Tengo que procesarlo. —Kihyun abrazó a Changkyun por el cuello, tiró de él, acercó los rostros hasta que sus frentes chocaron. 

—¿Procesar qué? —preguntó Changkyun en voz baja. 

—Todo lo que quiero hacer contigo. Tengo que procesarlo. Así que… por esta noche déjame besarte. 

Por fin la satisfacción, la travesura, el descaro y la diversión dejaron el rostro de Changkyun, al menos de forma momentánea. Los ojos de Changkyun se volvieron redondos, la sorpresa fue reconocible, no solo en la expresión tan característica, en su mirada, sino también en el resto de su cuerpo. Las manos de Changkyun habían estado en la cintura de Kihyun, firmes y seguras, comenzaron a temblar, los dedos se movieron inquietos. La respiración de Changkyun se cortó por unos segundos, se volvió más lenta e irregular. La reacción sorprendió un poco a Kihyun, vio cosas que no esperaba ver, cosas como la inseguridad y… ¿miedo? Las emociones de Changkyun siempre se camuflaban, mucho. Kihyun haciendo uso de ciertas referencias de a poco comenzaba a ser capaz de leer algunas de las emociones que el menor iba mostrando; su intención no era derribar la fachada de Changkyun, solo ver a través de ella. 

—Kyun-ah… —llamó en un susurro. 

En vez de contestar con palabras, Changkyun estiró un brazo y cerró el pestillo de la puerta. El «clack» que hizo el metal contra metal sonó más fuerte que cualquier otro sonido, que cualquiera de las palabras que allí habían sido pronunciadas. Kihyun sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo, viendo el dedo de Changkyun bajar la tranca. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, sin vergüenza alguna abrazó a Changkyun con fuerza, más que abrazarlo lo sostuvo. El gesto se sintió muy íntimo, ambos pusieron máxima concentración en el otro y las pequeñas cosas. El calor, el ritmo cardíaco, la respiración, el olor, la tela bajo los dedos, lo blando y duro de la piel. Kihyun jamás quiso estar tan cerca de alguien como lo quiso en ese momento con Changkyun. Quería estar cerca, sobrepasaba el deseo físico, era algo que golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, un hecho. 

—Vayamos a la cama. —pidió Changkyun. 

La cama era un terreno conocido por ambos, sólido, de confort. Muchas veces fueron las que durmieron abrazados, en tan poco tiempo. Changkyun esperó pacientemente a que Kihyun se acostara junto a él. Kihyun había decidido poner música rhythm and blues para tapar un poco la voz de Minhyuk proveniente de sala y la discusión entre dos vecinos fuera en uno de los balcones cercanos. Prendió la lámpara de noche; ambos arrugaron la nariz y fruncieron el ceño ante la repentina luz. 

—Hyung. ¿Por qué prendes la luz? 

—Porque quiero verte. —respondió Kihyun simplemente. 

A Changkyun pareció gustarle su respuesta, le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas sonrisas a las que Kihyun no podía resistirse. Cuando al fin estuvo en los brazos de Changkyun rio de alivio. Nuevamente trepó al regazo de Changkyun, allí se sentía cómodo y a Changkyun no pareció incomodarle, al contrario, abrazó a Kihyun y tiró de él para que se acercara. 

—Hyung. 

—¿Sí? 

Las manos de Changkyun se metieron debajo de la camiseta de Kihyun otra vez. Las palmas de Changkyun transmitían un calor hermoso, junto con las emociones se volvía abrasador. Se estremecía cada vez que las palmas se movían o los dedos dejaban trazos invisible en su piel, atacaba su sensibilidad, de pronto se volvía más consciente de todo lo que lo tocaba, de los sonidos. 

—También eres precioso, hermoso… Me gustas muchísimo. —confesó Changkyun. Lo confesó con una emoción desbordante. Dejó a Kihyun sin aliento. 

—Me gustas muchísimo. —repitió Kihyun. 

Como dos imanes, volvieron a besarse. La mente de Kihyun se apagó, solo sintió. Se permitió abrir los ojos de vez en cuando para encontrar los de Changkyun, abiertos, mirándolo con profundo cariño. Hubo un tiempo en el que Kihyun se hubiera sentido expuesto e inseguro, por su forma de besar, de tocar, aspecto, con su cuerpo en general; pero debido a la forma en que Changkyun suspiraba, emitía sonidos graves de satisfacción, lo miraba y lo acariciaba, todas sus inseguridades se consumían, no dejaban ni las cenizas. Kihyun besó los labios de Changkyun hasta que se le cansaron los músculos de la cara, incluso así no se apartó, dejó los labios partidos para que Changkyun pudiera capturarlos; dejó los labios partidos para jugar con la lengua de Changkyun por el simple placer de hacerlo. Las ondas de calor cosquilleante lo abrazaban, todo Changkyun lo abrazaba. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo, hasta que fueron interrumpidos, no por Minhyuk, no por los vecinos, sino por el teléfono de Kihyun. Kihyun alcanzó a ver la palabra «padre» escrita en la pantalla, por alguna razón se sobresaltó. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Changkyun. Obviamente sintió el cuerpo de Kihyun tensionarse, después de todo lo tenía sentado encima. 

—Sí, Kyun… ¿Te molesta si respondo contigo aquí? 

—En lo más mínimo, hyung. —Changkyun acarició la mejilla de Kihyun. En efecto, la caricia ayudó a Kihyun, sonrió mostrándose más calmado. 

Kihyun no tuvo que moverse mucho para agarrar el teléfono y atender la llamada. Bajó del regazo de Changkyun y se dejó caer a su lado, colocó la cabeza en su pecho, pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Changkyun abrazó a Kihyun, le acarició el pelo; se ganó un beso en el hombro al hacerlo. Finalmente y sin muchas ganas Kihyun contestó la llamada, se esperaba cualquier cosa. 

—Buenas noches, padre. 

— _ Hijo. ¿Cómo estás? _ —La voz de Taeyoung sonó seca, sin emoción. 

—Bien. Por irme a dormir. —No mintió. 

— _ Seré breve entonces. Quiero que vengas este sábado a almorzar con nosotros. Tu hermano y Yura van a venir, también te quiero aquí. La última vez no estuviste, tu abuela y tus tíos no dejan de preguntar por ti.  _ —Lo dijo no amigablemente, más que una invitación se trataba de una orden. A Kihyun no le sorprendió, lo que sí le sorprendió es que de primeras no mencionara el tema de Changkyun como lo había dicho su madre. Yoojin le había advertido que su padre llamaría por ese asunto en concreto. 

—Prometo que iré, padre. 

— _ Muy bien. Eso es todo. _

—Bien… ¿Usted está bien? —preguntó Kihyun. Había algo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo. 

— _ Yo estoy bien, hijo. He estado con mucho trabajo; pero este fin de semana lo dejé libre para pasarlo con ustedes.  _ —respondió Taeyoung con menos frialdad. 

—Me alegro, padre. Espero con ansias a que llegue el viernes. 

— _ Nos vemos en casa. _

—Nos vemos, padre. —Estuvo a punto de colgar; se detuvo cuando su padre lo llamó por su nombre. 

— _ ¿Has tenido tiempo para salir estos últimos días? _ —Lo interrogó. 

—Sí… Terminé la mayoría de las entregas y hasta dentro de un mes y algo no tengo ninguna evaluación. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kihyun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano; aún así no le quedaba más remedio que preguntar. 

— _ Ya estás en tu tercer año, deberías enfocarte en tus estudios. No es momento para divertirse. Kihyun, no sé con quién te estés juntando, espero que juntes un poco de sentido común y te detengas.  _ —respondió su padre duramente. 

—Estoy cumpliendo con todas mis obligaciones a la perfección, mis calificaciones no han bajado ni un poco. Tengo derecho a relajarme y salir con otras personas. ¿O me equivoco? —Kihyun hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no le temblara la voz, presionó la nariz contra el pecho de Changkyun e inhaló, intentó calmarse desviando su atención hacia su novio. 

— _ Si sabes de lo que estoy hablando Kihyun, estás lejos de ser tonto. Cuida tus juntas, no nos avergüences. _ —dijo Taeyoung, y luego sin esperar a que Kihyun contestara simplemente colgó.  __

—A veces lo detesto. —confesó Kihyun en voz alta. Jamás lo había confesado, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, por supuesto que no. Aún en su niñez, en el tiempo que idolatraba a su padre, desesperado por su atención, cariño y aprobación; aún en ese entonces habían días en los que lo aborrecía. De niño lo admiró, esa admiración se fue deformando con los años hasta resolverse en un único pensamiento:  _ «No quiero volverme como él». _ Lo aborrecía mucho—. A veces el que se avergüenza soy yo, y no de mí sino de ellos. —compartió con Changkyun. Changkyun naturalmente lo escuchó en silencio, no dejó de acariciar su cabeza—. Algunos de sus intereses y preocupaciones, la mayoría, son tan superficiales, me hace sentir mal… ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta de lo que se pierden? No entiendo cómo están tan ciegos. 

—El cambio es algo inminente, necesario, algo que todos debemos afrontar; pero no es para todos, hyung. Hay muchas personas que intentan detener el tiempo, hacen su burbuja y niegan todo lo que los rodea. Porque ese cambio que los rodea los convierte en una mentira. —dijo Changkyun muy tranquilamente mientras mimaba a Kihyun. 

—Lo que no cambia se muere… —razonó Kihyun. 

—Lo que no cambia queda suspendido en el tiempo sin duda. Necesitas actualizarte para dar la cara a nuevas cosas, si no te actualizas dejas de funcionar. 

—No creo que mi familia se vaya a actualizar… —Kihyun soltó un suspiro. Abrazó a Changkyun con más fuerza, se arrastró un poquito hacia arriba hasta poder presionar su mejilla en el hombro de Changkyun. Dejó un pequeño beso en la piel descubierta y cerró los ojos. 

—Quizás no… quizás sí. ¿Quién sabe, hyung? —respondió Changkyun con cierto optimismo—. ¿Por qué no les das la oportunidad? De ser mejores, digo… Aún, aún tú no… no les has llevado la contra, ¿no?

—No. 

—Con mi familia tuve varias fases… —confesó Changkyun en voz baja. La palabra «mi» seguida por «familia» captó la atención de Kihyun, de inmediato abrió los ojos, buscó los de Changkyun, un ángulo que le permitiera verlos—. Al principio se enojaron muchísimo, me destrataron. Pasado un tiempo el sentimiento escaló a la desesperación, no buscaban más pelea, entraron en una especie de manipulación emocional a través de la culpa. Al final volvieron a enojarse, peor que la primera vez, ellos simplemente… se dieron por vencidos… la mayoría al menos. 

—Kyun-ah… —susurró Kihyun. Inquieto decidió moverse, esta vez puso los codos sobre el colchón e impulsándose se colocó a la par de Changkyun, en donde las miradas se alinearon. Llevó una mano a la frente de Changkyun y le apartó los cabellos de la cara, los peinó hacia atrás con mucho cuidado—. Dices la mayoría… 

—Sí… A decir verdad, no estoy completamente solo por parte de familia. No me hablo más con mis padres; pero… tengo una tía, Yeonja, que no me hizo la cruz ni me trató del todo mal. Aún existo para ella, todos los años me manda un mensaje en mi cumpleaños, en navidad y año nuevo. —relató Changkyun con una pequeña sonrisa. Inclinó un poco la cabeza buscando la mano de Kihyun, buscando caricias y naturalmente las obtuvo—. Fue quien me ayudó a irme de casa. Mi tía no me acepta, no me quiere relacionarse conmigo a nivel personal, pero no me intenta cambiar. Y sé… sé que si algo pasa puedo recurrir a ella; aunque me diga cosas hirientes, me insulte, al final del día… ella lo intenta, y eso es muchísimo, porque habla de interés, ¿sabes? Cuando a alguien no le interesas lo suficiente, no lo intenta. Siempre va a haber alguien, al menos una persona que va a intentarlo. No importa si lo consiguen o no… creo que es el aprecio más genuino que puedo obtener por parte de mi familia. Mi tía me rechaza como todos los demás; pero no me ignora. Mi tía siempre fue mucho más valiente que los otros. 

—Lo siento mucho… que no hayas tenido algo diferente. Te mereces algo diferente. —Fue lo único que Kihyun pudo comentar, no se atrevió a decir más. 

—Hyung, si bien las personas con las que comparto sangre no me quieren en su familia, algún día tendré mi propia familia. De hecho ya la tengo, se ha ido construyendo, de a poco cae gente en mi vida, gente que me marca y se queda a mi lado, esa gente para mi es familia. —expresó Changkyun con una amplia sonrisa—. Cuando dejé mi vieja casa admito que me sentí aterrado —suspiró—, la soledad da mucho miedo, hyung. Y… me hicieron sentir tan mal, me hicieron sentir tan pequeño que… creí que nadie me querría. ¿Si mis propios padres no me quisieron por qué me querría un desconocido? No se si me explico… Hasta ahora me cuesta… ugh ¿no sentirlo?   


—Changkyun-ah. —Kihyun empleó una voz muy dulce y suave, también suavizó las caricias, tocó el pelo y el rostro de Changkyun como si ese desorden de hebras negras y la suave piel que calentaba las yemas de sus dedos fueran frágiles cristales—. No porque alguien te rechazó, quien sea esa persona, significa que todos van a rechazarte. Hay personas con las que no encajamos, por otro lado siempre va a haber con quienes sí vas a encajar. Lamento que no encajaras con tus padres, Kyun... Eso no te hace menos querible, menos valioso… Te convertiste en una persona hermosa, alguien admirable. Soy feliz si puedo encajar a tu lado. 

Kihyun buscó la mano izquierda de Changkyun. Las pulseras que la artesana del mercado de Hongdae le había dado, se las habían colocado mutuamente ese día. Decidieron dónde usarlas teniendo en cuenta que los dijes eran dos piezas pertenecientes a un único puzzle. Kihyun fue quien dio la idea de usarlas uno en la muñeca izquierda y el otro en la derecha, así cuando se tomaran de las manos los dijes se unirían, el simbolismo no se perdería. Por esa razón Changkyun la llevaba la pulsera atada a su muñeca izquierda, dado que había tomado la costumbre de caminar a la derecha de Kihyun, protectoramente alejándolo de la calle. Kihyun recordó que tenía que enviarle la foto a la señora. Observó con cariño la unión de los dos dijes, apretó la mano de Changkyun suavemente.  _ «Estoy aquí. Encajo contigo» _ . 

—Eres un romántico. —Rio Changkyun. Sus mejillas tomaron color. Se inclinó y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de Kihyun. 

—Eso parece. —Kihyun también se rio, Changkyun le terminó contagiando la risa. 

—¿Eres de rosas y chocolates? —preguntó Changkyun. 

—Chocolates sí; pero prefiero los jazmines de las Azores. 

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No lo conoces? —Kihyun miró a Changkyun algo sorprendido—. Es un tipo de jazmín. Son unas florecitas blancas, pequeñas, con cinco pétalos finos. Su perfume es muy dulce. Florecen en la primavera. De verdad que su aroma es muy fuerte…, lo relaciono con las noches de verano. Cerca de la casa de mis padres hay una vecina que tiene una enredadera y en las noches de verano el aroma es lo único que se puede sentir en esa calle... 

—Creo que sé de cuál hablas. —Changkyun asintió con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿eres romántico? —Kihyun le devolvió la pregunta. 

—Tengo la sensación que me vas a sacar el lado romántico...

—Escribes canciones y poesía… 

—¿Desde cuándo escribo poesía? —La risa de Changkyun volvió a llenar el dormitorio y el corazón de Kihyun se comprimió. 

—Tus anotaciones tienen que contar como poesía… —Recordó las letras de las demos de Changkyun. 

—Estuve en un club de poesía en mi escuela media. —compartió Changkyun con voz nostálgica. Quedó mirando un punto fijo, probablemente dando bienvenida a los recuerdos. 

—¿En serio?

—Sí, siempre disfruté escribir. 

—¿Por qué no lo seguiste? —Se interesó Kihyun. 

—No podía hacer todo. —explicó el menor—. Me propuse aprender piano, así que dejé la poesía de lado. 

—¿El piano es tu instrumento favorito?

—Es el que más he disfrutado tocar. —Changkyun movió los dedos. Llevó su mano derecha al centro de la espalda de Kihyun y comenzó a tocar una canción imaginaria usando la memoria muscular. A Kihyun le encantó que lo hiciera, sonrió feliz, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba tocando con sus dedos, qué música sonaba en la mente de Changkyun—. De oído me gusta mucho el violín. Pero si te soy sincero, no puedo elegir solo un instrumento, creo que cada instrumento tiene su alma, sus cosas lindas, particulares. Es divertido descubrirlas y hacer cosas con ellas. 

—Changkyun, ojalá puedas estudiar música formalmente algún día. —deseó Kihyun de corazón—. Amo cuando hablas de música. Me encantan las cosas que haces. 

—Me alegro mucho de que te guste… Lo haré, hyung. Pienso hacerlo. —respondió Changkyun animado. Abrazó a Kihyun con fuerza—. ¿A ti te gustaría estudiar algo diferente?

—Fotografía. —admitió Kihyun. Soltó un suspiro sonoro—. Me hubiera encantado. 

—¿Por qué no ahora? —Los ojos de Changkyun brillaron como un cielo estrellado. En esos ojos había esperanza y fe en la vida. A veces hacía que Kihyun se preguntara por qué para él las cosas no eran así, qué era lo que lo diferenciaba de Changkyun. ¿Por qué él no podía soñar algo distinto?, ¿por qué estaba atado cuando no había cuerda?, ¿por qué complicaba las cosas?

—Ya llevo tres años en otra carrera… Sería mucho esfuerzo a la basura. —Puso la excusa más fácil, la que se repetía a menudo. No quería pensar, si pensaba se daría cuenta que cada vez perdía más el foco, eran más las veces que tenía que detenerse a autoconvencerse de que era normal, que todo estaba bien.  _ «Esto es lo que quiero hacer». «¿Esto es lo que quiero hacer?». «Por supuesto que sí»; «Sí»; «No lo sé»; «No». _

Changkyun no dijo nada, se quedó callado esperando a que Kihyun hablara, cuando no lo hizo simplemente lo siguió abrazando en silencio. Los brazos de Changkyun eran cálidos y fuertes, Kihyun se sintió seguro y cómodo, se permitió pensar en su vida, en cómo eran las cosas. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en poco tiempo, si bien no se manifestaban, los cambios en su interior existían, latían, exigían, cuanto más grandes se volvían más difícil era ignorarlos o dejarlos estar. Kihyun estaba atrapado en una bomba de tiempo, lo sabía y le costaba tomárselo en serio. 

—Quiero ver una película. —Changkyun cortó el silencio. 

—De terror no por favor. —La respuesta fue inmediata. 

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero ver una película de terror? 

—Lo veo en tus ojos. —mintió Kihyun. 

—Pero si no me estás mirando. —respondió Changkyun entre risas.

Kihyun tuvo que mover la cabeza para mirar a Changkyun a los ojos. Abrió la boca para hablar; pero en cuanto sus miradas conectaron quedó atontado. Miró a Changkyun con pura, abundante adoración. Changkyun hacía todo más fácil, más llevadero, le daba la seguridad que no tenía y necesitaba. 

—Lo veo en tus ojos. —repitió Kihyun, embobado. 

—Lo único que hay en mis ojos eres tú, hyung. No seas ridículo. —respondió Changkyun con naturalidad. 

—Por el amor de Dios. Solo dime qué película quieres ver. 

  
  
  
  


***

En la semana de Kihyun había algo que no podía faltar, algo que siempre estaba. Se trataba de un día; normalmente entre el lunes y el jueves, en uno de esos días no solo tenía clase temprano, a primera hora, sino que también por una cosa o por otra terminaba quedándose hasta pasada la tarde. Esa semana fue el martes, ese día Changkyun vería a Hyeonjae. En la noche antes de irse a dormir tras terminar de ver la película Kihyun y Changkyun tuvieron una «pequeña pelea» acerca de cómo se daría el encuentro del día siguiente. Changkyun le aseguró a Kihyun una y otra vez que estaría bien solo; en vez de convencerlo lo único que consiguió fue ponerlo más ansioso. «Pídele a Hui que te acompañe. No es bueno que vayas solo. Changkyun, por favor», pidió Kihyun como tres veces. Luego de estar media hora discutiendo Changkyun dio el brazo a torcer contactando a Hui. Estuvo gruñón por un rato; pero pronto se le pasó, incluso se disculpó. Hui lo llamó en la mañana para decirle que sí podía ir con él y quería ir con él. Eso dejó a Kihyun mucho más tranquilo, Hui era más competente que él, no dejaría que nada malo le pasase a Changkyun. Los dos llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose por lo que todo iba a estar bien. 

—¿Kihyun-ssi estás bien? —Le llegó a preguntar un compañero, Keonhee, antes de abandonar el aula. 

—Sí, solo estoy cansado… —respondió Kihyun. Se sentía más que nada ansioso, curioso por saber que tal le estaba yendo a Changkyun. 

—Compañero, fighting! —animó Keonhee subiendo una mano y cerrándola en un puño—. Aunque estamos cerca de las evaluaciones semestrales…; pero estoy seguro que un estudiante como tú va a aprobar todas las materias. —sonrió. 

_ «Dios. Nooooo. Las evaluaciones semestrales...» _ . El año estaba pasando muy rápido. En lo referido al estudio, Kihyun jamás enfrentó grandes problemas, se le hizo costumbre ir varios pasos por delante, siempre adelantó con el fin de prevenir creando un colchón en donde caer, negado a tocar fondo daba más que todo, más que el cien por ciento.  _ «Hubo varias veces en las que darlo todo no fue suficiente» _ , recordó. En fin, Keonhee tenía razón. Kihyun aprobaría todas las materias, tenía que, no solo por su carrera, también era su obligación, no podía olvidar sus obligaciones. 

Salió de la facultad dejando atrás a Minhyuk enganchado en una tarea grupal. Kihyun dio una vuelta, buscó un lugar agradable donde sentarse y comer, llevaba la vianda en la mano, en la otra una botella de jugo que había comprado más temprano en la cantina. Hacía un bonito día, aprovechó eso y se fue a sentar en el pasto. Comió tranquilo, mientras tanto conectó los auriculares al teléfono y buscó las demos de Changkyun para escucharlas. El calor del Sol hizo cosquillas en su piel, la brisa peinó su pelo que ya gritaba: «¡Quiero ser teñido!». Por un momento, Kihyun fue capaz de olvidarse de todo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus sentidos. 

—¿Kihyun-ssi? —Una voz masculina y profunda interrumpió el tiempo de meditación de Kihyun—. ¡Kihyun-ssi! 

Alguien que Kihyun no conocía se detuvo frente a él, el largo cuerpo tapó el sol haciéndolo quedar en la sombra; sin embargo el chico sí lo conocía a él, aparentemente.  _ «Quizás es un dongsaeng».  _ No, no era un dongsaeng. Tan atractivo como un idol, ojos marrones y brillantes, sonrisa rectangular, pelo castaño… A Kihyun se le hizo familiar.

—¡No me digas que no me recuerdas! —exclamó el chico—. ¡Soy Taehyung!, ¡el amigo de Yoongi!

Fue entonces que a Kihyun se le conectaron los cables. Pudo recordarlo de la fiesta de inauguración de aquel bar. ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar? Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor, esa noche terminó siendo un fuerte baldazo de agua en la cara; la noche en la que se besó con Yoongi, ese momento eclipsó varios, entre ellos el momento en el que conoció a Taehyung. 

—Dios, lo siento. Mi memoria no está funcionando bien estos días. —respondió Kihyun con una sonrisa. Fue a ponerse de pie, pero Taehyung lo detuvo con una mano. Taehyung tomó asiento a su lado. 

—No sabía que venías a esta universidad, Kihyun-ssi. 

—Sí. Estoy en tercer año de la carrera de medicina. —Le comentó. 

—¿Medicina? —preguntó Taehyung extrañado. Miró a Kihyun con el ceño fruncido—. Juré que estudiabas Bellas Artes. —confesó. 

La confesión de Taehyung tomó por sorpresa a Kihyun. Antes de responder intentó pensar por su cuenta, en qué podía haber hecho o dicho frente a Taehyung para que lo confundiera con un estudiante de artes. No encontró la respuesta, porque ese día había hablado poco y nada con Taehyung, no se conocían en absoluto. 

—¿Por qué creíste eso? 

—Bueno… Te sigo en Instagram… —Taehyung sonrió. Todo, desde su mirada hasta sus gestos y expresiones rebosaban de energía. La energía era fuerte, fácil de notar, Kihyun la notó desde el principio. Relacionó la buena vibra que envolvía a Taehyung con su personalidad, ese mismo brillo lo veía en Minhyuk—. Tus fotos son increíbles, así que pensé  _ «Oh, él debe de estudiar esto» _ . ¡Lo digo de verdad! —exclamó al ver la expresión incrédula que se había formado en la cara de Kihyun—. ¡Soy estudiante de Bellas Artes!, ¡también saco fotos!, ¡mira! —Taehyung hurgó en su bolso y sacó un estuche de cámara—. Kihyun-ssi, tus fotos tienen mucha vida y… técnicamente son buenas. Las fotografías que he visto me gustan mucho, los recursos que usas, los conceptos… En fin. Por eso creí que eras estudiante de Bellas Artes. 

—No sé de tu fotografía; pero a mi me gustan tus esculturas. —respondió Kihyun, shockeado al punto de ser incapaz de dar las gracias. Alguien acababa de validar su pequeño pasatiempo, esa repentina validación fue difícil de procesar. 

—¡¿En serio?! Aaaah… que alivio. En realidad… lo de las esculturas empezó por un proyecto que tuve en la escuela superior. —contó Taehyung. Sacó la cámara del estuche, la prendió y se la pasó a Kihyun para que viera las fotografías aún almacenadas en la memoria Sd. Kihyun la tomó con cuidado y empezó a pasar foto por foto, enfocado y atento a los detalles—. Mi profesor de artes era muy entusiasta con el medio ambiente; aún lo es. Basa su arte en reciclar objetos, aquellos que terminaron su vida útil, luego los utiliza como materiales para crear sus obras. Él no solo hacía esculturas, también accesorios, carteras, cuadros… Es muy interesante. 

—Tus fotos son como tú. —comentó Kihyun en voz baja, muy abstraído mirando las fotos de Taehyung. 

—¿Cómo que como yo? 

—Alegres… 

En las fotografías de Taehyung el color era protagonista, casi en todas la paleta era alta, matices diversos y otros elementos que daban vida hasta lo inanimado. A Kihyun le gustaba mucho como usaba la perspectiva y la luz para crear efectos de profundidad, de contraste. 

—¡Muchas gracias! —Tahyung soltó un par de carcajadas. Kihyun le devolvió su cámara con cuidado, él la tomó de vuelta y la guardó. 

—Bueno, Taehyung… Yo creo que me voy a ir porque en menos de diez minutos tengo que entrar a Anatomía. —Se despidió Kihyun. 

—Kihyun-ssi. —llamó Taehyung, frenando a Kihyun en el proceso—. Quiero proponerte algo… será solo un momento. ¿Puedes escucharme? 

—Sí claro. —respondió Kihyun mientras guardaba y organizaba las cosas en el interior de su bolso. 

—La facultad de Bellas Artes va a llevar a cabo una especie de proyecto con todas las especialidades, el proyecto es sobre intervención artística dentro de las zonas aledañas a nuestra universidad. Hay varias universidades involucradas en esto. Tienen como principal propósito llevar el arte a distintos rincones de la ciudad y promover eso… Hay un presupuesto, un gran equipo docente respaldando la actividad. Mi grupo es supervisado por docentes de comunicación visual. Los de dibujo, fotografía y audiovisuales… Mi pregunta es… ¿te gustaría sumarte y colaborar? Va a ser un proyecto lento, sin presiones, es abierto para los que no son estudiantes. —Las palabras de Taehyung fueron claras, llenas de interés y entusiasmo, emociones arrastrantes. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kihyun boquiabierto.  _ «¿Quiere que participe en un proyecto de la facultad de artes?». _

—¡Kihyun-ssi!, ¡por favor! —Taehyung lo intentó convencer. Se paró junto a Kihyun, juntó las palmas de sus manos como si fuera a rezar y abultó los labios—. ¡Tienes mucho talento! Se nota que te gusta mucho lo que haces. ¡No va a ser una carga, lo prometo! Simplemente… vas a poder conocer gente que comparte tus intereses y… como te digo, están los docentes. Los docentes de mi facultad son muy muy agradables, si tienes alguna duda o algo ellos te la quitan en el momento. Como mentores son excelentes. ¡Es una buena oportunidad!, ¡una muy divertida! 

—¿Por qué quieres que yo vaya? Tú y yo no nos conocemos realmente… —Kihyun no entendía. 

—¡Porque quiero conocerte! —respondió Taehyung con rapidez. Le regaló a Kihyun una gran sonrisa. 

—Yo… estoy muy ocupado… Trabajo y estudio, pronto tendré mis… 

—Kihyun-ssi, te daré mi número de teléfono, ¿puedes darle una oportunidad y pensarlo? —Taehyung habló con seriedad. No dejó de sonreír; pero su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña—. A mí este tipo de actividades me han cambiado mucho, he aprendido mucho… y… es algo que le deseo a todos. Esto es solo por un período limitado de tiempo; pero lo que hagamos va a durar muchos años y las conexiones que hagas también. —Algo cambió en su mirada, algo la suavizó—. Esto es algo que puedes vivir ahora, no lo vas a vivir más adelante. No va a tener el mismo impacto de todas formas. Este es nuestro momento de aprender y descubrir, de movernos y probar cosas nuevas. Tenemos toda la vida para quedarnos quietos y cumplir rutinas. ¿No lo crees?

A Kihyun le costó sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y dárselo a Taehyung. Una parte de él estaba muy en contra de la idea de colaborar en un proyecto artístico.  _ «Es inútil. No te va a ayudar en nada. Solo te va a quitar tiempo de tus estudios».  _ Pero por otro lado, su niño interior saltaba extasiado, desesperado por salir.  _ «Solo una vez. Solo una vez. Prometo que solo una vez».  _ ¿Por qué tenía que pedirse permiso para algo así? Ni que fuera algo malo.  _ «Es una distracción». _ No tenía por qué serlo… 

Por la charla con Taehyung casi no llegó a su clase de anatomía. Minhyuk lo miró divertido, Kihyun entró corriendo al aula cosa que pasaba… nunca. Fue exhaustivo, toda la situación, la propuesta… fue en lo único que pudo pensar el resto del día, incluso cuando el reloj dio las siete de la tarde y la jornada se dio por terminada. Volvió al apartamento solo ya que Minhyuk se había ido a hacer unos recados. Llegó cansado, muy cansado, fue directo a tomar una ducha y comer. Al salir de la ducha recordó algo: Changkyun. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo; pero no hizo falta. Coincidencia o conexión mental el timbre sonó, Kihyun encontró a Changkyun al otro lado de la puerta, cargando lo que parecían snacks y con su mochila de todos los días al hombro. Changkyun lucía bien, lucía contento, con bastante energía considerando la hora. Kihyun abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, creyó que Changkyun primero dejaría las cosas y luego lo saludaría, la bolsa y la mochila en conjunto lucían pesadas; sin embargo Changkyun lo abrazó nada más poner un pie en el apartamento. 

—¿Te fue bien?—Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kihyun. Devolvió el abrazo al terminar de cerrar la puerta—. Te noto contento… 

—Fue muy bien… Pensé que Hyeonjae-hyung no lo tomaría bien. Él… es un problema para su negocio. No tiene muchos empleados y yo estoy atacando a dos de ellos, a eso súmale mi baja. Pero… él se puso de mi lado, aún cuando se trata de su hermano. —respondió Changkyun sin dejar de abrazar a Kihyun. 

—Yo no lo llamaría atacar, Changkyun-ah. —opinó Kihyun. Apartó a Changkyun para verlo a los ojos, con una mano arregló los cabellos negros que por el largo obstruían la vista—. Empatizas mucho. No te olvides que Choi Hyeonjae tiene el deber de hacer eso. Si tomara otra postura frente al asunto… sería inmoral de su parte. Le conviene que este asunto se resuelva rápido si la resolución es esperable… así puede proteger su negocio y no quedar como idiota. —Changkyun abultó los labios como en reproche, hizo a Kihyun reír—. Y no quita que te aprecie. Por lo que vi el otro día, no creo que ese hombre te haya deseado el mal, jamás… Ahora por favor vamos a dentro, estás muy cargado. Podemos seguir hablando en el sofá con una bebida, vamos. 

Kihyun tomó la bolsa con lo que sí definitivamente eran snacks antes de que Changkyun pudiera quejarse, la llevó a la cocina y la dejó en la mesada. Cuando volvió a la sala Changkyun ya se había acomodado. 

—¿Quieres que sirva? —preguntó Kihyun—. Tengo bebida y también alcohol. Pide lo que gustes. 

—Bebida está bien, hyung. ¿Quieres que te ayude? 

—No Kyun, está bien. En seguida estoy contigo. 

Hablaron en la sala más tranquilos con los snacks que Changkyun había traído y bebida. A Kihyun siempre le resultó fácil hablar con Changkyun, desde el día en el que se juntaron a hablar por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo hasta el presente día, él en ningún momento pensó «no entiendo a este chico». Changkyun era bueno con las palabras, las elegía bien, explicaba bien.    
  
Iba a probablemente haber un llamado a audiencia. Al parecer Hyeonjae tomó la decisión de despedir a su hermano y a Kim Jisoo tras Changkyun mostrarle las pruebas que demostraban el acoso hacia su persona, acoso que había sufrido no una vez sino muchas. Estaba claro que el proceso sería largo y engorroso. Kihyun pudo entender por qué Changkyun al principio no quería presentar la denuncia… Era mucho esfuerzo, mucho trabajo. 

Esa noche terminaron durmiendo en el sofá, la culpa fue principalmente de Changkyun, el principal causante. No quiso abandonar la televisión, se quedó graciosamente fascinado con un documental sobre el espacio llamado «Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey» y Kihyun no tuvo fuerza para pincharle la burbuja, no pudo ignorar la cara de felicidad de Changkyun. Kihyun decidió no ser un monstruo y fue así como se despertó de madrugada con dolor de espalda y en vez de irse a la cama no lo hizo, porque Changkyun seguía ahí durmiendo inamovible y Kihyun ni muerto dejaría a Changkyun durmiendo solo en el sofá para irse a la cama. En la mañana ambos planeaban reunirse con Taebum, Changkyun tenía que descansar bien. 

—Debiste despertarme así nos pasábamos a la cama… —comentó Changkyun con voz culpable. 

—Me cuesta despertarte. Es como patear un perrito… —respondió Kihyun medio dormido. Se tomó una pastilla para el dolor muscular y se estiró. Con eso y una ducha de agua caliente al cabo de una hora se sentiría como nuevo. 

—¿Me estás comparando con un perrito? —Changkyun se rio. 

—Eres más bonito que un perrito. —Kihyun fue a agarrar las cosas para bañarse. 

—De las cosas más lindas que me has dicho. —bromeó Changkyun. 

—Tonto. —Bufó Kihyun. Changkyun debía ser la persona a la que más cosas lindas le había dicho. 

Changkyun se puso en pie, atajó a Kihyun de camino al dormitorio para darle un beso la mejilla y fue a servirse cereal como hacía todas las mañanas. Las mañanas eran lindas cuando estaban juntos, aquello que solía ser gris y sin vida para Kihyun había tomado color con la llegada de Changkyun, Changkyun lo había vuelto colorido.    
  
Nada salió fuera de lo planeado. Kihyun y Changkyun se prepararon, salieron más temprano que otros días y fueron al encuentro de Taebum. El café lo había elegido Changkyun basándose en la ubicación, le preguntó a Taebum dónde vivía para marcar un punto en común. La consideración de Changkyun enamoraba a Kihyun, literalmente. ¿Cómo podía perdonar tan fácilmente a quienes le hicieron daño o se portaron mal con él? Lo entendía en teoría; pero no en la práctica. Se distrajo un poco sacando fotos, incluso se sacó una con Changkyun.  _ «Y la voy a subir porque me da la gana, que se jodan» _ . Le encantaba verse con Changkyun, era una de sus nuevas cosas favoritas. 

—Buenos días, ¿llego tarde? —Taebum llegó a la mesa casi corriendo. 

—No hyung, está bien. —respondió Changkyun con una sonrisa—. Nosotros acabamos de llegar. 

—Hace más de cinco minutos querrás decir. —susurró Kihyun. Changkyun volteó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, le tomó la mano y la apretó con suavidad. «Hyung», vocalizó la palabra sin emitir sonido. 

—Me alegro. —dijo Taebum con una pequeña sonrisa y sin enterarse de nada—. ¿Cómo están? Kihyun-ssi, nos volvemos a ver. 

—Sí. Nos volvemos a ver. Estoy aquí para acompañar a Changkyun. —respondió Kihyun. Forzó una sonrisa solo porque Changkyun le estaba prestando atención. 

—Es agradable tener alguien que te apoye y acompañe. Me alegra ver que tienes a alguien así a tu lado… 

Changkyun asintió con la cabeza, alegre y energético. Volvió a apretar la mano de Kihyun, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior lo hizo para expresar cariño. Kihyun nuevamente sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo, sus pensamientos se volvieron tan asquerosamente melosos que tuvo que dejar de mirar a Changkyun para alejar esas ideas, ideas imposibles a causa del contexto. Desvió su atención a la carta e hizo el pedido, pronto tuvieron sus cafés y dos muffin porque lucían muy bien en la vitrina. Kihyun tomó su café en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación. 

—Ayer hablé con Hyeonjae-hyung. —informó Changkyun—. Él… dijo que va a despedir a Yeol y Kim Jisoo. Le mostré lo que tú me diste. 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Taebum sorprendido. 

—Sí. 

—Eso es muy bueno. —Taebum había estado tomando un cortado, se limpió los labios y dejó la taza a un lado—. Changkyun, yo quiero disculparme aquí en persona por mi comportamiento. —Sus palabras cambiaron por completo la atmósfera de la reunión—. Yo… fui cómplice. Yo permití que esas cosas pasaran, podría haber hecho algo y el miedo me consumió. Eres el más vulnerable de todos nosotros. El más joven, el más inexperto, y aún así el más fuerte e independiente… Aprendí mucho de ti. No soy tu hyung, ¿cómo puedes llamarme hyung? Fallé en protegerte, en cuidarte, jamás fui un guía. No solo me siento como una basura, también lo soy, y yo… no quiero serlo, ¿sabes? —Los ojos de Taebum se volvieron vidriosos, él intentó ocultarlo pero falló al hacerlo. Bajó la mirada y la fijó en la mesa—. Tú tienes una larga vida por delante y una carrera que no hace más que empezar. Te vas a topar con idiotas como Yeol, Jisoo y yo, personas que por distintos motivos te van a joder. Si puedo ayudarte en algo estoy a tu entera disposición. —ofreció—. El daño ya está hecho y no hay forma de cambiar lo que hice. Quedándome callado metí mucho la pata, soy consciente, entonces… no tiene sentido que continúe haciendo lo mismo. Mereces algo mucho mejor. Espero que a donde sea que vayas encuentres buenos superiores y buenos compañeros no como nosotros que fallamos horriblemente. Lo siento mucho Changkyun. 

Para sorpresa de todos, Changkyun se estiró y colocó su mano sobre la de Taebum. El gesto emocionó mucho a Taebum, una única lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y él inmediatamente la limpió con su antebrazo. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, en cómo respiraba, tragaba saliva y sus hombros temblaban. A Kihyun le dio lástima, no necesitaba empatizar para sentir lástima. 

—Gracias por decirme esto. —agradeció Changkyun con una sonrisa amable y muy cálida—. Yo… hyung, voy a estar bien. Si bien lo que me pasó es horrible y no se lo deseo a nadie, creo que me ha hecho más fuerte. La vida no es color de rosas, la mayoría de veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Me he metido en lugares esperando encontrar algo en particular, luego de poner todo mi esfuerzo, haber dejado allí mi alma, me terminé llevando nada. Azaroso y crees en el azar, destinado si crees en el destino, lo que sea que te lleve a cierto lugar, nunca vas a saber qué te vas a llevar hasta que estás dentro, hyung. —Hizo una pausa para agarrar servilletas y dárselas a Taebum. Taebum había comenzado a sollozar casi silenciosamente—. No puedo leer el futuro. —continuó—. Y… no sé si esto va a volver a pasar, si el próximo lugar al que elija sea bueno o malo; pero al menos tengo la experiencia. Si llega a haber una próxima vez, voy a dar lo mejor de mí mismo, no voy a dejar que me pisoteen y tú la próxima vez no te vas a quedar callado. Hagamos esa promesa. Solo nosotros podemos evitar que estas cosas paren. 

—No hables como si fueras responsable por lo que sucedió, Changkyun. —habló Kihyun con seriedad. Algo en las palabras de Changkyun dicho entrelíneas lo había molestado—. Eres una víctima. Tú no eres responsable del ataque del otro. Nada que tú hagas lo justifica, lo apoya… Tú aquí no eres quien debe trabajar en sí mismo en ese sentido. Es bueno que aprendas a defenderte…; pero no te culpes por no saber defenderte. El señor aquí es un agresor —miró a Taebum y lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza sin sentir pena alguna—, él tiene la culpa y él es el que debe cambiar. 

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kihyun-ssi. —intervino Taebum, notando a Changkyun con el ceño fruncido, boca a medio abrir, a punto de contestar—. De todas formas, te prometo Changkyun que no voy a repetir esta conducta. Por supuesto me voy a volver a equivocar, soy humano; pero prometo que esto no en específico no se va a volver a repetir. —concluyó. Se limpió las lágrimas con las servilletas y formó una sonrisa. 

—Con eso es suficiente para mí, hyung. —respondió Changkyun con sinceridad.

—Yo me iré, Changkyun. —anunció Taebum. Se puso de pie—. Si llega a juicio ya sabes… 

—Lo sé hyung, cuídate mucho. —deseó Changkyun con una gran sonrisa. 

—Igual tú.

—Eres demasiado bueno… —comentó Kihyun mientras veía como Taebum abandonaba el local cabizbajo. 

—No tiene sentido quedarse con rencores. Los rencores te comen por dentro y te destruyen. —explicó Changkyun. Comenzó a comer su muffin, cortándolo en trozos para no hacer migas—. Es más por mí que por ellos a decir verdad. Y… las personas no son completamente malas o completamente buenas, es una balanza. Creo que la balanza de Taebum-hyung se inclina hacia el lado bueno, y él se está esforzando por reforzar ese lado de la balanza. ¿Por qué no ayudar si es así? 

—¿No te cuesta perdonar? 

—Al principio me costó, ahora ya no. No perdono a todo el mundo, pero cuando lo hago ya no me es difícil. 

La postura de Changkyun era admirable y difícil de adoptar, más él teniendo un historial en donde el daño y el rechazo habían tomado lugar varias veces. Kihyun lo admiraba desde el fondo del corazón y también le preocupaba, le preocupaban los sentimientos de Changkyun, como el menor se tiraba para atrás y no se priorizaba a sí mismo, a sus enojos y frustraciones. Changkyun se esforzaba mucho en sus conexiones, relaciones en el trabajo, con amigos, en la pareja… Kihyun hizo una nota mental:  _ «Debo tener cuidado con esto. Quizás un día le hago daño y él lo pasa por alto, minimiza los daños». _

—¿Vamos? Tengo que ir a clases y tú tienes que trabajar… —dijo Kihyun cuando terminaron de comer. 

—Ugh… —Changkyun se movió para poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kihyun. 

—¿Cómo que ugh? —preguntó Kihyun entre risas. 

—Te voy a extrañar, hyung… 

—Son solo unas horas, Kyun-ah. 

—Se hacen muy largas. —confesó el menor haciendo pucheros con los labios. 

—Podemos hablar por teléfono en el almuerzo y a la salida nos vamos a ver. —Kihyun acarició la cabeza de Changkyun con una mano. 

—Umm… —Changkyun se removió somnoliento—. ¡Ah!, ¡hyung! —Saltó de forma repentina. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kihyun sorprendido. 

—Hui me regaló un colchón de dos plazas. —contó Changkyun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cómo va a caber un colchón de dos plazas en tu dormitorio?, ¿me puedes decir? —La mirada de Kihyun se detuvo en los hoyuelos de su novio, pinchó uno con el dedo índice de su mano diestra. Hizo reír a Changkyun. 

—Cambiando un par de cosas de lugar, hyung. Ya lo tengo pensado. —explicó Changkyun—. Ven a mi apartamento después del trabajo y verás, para ese entonces lo voy a tener terminado. 

—Ajá. 

—¿Vendrás más seguido a mi apartamento? —El tono de voz de Changkyun fue coqueto, también su postura y su expresión. 

—Dormiría contigo hasta en el piso. —confesó Kihyun, visiblemente intentando mantenerse inexpresivo. 

—¿Sólo dormir? —Changkyun puso una mano en el muslo izquierdo de Kihyun y apretó. Aceleró la velocidad en la que pestañeaba un par de veces fingiendo inocencia, sonriendo de forma tierna. 

—Changkyun. —advirtió Kihyun, rápidamente levantándose y arrastrando a Changkyun con él. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


De alguna forma Changkyun hizo caber el colchón de dos plazas en su habitación sin complicaciones. Kihyun se sorprendió al ver el cambio, admiró la habilidad de Changkyun, como moviendo un par de cosas y colocándolas de manera distinta había transformado el reducido espacio. El colchón no tenía cama, yacía en el piso sobre una alfombra enorme. Changkyun no sólo había reordenado los muebles, lo había ordenado todo. Los álbumes, CDs musicales; los libros y revistas; los portafolios, cuadernos de dibujo y materiales de arte. La estética del dormitorio de Changkyun dio un vuelco y Kihyun lo adoró, no específicamente por el orden y la limpieza; amó ver representaciones de la personalidad de Changkyun en forma física, lo hacía sentir feliz y a salvo. 

—¿Te gusta, hyung? —preguntó Changkyun con una sonrisa brillante. 

—Es precioso. Hiciste un gran trabajo, Kyun-ah. —Se acercó a Changkyun para abrazarlo y darle mimos. Al final sí lo había extrañado en las horas que estuvieron separados. 

—Gracias. —Changkyun lo abrazó de vuelta y suspiró feliz—. Hoy llevé mi portafolio a un par de lugares… —contó algo tímido. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Kihyun con entusiasmo. Se separó un poco de Changkyun sin soltarlo solo para verlo a la cara. Sus ojos se encendieron expectantes—, ¿qué tal te fue? 

—Mmm… La mayoría no están aceptando nuevos tatuadores en sus estudios. Di con un par de vacantes… dijeron que se pondrían en contacto conmigo en cuanto reunieran todas las aplicaciones. —Los labios de Changkyun se curvaron en una sonrisa. No parecía muy emocionado, hablaba en un tono de voz neutral, era difícil saber qué estaba sintiendo realmente. Kihyun sabía eso, frunció el ceño y formó un puchero—. No lo sé, hyung… —Changkyun se rio—. No hay nada seguro; pero recién estoy empezando así que no me preocupa. Lo importante es no desistir, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas. No te exijas mucho, lo estás haciendo genial Kyun-ah —respondió Kihyun cariñosamente. 

—Mmm… —Changkyun tiró de Kihyun, lo hizo acostarse con él en la cama—. ¿Qué tal tú?, ¿algo nuevo? 

La manta de Changkyun era suave y peluda. El cuerpo de Kihyun resbalaba, fácilmente se posicionó junto a Changkyun, lo abrazó por la cintura y se refugió en su cuello. Amaba hacer eso y Changkyun parecía saberlo porque siempre que se abrazaban lo atraía o se acercaba bajaba un poco el hombro e inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Quizás lo hacía inconsciente quizás no; pero para Kihyun el gesto era dulce fuera cual fuera su origen. 

—Oh, de hecho… —susurró Kihyun muy cómodo en donde estaba. 

—¿Qué? —Se interesó Changkyun. 

—Me encontré con un amigo de Yoongi en la universidad. Taehyung. —contó Kihyun.

—¿Aún te hablas con Yoongi? —preguntó Changkyun con voz seria. Kihyun no podía ver la expresión en su cara; pero la tensión repentina que sufrió el cuerpo de Changkyun al escuchar el nombre «Yoongi» le dio a entender que no se trataba de una buena.    


—Sí. ¿Te molesta? —inquirió Kihyun, abrazó a Changkyun con más fuerza y lo besó en el hombro. 

—No me molesta; sin embargo no me gusta. —respondió Changkyun con sinceridad. La tensión en sus músculos se fue reduciendo. Kihyun se encargó de mimarlo hasta dejarlo flojo. 

—¿Por qué no te gusta? 

—Es la persona por la cual descubriste que te podía atraer un hombre, Kihyun. ¿Cómo podría gustarme? —El argumento sonó a reproche—. Además que… No quiero juzgar, pero… ¿no-no te besó teniendo pareja? —La voz de Changkyun tembló, inseguro—. Es… No entiendo su amistad. ¿Lo que quiere contigo es solo amistad?    


—Estoy seguro que lo único que quiere conmigo es amistad. —tranquilizó Kihyun. 

Para Kihyun era muy fácil estar tranquilo, porque se sentía y estaba seguro, porque conocía la historia. Además, tenía a Changkyun. Jamás engañaría a Changkyun, ni que tuviera ojos para otra persona teniéndolo a él. Ridículo. ¿Quién vería a alguien más teniendo a Changkyun? Kihyun intentó pensarlo y no pudo.  _ «Completamente ridículo» _ . 

—¿Entonces por qué te besó? —interrogó Changkyun, volvía a estar tenso. 

—Es complicado. —susurró Kihyun con sinceridad. 

—Lo siento, no tienes decirme, hyung. —dijo Changkyun. Voz neutra, sin emoción. Era obvio que se trataba de una neutralidad forzada—. No debería haber preguntado. Está bien si algún día me… 

—Yoongi y yo fuimos mejores amigos en la escuela media. —cortó Kihyun. Se despegó de Changkyun y se sentó. Changkyun no se movió, lo miró desde abajo inexpresivo. Kihyun sintió un agujero en el estómago. ¿Qué estaba mal? Acarició el rostro de Changkyun con una mano una y otra y otra vez, hasta que Changkyun suspiró y sus ojos se cerraron—. Pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Él era muy antisocial —Las imágenes de Yoongi solo en un rincón del aula, solo en la cancha de baloncesto, solo sentado bajo las escaleras, solo escondido bajo el puente—, en cambio yo sí me relacionaba con todos, tenía buenas relaciones con mis compañeros. Yoongi era el tipo de chico que todos tachaban como «raro», un marginado. Cumplía el tipo estereotipo, chaqueta negra, capucha, auriculares puestos veinticuatro siete, fumaba debajo de las escaleras, se saltaba las clases. Yo jamás lo acompañé en esas andanzas; pero siempre me hacía un espacio para ir con él. Para mí era mi prioridad, entre todas mis relaciones lo prefería él, por algún motivo que desconozco se volvió muy importante en mi vida —En ese entonces Yoongi lo era todo—. Le hacían bullying, ellos creían que Yoongi me seguía como un perrito buscando atención, cuando era todo lo contrario. Yo era el que buscaba a Yoongi —confesó. Intentó hacer memoria. Algunos recuerdos no los tenía tan claros—, él al principio intentó alejarme hasta que se cansó y simplemente me dejó. De a poco me fui metiendo en su vida, en sus asuntos. Empecé a ver cosas bastante feas, no podía ayudar a mi amigo y eso me rompía. Y… yo realmente lo adoraba al punto que lo hubiera dejado todo por él —Ese sentimiento fue aterrador. El Kihyun de catorce años lo normalizó y le sacó el peso de la consciencia—. Al menos eso creía yo. Me enojaba cuando me quería alejar de Yoongi. «Mientras que esté junto a Yoongi todo estará bien», pensaba. Él parecía más feliz conmigo, dejaba de hacerse daño y… pensé que esa era la salida. Pero… lo dejé ir. Sus padres murieron, los míos comenzaron a prestarme más atención porque mi comportamiento cambió — _ «Mis padres lo odiaban. ¿Mi madre sabía?» _ —, porque Yoongi se alejó y no quería verme. No quería salir de mi cuarto, no quería comer, pensé que no lo vería más hasta que un día me enteré que se iba, me enteré y fui corriendo a despedirme. Él me dijo que nos mantuviéramos en contacto pero… solo fue por poco tiempo. Dejamos de mensajearnos, la escuela superior se volvió muy pesada y para entrar a medicina… —Suspiró—. En fin. Creo que el beso que compartimos fue porque hubo una vez que nos quisimos mucho, pero jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de expresarlo, fue como por fin decir «adiós» a ese sentimiento. Cuando teníamos trece, catorce, yo no fui consciente ni de él ni de mí. Pero ya no significa nada. No nos gustamos. Lo que sí pesa es que gracias a Yoongi pude abrir los ojos, con el tiempo los abrí, él me sacó de mi cuento de hadas, Changkyun. Es por eso que no quiero dejarlo ir, no porque quiera algo con él románticamente, sino porque él debió haber sido parte de mí vida y yo de la de él, pero algo salió mal. Siento que las cosas ahora volvieron a cómo deberían ser. No es más que eso. —concluyó con una sonrisa. Changkyun lo había estado escuchando respetuosamente en silencio, lucía algo triste—. Changkyun, no sé si lo notaste; pero conociste a Yoongi el otro día. 

—¿Cómo que lo conocí? 

—Cuando me fuiste a recoger a White Sugar, Jin-hyung se puso a llorar, un chico se fue en silencio, te saludó cerca de la salida… 

—¿Ese era Yoongi? —Changkyun abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa. 

—Sí, ese era Yoongi. Al parecer es amigo de Namjoon,hyung. Estaba ahí por él, no por mí. Fue de casualidad que nos cruzamos y fue así que nos reencontramos. —contó Kihyun—. Un día lo vi parado fuera de White Sugar esperando a Namjoon y… fue sin duda una sorpresa. El mundo es pequeño. 

—Yo… lo siento mucho, hyung. Supongo que lo mío solo son celos. Debieron de sufrir mucho separándose, si eran unidos… Me alegro que hayan podido reencontrarse. —dijo Changkyun en voz baja. 

—Solo tengo ojos para ti, Changkyun. Eso quiero que lo sepas. No puedo mirar a nadie más si te tengo enfrente. ¿Cómo podría? 

El pelo de Changkyun era grueso y extremadamente suave al tacto. Kihyun lo peinó con cuidado como muchas veces había hecho. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía sentirse tan íntimo? Delineó con los dedos la cara de Changkyun, tocó las marcas de acné que el menor tanto odiaba, se inclinó para besarlas.  _ «Estoy jodido» _ , fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras lo hacía. Con cada beso los latidos de su corazón se volvían más ruidosos. La respiración de Kihyun se entrecortó — _ «Qué carajos» _ —, respiró profundo y se separó para mirar a Changkyun. 

—Tú sí sabes como volverme loco. —comentó Changkyun, parecía en shock. 

—Es un don. —bromeó Kihyun—. Por cierto… 

—¿Qué sucede? —Changkyun agarró a Kihyun por la mandíbula y lo hizo acercarse. 

—Lo que te quería contar era que Taehyung me invitó a participar en un proyecto de la facultad de Bellas Artes. Dice que vio mi Instagram, él es fotógrafo. Me… —Se olvidó lo que iba a decir por culpa de Changkyun. Changkyun había comenzado a besar su mandíbula lentamente—. M-me invitó por-porque le gustaron mis fotos. —Finalizó con dificultad. 

—¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Changkyun. Dejó de besar la piel de Kihyun, buscó su mirada. 

—No estoy seguro. —confesó Kihyun. 

—Hyung. Solo haz lo que tu corazón te diga, mereces ser feliz. Creo que eres lo suficientemente responsable. —aconsejó Changkyun. 

El consejo de Changkyun tocó fondo en el corazón de Kihyun.  _ «Mereces ser feliz».  _ La felicidad estaba tan sobrevalorada y… necesitaba sentirla, un poco. Había muchas cosas en su vida que no lo hacían feliz, cosas con las que se conformaba, las que se obligaba a sí mismo aceptar. ¿Cómo saber si no eres feliz?, solo basta con probar una pizca de felicidad. Los sábados y domingos; las noches de película con Minhyuk, los cotilleos con Hyungwon; comer con Shownu, escuchar las historias de Wonho; ver la sonrisa de su madre, visitar a su hermano, Yura y su sobrina; la fotografía, la música; Im Changkyun. Era difícil no comparar emociones, sentimientos. Las ideas, imágenes que una vez brillaron de repente se volvían aburridas, insípidas y grises. Se sentía un robot, un robot que estaba despertando, luchando por convertirse en humano. Solo había una manera, al menos Kihyun eso pensaba. Sintió los dedos de Changkyun rozar su nuca, un cosquilleo en el cuello. Los labios de Changkyun besaron su cuello con extrema suavidad.  _ «Una vez que pruebas el cielo...» _ . Kihyun tomó a Changkyun y lo atrajo para besarlo. Se sentía tan feliz, tan feliz que podría explotar. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Llegó el día de la comida familiar. Yoojin llamó a Kihyun temprano en la mañana para encargarle un par de cosas e informarle que su abuela Soohee —madre de su padre—, sus tíos y su primo Seongmin estaban de visita. A Kihyun la noticia no le gustó del todo, no porque ellos le cayeran mal, era debido a que por alguna razón cada vez que todos se juntaban algo malo sucedía. Sonaba ridículo, sí; sin embargo sin excepciones, y coincidencia o no era muy molesto. Kihyun desde el lunes había estado visualizando un almuerzo tranquilo, agradable, sin discusiones, en compañía de sus padres, Seunghyub, Yura y la pequeña Hyo. Adiós a esa idea. 

Una vez en el mall aprovechó para hacerse una coloración en la peluquería. Dasom lo recibió muy amablemente y le retocó el pelo. Kihyun se miró al espejo, los mechones violetas caían prolijamente sobre su frente, le gustaba mucho como se veía, se sentía más atractivo, lo ayudaba en su autoestima. Feliz abandonó el salón, no le quedaba nada más por hacer así que se encaminó hacia la casa de sus padres.    
  
Habían quedado en reunirse a las diez; pero ya todos estaban allí. Kihyun entró a la sala, en menos de dos segundos fue «embestido» por Seongmin, su primo lo agarró por el cuello, se trepó a él como un koala treparía un bamboo. Kihyun no tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para sacárselo de encima, Seongmin era pequeño y muy delgado, cuatro años menor que él. 

—¡Seongmin!, ¡deja a tu primo, ya estás grande! —exclamó Fei, la madre de Seongmin, tía de Kihyun. 

—¡Hace mucho que no veo a hyung! —reclamó Seongmin haciendo pucheros. Él sabía que se veía adorable haciendo eso. 

—Aish, este niño. 

—Está bien tía. —dijo Kihyun con una sonrisa. Llevó una mano al pelo de Seongmin y lo revolvió juguetonamente—. ¿Cómo has estado pequeño Taz? 

—¡Hyung! —Se quejó Seongmin. Apartó la mano de Kihyun de un manotazo y rápidamente se acomodó el cabello—. ¿Por qué me sigues llamando así?, es vergonzoso… 

—Sigues siendo un pequeño Demonio de Tasmania. —comentó Kihyun con voz burlona. 

—Te odio. 

—No, no lo haces. 

Kihyun por estar hablando con Seongmin no se dio cuenta que Hyo se había acercado despacio. Miró a Kihyun y a Seongmin, ojitos redondos, piel pálida, sonrojada en las mejillas, llevaba un vestidito azul claro y su pelo estaba trenzado con coletas a juego. Hyo extendió los brazos en dirección a Kihyun. 

—Tío Kiki. —habló Hyo. 

—Hyo, princesita hermosa. —Kihyun de inmediato se agachó y la tomó en brazos. Hyo lo abrazó, apretó los hombros de Kihyun con sus pequeñas manitas.

—¿Por qué no es así conmigo también? —Seongmin volvió a hacer rabieta. 

—Yo soy más guapo. —respondió Kihyun. Le sacó la lengua a su primo y aún cargando a Hyo fue a saludar al resto. 

Cuando Kihyun terminó de saludar a todo el mundo juntos fueron al comedor y se sentaron a la mesa. Las que se encargaron de servir fueron Yoojin y Yura; Kihyun ofreció su ayuda y fue rechazado de inmediato. Taeyoung y Chanwon —su hermano y el padre de Seongmin— se enfrascaron en una charla de negocios. Hyo se mantuvo en el regazo de Kihyun todo el tiempo, jugando con una muñeca que si Kihyun no mal recordaba su madre le había regalado en la pasada navidad. 

—¿Minhyuk? —preguntó Hyo.

—Minhyuk está estudiando, princesa. —respondió Kihyun enternecido. 

—Está enamorada de tu amigo. —comentó Seunghyub quien estaba escuchando—. Desde que la cuidaron la otra vez, no deja de nombrarlo. 

—Minhyuk tiene un ángel con los niños. 

—Se nota.   


Hyo extendió los brazos hacia su padre, Seunghyub rápidamente la tomó. Jihyo amaba mucho a su padre, la forma en la que lo miraba siendo tan solo una niña de dos años de edad, tenía mucha fuerza, mucha emoción. La imagen causaba más que ternura en Kihyun, le causaba una calidez inexplicable.  _ «Me gustaría tener una familia como esa».  _ Tenía ese tipo de pensamiento. 

—¿Cómo te lleva la universidad, Kihyun?, ¿es difícil? —preguntó Fei. 

—Muy bien, tía Fei. Hasta ahora he aprobado todas mis materias. 

—¡Y con muy buenas notas! —presumió Yoojin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—Mamá… 

—Sigue esforzándote duro, Kihyun. Vas muy bien. —dijo Chanwon. 

—Sí, tío Chanwon. 

La comida fue servida y todos se enfocaron en ella. Todo parecía ir bien, las conversaciones eran agradables, había risas, chistes, todo iba demasiado bien. Algo iba a pasar. Era obvio que algo iba a pasar. Kihyun esperaba que por una vez en la vida la reunión fuera bien. ¿Era mucho pedir? 

—Kihyun, ¿quién es el chico tatuado que aparece en tu Instagram? —preguntó Seongmin, teléfono en mano—. Se ve tan cool

_ «Sí es mucho pedir» _ .

—Seongmin. ¿Por qué sacas el teléfono en la mesa? Es de mala educación. —regañó Chanwon.

—¿Chico tatuado? —se interesó Fei. 

—Es un buen amigo mío. —respondió Kihyun. Ya no tenía escape. 

—¿Tienes un amigo que lleva tatuajes? —preguntó la abuela Soohee, segunda vez que hablaba en lo que llevaban de almuerzo. Soohee no solía hablar mucho. 

—Mira abuela. —Seongmin se levantó, rodeó la silla de la abuela y le mostró una foto de Changkyun. 

Inconscientemente Kihyun miró a su padre. La cara de Taeyoung no era para nada buena, hizo que Kihyun se estremeciera en su asiento.  _ «Trágame tierra» _ , pensó. Sí, Kihyun no se avergonzaba de Changkyun en lo más mínimo; pero de poder evitar las confrontaciones sobre el asunto las evitaría, más con su padre. Era la movida más inteligente, no se trataba de excusas baratas, no ganaría una pelea contra su padre, todos saldrían perdiendo; pero si no le quedaba otra opción, entonces… 

—Dios mío. Kihyun, ¿de dónde conoces a esta persona? Luce como un delincuente. —expresó Soohee casi que con horror. 

—Yo ya se lo advertí. —dijo Yoojin cansada. 

—Abuela, no todas las personas que se tatúan son delincuentes, no todos lo que se tatúan son malos. —Luchó Kihyun. Lo intentaría, aunque fuera una sola vez. 

—Ay, mi niño bonito. Kihyun, eres tan inocente. —respondió Soohee. Sonrió con pena—. Como se nota que solo tienes veintiún años. 

—Abuela, Kihyun tiene razón. —intervino Seunghyub. Probablemente la única persona que apoyaba a Kihyun—. No hay que juzgar a una persona por como se ve. —opinó.

—Eso es una completa estupidez. —Habló Taeyoung y todos se callaron. 

_ «Ah...» _

—Taeyoung… —llamó Yoojin con dulzura, temerosa. 

—Déjame hablar Yoojin. —cortó Taeyoung en seco—. El aspecto en una persona es muy importante. Es como nos presentamos a otros, por eso hay que siempre verse respetable. —dictaminó. Se irguió, severo, expresión de asco—. Tú Kihyun, primero, tiñete el pelo de negro, ese color te hace parecer un payaso, las personas cuando te vean creerán que eres una broma, menos mal mis amigos están ocupados como para usar una red social como Instagram, te salva que estudias medicina. Tu aspecto te hace perder toda la seriedad y profesionalismo... ¿así piensas atender a los pacientes?, ¿ya decidiste que vas a ser pediatra? 

Las palabras de Taeyoung golpearon a Kihyun con muchísima fuerza. Comenzó a temblar, sudar, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Kihyun sintió tantas ganas de gritar, tantas ganas de pararse y comenzar a insultar a su padre que tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para frenar el impulso. 

—Taeyoung, hijo. No seas tan duro con el niño. —habló Soohee. Ella también le tenía miedo a Taeyoung, su propio hijo. 

_ «¿Por qué todos le tenemos miedo a este hombre?» _ , se preguntó Kihyun. 

—De niño nada. —negó Taeyoung—. Está de rebelde, no escucha a su madre cuando se le dicen las cosas. Ahora parece estar todo el día con ese delincuente. Es una vergüenza.

—Changkyun no es un delincuente. —Intentó respirar hondo. 

—¿Ese es el nombre del delincuente? —Taeyoung se rio. 

—Papá, Kihyun te dijo...—Seunghyub intentó defender a Kihyun, ni siquiera llegó a terminar una sencilla oración. 

—Tú cállate. No hables cuando estoy hablando. 

—No. No me voy a callar. —respondió Seunghyub, firme. Todos alrededor estaban congelados, en especial las mujeres. Yura tomó a Hyo y silenciosamente se la llevó a la sala—. ¿Cómo puedes llamar delincuente a alguien que ni siquiera conoces? Él es amigo de tu hijo.

—Su aspecto es inaceptable. Es obvio que esta persona no es buena. —Taeyoung continuó riéndose—. Kihyun no debe juntarse con alguien así. 

—Kihyun, tu padre tiene razón. —Soohee se estiró, intentó tomar el brazo de Kihyun; pero Kihyun se apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. 

—No, no tiene razón. —respondió Kihyun fuerte y claro. 

—Tío, ¿por qué primero no conoces a Changkyun? —preguntó Seongmin inocentemente. 

—Ese delincuente no va a pisar mi casa. —afirmó Taeyoung asqueado. 

—Ni que lo fuera a traer aquí. En eso estamos de acuerdo. —comentó Kihyun, también con asco. La conversación le estaba asqueando. 

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Que sus ideologías me dan vergüenza. —confesó Kihyun con sinceridad. 

El silencio fue ensordecedor y pareció durar años. 

—¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un insolente. Niño desagradecido. —Ya no reía. Taeyoung pasó del asco a la rabia. Miró a Kihyun con muchísima rabia. 

—Usted fue el que insultó a mi amigo primero. —Se defendió Kihyun. No perdería la compostura. 

—¿Quién te dijo que fueras amigo de ese tipo asqueroso? ¿Eh? ¿Nadie verdad? —Taeyoung se puso en pie, y si bien no gritó, explotó—. Desde que dejaste la casa comenzaste a desviarte. No debimos dejar que te mudaras con ese maricón, estudiará medicina como tú; pero está a años luz de ser alguien decente. Pensé que ibas a ser inteligente y sabrías con quién relacionarte. Me dejas sin palabras, Kihyun. 

_ «Te detesto».  _

_ «Te detesto tanto en estos momentos que desearía no ser tu hijo». _

—El que no tiene palabras soy yo.

—Desaparece de mi vista. —Taeyoung escupió las palabras sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Vuelva a llamar tipo asqueroso a Changkyun. Vuelva a llamar a Minhyuk maricón. No me va a volver a ver en su vida, se lo prometo. Así que adelante. Hágalo. —advirtió Kihyun furioso. También se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. 

—No serías capaz. —desafió Taeyoung—. Yo te crié, te di todo, hasta ahora pago por tus estudios.

—No lo harás más. Deja de hacerlo. 

—Paren ya. Los dos. —ordenó Yoojin desesperada. Caminó hasta Kihyun y lo tomó del brazo. El nivel de alteración de Kihyun estaba por las nubes, era muy visible. Yoojin intentó calmarlo con caricias. 

—¡¿Lo estás escuchando Yoojin?! —gritó Taeyoung.

—Solo lo dice porque insultaste a sus amigos. Está enojado, Taeyoung. —respondió Yoojin con miedo. Aún así abrazó a Kihyun protectoramente. 

—Mamá, no te metas entremedio de papá y Kihyun. —Seunghyub se puso en pie. Las se habían salido de control, incluso Chanwon se puso de pie. 

—Deja mamá. — _ «Tengo que calmarme» _ , pensó Kihyun. Repitió el pensamiento una y otra vez—. A mi padre solo le importa el trabajo y las apariencias.

—Porque de eso se vive, Kihyun. Tienes que aprende...

—¡Nada tengo que aprender de eso! —gritó Kihyun finalmente perdiendo los estribos—. Me vas a terminar enfermando. Yo me voy de aquí, con suerte nos veremos en Navidad. —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida sin despedirse de nadie, a esa altura no hacía falta.

—¡Kihyun, vuelve aquí ahora mismo o dejaré de pagarte las materias! —amenazó Taeyoung a lo lejos.

—¡No necesito tu dinero! 

—¡Hijo! —La última voz que escuchó Kihyun fue la de Yoojin. 

Dolía. Kihyun no era tonto, conocía la forma de pensar de su padre, su forma de ver el mundo. Aún así, había tenido la esperanza de… algo. Kihyun volvió a su apartamento, quería estar solo, la rabia seguía en su sistema.  _ «¿Sabes qué?». _

_ _

_ «Vete a la mierda». _


End file.
